Say Goodbye to Yesterday
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Le jour après l'invasion, Tony se réveille et sa tour est de nouveau intacte ; tout est exactement comme c'était avant que toute cette pagaille soit partie en vrille. Cela ne lui prend pas longtemps pour comprendre mais il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il est dans une boucle temporelle.
1. Encore et Encore

**Titre :** Say Goodbye to Yesterday (Dis Au Revoir à Hier)

 **Auteur :** melonbutterfly

 **Traducteur :** Nordremo

 **Fandom :** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Rating :** NC-17

 **Pairing(s) :** Loki/Tony Stark Jane Foster/Thor

 **Avertissement(s) :** Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique

 **Résumé :** Le jour après l'invasion, Tony se réveille et sa tour est de nouveau intacte tout est exactement comme c'était avant que toute cette pagaille soit partie en vrille. Cela ne lui prend pas longtemps pour comprendre mais il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il est dans une boucle temporelle – alors il fait ce que ferait n'importe qui : foirer les choses tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de régler ça. Quelque part en chemin, ses priorités changent et soudainement il se retrouve impliqué jusqu'au cou dans des histoires de famille nordiques, avec quelques autres trucs.

 **Note de la traductrice : Non, je ne suis pas morte, j'étais occupée à traduire les 83 pages du premier chapitre de cette histoire, qui en fait quatre ; j'étais en manque de FrostIron, vu que mes deux autres trads n'en sont pas (elles ne sont pas le moins du monde abandonnées, pas d'inquiétude, d'ailleurs je vais les reprendre maintenant que j'ai posté ce premier chapitre de la mort), et je sais que certains d'entre vous aussi, donc voilà de quoi vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent, en espérant que cela vous plaira !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Encore et Encore**

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Tony grommelle et fourre son visage dans son oreiller, parce qu'il n'est juste pas encore prêt à se lever-

Hey, quelque chose ne va pas. S'immobilisant, Tony essaie de suffisamment réveiller son cerveau pour trouver ce que c'est ; il y a quelque chose qui le titille, quelque chose ne va pas, mais il n'est pas sûr-

Sa tête ne lui fait pas mal. Il avait une concussion et une pléthore de bleus et de coupures partout sur son corps ; ses côtes étaient blessées et il s'était tordu le poignet, s'était cogné le genou et l'épaule, avec un gros bleu en train de s'étendre sur sa jambe pour aller avec.

Se sentant brusquement considérablement plus réveillé, Tony lève la tête et doute presque de ses facultés l'instant qui suit, parce qu'il est dans la tour, dans sa chambre. La chambre dans laquelle il n'est pas allé se coucher parce que la villa était venteuse comme pas possible, avec les vitres cassées et autres dégâts. Dont il ne trouve aucune preuve à présent.

« -Bordel ? »

Tony trébuche hors du lit, remarquant distraitement qu'il porte un boxer et un débardeur, pas ce avec quoi il était allé se coucher. Il avait dans les faits enfilé un pyjama digne de ce nom parce qu'il ne supportait pas de se regarder, de ressembler tellement à ce dont il avait l'air en revenant d'Afghanistan, moins à cause des bleus sur son corps et plus en raison de l'expression dans ses yeux.

A la porte du salon il se fige, parce qu'il est parfaitement intact. Pas de fenêtre brisée, pas de sol cassé, pas de fine couche de poussière grise recouvrant tout, sèche et étrangement goûteuse sur ses lèvres.

« -Jarvis ? demande-t-il, la voix vacillante. Que- »

Le tintement de l'ascenseur arrivant interrompt Tony ; Pepper entre dans la pièce, portant le costume d'affaire vert mousse qu'elle portait le jour avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Lorsqu'elle le repère elle fronce les sourcils.

« -Tony, réprimande-t-elle. Est-ce que tu appelles ça être prêt ? Tu es supposé activer le réacteur Ark aujourd'hui. »

Le réacteur Ark ? Celui qu'il avait activé quatre jours avant ?

Après, Tony n'est pas stupide. Il peut faire l'addition. Il est absolument impossible que la tour ait été réparée en une nuit, sans qu'il le remarque, et encore plus que quelqu'un l'ait mis dans son lit dans la villa lorsqu'il était allé se coucher deux étages plus bas. A moins qu'ils l'aient mis sous sédatifs, mais il y a vraiment peu d'intérêt à ça, et Pepper ne l'accepterait pas.

Pour confirmer ses soupçons, Tony se dirige vers sa fenêtre panoramique pour regarder New York, et yep, tout va bien. Pas de bâtiments détruits.

Durant un instant tout ce que fait Tony est regarder fixement. Jusqu'à cet instant il n'avait pas réalisé combien voir sa ville détruite avait eu un impact sur lui, mais la voir intacte à présent l'en rend très conscient.

Cela confirme également sa théorie d'avoir eu un rêve très vivide, très détaillé des jours à venir. Maintenant la question est, était-ce une vision ou juste un rêve ? Il ne peut pas tester avec Pepper, elle fronce déjà les sourcils et est soupçonneuse, pas détendue et vaguement joyeuse comme elle l'avait été à ce moment-là dans le rêve. Ils avaient plaisanté et avaient encore une fois discuté des détails de l'expérience à venir, étant enfin parvenus à revenir dans leur équilibre précédent en tant qu'amis après ce baiser désastreux qui les avait troublés durant des semaines.

Tony joue le jeu, maintenant. Il sourit d'un air penaud et dit quelque chose à propos de mauvais rêves, ce qui fait Pepper le réprimander pour dormir au milieu de l'après-midi, puis pour ne pas avoir dormi du tout la nuit précédente, mais elle laisse passer. Tony s'habille et repasse par toute la discussion du plan de nouveau – où couper la tour du réseau énergétique de la ville, le bilan de routine du réacteur Ark, tout le bordel empêchant la mise en ligne. Ayant déjà vécu tout ça une fois avant, Tony aurait été incroyablement ennuyé, mais ses pensées vont à toute vitesse. Devient-il fou ou délirant dans les faits ? Il ne peut pas vraiment avoir de rêves prophétiques. Plus il reste éveillé, plus l'idée lui semble absurde.

Il s'habille, enfile l'armure et va faire un peu de soudure sous-marine. Une fois qu'il a fini il revient à la tour, la voix calme de Pepper lui faisant part du succès du plan dans ses oreilles. A la tour il sort de l'armure et contemple une nouvelle fois d'essayer de convaincre Pepper de prendre un verre de champagne pour célébrer avec lui ; dans le rêve il avait essayé et échoué. Maintenant qu'il sait ne pas agir tout en arrogance et sûr de sa victoire, il y parviendra sûrement.

Sa décision prise, Tony affiche un sourire mielleux et dit :

« -Ça te dit de fêter ça ? »

Pepper hésite, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait dans son rêve. Tony peut voir le conflit sur son visage, combien elle n'est pas sûre, mais veut préserver leur amitié, et augmente la mise.

« -Allez, ça fait des semaines qu'on travaille là-dessus et t'as pas le temps pour un misérable petit verre de champagne ? »

Elle cède.

« -D'accord, mais seulement un verre. Un. »

Gagné ! Tony leur verse à tous deux un verre et tend le sien à Pepper. Ils viennent juste de faire tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre lorsque JARVIS dit :

« -Monsieur, l'Agent Coulson appelle. »

Dans le rêve, à ce stade Pepper avait été en train de s'en aller de la tour et Tony avait été en train de siroter du scotch, mi-amer, mi-résigné, et des plus narquois avec l'Agent. Mais tout à coup tout ce qu'il peut voir est une tache de sang sur le mur, une violoncelliste à Portland dont il ne connaît pas l'identité, des cartes vintage ensanglantées de Captain America qui est un con moralisateur suffisant en personne et que Coulson adore néanmoins, nerveux comme un adolescent en face de son idole.

Ouais. Tony n'a plus trop envie de champagne.

« -Laisse-le monter. »

Posant la flûte de champagne, Tony marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il s'ouvre en tintant et Coulson se tient là, le visage inexpressif.

« -Mr. Stark, dit-il.

-Ouais, ouais, donnez, répond Tony, ne sachant plus du tout comment réagir. »

Un sourcil se haussant, Coulson tend un dossier plein d'informations que Tony est sûr de déjà connaître. Pepper arrive derrière lui, prête à prendre le dossier et à le donner à Tony, mais Tony le prend à la place, ignorant l'exclamation choquée de Pepper alors qu'il l'ouvre. Ouais, il sait déjà tout.

Hébété, Tony attend que Pepper s'empresse de sortir avec Coulson. A ce stade il est complètement évident que le rêve de Tony était plus que juste ça. La question est seulement de savoir quoi faire avec ça. Tony ne va certainement pas prétendre qu'il ne sait pas comment les événements futurs vont se dérouler, mais il ne peut de toute évidence pas dire à qui que ce soit qu'il a eu un _rêve prophétique_.

Lors de l'heure qui suit il fait une chronologie des événements dans le rêve, surlignant ceux qu'il veut essayer d'empêcher ; le meurtre de Coulson et la destruction de Manhattan par-dessus tout. Pour Barton c'est trop tard, il a déjà été transformé en esclave mental, et Tony ressent une pointe de culpabilité à ça ; peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher, c'était arrivé après qu'il se soit réveillé, bien assez de temps pour qu'il ait pu y faire quelque chose.

Eh bien, c'est trop tard pour ça maintenant, alors Tony se concentre sur les choses qui ne le sont pas. Il peut ne pas savoir où est Loki actuellement, mais il sait où il va être, alors Tony monte dans son jet et prend la direction de Stuttgart.

Il ne lui est pas difficile de s'inviter à la fête, habillé d'un tuxedo et armé d'un gant, le reste de son armure mobile à portée. Ayant vu la cassette de sécurité, il sait par quelle direction Loki va approcher, et Tony l'attend ici, au milieu des escaliers. L'adrénaline aiguisant son attention, Tony sourit d'un air tranchant quand Loki descend les escaliers, ayant l'air vif, un enthousiasme impie scintillant dans ses yeux. Il hausse un sourcil lorsqu'il remarque Tony, la poigne sur sa canne se resserrant.

« -Coucou, chéri, roucoule Tony, levant sa main gantée et tirant sur Loki. »

Loki ne s'y attend pas du tout ; il est pris complètement par surprise, sa tête heurtant les escaliers alors qu'il est renvoyé en arrière sous l'impact. Dans la foule les gens hurlent mais Tony les ignore, s'avançant vers le corps immobile – Loki est clairement inconscient.

La sécurité lui tombe dessus et il doit gérer ça ; il le supporte calmement jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à approcher Loki pour s'affairer autour de lui. Heureusement à cet instant Captain America arrive sur la scène, et peu de temps après Natasha et une poignée d'agents du SHIELD. Ils ont tous l'air énervés par les méthodes de Tony mais Tony n'en a rien à foutre parce que bien qu'elles puissent être inélégantes, elles sont également au moins efficaces. Les agents du SHIELD traînent Loki dans le jet et envoient Tony et Capsicle après lui, plusieurs agents restant pour les inévitables répercussions diplomatiques.

Une fois en l'air, Capsicle se tourne vers Tony et lui fait un signe de tête, un tiraillement déplaisant autour de sa bouche.

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mr. Stark, bien que je ne puisse dire que j'approuve vos méthodes.

-Quoi, vous auriez préféré attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il tue un agent de sécurité, arrache l'œil d'un autre type et terrifie quelques allemands dans le processus ? rétorque Tony. La guerre est finie, on est tous copains maintenant. »

La patience n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a à la pelle en ce moment, en particulier lorsque Steve Rogers est concerné. Sûr, le vrai n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre eux dans le rêve, mais Tony ne peut juste pas éteindre l'inévitable dépréciation. En particulier depuis qu'elle est profondément ancrée depuis le début de sa puberté, une fois qu'il s'était débarrassé de son adulation et avait réalisé que même un fantôme de Captain America était plus important pour son père que son fils très réel.

La bouche se serrant encore plus, Rogers dit :

« -Bien sûr que non, et je le sais. »

Et c'est tout. Un silence gênant s'abat quand ils s'assoient ; Rogers attendant qu'ils arrivent quelque part, Tony attendant un certain Dieu du Tonnerre **.** En préparation il enfile complètement son armure avant de s'asseoir à côté de Loki, qui est affalé dans un coin, toujours inconscient. Rogers observe ses actions avec un léger froncement de sourcils, mais après n'avoir reçu que de la moquerie sarcastique à sa question initiale, il demeure silencieux.

N'ayant jamais été du genre à titiller un dragon endormi (non pas qu'il ait jamais eu littéralement l'opportunité), Tony se penche en avant et poke Loki dans les côtes. La troisième fois qu'il fait ça, moins qu'une tentative à ce stade, Loki se réveille en se débattant et s'assoit, regardant autour avec confusion. Ses yeux atterrissent sur Tony et il fronce les sourcils. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais soudainement il inspire avec une exclamation et se raidit, son corps devenant complètement immobile durant une seconde. Confus parce qu'il est clair que quelque chose est en train de se passer, Tony se penche en avant, et l'instant qui suit un poing s'abat sur son visage.

Durant quelques minutes Tony est étourdi parce que bordel, ce type a une sacrée droite ; le temps qu'il reprenne lentement conscience de son environnement, Thor est monté à bord de l'avion et a kidnappé Loki.

Avec un grognement Tony écarte Rogers, attrape son casque et saute à la suite des deux dieux nordiques, ignorant les cris de Rogers. Se fichant d'entrer dans un autre combat avec Thor, Tony utilise ses gants de nouveau, dégageant Thor du passage avant d'atterrir à sa place.

Loki lui sourit, froid et tranchant.

« -Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau. »

Quelque part non loin Thor rugit ; sans se tourner Tony lève son bras et tire dans sa direction.

Les yeux scintillants, Loki se penche en avant.

« -Vous devez certainement avoir envie de mourir.

-Ou peut-être que je suis juste fatigué de tout ce cinéma, rétorque Tony. »

Quelque part dans la forêt il y a un fracas métallique sonore ; clairement, Capsicle fait connaissance avec Thor.

« -Eh bien alors, _chéri_ , ronronne Loki, présentant sa main à Tony comme une dame attendant le baisemain. Emmenez-moi à votre humble demeure. »

Putain qu'non, est le premier instinct de Tony, mais il a déjà réfléchi à toute la chose ; il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, il n'a pas de prison meilleure que l'héliporteur de disponible. Alors il prend la main de Loki au niveau du poignet, ne prenant pas la peine d'être doux, et l'attire près, ayant l'intention d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Loki et de le transporter jusqu'au jet ; dans le rêve il avait pris Rogers et Thor s'était occupé de Loki mais Tony n'est pas vraiment fan de ça.

Et puis Loki dit :

« -Peut-être que vous pouvez m'offrir un verre à nouveau.

- _Quoi_? »

Tony le lâche et ouvre sa visière, peu importe combien cela pourrait être peu sage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Loki fronce les sourcils et cligne des yeux ; puis sa tête fait un mouvement brusque sur le côté. Lorsqu'il fait de nouveau face à Tony, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté dans son expression, juste un sourcil haussé.

« -Je n'ai rien dit. Peut-être que vous devriez appeler un de vos amis pour m'arrêter à la place, si vous n'en êtes pas capable. »

Avec un grognement Tony s'empare de nouveau du poignet de Loki, mettant la chose sur le compte d'une plaisanterie stupide, et l'emmène au jet qui fait des cercles autour de la zone où ils ont tous sauté. Ne se débattant pas du tout, Loki se rassoit sur le banc et s'adosse, observant Tony sous ses paupières baissées. Un moment plus tard Rogers et Thor les rejoignent, ce qui met fin à la compétition de regards silencieuse ; Loki se ferme complètement et fait taire Thor de quelques remarques tranchantes et pointues –clairement il culpabilise Thor, lui rappelant qu'il n'a jamais suffisamment tenu à lui pour aller à sa recherche alors il n'a aucun droit d'agir tout en arrogance maintenant. Cela marche ; Thor se tait. Dans le rêve Tony et Steve lui parlaient et Thor avait largement ignoré Loki. Peut-être que Tony ne leur avait pas donné suffisamment de temps pour échanger quelques mots plus tôt.

« -Stark ! beugle Rogers. »

Il avait été en train d'essayer de parler à Tony mais Tony était trop occupé à regarder l'interaction entre les frères adoptifs.

« -Nous devons parler. »

Tony dévie négligemment ses yeux sur lui.

« -A propos de quoi ? »

Ayant l'air furieux, Rogers grince :

« -Votre tendance à vous la jouer solo.

-J'ai été seul toute ma vie, et pas grâce à vous, Rogers, rétorque Tony, tranchant. Alors fermez gentiment votre clapet à propos de mes méthodes.

-C'est très bien tout ça quand vous êtes seul, dit Rogers. Mais si vous travaillez avec d'autres personnes vous devez travailler _avec_ elles.

-Comme c'est adorable, ricane Tony. Vous pensez que je travaille avec vous ? Désolé de vous enlever vos illusions, mais il se trouve juste qu'on a les mêmes buts actuellement. Je ne travaille en aucun cas _avec_ vous.

-Cessez d'être si puéril, s'exclama Rogers. Pourquoi êtes-vous si hostile ? Que vous ai-je fait ?

-Vous vous l'êtes pas fermé quand vous auriez dû, siffle Tony.

-Vraiment, mon frère ? »

La voix de Loki est calme mais insidieuse, les faisant taire tous deux brusquement.

« -Ce sont là les créatures avec lesquelles tu souhaites t'allier ? »

Thor les observe, l'expression dégoûtée.

« -Ils sont bien plus petits que les personnes que j'ai rencontrées auparavant, dit-il. »

Tony le gratifie d'un rictus.

« -Je pense pas que t'aies ton mot à dire, Point Break, toi et ton frère n'ont pas exactement présenté un joli tableau, à venir ici et à tout saccager. »

Ça l'avait déjà foutu en rogne lorsque Thor l'avait dit dans le rêve, mais il avait été trop occupé à énerver Rogers alors.

« -Ne discutons pas de ça maintenant, intervient Rogers avant que Thor ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous devrions l'amener dans un endroit sûr et parler après que nous nous soyons calmés. »

Peu importe. Tony sait comment va se dérouler cette conversation, alors il s'en fiche.

Durant un moment Tony laisse majoritairement les choses se passer comme dans le rêve ; ils livrent Loki aux agents du SHIELD sur l'héliporteur, se fait débriefer individuellement puis se met à l'aise dans le labo (c'est-à-dire : déballe ses sacs et étale ses affaires partout pour marquer son territoire, non pas qu'il s'agisse de quoi que ce soit d'important dont il ait quelque chose à faire dans les faits). Après une sieste il est l'heure de la réunion.

Tony aurait pu ne pas prendre la peine de faire une entrée comme dans le rêve, mais c'est une diva (il n'a pas déchiffré Loki simplement parce qu'il est un génie, vous savez) et Rogers le brosse aussi dans le mauvais sens du poil encore plus maintenant qu'alors, alors il le fait quand même. Cela se passe majoritairement de la même façon à part que Rogers réagit de façon encore plus froide envers lui maintenant, non pas que Tony en ait quelque chose à foutre de toute façon. Oh, et Tony est peut-être même encore plus amical envers Bruce, mais allez, Hulk l'a empêché de finir écrasé encore plus plat qu'une pancake. Tony n'arrive possiblement pas à le craindre après ça, non pas que cela ait été vraiment le cas avant.

Il les laisse tâter un moment, maladroits et gênés alors qu'ils se sondent tous, essayant de marquer leur territoire, avant d'intervenir.

« -C'est très gentil tout ça, dit-il avant que Thor ne se lance dans sa tangente « blablabla je sais qu'il a foiré mais c'est toujours mon frère – eh bien ok il est adopté donc ça compte pas vraiment majoritairement je dis ça pour la forme et je suis trop honorable pour me rendre compte à quel point ça me fait passer pour un con hypocrite ». Mais pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur le fait que Loki _veuille_ être ici ? »

Ils se taisent tous, se focalisant sur lui, et personne n'a jamais accusé Tony de ne pas savoir comment diriger une audience.

« -Sérieusement, il n'a pas du tout résisté, pas même lorsqu'il aurait pu. Il s'est juste assis calmement et nous a laissés l'emmener, et désolé mon grand, mais ça a pas l'air d'être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il a merdé et qu'il essaie de se racheter. Donc, tu sais, on devrait peut-être essayer de voir ce qu'il mijote avant qu'il se joue de nous, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez exactement ? demande Natasha. »

Tony se sent peut-être un peu moins hostile envers elle après avoir été témoin d'à quel point elle déchire durant l'invasion (et le béguin plein de ressentiment qu'il a sur elle est majoritairement terminé à ce stade, ce qui aide), alors il ne l'insulte pas.

Beaucoup.

« -Oh, je sais pas, peut-être lui parler ? Ou essayer de le découvrir nous-mêmes. Il ne voulait certainement pas de moi, Capsicle ou Thor ici, parce qu'il nous avait juste là et ne semblait pas s'en soucier de quelque façon que ce soit. Barton lui a probablement dit tout ce qu'il sait, avec le lavage de cerveau, alors qu'est-ce que Barton aurait pu lui dire qui est ici et que Loki veut ? »

Putain de merde, c'est dur. Tony a envie de leur dire, mais il aime plus ou moins la partie où Hulk est lâché ; seulement la partie où Barton neutralise une des hélices était un peu gênante. Et la mort de Coulson, bien sûr.

« -Puisque vous semblez en savoir tellement plus que nous, fait Fury d'une voix traînante. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas parler au type vous-même ? »

Eh bien. Tony peut faire ça.

« -Ok, génial. Je peux faire ça. »

Au moins c'est quelque chose de nouveau, Tony n'a aucune idée de comment cela pourrait changer le cours des choses. Probablement que cela va enfin modifier complètement les événements par rapport au rêve.

« -Surveillez qui vous laissez atterrir ici. »

Ou qui s'approche juste, mais c'est tout ce que Tony peut dire sans mentionner la partie où il a apparemment des rêves prophétiques à présent.

Loki a l'air parfaitement en contrôle dans sa cage de verre ; Fury avait vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat lorsqu'il avait dit que Loki est le seul ayant l'air d'avoir envie d'être là. Lorsque Tony entre dans la pièce il sourit, froid mais un peu plus doux que lorsqu'il avait souri à Natasha dans le rêve.

« -Coucou, _chéri_.

-Hey bébé, fait nonchalamment Tony d'une voix traînante. Désolé que t'aies dû attendre, je devais couver quelques idiots, tu sais comment c'est. »

Le coin de la bouche de Loki s'étire d'amusement mais il ne dit rien pendant que Tony fait le tour de la pièce en direction de l'entrée. Peut-être qu'il peut faire en sorte que Loki le menace de viol ; il n'est pas aussi bon que Natasha pour ce qui est de tirer des informations aux gens mais ses capacités à agacer quelqu'un jusqu'à la rage aveugle ne sont surpassées par personne.

« -Donc. Je t'offrirais un verre mais t'es venu sans t'annoncer alors j'ai rien de disponible sous la main. »

Mensonge. Tony ne va nulle part sans sa réserve personnelle de scotch. Elle est dans le labo. Il verserait un verre à Loki, mais il doute que Fury le laisserait ouvrir la porte de la cage pour le lui passer, malgré combien il aimerait voir la réaction de Loki à ça. La liqueur est un goût qui s'acquiert.

« -Oh, pas la peine de bousculer vos habitudes pour être hospitalier, dit doucereusement Loki. Je suis des plus à l'aise ici. »

Il jette un œil autour, un amusement froid sur son visage.

« -Cet endroit est des plus…divertissants. »

Cela aurait pu asticoter Tony s'il n'avait pas vu Loki faire des choses bien plus troublantes dans le rêve. Alors il se contente de sourire, largement et faussement.

« -Oui, j'imagine bien. Tu prends grave ton pied, pas vrai ?

-C'est horrible ce que vous faites à la langue ces jours-ci, commente Loki, changeant nonchalamment de sujet. Il n'y a plus de créativité. Beaucoup de vos poètes du passé se lamenteraient s'ils pouvaient vous entendre parler maintenant.

-Ouais, pas juste les gens du passé, concède Tony. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre du langage. Ils arrêtent pas de m'envoyer un coach langagier qui est supposé moins me faire parler comme un étudiant de fraternité – mais vraiment, j'en ai rien à faire. A vrai dire il y a un poème à propos de la dépréciation du langage, écoute ça : »

Tony se penche contre la rambarde et ferme les yeux alors qu'il récite.

« -Les bons auteurs qui jadis connaissaient de meilleurs mots, à présent n'utilisent que des noms d'oiseau écrire en prose, c'est tuer les choses. (1)

-Des noms d'oiseau ? répète Loki, inclinant curieusement la tête. »

Ne demandez jamais à Tony de jurer.

« -Ouais. Tu sais, putain, salope, merde, bite, con, nichons, chatte, pisse, foutre, fais chier, conneries-

-Je vois le tableau, interrompt Loki, exaspéré et amusé. Je réitère, vous n'êtes plus créatifs ces jours-ci, même avec vos insultes.

-Ouais, plus de misérable vermine ces jours-ci, désolé, confirme Tony. Maintenant c'est tout salope, connard, chatte et tout ça.

-Je crains de devoir m'appuyer sur votre opinion d'expert en ce qui concerne toutes les choses vulgaires, dit tranquillement Loki. »

Très doué.

« -Ouais, on dirait, confirme Tony nonchalamment. J'irai te voir pour toutes les choses de méchant en échange, d'accord ? On peut être potes, se faire des tresses, vernir nos ongles de la même couleur, ce genre de chose. Ça t'a l'air bien ?

-J'ai hâte, dit Loki.

-Parfait, c'est un rencard. Mais écoute, autant j'aime flirter, autant j'ai quelques affaires à éclaircir. »

Tony se penche en avant, ayant un sourire mielleux – un sourire que Loki lui rend. Puis Tony dit :

« -T'es là pour Hulk, pas vrai ? »

Et le sourire s'efface du visage de Loki, l'intégralité de son corps s'immobilisant. Cela dure juste une seconde, puis il est tout en « je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez » mais Tony le tient – avec un rêve prophétique tout à son avantage, mais quand même. Il le sait, Loki le sait, et les autres en train de regarder la vidéo de sécurité le savent aussi. Tony ne prend pas la peine de s'attarder ; il salue insolemment Loki de la main et s'en va rejoindre les autres.

Au bout d'un peu de discussion sur le quoi et le comment et le pourquoi qui ne mène nulle part, Tony kidnappe Bruce et s'esquive avec lui pour jouer dans le labo. Enfin, l'explication officielle est qu'ils cherchent le tesseract. Tony s'assure de répéter au SHIELD qu'ils doivent surveiller les jets insolites puis joue avec Bruce. Au lieu de le poker avec le bâton comme il l'a fait dans le rêve, il lui donne une tape sur les fesses parce que sans rire, elles sont superbes, personne ne peut lui dire qu'ils ne le feraient pas dans sa position. Bruce sursaute et rougit de façon ravissante, puis il baisse la tête, tout embarrassé, ce qui est juste adorable.

« -Donc, hey, dit Tony, s'appuyant contre la table du labo. Vous voulez venir vivre avec moi quand tout ceci sera terminé ? »

Bruce se retourne pour le fixer.

« -Uh, dit-il.

-J'ai le labo le plus génial du monde, amadoue Tony. De plusieurs étages, en fait. Vous pouvez en avoir autant que vous voulez pour vous-même. »

Ça le rend dingue. Dans le rêve, il avait demandé à Bruce également, peu de temps avant qu'ils n'accompagnent Thor et Loki sur le site du Bifrost, et Bruce avait dit qu'il y réfléchirait. Tony était allé se coucher sans avoir obtenu de réponse et bordel, il a envie que Bruce dise oui. Il n'a jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avec qui il se sent à l'aise, seuls dans un labo. Et ouais, il peut l'admettre à ce stade, il a le béguin pour les fesses zen de Bruce. Ou peut-être son cerveau. Probablement les deux ?

Bruce est toujours en train de le fixer.

« -J'y réfléchirai, finit-il par dire. »

Génial. Merveilleux.

Tony n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour bouder parce que Rogers entre, disant des âneries à propos de choses et d'autres. Ayant déjà vécu cette dispute, Tony ne montre pas beaucoup d'intérêt, mais il ne serait pas lui-même s'il tenait sa langue alors quelques piques sont échangées. Il attend assez longtemps pour que Bruce prenne son parti – diplomatiquement, oui, mais définitivement le parti de Tony, ha, prends ça, Capsicle – avant de dire à Rogers exactement où chercher pour trouver les armes alimentées par le tesseract.

Rogers revient, et d'une manière ou d'une autre tout le monde finit dans le labo aussi pour la dispute qui se termine par Bruce s'emparant accidentellement du Bâton du Destin de Loki. Cette fois Tony lui porte davantage attention qu'à Rogers et regarde les doigts de Bruce –inconsciemment clairement- s'enrouler autour du bâton. La lumière bleue à l'intérieur du cristal tournoie juste avant que Fury ne dise à Bruce de poser le bâton, et tout le monde s'immobilise plus ou moins. Tout ça pour « on se fiche du gros monstre vert enragé en vous, vraiment, on s'en fiche ». Pas étonnant que Bruce ait des problèmes pour faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

C'est le moment où dans le rêve le jet leur avait tiré dessus et Bruce s'était transformé en Hulk ; Tony espère plus ou moins cette fois que le SHIELD sera un peu plus vigilant même s'il aimerait un peu revoir Hulk.

Il attend le souffle court, ne faisant pas attention à ce que dit Fury – l'explosion est un peu en retard, mais Tony a changé la chronologie de quelques petites choses alors elle pourrait toujours-

Fury s'immobilise, recevant un appel dans son micro, puis dit :

« -Nous venons juste d'abattre un jet non-autorisé approchant l'héliporteur. »

Le souffle de Tony se bloque dans sa poitrine. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas penser à ça ? Il aurait dû y penser. Bien sûr qu'ils abattraient l'intrus.

Barton était dans ce jet, et ils ne le savent même pas, réalise Tony avec un choc. Ils ont tué Barton et ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée.

Dans son esprit il rejoue les scènes de Barton en train de se battre durant l'invasion, utilisant ses flèches pour abattre des Chitauris et aussi agile qu'un athlète, magnifique lorsqu'il tire en devenant complètement immobile pour se concentrer. Sa vue est aussi impossible que sa bouche. Il avait été morose après tout l'incident lavage de cerveau, de façon compréhensible, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus ivres après toute l'affaire shawarma, il s'était un peu déridé.

« -Stark ? »

Tony cligne des yeux pour découvrir tous les regards sur lui.

« -Tout va bien ? demande Bruce, l'inquiétude ridant son front. Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. »

Tony se lèche les lèvres, très conscient du fait qu'il ne peut pas leur dire. Pas la moindre chose car ils ne le croiront pas de toute façon ; quel serait l'intérêt ? Il a suffisamment extrapolé sur leur relation pour savoir que Natasha serait dévastée.

Non, ils s'en rendront compte suffisamment tôt.

Affichant un sourire faux – quelque chose en quoi il est expert – Tony détourne leur attention en agitant la main.

« -Rien, je réfléchissais juste. Qui va dire à Loki que son plan a échoué ? »

Fury hausse les sourcils.

« -Eh bien, vous semblez avoir une sorte de lien avec lui. »

Ah. Brillant.

« -Chéri, je suis de retour ! fanfaronne Tony, revenant dans la pièce accueillant la cage de Loki. Je t'ai manqué ?

-Oui, fait Loki d'une voix traînante, faisant Tony s'arrêter net un instant. »

Il se reprend immédiatement par contre, souriant largement.

« -Aww, je suis désolé d'entendre ça, et encore plus désolé de dire que j'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. On a eu ton jet, y'a pas de carte de libération gratuite pour toi. »

Un muscle dans la joue de Loki tressaille, le seul signe de son agacement ; il revient immédiatement à son personnage mielleux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stark ? Vous avez l'air mécontent. »

Il rejoint la vitre.

« -Ne me dites pas que vous étiez émotionnellement attaché au cher Agent Barton. »

Tout ça pour garder cette partie secrète.

« -T'es un enfoiré, dit Tony, perdant son sourire et son personnage guilleret. »

Loki plisse les yeux, moitié en colère, moitié suffisant.

« -Cela semble être le cas, accorde-t-il, un sourire dément étirant ses lèvres – le premier qui lui donne l'air véritablement fou. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué un des miens, non ?

-Non ? demande Tony, se rappelant des choses que Thor, ivre, lui avait dites. Donc t'as pas essayé d'utiliser le Bifrost pour tuer toute une race ? Bien que je suppose que cela ne compte pas vraiment comme les tiens. Mais et les types qui sont morts quand t'as laissé entrer des Géants du Givre ? Sans compter le fait que t'aies trahi ton roi et père dans le processus. »

Loki est devenu complètement immobile, fixant Tony.

« -Thor vous a dit cela, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il alors, son ton de soie. »

Il a soudainement l'air considérablement plus dangereux que précédemment, même avec trente centimètres d'épaisseur de verre et quelques systèmes de sécurité infaillibles entre eux.

L'instant suivant tout ceci est inutile car Loki se tient soudainement devant Tony, plaçant une main sur son menton. Ses yeux sont incroyablement bleus et de près il a l'air encore plus épuisé.

« -N'a-t-il pas mentionné, souffle Loki. Que je ne suis pas son frère ? Le Père de Toute Chose m'a volé lorsque je n'étais qu'un simple nourrisson. »

Eh bien, ouais, Thor avait mentionné ça, mais pas durant tout le truc radotant et éméché. Levant la tête en signe de défi, Tony dit :

« -Il a pu mentionner quelque chose comme ça. »

L'attitude de Loki se refroidit encore plus.

« -Vous a-t-il dit ce que je suis ? »

Lentement le peu de couleur qui reste s'efface de la peau de Loki, laissant la place au bleu le plus profond en commençant par la main sur le visage de Tony, devenant d'un froid glacial.

« -Vous a-t-il dit que je suis un monstre ? »

Le bleu remonte dans le cou de Loki vers son visage.

« -Que je suis un Géant du Givre ? murmure Loki, son souffle passant de chaud à froid alors qu'il caresse le visage de Tony. »

Les yeux devenant rouges un instant avant qu'un lustre violet ne s'installe sur eux, Loki fait un pas en arrière, à présent complètement bleu, les lignes en relief sur sa peau faisant d'étranges motifs ayant l'air pleins de sens. Il a l'air superbe et dangereux ; Tony avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les beaux aliens à la Star Strek.

« -Donc en fait, conclut Loki, sa voix ronronnant. J'ai trahi mes deux peuples, et aucun. »

L'instant d'après il a disparu, laissant Tony étrangement essoufflé et très confus.

A partir de là, les événements se déroulent majoritairement comme dans le rêve, avec Coulson prenant plus ou moins la place de Barton. Et Coulson déchire certainement considérablement plus que Tony ne l'aurait pensé, mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Barton au sommet d'un building ; Tony ne peut pas donner de chiffres exacts, mais il est sûr que la destruction dans la ville est plus grande que dans le rêve. Natasha se bat comme une femme possédée, les yeux froids et féroces ; Rogers a l'air à la fois effrayé et excité par elle. Intéressant.

Bruce ne se montre pas au milieu du combat lorsque ça les arrange. Tony doit le cajoler et le convaincre, mais il monte dans l'avion avec Natasha, Coulson et Rogers pendant que Tony et Thor prennent la voie des airs. Il n'est pas dur pour Tony de convaincre les autres de se dépêcher à New York ; Coulson n'est pas mort pour les motiver (et la simple pensée que cela ait été nécessaire laisse un goût amer dans la bouche de Tony) mais Barton si. Il y eut quelques faibles arguments faisant référence à fiabilité de Loki, mais généralement ils étaient enclins à croire la logique d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaît le fonctionnement intérieur de l'héliporteur l'envahir.

Comme dans le rêve, Tony se dirige directement vers la tour, où Loki l'attend. Il s'est de nouveau enveloppé de son impassibilité comme un manteau, souriant avec un tiers d'amusement, un tiers de cruauté, de contrôle arrogant, et un tiers de démence.

Tony rend le sourire. Dans le rêve il avait été mort de trouille, mais maintenant il se sent un peu plus sûr, un peu plus imprudent. Il enfile les bracelets pendant qu'il leur fait leurs boissons et calcule combien de temps il a pour retarder Loki, se demandant ce qu'il va dire.

« -Là, dit-il, passant un des deux verres à Loki ; il n'a pas pris la peine de demander comme dans le rêve. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, et tout ça.

-Pas excessivement humble, commente Loki, regardant autour.

-Me doute que t'es habitué à plus, avec le fait d'être un prince et tout, rétorque Tony, prenant une gorgée de son scotch. »

C'est une de ses meilleures bouteilles, techniquement pas quelque chose que Loki mérite, mais personne ne peut proclamer que Tony traite ses invités avec rien que le meilleur.

« -Attends, t'es pas un prince après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tout le truc de kidnapping là.

-Comme il est gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter, roucoule Loki, ses yeux froids un contraste saisissant avec sa voix et son sourire doux. Mais vous avez tort. Malgré le fait que je puis être un bâtard, je suis le bâtard d'un roi, peu importe combien son royaume puisse ne pas avoir de valeur.

-Aww, c'est bon à savoir. »

Tony place une main sur son réacteur Ark, battant des cils.

« -Et un royaume sans valeur est toujours mieux que pas de royaume, je dis toujours.

-Vous êtes trop bon. »

Loki prend enfin une gorgée du scotch que Tony lui a donné, scrutant le liquide curieusement tout en le faisant rouler sur sa langue.

« -Tu aimes ? »

Tony hausse un sourcil et ne donne pas l'opportunité à Loki de dire le contraire, se rapprochant de lui et affectant un ton conspirateur.

« -Donc, écoute, chéri, je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

Reflétant l'expression de Tony, Loki hausse un sourcil également, le regardant de haut en bas.

« -Continuez.

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a peu d'intérêt à toute cette chose. »

Tony désigne le toit.

« -Il n'y a pas moyen, pas même la plus petite chance que tu ressortiras de ça avec la Terre sous ton contrôle. Cette planète est trop chaotique, trop divisée pour que cela marche jamais. Je le sais, et je suis des plus sûrs que tu le sais aussi, t'es pas stupide.

-Je n'entends pas de question, fait pensivement Loki, prenant une autre gorgée de scotch.

-Eh bien, je me demande pourquoi tu fais ça, dit Tony, se penchant davantage. »

Tink.

Tony cligne des yeux et baisse les yeux pour trouver la pointe du bâton contre son réacteur Ark. Il relève les yeux pour trouver Loki, l'air mécontent et confus, beaucoup comme il l'était la première fois – comme un chat auquel on a retiré sa souris.

« -Eh bien, dit Tony. »

Loki se renfrogne et réessaie, et une fois encore, la magie bleue s'accumulant en une spirale autour de l'extrémité du bâton se dissipe contre le réacteur Ark.

Tony a perdu la notion du temps. Il ne sait pas si c'est trop tôt, il ne sait pas s'il ira bien si Loki le balance par la fenêtre maintenant. Alors il hausse les épaules, essayant de maintenir sa suffisance en retrait, et dit :

« -Je suppose que c'est ta réponse ? »

Il s'avère que ce que Tony dit n'a pas d'importance ; il finit toujours pas être balancé par la fenêtre. Heureusement, juste comme dans le rêve l'armure mobile le rattrape à la dernière minute, et le combat commence.

Aucun des Avengers ne meurt. Tony finit toujours par accompagner personnellement une bombe nucléaire à travers le trou de ver. Bruce alias Hulk le rattrape toujours.

Ils ne mangent pas de shawarma après. Quand ils récupèrent Loki, Natasha lui saute dessus et doit être retenue par Steve et Coulson ; le SHIELD l'emmène. Bruce sourit faiblement à Tony et les suit. Tony finit par fouiller les ruines de sa tour tout seul. Finalement il rampe dans son lit, poussiéreux et froid, et ne s'endort pas avant des heures.

* * *

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Tony cligne des yeux et pense, bordel de merde. Il est dans sa chambre dans la tour, jusque-là ce n'est pas surprenant. Mais il n'y a pas de poussière, pas de courant d'air glacial, et lorsque Tony crapahute hors du lit et court jusqu'au salon il trouve la tour et la ville toutes deux intactes. Le fait qu'il porte encore un boxer et un débardeur n'est rien face à ça, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever ses vêtements lorsqu'il est allé se coucher la nuit précédente.

Et c'était la nuit précédente. Tout n'était pas un rêve ; Tony en est complètement sûr. Une fois, ouais, il peut accepter ça, mais deux fois ? Pas moyen. Il commence à douter que la première fois était un rêve aussi, c'était trop vivide, trop détaillé.

Techniquement Tony aurait besoin d'une troisième fois pour confirmer sa théorie, mais jusque-là ça sent la boucle temporelle pour lui. Ce n'est pas une conclusion dure à faire, Tony est un familier de la science-fiction, mais il est quand même des plus incrédules. Parce que c'est sa vie, et ouais, elle a quelques éléments de science-fiction – en particulier avec la récente invasion alien – mais quand même il semble très improbable qu'il soit dans une boucle temporelle dans les faits.

Mais beaucoup de preuves appuient la théorie, et le rasoir d'Occam veut que…eh bien. Le truc c'est que ça ne s'est pas terminé au même moment. La seconde boucle s'est terminée un jour avant la première – bien que les deux se soient apparemment terminées pendant que Tony dormait. Il doit trouver le dénominateur commun.

Eh bien, avec de la chance cela ne sera pas nécessaire ; peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment une boucle digne de ce nom. Peut-être que c'est juste…un hoquet. Un bug dans la Matrice.

S'accrochant à cette idée, Tony subit toute l'installation du réacteur Ark avec Pepper comme avant. Il aurait peut-être dû essayer d'aider Clint avant qu'il ne se fasse lobotomiser, mais il n'a aucune idée de comment procéder à ce propos et il est presque trop tard de toute façon le temps que la pensée lui vient, environ une heure après l'arrivée de Pepper.

Pensivement, Tony observe sa PDG rousse. Peut-être que c'est la fois où il devrait poser quelques questions qu'il n'a jamais posées auparavant.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste se concentrer sur faire en sorte que Clint ou Coulson ne se refassent pas tuer.

Tony en finit avec tout le truc du réacteur Ark – à ce stade c'est plus la routine qu'autre chose – puis fait prestement sortir Pepper, juste avant que Coulson ne se montre. Il prend le dossier et renvoie Coulson également. Il prend à peine la peine de parcourir le dossier pour s'assurer que toutes les informations dont il se souvient sont correctes alors qu'il prépare ses affaires et monte dans son jet.

Comme la seconde fois, il accoste Loki avant qu'il ne puisse terrifier une poignée de gens et ignore largement Rogers, ne se sentant pas de commencer une compétition pour l'énerver mais n'étant également pas d'humeur à être sympa avec lui. Sur le jet, Tony s'assoit près du Loki inconscient et le poke pour le réveiller, esquivant lorsqu'un poing vole vers son visage.

« -Whoa, chéri, dit Tony. »

Loki semble confus, fronçant les sourcils, et d'une manière ou d'une autre cela n'a pas l'air d'être lié au fait que Tony soit parvenu à esquiver son poing.

« -Du calme. »

Clignant toujours des yeux, Loki le fixe, étrangement silencieux. Quelque chose cloche chez lui. Plissant les yeux, Tony regarde de plus près ; quelque chose est différent, il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus-

Il n'a pas la chance de trouver parce que Thor arrive.

« -Hey ! crie Tony lorsque Thor monte dans le jet. Fais la queue ! On l'a eu en premier ! »

Thor hésite un instant, confus. Loki utilise l'opportunité pour l'asticoter.

« -Je suis une personne hautement demandée ces jours-ci, Fils d'Odin. »

Le visage se durcissant, Thor arrache Loki du banc et saute du jet avec lui.

Jurant, Tony les suit tous les deux, ignorant complètement Rogers une nouvelle fois. Il atterrit peu après Thor et Loki et se mange promptement un marteau dans la poitrine.

Lorsque Tony revient à lui ils sont tous revenus dans le jet ; Loki lui jette un coup d'œil suffisant. Thor est un peu désolé mais pas trop non plus. Un peu mécontent et la poitrine lui faisant mal, Tony baisse le regard pour découvrir que l'enveloppe du réacteur Ark est fissurée.

Il est parfaitement naturel de paniquer un peu. Tony n'est pas fan des crises de panique mais il en a quand le réacteur Ark est concerné. En particulier depuis que le remplacement est actuellement sur l'héliporteur, toujours à quelques heures.

« -Stark ! s'échine Rogers, n'en faisant pas du tout sortir Tony. »

Parce que devinez quoi, hurler sur quelqu'un qui a une crise de panique n'aide absolument pas.

Tony repousse le connard et ferme les yeux, essayant de se dire de se calmer putain. Non pas que cela marche non plus.

« -Tony, fait une voix calme, parvenant à s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Tout va bien. Respire juste.

-Facile à dire, halète-t-il. »

Une main fraîche se pose sur sa nuque.

« -Respire, répète Natasha. Avec moi, tu peux le faire, allez. Inspire, un, deux, expire, un, deux. Allez. »

Elle compte avec lui et lentement Tony parvient à ralentir sa respiration ; en même temps, le battement rapide de son cœur se calme également, ce qui aide considérablement. Son cœur est ce de quoi s'inquiète le plus Tony, sans métaphore, et lorsqu'il commence à paniquer il commence à battre plus fort, ce qui le fait paniquer plus, et etc. Il s'était évanoui plusieurs fois au début jusqu'à ce que JARVIS apprenne à lui parler pour le calmer.

Lorsque Tony ouvre les yeux, considérablement plus calme (si pas du tout détendu), il est assis dans un coin du jet et Natasha est accroupie devant lui. Thor et Loki sont aussi éloignés de lui que possible, et Rogers n'est nulle part en vue.

« -Il a pris ma place, dit Natasha à Tony, remarquant son coup d'œil inquisiteur.

-Sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demande Tony. Considérant le fait que la dernière fois qu'il a piloté un avion il a fini congelé dans l'Antarctique durant plus de soixante ans ? »

Natasha a un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que de l'avoir ici. Clairement nous n'êtes pas destinés à être meilleurs amis. »

Tony rit presque à l'idée.

« -Non, définitivement pas. »

Avec hésitation, il tend un doigt vers le réacteur Ark, palpant la fissure. Ce n'est définitivement pas immédiatement fatal, cela marche toujours, mais c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il peut déterminer sans équipement adapté.

« -Homme de Métal, dit Thor très sérieusement. Il semble que je vous ai fait bien plus de mal que prévu. S'il vous plaît acceptez mes excuses les plus sincères. »

Tony le congédie faiblement d'un signe de main, gardant l'autre fermement sur le réacteur Ark comme s'il pouvait le maintenir assemblé dans les faits s'il commençait à tomber en morceaux, littéralement ou figurativement.

« -Si ma question ne vous dérange pas, intervient Thor de nouveau un instant plus tard. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais vu telle technologie avant. »

Très conscient du fait que Loki est présent, Tony reste simple.

« -Cela maintient des échardes de métal éloignées de mon cœur. »

Malgré le fait qu'il ne semble pas comprendre, Thor acquiesce et lâche l'affaire.

Une fois sur l'héliporteur, Tony se précipite vers son jet et remplace le réacteur Ark, après quoi il se sent considérablement mieux. Cela ne change pas le fait cependant que son assurance a été considérablement secouée ; son réacteur Ark est son point le plus vulnérable et il n'a qu'un seul rechange. Si celui-ci est endommagé il aura à revenir à un cœur de palladium et s'il n'a jamais plus à sentir le goût âcre sur sa langue cela sera trop tôt.

Conséquemment, bien qu'il ait quelques heures pour lui-même, il est un peu en retrait lorsqu'il se joint à la réunion de groupe, n'ayant pas beaucoup plus à offrir qu'un faible sourire à Bruce, bien qu'il s'assure toujours de le complimenter sur son travail, se souvenant au dernier moment que c'est la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent du point de vue de Bruce. Durant la discussion il reste majoritairement silencieux cependant, ayant hâte de juste passer un peu de temps au calme dans le labo avec Bruce.

Ils tâtent à la recherche du tesseract, travaillant en parfaite synchronisation – ils l'ont fait la première fois, et la seconde, et encore maintenant. Tony adore ça, cela n'était jamais arrivé avec qui que ce soit d'autre, pas aussi aisément, sans effort. Dès le tout premier instant Bruce s'était senti à l'aise, et cela ne fait qu'augmenter avec le temps que Tony passe avec lui. Il lève même le pied sur les taquineries cette fois, ne se sentant juste pas d'humeur – il sait que ça va, oui, mais il préfère largement se connecter à Bruce via la science.

Bien sûr ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour eux-mêmes. Rogers se pointe, mais sans Tony prenant la peine de le braquer leur discussion cette fois demeure étonnamment non-hostile. Jusqu'à ce que Tony perde patience et lui ouvre les yeux concernant la dualité du SHIELD. Comme précédemment, Rogers sort en trombe une fois que Bruce prend le parti de Tony.

A ce stade Tony se rappelle brusquement que c'est vrai, il n'a rien fait pour empêcher la mort de Coulson. Alors il l'appelle pour la grosse épreuve de force dans le labo, ce qui ne change pas beaucoup la dispute, Coulson se tient juste là et les fixe tous calmement.

Et il place une main sur le bras de Bruce lorsqu'il tend inconsciemment la main vers le bâton. Tout le monde devient quand même silencieux et les fixe ; Bruce a l'air dévasté quand Coulson dit calmement :

« -Je ne suggèrerais pas que quiconque touche cela, Dr. Banner.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de- balbutie Bruce.

-La lance semble posséder des pouvoirs de suggestion même quand personne ne la manie, dit Coulson. »

L'explosion les distrait tous.

« -Barton, aboie Tony. »

Coulson et Natasha se focalisent immédiatement sur lui, les yeux écarquillés. Ils le fixent juste une seconde, puis leur entraînement s'enclenche et tout le monde se précipite comme les fois d'avant, mais Tony espère que cela sera suffisant pour maintenir Coulson éloigné de Loki.

C'est le cas. C'est également suffisant pour maintenir Natasha éloignée de Bruce, ce qui veut dire que Hulk n'a pas de cible sur laquelle se focaliser lorsqu'il apparaît, et il détruit considérablement plus l'héliporteur qu'avant. Tony et Rogers réparent toujours un moteur, Coulson et Natasha parviennent à soumettre Barton, Loki se joue toujours de Thor et l'évacue dans une cage de verre (clairement, Thor va véritablement toujours se laisser avoir comme ça).

Coulson ne meurt pas, mais Tony et Rogers ne se disputent pas aussi amèrement qu'avant alors ils parviennent quand même à rassembler l'équipe. Coulson inclus, encore, mais Tony se dit que cela ne peut être qu'une bonne chose, se rappelant combien il s'est brillamment et étonnamment athlétiquement battu la dernière fois.

Et bordel, combien Tony se sent merdique face au fait que c'est initialement dû à son interaction antagoniste avec Rogers que Fury ait ressenti le besoin d'utiliser la mort de Coulson pour les unir. Ils avaient polarisé toute l'équipe et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Lorsque Tony atterrit sur la tour il va direct au bar et boit le verre cul-sec avant de le remplir de nouveau, et un second pour Loki.

« -Vous avez l'air fatigué, Stark, commente-t-il paresseusement.

-Ouais, parce que je le suis, répond Tony, passant le verre à Loki sans commenter. »

Ils se fixent silencieusement un instant, puis Tony dépasse Loki et regarde par la fenêtre.

« -Ne l'es-tu pas ?

-Pourquoi serais-je fatigué ? dit Loki. Je suis en train d'obtenir tout ce que je veux. Vos gens sont éparpillés et seront des proies faciles pour mon armée. »

Tony lui lance un regard.

« -Est-ce que c'est vraiment ton armée, par contre ? Ou es-tu juste un autre pion dans la main de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il s'avère que le plan de Loki de prendre contrôle de Tony n'est pas gravé dans la pierre ; ça lui va parfaitement de le balancer par la fenêtre sans ça. Et apparemment Tony opérait sous un malentendu : bien que Loki le jette bien plus tôt que les deux fois précédentes, l'armure vient toujours le rattraper à temps. Tony a envie d'être énervé contre JARVIS pour ne pas lui avoir dit mais d'accord, Tony n'a pas demandé, trop soulagé de s'en être sorti vivant.

Le reste se joue majoritairement comme précédemment, avec l'addition de déchirer en bottant le cul d'alien comme il s'avère qu'il déchire. Il y a toujours un missile, et Hulk rattrape toujours Tony.

Encore, il demande pour les shawarma et étonnamment, le tour est un peu plus convivial que la première fois ; pas de silence gênant pendant que tout le monde essaie de ne pas mâcher trop bruyamment. A la place ils parlent, un peu maladroitement, mais devenant plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre ; Coulson, Natasha et Barton semblent être une équipe à eux trois et ont un sacré répertoire d'histoires embarrassantes les uns sur les autres. Contrairement à la première fois, où Tony avait suggéré de l'alcool dans une tentative de lever l'ambiance morose (ce qui avait marché, il aimerait que cela aille à la postérité), cette fois ils boivent parce qu'ils s'amusent. Ils passent la nuit à la tour, sur un des étages où il n'y a pas de courant d'air, et après avoir décuvé ils débriefent avec le SHIELD puis accompagnent Thor et Loki à l'espace du Bifrost.

Une fois les deux dieux nordiques partis, il y a plus de débriefing, et Tony parvient dans les faits à convaincre Bruce de rester une nuit de plus avec lui, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas obtenu de réponse digne de ce nom de sa part à propos d'emménager.

Naturellement, Tony lui présente avant toute chose les étages de Recherche et Développement. Bruce est initialement son lui typiquement réservé mais devient très rapidement séduit par la science ; lui et Tony commencent à s'amuser. Ça ressemble un peu à tomber amoureux, mais d'une façon entièrement intellectuelle. Tony est très sûr qu'il est en train de développer un énorme béguin pour le cerveau de Bruce.

Pile quand il est en plein dedans, complètement immergé dans la science, il entend soudainement JARVIS dire « Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes » et se réveille en ouvrant les yeux.

Eh bien, merde.

« -Hey Tony, ça fait du bien de voir que tu es prêt, nous avons- _beaucoup à faire_ , dit Pepper, souriant faiblement, exactement comme la première fois, mais Tony l'interrompt.

-Pourquoi ça a pas marché entre nous, Pep ? »

Pepper s'immobilise, le fixe un instant. Puis elle émet un faux rire.

« -De quoi tu parles ? Nous travaillons très bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui, dit impatiemment Tony. Tu sais que c'est pas de quoi je parle. Je fais référence au baiser, Pepper. »

Incapable d'esquiver de nouveau, Pepper baisse le regard, déglutit. Ils s'étaient embrassés, après toute la débâcle avec Vanko, et Tony avait eu l'impression qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose, mais le jour suivant Pepper avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé et Tony avait joué le jeu. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

« -C'est juste que je… »

Pepper soupire.

« -J'ai- _avais_ des sentiments pour toi, Tony. Mais je ne peux pas… Je venais juste de découvrir que tu avais failli mourir, que tu mourrais depuis des mois, et tu n'as jamais- tu n'as jamais dit un mot. Je sais que tu en avais l'intention, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et je sais que je suis la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance, mais tu ne m'as quand même pas fait confiance pour ça, et je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance. Et puis…je travaille pour toi, Tony. Je sais comment tu es, comment tu deviens, ça va en tant qu'ami, mais en tant que petit ami… J'ai besoin de laisser le travail, le stress derrière lorsque je rentre, autrement je deviendrai folle. Cela ne marcherait pas si j'étais avec toi, et certainement pas avec toi faisant…avec toi étant Iron Man. »

Le visage vulnérable, les yeux rouges, Pepper fait un pas vers lui.

« -J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, Tony, chaque jour durant longtemps, mais aussi important tu m'es, j'ai réalisé que cela ne marcherait juste pas entre nous. Tôt ou tard cela serait devenu trop pour moi. Je suis désolée. »

Tony la regarde un instant, puis adopte un sourire.

« -Nah, ça va. Écoute, je suis pas sûr que le réacteur Ark soit encore prêt pour l'activation, je veux revérifier les choses, donc on va devoir faire ça à un autre moment, c'est ok ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Pepper avant de battre hâtivement en retraite, non sans lui envoyer un autre regard douloureux. »

Tony soupire et fait appeler Fury à JARVIS.

« -Écoutez, Directeur, je détecte d'étranges traces d'énergie au-dessus de votre mignonne petite base au Texas, vous devriez être prudents. Le cube va bien ? »

Fury bégaie, puis grogne, puis joue les poseurs, mais Tony s'en fiche ; il a alerté Fury que quelque chose se passe, maintenant il ne peut qu'espérer que cela sera utile d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En attendant des nouvelles du SHIELD, Tony bricole avec l'armure mobile, considère l'idée de faire un autre réacteur Ark. En avoir un de remplacement pourrait ne pas être assez, aussi soulagé est-il de ravoir la réserve. Il ne l'avait jamais fait car c'est juste trop dangereux, avec le nouvel élément le réacteur Ark a une incroyable durée de conservation et a un sacré punch. L'idée même qu'il finisse entre de mauvaises mains… La trahison de Obie est encore trop fraîche dans son esprit pour qu'il fasse confiance au fait de pouvoir le garder hors desdites mauvaises mains.

Environ une heure après l'appel JARVIS l'informe que Loki a envahi la base et s'est échappé avec le tesseract, Coulson sous son contrôle et ayant tué trente-trois membres du personnel de sécurité. Barton, au moins, n'est ni mort ni un zombie, mais c'est un faible réconfort considérant que Coulson a pris sa place et que Tony soit parvenu à faire tuer trente-trois agents.

Tony attrape une nouvelle fois Loki à Stuttgart. Cette fois il est encore mieux préparé cependant et colle un microphone sur Loki. Lorsque Thor vient pour emmener son frère, Tony suit le besoin de Rogers de faire un plan, se disant que ce sera bon pour l'harmonie de l'équipe au moins, pendant qu'il écoute la conversation des frères. Ce qu'il remarque en premier est que Loki est un sale gamin pourri-gâté arrogant et que le fait qu'il vise la Terre est initialement une crise pour foutre Thor en rogne, qui n'est pas mieux niveau arrogance, mais au moins il n'essaie pas de subjuguer qui que ce soit. Que Tony connaît.

Grâce au comportement coopératif de Tony, Rogers accepte le plan de Tony de le transporter là où Thor a atterri. Thor n'a pas l'air content de l'interruption mais Rogers commence un discours énergique à propos du fait que Loki ait tué leurs gens, Thor ne peut pas juste l'emmener, il doit se soumettre à la justice de la Terre. Réticent et avec une expression triste, Thor accepte qu'ils puissent parler à Loki, mais réserve son acception à propos de toute l'histoire de punition. Se disant que c'est suffisant pour eux, Tony ramène Rogers au jet pendant que Thor transporte son frère, qui vient avec eux sans commentaire.

Une fois sur l'héliporteur, Tony y réfléchit un instant, mais il commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces pertes de temps et se dirige vers la pièce contenant la cage de verre.

Loki hausse un sourcil lorsque Tony entre.

« -Coucou, chéri, dit Tony, puis va jusqu'au panneau de contrôle, ouvre le boîtier et appuie sur le gros bouton rouge. »

Il a à peine le temps de croiser les yeux choqués de Loki et lui fait un petit signe de main avant que la cage de verre ne dégringole.

Fury, bien sûr, n'est pas du tout content, mais Thor l'est encore moins ; il rage et hurle puis saute de l'héliporteur, suivant son frère. Fury met Tony en probation, ce qui veut dire qu'il a un accès limité à son équipement – pas grave qu'il n'ait techniquement pas accès à la pièce de la cage pour commencer. Cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose, tout bien réfléchi, parce que le SHIELD a besoin de lui pour chercher le tesseract et ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas utiliser toutes ses ressources, parmi lesquelles Tony compte apparemment lorsqu'ils le décident. Cela ne dérange pas Tony, bien qu'il soit confus par cette précipitation ; Loki n'est plus un problème, il n'y aura plus d'invasion.

Sauf que tout à coup il y a des rapports à propos d'un rayon de lumière partant de la tour de Tony dans le ciel au-dessus de New York, et immédiatement après d'aliens traversant le trou de ver. Une invasion menée par Coulson, ses yeux brillant en bleu.

Putain de merde.

Tony s'envole vers New York devant le jet transportant Rogers, Barton et Natasha et ne prend pas la peine de passer par tout le speech avec le verre, non pas qu'il aurait eu le temps même s'il avait voulu, devant sauter droit dans le combat. Ses pensées vont à toute vitesse ; comment Coulson est parvenu à activer la machine à trou de ver sans le bâton ? Comment, maintenant qu'il y pense, ont-ils activé la chose sans l'iridium ?

Eh bien, il n'a pas l'occasion de répondre à la moindre de ces questions. L'invasion de Coulson est, peut-être pas surprenante considérant le début tranquille et le fait que ce soit _Coulson,_ tellement plus dévastatrice que toutes celles avant. Tony n'a même pas le temps de souffler, encore moins quoi que ce soit d'autre ; cela ne se passe pas bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre Coulson anticipe tous leurs mouvements et il semble que tout ce qu'ils font est rattraper leur retard, encore, encore. Clairement, Tony a sévèrement sous-estimé les avantages de quelqu'un qui attaque et qui ne les connaît même pas. Le pire est que Tony sait qu'un unique coup à la tête guérirait Coulson, mais personne ne peut s'approcher suffisamment pour ne serait-ce que penser à donner ledit coup. Tony jure comme un charretier et est sur le point d'utiliser le reste de son énergie pour abattre un Chitauri qui a sauté sur Rogers lorsque-

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Tony continue immédiatement de jurer. Et il donne un coup de poing dans l'oreiller, juste parce qu'il peut.

« -Mr. Stark ? demande JARVIS, clairement confus. »

De son point de vue, la réaction de Tony doit sembler excessive.

« -Renvoie-la, ordonne sèchement Tony. »

A ce stade il est des plus clairs qu'il est piégé dans une boucle temporelle, et il n'a pas la moindre putain d'idée du comment ou du pourquoi et il en assez putain.

Il décide de se soûler. Le temps que Coulson vienne pour l'informer de ce qui se passe il est complètement ivre et ne se sent même pas de faire semblant ; il le fait renvoyer par JARVIS. En fait, il dit à JARVIS de ne laisser passer ou entrer personne, peu importe ce qu'ils veulent ou disent, peu importe ce qui se passe. Absolument personne ne doit entrer en contact avec Tony.

Lors des heures qui suivent, Tony s'amuse avec des choses, fait JARVIS hacker l'héliporteur – il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire du hacking depuis la première fois mais il avait regardé les protocoles la première fois et même ivre il se rappelle de suffisamment pour faire accélérer les choses. Il se tient au courant de tout ce qui se passe avec Loki et les Avengers – Barton se fait contrôler, Steve appréhende Loki et plusieurs personnes à Stuttgart meurent dans le processus, parce que Natasha tire sur Loki depuis le jet.

Tony boit et boit et finit par perdre connaissance.

JARVIS le réveille ; il dit :

« -Monsieur, il y a de l'activité sur le toit, sonnant définitivement agacé.

-Je m'en fiche, grogne Tony, mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé un besoin urgent d'aller faire pipi et une migraine lancinante ne le laisseront pas se rendormir si facilement. »

Alors il fait un court arrêt dans la salle de bain qui implique quelques cachets d'aspirine avant de revenir au lit.

Il est réveillé peu de temps après, encore par JARVIS.

« -Mes excuses, Monsieur, mais l'ancien prisonnier du SHIELD frappe à votre porte. »

Tony grogne.

« -Laisse-le entrer, peu importe. »

Il enfonce sa tête sous son oreiller un instant avant de lever la tête. Il s'assoit juste au moment où Loki entre dans la chambre, ayant l'air curieux et confus et menaçant.

Agitant nonchalamment la main, Tony se frotte le visage à deux mains et grommelle :

« -Hola, Tête de Bouc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je me demandais où pouvait être le propriétaire de ce monument au narcissisme, dit doucereusement Loki.

-Monument au narcissisme ? Pas sûr que tu sois en position de critiquer les autres pour quelque chose comme ça, rétorque Tony, fatigué. Donc, comment ça va s'passer ? Tu vas m'tuer ? »

Loki le regarde de haut en bas et ricane.

« -Clairement, il n'y a pas besoin. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est attendre. »

Il se retourne et repart. Une minute plus tard JARVIS rapporte qu'il a quitté la tour.

Tony se sent bizarrement démuni. Pour engloutir la sensation il va chercher une autre bouteille de scotch, remarquant distraitement que Loki et Thor sont en train de se battre dehors sur son balcon maintenant. Il les regarde en buvant, puis Loki roule du balcon et Thor s'envole, laissant le bâton derrière.

Se détacher de ce qui se passe ne marche que jusqu'à un certain point. Avec un soupir Tony écarte son scotch, récupère le bâton et va sur le toit. Ecartant un Selvig aux yeux bleus du chemin, il insère le bâton et désactive le trou de ver. L'onde de choc l'envoie lui et Selvig contre le mur encerclant le toit ; Tony se cogne la tête et tout devient noir autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il reprend connaissance Selvig est en train de le secouer. Le trou de ver dans le ciel a disparu ; on n'entend plus d'explosions. Très rapidement, des agents du SHIELD leur tombent dessus. Ils traitent Tony avec une sorte de suffisance moqueuse à laquelle il n'est pas vraiment habitué, mais ce n'est pas non plus nouveau pour lui. Tony s'en fiche.

Ils le laissent tranquille rapidement, et Tony revient à son scotch, regardant les caméras de sécurité de l'interrogation de Loki –non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à interroger, puisque Loki demeure complètement silencieux, à fixer le mur avec des yeux vides. Il ne dort pas – Tony ne dort pas, et Loki non plus. Finalement Thor vient pour l'emmener, et Tony ferme les yeux.

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Fais chier putain.

Tony saute sur ses pieds et prend l'ascenseur, descendant jusqu'au garage. Il entre dans une voiture et appelle son pilote en chemin, lui disant de préparer l'avion. Une heure plus tard ils sont dans les airs, se dirigeant vers L.A. Au bout de six heures de vol ils atterrissent et Tony quitte l'avion sans rien sur lui, portant le débardeur avec lequel il s'est réveillé, un jean qu'il a enfilé à la hâte et une paire de tongs. Il n'a pas de bagages, mais c'est un connard de riche alors c'est pas comme s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit – pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas acheter tout ce dont il peut avoir besoin.

Un chauffeur vient le chercher et le conduit à sa résidence de Malibu, où Tony somnole au soleil, boit et commande de la pizza. JARVIS coupe toute communication et Tony ne cesse de prétendre que rien ne se passe lorsque l'invasion commence. Même là, Tony reste à l'écart des dossiers du SHIELD ou de quoi que ce soit de plus informatif et regarde juste les infos qui alternent entre des plans rapprochés dans la ville (et ces caméramans sont suicidaires, non pas que cela soit une grande surprise pour Tony) et des plans plus éloignés. C'est une de ces caméras éloignées qui montre en direct l'impact de la bombe nucléaire ; il y a une intense lumière qui aveugle tous ceux qui la regardent directement, une onde de choc, le champignon commence à s'élever, la voix du narrateur se fait aigue et paniquée-

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Par pure contrariété, Tony fait sauter sa tour. Il ne prend pas la peine d'en sortir au début. Ce n'est pas du tout difficile, juste un peu de bricolage avec le réacteur Ark (le gros, qui n'emportera qu'une partie de New York avec lui, contrairement au petit qui serait exponentiellement plus dévastateur) et tout fait boum. Dommage que Tony ne puisse pas le voir.

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Tony sourcille à peine maintenant, se contentant d'expirer longuement.

« -Renvoie-la. »

Il est temps de rassembler quelques faits.

Tony est dans une boucle temporelle. Parce que les boucles temporelles jusqu'à maintenant étaient, à la connaissance de Tony, purement fictionnelles, il devrait probablement tirer quelques indices de ladite fiction, mais d'une certaine manière il doute que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils aient fini dans un trou noir. Une autre théorie (qui est complètement vaseuse et non-scientifique, aussi loin que Tony est concerné, mais peu importe) est qu'il y a un événement qui doit être corrigé ; une fois que ledit événement cesse de s'accomplir la boucle s'arrête.

Le fait est que, rien qu'il ait fait jusque-là – ce qui, il fallait avouer, n'était pas grand-chose – l'en a fait sortir. Il commence toujours au même moment, mais la boucle ne s'arrête pas au même ; il va devoir trouver le dénominateur commun. Ça va être putain de difficile parce que de toute évidence ce n'est pas lui, étant donné qu'il faisait toujours des choses différentes quand il est revenu en arrière.

Clairement, la chose pour arrêter la boucle n'est pas de changer le truc d'esclave mental avec Barton, ou la mort de Coulson. Le plus tôt où la boucle s'est terminée, en ne comptant pas celle où Tony lui-même est mort prématurément, a été lorsque la bombe nucléaire a été déployée et que Tony n'était pas là pour l'arrêter ; la fois la plus longue était celle de sa fête scientifique avec Bruce. Il est possible que la première boucle ait duré plus longtemps, mais c'est impossible à dire puisque Tony dormait.

Dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Il avait changé de petites choses, de grosses choses – laisser chuter Loki de l'héliporteur, ne s'impliquant pas du tout – mais jusque-là aucun déclic.

Ça rend Tony dingue. Il sent quelque chose au bout de sa langue, une réalisation qui pourrait tout résoudre, si proche et pourtant il n'arrive pas trouver.

Il a déjà ressenti ça avant, des découvertes scientifiques comme une Fata Morgana(2), se sentant si près mais ne l'étant pas du tout, et il connaît la meilleure façon de faire avec elles : les ignorer. Occuper son cerveau avec quelque chose d'autre pourrait lui faire voir la lumière, alors Tony entreprend d'écrire un programme pour JARVIS pour hacker le SHIELD plus facilement. Puis il appelle Fury, parce que c'est une route qu'il n'a pas essayée encore.

« -Quoi, souffle Fury. Je suis occupé, Stark.

-Pour faire court, nous sommes dans une boucle temporelle, dit Tony, pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Vous devez m'écouter et faire tout ce que je vous dis. »

Sans surprise, Fury ne le croit pas et aboie un rire.

« -Bien sûr, essayez autre chose. »

Tony se doutait que cela arriverait ; il n'attend rien de ça pour le moment. Mais il espère qu'à force Fury le croira, et il pourra partir de là.

« -Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. A dans treize heures. »

Il raccroche et monte dans un jet pour l'Allemagne.

Comme avant, Tony assomme Loki avant qu'il ne puisse tuer ce type pour son œil ou n'essaie de soumettre une poignée de gens. Il parvient à être poli, si ce n'est distant, avec Rogers – il ne veut plus jamais être à moitié blâmé pour des cartes vintage ensanglantées utilisées comme des pièces d'échec dans un jeu pour forcer une équipe à se rassembler. Lorsque Thor atterrit pour récupérer son frère Tony n'intervient pas et encore une fois convainc Rogers de juste laisser Tony le transporter là où les frères ont atterri. Ils ont une discussion avec Thor, comme avant, et Thor ramène Loki.

Treize heures après l'appel de Tony à Fury, leur quatuor atterrit sur l'héliporteur et Loki est amené à la cage. Lorsque Fury rencontre Tony pour le débriefing ses yeux sont plissés, suspicieux, mais pas encore assez. Tony s'en fiche.

« -Il est là pour Bruce, informe-t-il Fury, qui fronce les sourcils. Et puis, dans quatre heures Barton va venir dans un jet et neutraliser un des moteurs de l'héliporteur. Ils vont monter à bord et essayer de libérer Loki. Un coup à la tête le guérira du contrôle mental, mais Loki s'échappera quand même – et il va tuer Coulson, alors gardez-le à l'écart de la cage. »

Fury plisse ses yeux en le considérant et le renvoie, mais Tony sait qu'il a écouté et qu'il va au moins être prudent, juste au cas où.

Ils abattent quand même le jet de Barton. Lorsque Tony l'apprend il n'arrive même plus à regarder Fury.

Peu de temps après, Loki disparaît de sa cage. Il ne tue pas Coulson, en fait, il laisse l'héliporteur dans la même condition dans laquelle il l'a trouvé. Tony rallie Bruce, Rogers, Coulson, Natasha et Thor, parvenant à convaincre chacun d'eux avec les bons arguments en moins de cinq minutes, et ils se dirigent vers New York ; Rogers, Coulson and Natasha dans un jet, Thor et Tony par leurs propres moyens.

Juste avant qu'il ne décolle Fury vient trouver Tony.

« -Une boucle temporelle, huh ? dit-il. »

Tony lui jette un coup d'œil.

« -On commence à me croire ?

-Non. »

Fury hausse un sourcil.

« -Je ne crois jamais ce que vous dites par principe. Mais je suis enclin à ne pas complètement écarter l'idée.

-Génial. On va revenir au début bientôt et je vais devoir recommencer, mais le sentiment est apprécié, fait Tony sarcastiquement. »

Fury roule des yeux.

« -Si cela recommence, la prochaine fois, parlez-moi du tutu rose. »

Bordel ?

« -Quel tutu rose ? »

Mais Fury ne dit pas un mot, hausse juste de nouveau un sourcil, et Tony finit par gronder, abaisser sèchement sa visière et s'envoler.

Il n'y a rien de notoire à dire à propos de l'invasion ; Tony ne rejoint pas Loki parce qu'il n'en a juste pas envie. Il fait quand même tout le truc de la bombe nucléaire (avec même plus de conviction, à présent qu'il a vu New York exploser ; même si c'était juste une seconde c'est une image gravée dans son esprit) mais ne prend pas la peine d'essayer d'amadouer qui que ce soit pour une séance de socialisation post-combat. Tout ce qu'il fait est rentrer silencieusement et se glisser dans son lit.

Il se réveille sans être revenu en arrière et commence à se demander si cela sera la fois où la boucle ne recommence pas ; connaissant sa chance, c'est parfaitement possible. Mais logiquement cela ne devrait pas, car Tony n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est le dénominateur commun responsable de la boucle. Et le fait que Tony joue une sorte de rôle central dans toute cette affaire ne fait aucun doute ; il est le seul conscient de la boucle, après tout. Il doit y avoir une raison pour ça.

Tony passe la journée à tâtonner, se demandant ce qu'il va faire dans la prochaine boucle ; le plan est initialement de convaincre Fury du fait qu'ils sont dans une boucle **.** Il verra ce que Fury fera alors, peut-être que quelque chose de majeur changera.

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Tony se lève et appelle immédiatement Fury.

« -Quoi ? aboie Fury, clairement pressé ; Tony se dit qu'ils sont au milieu d'essayer de trouver ce que le tesseract est en train de faire putain.

-Parlez-moi du tutu rose, dit Tony. »

Fury est silencieux un long moment. Puis, aussi calme qu'il l'est rarement lorsqu'il parle à Tony, il dit :

« -J'écoute.

-Nous sommes dans une boucle temporelle.

-Continuez. »

Ouais, ça se passe étonnamment bien. Chaque chose en son temps.

« -Dans environ une heure et demie le tesseract va ouvrir un trou de ver et Loki, frère de Thor, va en sortir. Il va tuer tous ceux qui l'attaquent et lobotomiser magiquement quelques agents, Clint Barton et Erik Selvig inclus. »

Fury gronde.

« -Que suggérez-vous ? »

Et c'est complètement inattendu. Fury n'a jamais accepté si facilement tout ce que Tony a dit, et il ne lui a certainement pas demandé son avis.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas le capturer. Je suppose que vous devriez juste éloigner tout le monde de lui ? La base va s'effondrer, vous êtes déjà en train d'évacuer, mais vous devriez accélérer. N'essayez pas de l'arrêter, vous ne pouvez pas. N'essayez pas de le capturer. »

La téléportation capricieuse de Loki hors de la cage de verre lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'intérêt pour lui à demeurer en leur « détention » a rendu évident le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas le capturer s'il ne le permet pas. Ce qui pose la question de savoir si le fait qu'ils le capturent à la fin de toute cette histoire d'invasion est dans les faits dû à leur force ou pas – Loki les a très certainement attendus ; il aurait pu fuir à pied s'il ne pouvait pas se téléporter. Quelque chose à quoi Tony doit vraiment réfléchir à un moment donné.

Il y a une brève pause à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« -Êtes-vous sûr ? grince finalement Fury.

-Oui, dit Tony. Très sûr. N'essayez pas d'engager. »

Fury jure et raccroche.

Tony se résout de nouveau à hacker le SHIELD et découvre que cette fois, l'arrivée de Loki sur Terre ne vient pas avec la moindre victime, le moindre esclave mental ou même blessure. Loki trouve la base vide et abandonnée, prend le tesseract et s'en va.

Cela ébranle complètement tout ce que sait Tony. Néanmoins, Coulson vient le chercher, le visage sérieux alors qu'il accompagne Tony jusqu'à l'héliporteur ; plus tôt que n'importe quel Avenger, sans compter les agents du SHIELD.

« -Débriefez, aboie Fury dès que Tony entre dans la salle de conférence dans laquelle Coulson le mène.

-Boucle temporelle, comme j'ai dit, rétorque Tony sèchement. »

Il est fatigué de toute cette connerie, mais il n'a pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Je sais pas ce que fera Loki maintenant. »

Puis il résume brièvement ce que Loki a fait précédemment, s'orientant sur la première boucle.

Fury gronde et se frotte le front.

« -Brillant. Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier.

-Ouais, vous devriez, dit Tony, tranchant. Considérant que dans deux boucles précédentes, vous avez abattu Barton. Une de ces fois, consciemment. »

Le visage se durcissant, Fury rétorque :

« -Parfois vous devez faire ce que vous devez faire.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez être heureux de ne pas avoir eu à faire ça, dit Tony. Aucun de vos agents n'a fini esclave lobotomisé d'un dieu fou. »

Fury soupire.

« -Ouais, mais on doit toujours s'occuper de ce dernier. Allez jouer dans le labo ou peu importe, je vais vous chercher quelques compagnons de jeu. »

Peu importe. C'est facile d'écrire un programme pour chercher les radiations du tesseract, considérant qu'il l'a fait plusieurs fois avant, et Fury a dû dire quelque chose à ses agents parce qu'ils sont inhabituellement non-hostiles envers lui. Le programme est prêt et opérationnel le temps que Coulson vienne lui dire que Rogers et Banner avec Natasha arrivent.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire – et puis, Bruce ! – Tony se dirige vers le quai de l'héliporteur (qui n'est pas très héli pour le moment). Il échange des poignées de main et des civilités polies avec Rogers avant de passer à Bruce qui vient juste de quitter le jet avec lequel il a été transporté, suivi de Natasha. Il a l'air incroyablement nerveux et mal à l'aise, ce pour quoi Tony ne peut pas le blâmer, considérant son histoire avec l'armée.

« -Docteur Banner ! s'exclame Tony, se dirigeant vers lui, incapable de réprimer le large sourire s'étalant sur son visage. C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer. »

Bruce tressaille et l'observe nerveusement. Ah oui, Tony a oublié une partie.

« -Votre travail sur les collisions antiélectron est sans précédent. Et j'adore votre façon de perdre le contrôle en devenant un monstre vert ultra-violent. »

Tony n'a jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot, et il ne va pas ignorer le Hulk dans la pièce. En particulier pas depuis qu'il est dans les faits un immense fan dudit Hulk. Le type lui a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois à présent, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attacher à une personne après quelque chose comme ça.

Bruce s'immobilise, regardant Tony pour la première fois (cette fois) correctement.

« -Uh, merci. »

Le gratifiant d'un autre sourire, Tony se tourne alors vers Natasha.

« -Natasha ! C'est tellement plaisant de te revoir. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

-Fury ne l'a pas dit ? demande joyeusement Tony. Je porte un tutu rose. »

Le choc submerge son visage. Tony doit vraiment découvrir de quoi c'est le code, mais clairement, cela lui donne quelque chose comme une immunité diplomatique parce qu'elle laisse Tony l'étreindre dans les faits. Il le fait majoritairement pour tâter le terrain mais wow, elle le laisse faire. Elle ne le trucide même pas du regard, fronçant juste les sourcils. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent être amis dans les faits. Bien que Tony a probablement besoin d'un moins une douzaine de boucles de plus pour essayer de la déchiffrer. Et en finir avec ses relents de ressentiment hostiles envers elle en même temps que cet étrange béguin rancunier qu'il nourrissait.

Tony n'est pas stupide ; il sait ce qui lui arrive. Il devient de plus en plus familier avec les personnes avec lesquelles il est majoritairement en contact durant la boucle, et résultat, travaille à ses problèmes avec certaines d'entre elles – initialement Rogers mais aussi secondairement Pepper, Natasha et Fury. Le temps que toute cette histoire de boucle se termine, Tony les traitera probablement complètement différemment comparé à la première fois, alors qu'ils ne sauront même pas qui il est. Cela va devenir de plus en plus difficile à chaque boucle.

Derrière eux, Rogers fait sa part en rendant Bruce plus à l'aise puis baisse la tête avec gêne lorsque Natasha le dépasse. Tony a vu des photos de Peggy quand elle était jeune – l'a rencontrée en personne, même, bien qu'initialement elle était l'invitée de son père lorsqu'il était enfant, et elle n'était vraiment plus jeune à cet moment-là – et se dit qu'il y a une sorte de ressemblance entre Peggy et Natasha, pas juste physiquement mais également dans la façon dont elles sont toutes deux des femmes pleines d'assurance, déterminées. Il a hâte de voir ce qui ressortira de ça.

« -Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Natasha une fois que leur quatuor est entré dans la salle des commandes et s'est assis à la table de conférence avec Fury, Barton et Coulson.

-Un dieu nordique taré est entré dans notre base du Texas, a volé un dispositif de valeur et s'est enfui, détruisant toute la base dans le processus. »

La situation succinctement résumée, Fury fait un signe de tête vers Tony, qui hausse un sourcil. Vraiment, Fury va _lui_ donner le sceptre métaphorique ?

Eh bien, ok.

« -Nous sommes dans une boucle temporelle. »

Barton et Coulson sont clairement déjà au courant ; Natasha réagit en fronçant intensément les sourcils et Rogers ne comprend clairement pas vraiment. Bruce, cependant, devient soudainement animé, se redressant et fronçant les sourcils.

« -Quoi ? Comment ?

-J'ai pas le moindre indice de comment, répond Tony, se penchant vers lui. Mais c'est la neuvième fois qu'on vit ça. »

Techniquement. Tony n'était pas là durant trois de ces fois. Il ne pense pas que quiconque peut le blâmer.

Fury se redresse.

« -Nous allons discuter en détail de ce qu'il s'est passé les fois précédentes. »

Honnêtement, Tony est surpris qu'il ne demande cela que maintenant. Probablement qu'il était trop occupé avec les conséquences de l'effondrement de la base et tout ça pour s'occuper du cas de Tony à propos de rapports dignes de ce nom avant.

« -Uh, je suis désolé, mais quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que cette…boucle temporelle est ? intervient Rogers.

-C'est quand des événements se déroulent jusqu'à ce qu'un certain événement se passe puis reviennent à une sorte de début, habituellement un autre événement, avant de tout recommencer jusqu'à ce second événement avant de revenir au premier événement, et etc., explique Bruce. Dans les faits ce n'est pas une chose réelle mais une théorie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du fait que cela soit déjà arrivé. »

Tony grimace.

« -Moi non plus, mais le fait est que j'ai vécu ça plusieurs fois déjà.

-Il a correctement prédit les circonstances de l'effondrement de la base et possède des informations qu'il n'a pas pu voler comme il le fait habituellement, ajoute carrément Fury. »

Roulant des yeux, Tony fait un signe de main négligent.

« -Comme si vous ne me volez pas non plus. »

Fury gronde.

« -Donc qu'est-ce qui se passe dans les faits pendant la boucle ? demande Barton, les yeux plissés. »

Tony l'observe inconfortablement, mais il n'y a pas moyen d'esquiver.

« -Il a ce bâton avec lequel il peut lobotomiser les gens. Il touche votre poitrine avec son extrémité et tout à coup vous lui êtes complètement loyal sans poser de questions. »

Sortant sa tablette, il commence à dessiner une image dudit bâton, moins parce qu'il pense que c'est nécessaire et plus parce qu'il ne veut regarder personne.

« -Lorsqu'il est arrivé la première fois, vous avez été complètement pris par surprise. Il a lobotomisé Erik Selvig, Barton et quelques autres agents et en a tué quelques autres. Il a quitté la base, elle s'est effondrée, et il a établi une base autre part, faisant Selvig lui construire une machine qui pouvait, alimentée par le tesseract, ouvrir un trou de ver.

-Comment ? interrompt Bruce, tranchant. »

Tony lui jette un coup d'œil.

« -Ouais, j'aimerais savoir aussi. Nous ne savons pas dans les faits, apparemment le tesseract lui a dit comment.

-Qu'est-ce que ce tesseract ? demande Rogers, les sourcils froncés. »

Dessinant rapidement un modèle de tesseract, Tony lui montre l'image.

« -C'est un tesseract ; c'est un modèle géométrique dans les faits. Le tesseract est au cube ce que le cube est au carré. Vous connaissez celui-ci spécifiquement, vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois dans la main de Crâne Rouge. »

Rogers sursaute et fixe Tony avec de grands yeux avant de se tourner pour regarder Fury.

« -Vous avez le cube ?

-Aviez, corrige Tony, un étirement amer sur sa bouche. Et en fait, mon père l'a trouvé et leur a laissé. Ouais, ils l'avaient. Ils essayaient de trouver ce que ça fait, et faisaient des armes avec. »

Fury plisse les yeux en le considérant ; c'est probablement la fin de leur bref moment de coopération.

« -Il dit que c'est à cause de Thor, ajoute Tony avant que soit Fury soit Rogers ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je continue de penser que c'est un argument de merde, mais peu importe. »

Le dessin du Bâton du Destin terminé, il le passe à Bruce qui le regarde avant de le passer à Natasha.

« -Enfin, Loki vole le tesseract, planifie d'ouvrir un trou de ver. Pour une raison inconnue ils décident qu'ils ont besoin d'iridium pour ça et vont à Stuttgart en Allemagne pour en voler, et dans le processus Loki tue un type et terrifie quelques personnes et se met en spectacle de manière générale. Cap et moi et Natasha dans un jet le capturons – ou plutôt, il nous laisse le capturer – et pendant qu'on revient à l'héliporteur Thor monte à bord du jet pour emmener son frère. Nous le suivons, et selon la boucle nous nous battons un peu avec lui ; enfin, on finit par parvenir à un accord et emmenons Thor et Loki avec nous à l'héliporteur. Au fait, Loki a eu d'innombrables opportunités de s'échapper à ce stade, et il n'en a saisi aucune, mais on était trop occupés ou quelque chose pour le remarquer. Bla bla, s'passe des trucs, beaucoup de cabotinage et de querelles en particulier entre vous et moi- »

Tony désigne lui et Rogers, et à ce moment Rogers brise le silence.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -Parce que je peux pas vous supporter et je suis un connard, et vous êtes chiant. Rien de personnel. Enfin, Barton arrive dans un jet et neutralise un des moteurs de l'héliporteur, l'aborde avec quelques autres agents et généralement fout le bordel dans le processus duquel Hulk est libéré et crée encore plus de chaos. »

Bruce fait la grimace, alors Tony lui tapote le poignet.

« -Pas d'inquiétude, on vous aime toujours. Personnellement, j'aime aussi Hulk. Bla, bla, chaos, durant lequel Loki se paie la tête de Thor qui finit dans cette cage de verre stylée que vous avez là en bas et Loki le laisse tomber ; Hulk finit par descendre aussi. Oh, et Loki poignarde Coulson, qui lui tire dessus avec un PGF(3). Ça tire de l'énergie, informe-t-il Coulson. Puisque vous avez toujours voulu savoir ce que ça fait et tout. Non pas que Loki ait semblé particulièrement impressionné, mais peu importe. Enfin, un peu plus tard je trouve que Loki est une immense diva et que naturellement, il se sentirait attiré par une autre diva – qui est moi – et qu'il va faire le trou de ver au sommet de la Tour Stark. Ce qu'il fait. Putain de grosse invasion, beaucoup de dégâts et de victimes, votre stupide conseil envoie une bombe nucléaire dans notre direction, mais tout finit bien parce que je suis génial. Parfois on va se bourrer la gueule après, et puis on- »

Au milieu de sa phrase, Tony se fige et soudainement réalise quelque chose. Toutes les fois à part la dernière, ils ont eu un jour supplémentaire lorsqu'ils sont allés manger des shawarma ou prendre un verre après l'invasion. C'est une révélation, mais il sait que c'est juste un barreau sur l'échelle permettant de résoudre toute cette chose. Il est proche, très proche, de trouver le reste, cela fait picoter le bout de ses doigts-

« -Stark ?

-Puis on revient en arrière, fait Tony en finissant distraitement sa phrase. Habituellement on revient en arrière un jour plus tôt lorsqu'on va pas boire après l'invasion. »

Il fronce les sourcils, pensif.

« -A part une fois. »

En quoi cette fois dévie des autres ? Merde, il en a aucune idée.

« -Pensez-vous que la boucle commence plus tard si nous avons une gueule de bois à nous occuper en premier ? demande Bruce avec un froncement de sourcils pensif.

-Eh bien, je doute que c'est aussi cordial, répond sèchement Tony. Mais il y a quelque chose là que je pige pas vraiment. »

Il essaie de trouver un moment de plus mais c'est futile ; c'est parti.

« -Je trouverai. Donc je suppose qu'on va commencer à chercher le tesseract maintenant ? »

Fury soupire et les renvoie d'un signe de main.

« -Peu importe, on dirait que je ne suis pas vraiment en contrôle de quoi que ce soit en ce moment de toute façon. »

Parfaitement vrai. Tony aurait pensé qu'il résisterait plus par contre – non pas qu'il se plaigne, Fury est suffisamment difficile à confronter quand il est coopératif. Faisant un large sourire à Bruce, il dit :

« -Envie d'aller jouer ? »

Bruce a l'air amusé.

« -D'accord. »

Son sourire s'élargissant, Tony le traîne jusqu'au labo.

« -J'ai écrit le programme plusieurs fois maintenant, je peux le faire seul, mais vous avez été d'une grande aide la première fois. J'dois dire que, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi brillant que moi, et vous êtes tellement plus que ça.

-Merci. »

La voix de Bruce est sèche. Il s'appuie contre la table du labo et regarde attentivement Tony commencer à écrire le programme.

« -Donc vous êtes-vous déjà amusé ? Comme dans le film ?

-Un Jour sans Fin(4) ? Ai pas de serveuses que j'veux sauter – ou du moins aucune où j'ai à autant insister, répond Tony. D'une façon de parler, je suppose. J'ai passé deux boucles à me soûler, et une à faire exploser ma tour avant que tout parte en couille. Mais à part ça, eh bien. J'ai essayé de déchiffrer le bordel, vous savez ? Les trois premières fois je n'étais pas sûr que cela se passe vraiment, mais après ça c'était dur de continuer à nier. »

Bruce pousse un « hmmm » pensif.

« -C'est scientifiquement des plus improbables.

-Ouais, la magie. »

Tony grimace.

« -Si vous voulez appeler ça comme ça. Je maintiens que la magie n'est rien que de la technologie qu'on ne peut pas comprendre. Pas encore.

-De la magie ?

-Eh bien, ouais. Apparemment. »

Tony lui jette un coup d'œil.

« -Tout le truc de zombie, je préfère expliquer ça avec de la magie que croire qu'un jour les gens auront cette technologie à disposition. C'était plutôt…terrifiant. »

Presque inconsciemment, ses doigts se frayent un chemin vers le réacteur Ark. Dans son esprit il entend de nouveau le bruit du bout de la lance cliqueter contre, un tournoiement de magie bleue se dissipant. Lorsqu'il aura un peu de temps – haha – il va essayer de trouver ce que ça signifie. Parce que techniquement, cela devrait être impossible pour le réacteur Ark d'annuler la magie, à moins qu'il soit magique aussi – ce qui signifierait que Tony a fait quelque chose de magique. D'un autre côté, c'est un argument pour la théorie que la magie n'est pas de la magie mais de la technologie hautement avancée. Tony parie que s'il emmenait son StarkPhone en 1800 ou même en 1900 il finirait incarcéré pour sorcellerie ou quelque merde comme ça.

« -Ça en a tout l'air. »

Bruce croise ses mains derrière son dos et incline la tête pour observer Tony pensivement.

« -Avez-vous trouvé pourquoi vous êtes le seul qui se souvient des boucles ? »

Tony émet un son dédaigneux.

« -Non. J'aimerais. J'ai difficilement trouvé quoi que ce soit, tout ce que j'ai pour le moment est l'avantage de la connaissance.

-Parce que si vous trouvez, la raison pour laquelle nous recommençons devrait vous apparaître plus claire pour commencer, dit Bruce. J'ai quelque chose comme une théorie.

-Ah ouais ? »

Tony arrête de taper et lui accorde toute son attention.

« -J'écoute.

-Cela semble terriblement peu scientifique, mais bon, tout ceci aussi. Mais la raison pour laquelle vous êtes le seul à vous rappeler doit être que vous êtes le seul – ou du moins celui dans la meilleure position – pour changer quelque chose de significatif. L'empêcher d'arriver, faire en sorte que cela arrive, bien que je suis enclin à considérer la première option plus probable simplement parce que c'est bien plus facile.

-Hmm. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -Intéressant. Fait sens. Du moins d'aussi loin que tout ce truc fait sens. »

Il roule des yeux et revient au programme.

Bruce se penche plus près de nouveau pour regarder l'écran.

« -C'est brillant.

-Eh bien, bien sûr que ça l'est. Et c'est à moitié vôtre, l'informe Tony. Comme je l'ai dit, on a travaillé dessus ensemble. Vous vous reconnaissez probablement. Plus ou moins.

-Cela doit être difficile, dit Bruce après une brève pause. D'avoir à tout recommencer à chaque fois, avec nous ne vous connaissant pas quand c'est votre cas.

-Mec, je t'ai vu nu, fait Tony avec un rictus. Pas si difficile que ça. »

Puis il se reprend.

« -Mais, ouais. Un peu chiant. Frustrant. D'où la boisson. »

Qui avait été également un peu le résultat de sa panique concernant le réacteur Ark, mais c'est initialement à cause de la boucle.

Après que Tony ait terminé ils bricolent un moment mais avant que le programme ne soit parvenu à trouver le tesseract (parce que peu importe combien Tony est rapide à ce stade pour l'écrire, à la fin il a toujours besoin de temps pour trier toutes les données et radiations) une fenêtre d'alerte différente s'ouvre. Les scanners, modifiés avec un petit extra par Tony, enregistrent une énorme pic de _quelque chose_ , et Tony n'a pas eu le temps de faire une recherche dans toutes les données du SHIELD mais il soupçonne fortement que c'est Thor qui atterrit sur Terre – il se souvient d'une conversation entendue. _« Combien d'énergie noire le Père de Toute Chose a dû rassembler pour t'amener ici ? »_

Il fait un bruit étranglé – définitivement pas un couinement – et focalise immédiatement les scanners sur la zone d'où le pic est originaire.

« -Que- demande Bruce, mais Tony le fait taire d'un signe énergique de la main. »

Il ne peut pas s'occuper de ça, putain de merde, c'est de _l'énergie noire_ , ils viennent juste d'enregistrer de l'énergie noire. Vraiment. Cela ne devrait même pas être possible. Et le peuple de Thor, apparemment, non seulement connaît l'énergie noire mais sait aussi l'utiliser. Comment Tony n'a-t-il pas capté ça lorsqu'il a mis Loki sur écoute et écouté la conversation des frères ? Putain de merde.

Du moins, si Loki parle de la même chose que les scientifiques terriens lorsqu'il dit « énergie noire ».

La pensée engourdit l'enthousiasme de Tony. Il fronce les sourcils et donne à JARVIS quelques instructions pour explorer davantage le pic avant d'appeler Fury.

« -Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer maintenant ? demande Bruce lorsque Tony termine son appel rapide avec Fury. Quel est ce pic d'énergie ? »

Tony se mord la lèvre inférieure et lui jette un regard.

« -Loki l'a qualifié d'énergie noire dans une autre boucle. »

Les yeux de Bruce s'écarquillent ; il sait ce que ça veut dire, peu importe à quel point il peut être en retard dans le domaine. Son enthousiasme est plus contenu que celui de Tony, qui a pu ou pas s'agiter un peu, mais il est définitivement enthousiaste également, en particulier une fois que Tony lui a expliqué les circonstances dans lesquelles l'énergie noire a été utilisée et auxquelles Loki a fait référence.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffle Fury en faisant irruption dans le labo, suivi par Coulson, Natasha, Barton et Rogers. Avez-vous trouvé le tesseract ? »

Tony lui lance un regard.

« -J'ai l'appui de connaissances précédentes, mais je ne peux pas faire de magie. Non. »

Il échange un regard avec Bruce.

« -Nous avons enregistré un pic d'énergie qui est, je suis des plus certains, l'arrivée de Thor.

-Et ? invite impatiemment Fury. Où ?

-Alaska, fait Tony en désignant la carte où la localisation du pic a été enregistrée clignote. La Réserve Nationale de Deli, près du Mont McKinley.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demande Fury. Montez dans un jet et allez là-bas. Ne revenez pas sans le tesseract. »

Tony roule des yeux et commence à faire ses bagages.

Une fois tous dans le jet (celui de Tony, bien sûr, il ne volera pas dans les trucs du SHIELD s'il a le choix) et bien sûr les choses deviennent un peu gênantes quand un silence inconfortable s'installe entre eux. Tony se rappelle du silence lorsqu'ils étaient allés manger des shawarma la première fois. En y réfléchissant c'est plutôt drôle, mais il n'a pas besoin de ça de nouveau. Heureusement, comme c'est son jet, il est parfaitement équipé pour perdre du temps de façons parmi les plus divertissantes.

En l'espace de cinq minutes, lui, Natasha, Coulson et Barton sont impliqués dans une bataille féroce sur Halo ; Bruce et Rogers restent majoritairement à côté et ont l'air perdus quand le langage devient de plus en plus vulgaire. Enfin, Rogers a l'air perdu, et sévèrement désapprobateur. A un moment il implique Bruce dans une conversation où il demande pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait _jouer_ à la guerre, en quoi cela pourrait être considéré fun. Tony est des plus heureux qu'on ne lui ait pas demandé, parce que Bruce s'avère être bien meilleur pour expliquer d'une façon qui ne rend pas Rogers complètement critique, style grand-père désapprobateur, envers eux.

Environ une demi-heure avant leur arrivée Tony met le jeu en pause et décide de les débriefer correctement sur tout ce qu'il sait à propos de Loki de Thor.

« -Donc, écoutez, dit-il. Loki déchire, ok ? Il peut faire de la magie. Et par ça je veux dire que si je croyais en la magie je croirais que c'est de la magie, mais puisque c'est pas le cas je maintiens que c'est juste de la technologie hautement avancée, mais c'est si hautement avancé que la plupart des scientifiques, s'ils le voyaient faire les choses qu'il peut faire, croiraient qu'il fait de la magie. Vous avez pigé ?

-Non, dit sèchement Clint –il est devenu Clint lorsque lui et Tony se sont alliés dans une tentative de briser l'alliance mortelle de Natasha et Coulson. Mais continue.

-Eh bien, la seule fois où nous sommes parvenus à le capturer a été quand il nous y a autorisés. »

Tony devient de plus en plus sûr que c'est vrai même pour la fin de l'invasion, et il doit trouver ce qui se passe avec ça bientôt. Lorsqu'il a un peu de temps il doit sérieusement réfléchir.

« -Je ne dis pas qu'il est invincible, initialement parce que je crois pas qu'une telle chose existe, mais question puissance, jusque-là on tombe lamentablement à plat pour ce qui est d'être en mesure de faire vraiment quelque chose à son propos. Notre seule chance est Thor, qui est de notre côté. Il est plus ou moins le protecteur de la Terre, d'aussi loin que je peux le dire.

-Oui, il l'est, confirme Coulson de sa façon tranquillement assurée. Il a été sur Terre avant. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour protéger des humains de son frère.

-Pas vraiment son frère, par contre, dit Tony. Apparemment on est juste une pièce d'échec dans une saleté de conflit de famille. D'aussi loin que je peux dire Loki est là initialement parce que, comme Thor l'a dit, la Terre est sous sa protection. C'est rien de personnel. »

Il grimace en se rappelant de quelque chose.

« -Je pense. Y'a toute l'affaire de l'invasion et de la domination du monde, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se trame de ce côté. »

Une autre chose sur la liste des choses qu'il a à découvrir. Cela grandit de façon exponentielle.

« -Ok, donc, problèmes de famille, résume Clint. Quoi exactement ?

-Apparemment Loki est adopté, dit Tony, agacé de lui-même pour en savoir si peu. »

S'il y a une prochaine boucle – ce qu'il espère vraiment, vraiment, ne pas être le cas – il aura à faire quelques recherches en mythologie nordique.

« -C'est un Jötunn ? »

Coulson se tient plus droit à ça.

« -Êtes-vous sûr ?

-Ouais. »

Tony incline la tête.

« -Il me l'a dit lui-même. Pourquoi ?

-Simplement parce que les Jötunn sont les ennemis mortels des Ases – ce sont Thor et Odin et tout ça, dit sèchement Coulson. Cela fait partie de la mythologie mais nous avons précédemment été enclins à croire que cela avait été inventé par les humains, parce qu'à aucun moment dans la mythologie il est mentionné que Thor et Loki sont frères – ou ont été élevés comme tels, du moins. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -Eh bien, ce n'est pas de l'invention. De même, j'ai le sentiment que cela explique beaucoup. Non pas que c'est une connaissance utile pour nous à ce stade ; vous ne devriez probablement pas le mentionner, c'est un peu un sujet délicat. Il a un petit tempérament, et ici dans les montagnes il n'y a pas de fenêtres par lesquelles être balancé, donc on devrait probablement être un peu prudents. Bien que pour le côté positif, il y aura beaucoup moins de victimes s'il commence son truc d'invasion ici.

-Ça semble bizarrement spécifique, fait remarquer Natasha. Vous avez été balancé par quelques fenêtres dernièrement ?

-Une ou deux fois, fait Tony, haussant nonchalamment les épaules avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Je parie que vous pouvez comprendre l'impulsion.

-J'ai le cœur brisé de savoir que je n'ai pas été la première à y penser, fait-elle, impassible. »

Tony rit.

« -Je m'en doute. Fais la queue, si on se la joue vraiment équipe t'auras probablement ta chance tôt ou tard. Des questions ? »

Il regarde autour, un sourcil haussé. Certainement qu'il a fait de meilleurs débriefings, mais le fait est qu'il sait à peine quoi que ce soit à propos de Loki, quelque chose qu'il ne réalise véritablement que maintenant. Il y a vraiment des recherches à faire, et bientôt. Enfin, si nécessaire, parce qu'il espère toujours que ce ne sera pas le cas.

« -Quelles sont ses aptitudes ? demande promptement Natasha. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bien sûr qu'il oublierait la partie la plus importante.

« -Eh bien il a ce truc bâton lance, vous avez vu le dessin que j'ai fait, laissez pas la pointe vous toucher la poitrine. Je suis immunisé grâce à cette petite chose, fait-il en tapotant le réacteur Ark. Mais vous ne le serez pas.

-Êtes-vous sûr ? demande Coulson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais. »

Tony ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il revient à l'image de Coulson sur l'une des plateformes de transport des Chitauris, menant l'invasion d'une façon bien plus efficace et impitoyable que Loki, ce qu'il n'aurait pas considéré possible avant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de disperser le souvenir, et ignore la façon dont ils se lancent des regards, ayant clairement capté l'instant.

« -Enfin. Bâton. Il peut aussi tirer de l'énergie, alors faites attention à ça. Il peut également faire des copies de lui-même, mais je suis pas sûr de combien elles sont autonomes ; je ne les ai vues que se tenir là à avoir l'air impressionnantes mais qui sait. Il peut également faire des hologrammes de lui-même mais nous ne réaliserez que c'en sont que lorsque vous ne trouverez que de l'air là où dieu nordique taré devrait être. Ça a l'air d'être un truc général de dieu nordique, mais il est très fort physiquement, et difficile à blesser de façon permanente. Et il peut se téléporter. »

Ils le fixent tous avec les sourcils haussés le temps qu'il termine.

« -Eh bien, dit Clint. Au moins ce sera pas chiant ? »

Tony émet un son dédaigneux.

« -Ouais. Une dernière chose. »

Il se focalise sur Bruce.

« -Je sais que vous ne voulez pas faire ça, mais le seul qui a été capable de se mesurer à Loki qui n'était pas son frère était Hulk. Loki a semblé des plus choqués par ça, ce qui était hilarant, mais ouais. Juste pour que vous sachiez. »

Bruce se contente d'acquiescer. Il n'est pas stupide ; il sait qu'ils ne l'ont pas emmené avec eux dans le jet parce qu'ils ont besoin de son expertise en tant que physicien. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il en est content par contre.

Le reste du voyage ils sont silencieux, chacun se préparant pour ce qui peut arriver de sa propre manière. Ils se mettent tous en tenue – Barton avec des manches cette fois parce que Coulson lui dit qu'il ne peut pas se balader sans manches en Alaska – et s'arment. Une fois arrivés ils survolent d'abord la zone du pic pour faire de la reconnaissance.

« -Je pense qu'il est sauf de dire qu'ils sont dans la grotte, dit Coulson, désignant une ouverture dans la montagne. »

La forêt est vide et silencieuse.

Ils sont tous d'accord, et le jet fait du surplace pendant que les autres descendent via une corde. Même Bruce se joint à eux, bien qu'il est très ferme sur le fait qu'il soit le dernier recours, et qu'il ne le fera pas dans la grotte. Personne n'a envie que Hulk se déchaîne dans une grotte ; Bruce serait probablement le seul à survivre à ça.

Ils marchent jusqu'à la grotte, s'observent puis décident d'entrer tous en même temps ; la sécurité avant la subtilité.

Tony marche devant, parce qu'il sait le mieux ce qui peut les attendre et aussi parce qu'il a une torche interne sous la forme du réacteur Ark et de ce fait à ses deux mains libres pour se défendre sans que sa vision ne soit handicapée. Mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas nécessaire, parce qu'au bout d'un moment d'escalade dans la lumière du soir, ils remarquent une lumière jaune, vacillante, comme provenant d'un feu. Quand ils approchent cela s'avère en être un, à côté duquel Thor est assis. Loki est allongé de l'autre côté du feu, inconscient.

« -Bonjour, dit Thor, surpris de les voir jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Coulson à l'arrière. Fils de Coul ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

-Bonjour, Thor, dit Coulson. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, répond Thor avant de grimacer, réalisant probablement le mensonge juste au moment où il quitte ses lèvres. »

Il ne se corrige pas, cependant.

« -Donc, hey, s'implique Tony avant davantage de banalités. Qu'est-il arrivé à Tête de Bou- Loki ? »

Jetant un œil à son frère avant de revenir à eux, Thor fronce les sourcils.

« -Comment connaissez-vous mon frère ?

-Uh, on s'est rencontrés, élude Tony. Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. »

Thor fronce les sourcils.

« -Heimdall n'a pas parlé de Loki étant entré en contact avec le moindre Midgardien.

-Techniquement il ne l'a pas été, dit Tony, puis décide de tout envoyer au diable. »

Peut-être que Thor sait quelque chose sur ce qui se passe.

« -Dis, t'as déjà entendu parler d'une boucle temporelle ? »

Lorsque Thor ne semble pas comprendre la terminologie il essaie d'expliquer.

« -Lorsque quelque chose se passe encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un change quelque chose de vital, à partir duquel le temps continue de passer normalement ?

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort, dit Thor. Mais peut-être que mon frère oui. Il est bien plus versé dans ces choses. »

Tony grimace.

« -Il n'est également pas trop amical, par contre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarde autour.

« -Où a-t-il laissé le tesseract, au fait ? »

Indifférent, Thor hausse les épaules.

« -Il l'a caché. Pas d'inquiétude, il le sortira lorsqu'il en aura besoin pour compléter le sort. Puis-je demander qui vous êtes ? »

Une ronde de présentations s'ensuit, puis Thor les invite à s'asseoir avec lui auprès du feu. Il ne fait pas de fumée, remarque soudainement Tony. Il semble que Thor peut faire un peu de magie après tout.

Personne ne semble vouloir s'asseoir à côté de la tête de Loki alors Tony finit par s'asseoir là ; c'est pour le mieux de toute façon, se dit-il, puisqu'il est en armure **.** Si Loki mord il s'en sortira, avec de la chance, un peu mieux que les autres. Peut-être même qu'il ne perdra aucun membre.

« -Comment connaissez-vous mon frère, alors ? demande Thor une fois qu'ils sont tous assis et qu'il s'est excusé de ne pas être en mesure de leur offrir quoi que ce soit à boire ou à manger.

-Eh bien, les événements qui n'arrêtent pas de se passer ? A la base c'est parce que ton frère atterrit ici et essaie d'envahir la planète, explique Tony. »

Thor semble dévasté.

« -Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était perdu à ce point. »

Tony se sent un peu mal, mais seulement pour Thor et son affection fourvoyée pour son frère.

« -Ne lui as-tu pas parlé ? Je suppose que tu l'as assommé ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être en train de dormir.

-Oui. »

Thor fronce les sourcils et lance un regard à Loki.

« -C'était un accident. »

Mouais. Tony observe le marteau et choisit de ne pas commenter, continuant à la place d'abréger brièvement ce qui se passe bordel. A la fin de son explication Thor fronce les sourcils de confusion.

« -Cela semble une affaire très compliquée, mon ami, dit-il lorsque Tony a terminé. Un sort qui requiert des talents très raffinés et une large quantité de pouvoir, si c'est véritablement un sort.

-Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ? demande Clint. »

Les autres sont majoritairement silencieux, observant Loki et Thor avec des degrés de méfiance variés.

Thor cligne des yeux.

« -Pourquoi, le destin, bien sûr ! Tu dois changer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Tony Stark ?

-Uh, du moins je suppose, dit Tony. C'est jamais arrivé avant dans les faits, d'aussi loin que je sais. Je fais juste des théories en suivant la chose.

-Improviser, acquiesce Thor. Mon frère est très doué pour ça. »

Parle-t-il toujours autant de Loki ? Il ne l'avait pas fait avant, mais après, c'est compréhensible et seulement sensible pour lui de ne pas mentionner le type qui venait juste de tuer une poignée d'humains et avait manqué de détruire une ville devant eux. Pour une raison inconnue, Tony n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que cela voulait dire dans les faits que Thor et Loki soient frères – oui, problèmes de famille, naturellement, mais dans les faits il y a plus que ça.

Comme si conscient de leur conversation, Loki remue. Tout le monde – Thor inclus, dont les doigts s'enroulent autour du manche de son marteau, bien qu'il ne le soulève pas – se tend. Tony s'écarte et considère abandonner toute dignité pour sauter sur ses pieds et battre en retraite, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire Loki cligne des yeux.

Tony n'est probablement pas le seul qui attend en retenant sa respiration quand Loki regarde autour, de la confusion sur son visage qui ne fait que s'accentuer en remarquant son frère et les gens avec lesquels il est assis. Inspirant prudemment, Loki se redresse en position assise et regarde autour de nouveau. Il a l'air étonnamment inoffensif.

« -Thor ? dit-il, sonnant étonnamment inoffensif aussi. »

Puis il repère Tony et fronce les sourcils.

« -Je vous connais. »

Il se penche et s'empare du menton de Tony, pas du tout douloureusement comme avant. Derrière Tony ses amis inspirent brusquement et bougent, se lèvent probablement, mais il ne les regarde pas pour vérifier ; il est trop concentré sur le visage de Loki.

Plus spécifiquement, ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, pas une once de bleu.

« -Chéri, dit Loki, plissant les yeux et haussant un sourcil. Tu m'évites. »

Putain de merde.

« -Peux pas m'en vouloir, dit Tony, la voix rauque. Tes petites crises sont divertissantes les premières fois, mais ça devient chiant au bout d'un moment.

-Vous avez détruit votre magnifique monument au narcissisme, répond Loki, sonnant énervé. J'allais… »

Il fait une pause, incline la tête, commence à froncer les sourcils.

« -Non, pas moi. »

Brusquement il lâche le menton de Tony et recule, regardant autour hâtivement.

« -Où est la lance ? Thor, _où est la lance_? »

Thor fronce les sourcils.

« -Je l'ai détruite. »

Il désigne un coin où en effet, la lance gît, brisée en plusieurs morceaux, le cristal brillant précédemment en bleu au milieu brisé en morceaux blancs laiteux.

Loki la fixe un moment, les yeux écarquillés, puis il commence à rire. Cela ressemble beaucoup à de l'hystérie ; Tony est un familier du son. Il échange un regard impuissant avec les autres, qui ont l'air aussi troublés que lui, avant de revenir au dieu nordique clairement et définitivement taré devant lui.

« -Hey, dit-il lorsque le rire commence à ressembler davantage à des sanglots qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tête de Bouc ? Tout va bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

-Oh non, hoquette Loki, un rictus dément étirant toujours ses lèvres. »

Les autres remuent, mal à l'aise.

« -J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter. »

Tony secoue la tête.

« -Écoute, si je comprends bien, le bâton avait ton esprit sous contrôle également, pas vrai ? »

Stupide, stupide, stupide. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Les yeux de Loki étaient d'un bleu bien trop peu naturel, la couleur ressemblant bien trop à celle de Clint et de Coulson et de Selvig.

« -Et puis, rien n'est arrivé.

-Rien… »

Loki s'immobilise, les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il sourit, de façon moins démente mais toujours douloureuse.

« -Oui, bien sûr. »

Il se lève vivement, les surprenant tous.

« -Je suppose que tu souhaites me ramener au Père de Toute Chose, Thor. »

Thor fronce les sourcils.

« -Oui, bien sûr. Vas-tu bien, mon fr-

-Mieux vaut le faire maintenant, alors, interrompt Loki. Je ne suis pas sûr d'à quel point je serai sain d'esprit si nous nous attardons. »

Il fait un simple mouvement de ses mains et soudainement il tient le tesseract.

« -Viens. »

Thor regarde Tony et les autres, ayant l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais déterminé.

« -Comme le suggère mon frère, il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant, mes amis. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Appelle quand t'es de retour sur la planète, lui dit Tony. Peut-être que j'engagerai Jane, son expertise dans un domaine hautement obscur pourrait être utile. »

Avec un signe de tête, Thor rejoint Loki et place une main sur son épaule.

« -Au revoir, chéri, dit Loki, et ils disparaissent tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que putain de merde, s'exclame Clint dès qu'ils sont partis.

-J'en ai aucune putain d'idée, dit-il du même ton incrédule. »

Rogers remue, ayant l'air mécontent du langage.

« -Donc vous pensez que Loki était sous contrôle mental également ?

-Définitivement, marmonne Tony. Ses yeux ont toujours été de cette couleur bleue de dingue, j'ai juste pas pensé- »

Il fait une pause alors qu'un souvenir traverse son esprit ; celui de Loki clignant des yeux, confus, après qu'il se réveille sur le jet après que Tony l'ait assommé, ne semblant pas aussi taré durant un bref instant.

« -Eh bien, dit Rogers. Je suppose que nous pouvons rentrer à présent. »

Donc c'est ce qu'ils font. Sur l'héliporteur ils débriefent tout l'incident décevant. Fury ne semble pas content, mais c'est initialement parce qu'il a une base détruite et personne à blâmer pour ; peu de temps après que Thor et Loki aient quitté la grotte les scanners du SHIELD ont enregistré un pic d'énergie qu'ils attribuent à une activation du bifrost. Les frères ont clairement quitté la planète.

Après avoir débriefé, Tony va trouver Bruce, qui est assis dans une sorte de salle d'entraînement, méditant. Tony attend, remuant et pas exactement patient mais essayant quand même, jusqu'à ce que Bruce soupire et ouvre les yeux.

« -Ok, sinon, dit Tony. Vous voulez venir vivre avec moi ? J'ai cette immense tour, vous pouvez avoir votre propre étage, un labo privé et y'a dix étages de Recherche et Développement, vous allez adorer, ça va être génial. »

Bruce hausse un sourcil.

« -Vous avez fait cette offre avant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une ou deux fois, fait Tony en haussant les épaules, essayant très fort de ne pas traîner des pieds. »

Il se sent ridicule ; il n'est jamais timide ou incertain. Bien sûr c'est un mensonge mais Tony aimerait continuer de faire semblant, merci beaucoup.

« -Ai-je jamais dit oui ? »

Là, Tony adorerait mentir, mais ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée.

« -Vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment dit. Tout ce que vous avez dit est « J'y réfléchirai », admet-il. »

Bruce lui sourit poliment.

« -Merci pour cette offre généreuse. J'y réfléchirai. »

Ouais. Avec un signe de tête, Tony le laisse. Il avait originellement planifié d'étendre la même offre aux autres, mais maintenant il ne se sent plus vraiment de le faire – c'était tout aussi bien un non de la part de Bruce ; Tony parierait la moitié de sa fortune sur le fait que Bruce disparaîtra dès que c'est possible pour lui dans la semaine. Peut-être qu'il y est allé un peu trop directement, il a tendance à oublier (délibérément ignorer, plutôt) le fait que les autres ne le connaissent pas du tout. Et il a en effet convaincu Bruce de venir avec eux dans le jet malgré le fait que Bruce ait des problèmes profondément ancrés concernant Hulk. De manière compréhensible, mais quand même. Et cette fois ils n'ont eu aucune expérience de rapprochement non plus, comme Hulk sauvant Tony d'une mort certaine ou protéger la planète ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'est la même chose avec les autres, vraiment. De façon générale Tony n'est pas entièrement content de l'existence de Rogers, et encore moins de l'idée de l'inviter chez lui, mais il l'aurait fait, ils sont une équipe, mais maintenant qu'il y pense, Rogers n'a pas semblé l'aimer beaucoup non plus (et oh, tous les problèmes d'enfance revenant, il ne veut vraiment pas avoir à s'occuper de cette merde encore une fois). Et Clint et Natasha et Coulson semblent être une unité, en particulier maintenant ; Tony n'avait jamais vraiment capté que Coulson faisait partie du lien entre Clint et Natasha, initialement parce que soit lui soit Clint avait été absent, mais c'est plutôt évident à présent, il doit avouer. Inviter Clint et Natasha à vivre avec lui est une chose ; Coulson, une complètement différente. Il est du SHIELD d'une façon dont Clint et Natasha ne le sont pas, pas vraiment. Et Thor est parti.

Tony étend toujours son invitation à Rogers, Clint, Natasha et même Coulson – « si jamais vous êtes dans mon coin, vous savez, passez ou un truc du genre » - mais il n'attend pas grand-chose de ça, vraiment. Dans l'ensemble cette boucle l'a laissé étrangement épuisé, plus ou moins vide, alors il a presque hâte de tout recommencer de nouveau. Cette fois il a l'intention d'aller voir Loki lorsqu'il apparaît au SHIELD, d'obtenir quelques réponses.

Naturellement, la boucle ne vient pas. Tony se réveille chez lui, et en premier lieu il pense que c'est encore une boucle, mais JARVIS ne l'a pas réveillé, et le ciel a des petites touches de gris qu'il n'avait pas le jour précédant l'invasion. Alors peut-être que c'est une boucle avec un jour supplémentaire, et Tony doit vraiment découvrir ce qui se passe avec ça.

Il le passe à faire un plan pour parler avec Loki, ou plutôt, pour arriver là-bas à temps pour parler avec Loki. La base est au Texas, ce qui veut dire environ cinq heures de vol dans un avion normal. L'armure n'est pas un avion normal (n'est pas du tout un avion) mais même avec ça il ne peut pas arriver à la base en-dessous de deux heures. Il doit trouver un moyen de se rendre plus rapide, ce qui est dans les faits pas le moins du monde divertissant et conséquemment distrayant, alors c'est bien. Non pas qu'il s'attend vraiment à arriver à quelque chose d'utile avant de revenir en arrière, mais il a toujours aimé les défis.

Le temps qu'il remonte pour prendre l'air c'est l'aube. Tony est des plus sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas allés aussi loin lors du second jour après l'invasion les boucles précédentes, même les plus longues. Ouais, il dormait la plupart du temps, mais quand même.

Essayant d'ignorer le sentiment d'inquiétude s'installant sous sa peau, Tony se replonge dans le prototype virtuel, s'attendant vaguement à être renvoyé en arrière dans le temps, mais cela n'arrive pas. Cela n'arrive pas de toute la journée. Ou le jour d'après, ou celui d'encore après.

« -Monsieur, si vous ne mangez pas un repas digne de ce nom et ne dormez pas plus de cinq heures, je suis autorisé à fermer le labo, menace JARVIS.

-Ah ouais ? rétorque Tony, la voix rauque car pas utilisée. »

Il ne l'a utilisée que pour grogner sur DUM-E et U, qui l'ont aidé à implémenter les nouveaux propulseurs dans ses bottes et gants.

« -Autorisé par qui ?

-Vous, monsieur, dit JARVIS. Vous avez donné des instructions soigneuses qui me donnent une marge de manœuvre pour agir au cas où vous mettez sérieusement en danger votre santé.

-Hey, 'mets en danger rien du tout', proteste Tony. »

Sa tête lui semble un peu étrange, plus ou moins lourde et légère à la fois. Peut-être que ce n'est pas très bon, peut-être que JARVIS marque un point, mais c'est le principe de la chose.

« -Vous n'avez pas dormi plus de trois heures à la fois durant les quatre derniers jours et nuits, l'informe hargneusement JARVIS. De même que vous n'avez pas eu quoi que ce soit approchant de près ou de loin un repas correct, et vous n'avez fait que boire de l'alcool. Je fermerai le labo dans cinq minutes. »

Tony soupire et souffle. Il a appris depuis longtemps à reconnaître sa défaite, et ok, être surpassé par son IA n'est pas exactement un sentiment génial, mais peu importe. Il a créé JARVIS, donc il est techniquement surpassé par lui-même. Ok, pas du tout, mais c'est une idée avec laquelle il peut vivre, alors il en restera à ça.

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, trébuchant plus que marchant, il découvre que ses mains tremblent vaguement ; il a terminé depuis longtemps les stabilisateurs de vol et n'a pas travaillé sur quoi que ce soit de délicat alors il ne l'a pas remarqué, mais en se soutenant sur le mur cela devient évident. Ses membres sont faibles, presque de façon embarrassante.

Stupide. Il ne devrait pas s'oublier comme ça ; et si une urgence survenait là tout de suite ? Il n'est absolument pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Un chaton pourrait l'assommer.

En colère contre lui-même, Tony tombe à plat ventre sur le lit et s'endort immédiatement. Treize heures plus tard il se réveille, avec la gueule de bois et déshydraté et affamé et se sentant sale, alors il fait commander une pizza ou trois par JARVIS et prend une douche rapide. Une secrétaire ou une interne ou quelque chose envoyée par le réceptionniste lui apporte la pizza, rougissant et ne sachant pas où poser les yeux quand Tony attend à côté de l'ascenseur seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Tony la renvoie avec un signe de main, ouvrant déjà la boîte du dessus et prenant une grosse bouchée d'une pizza peppéroni et fromage.

Se débarrassant de la serviette – où peut-il se balader nu, si ce n'est sa propre maison ? – Tony se laisse tomber sur le canapé et mâchonne la pizza d'un air bougon en regardant par la fenêtre – la fenêtre même à travers laquelle il a été balancé plusieurs fois, en fait.

Donc, il semble que la boucle n'arrive pas. Ce qui est que des conneries putain, si Tony a son mot à dire, non pas qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi ; il devrait être content **.** Il ne l'aurait certainement pas été s'il était revenu en arrière, il ne pense pas.

Quand même, quelque chose ne va pas ; Tony se sent nerveux comme s'il a oublié quelque chose, comme s'il y a quelque part où il doit être, quelque chose qu'il doit faire. C'est stupide, il le sait, parce que vraiment, c'était la meilleure boucle de toutes ; pas de victimes du tout, pas d'esclaves mentaux. Et alors s'ils ne sont pas une équipe après tout ? Tony agit comme une petite merde mentale s'apitoyant sur soi-même. Il allait bien sans les autres avant, il ira bien de nouveau. Et puis, ils se montreront probablement s'il a vraiment des ennuis, du moins certains d'entre eux. Au moins Cap, peut-être ? Coulson, si Fury l'envoie ?

Peu importe.

Et puis, il a toujours Pepper. Au fait…

« -JARVIS, où est Pepper ?

-Dans son bureau, monsieur, l'informe JARVIS. Elle a souhaité que je vous fasse passer le message que vous devriez la contacter lorsque vous êtes de nouveau prêt à vous focaliser sur votre travail principal. »

Tony fait la grimace. Pepper n'est définitivement pas contente de lui. Mieux vaut s'en occuper au plus tôt ; il la fait appeler par JARVIS. Cela lui prend environ vingt minutes de la convaincre de le ménager, et cela marche majoritairement seulement parce qu'il lui raconte pour la boucle temporelle et le fait que Fury l'ait cru. Elle ne pense clairement pas qu'il mentirait à propos de quelque chose comme ça – ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Les semi-vérités et les mensonges flagrants à propos de quand il a mangé pour la dernière fois et à quel point il est blessé, oui, mais pas à propos des choses importantes.

Ils organisent un nouveau rendez-vous pour l'installation du réacteur Ark et deux jours plus tard, ils le font. Il n'y a pas de complications ; tout se passe à merveille. Tout se passe à merveille pour Tony en général lors des semaines qui suivent, il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi nerveux qu'il l'est. Mais il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de la sensation, elle s'est installée profondément dans ses os. Quelque chose ne va juste…pas.

C'est quand même une surprise quand Thor apparaît soudainement à son seuil. Du genre, littéralement et soudainement apparaît sur le balcon de Tony.

« -Homme de Métal, dit-il, peu caractéristiquement abattu lorsque Tony ouvre la porte de verre.

-Thor, mon pote, comment ça va ? »

Tony lui désigne le sofa et va chercher quelques poptarts. Comme promis, il a engagé Jane Foster et ils ont passé quelques soirées ensemble, parlant de trucs, Thor inclus et le fait qu'il aime les poptarts.

Thor a l'air pathétiquement reconnaissant lorsque Tony lui passe quelques poptarts grillées.

« -Merci. »

Tony s'assoit à l'autre bout du sofa et observe le dieu nordique blond.

« -T'as pas l'air bien, Thor. »

Surpris, Thor secoue la tête.

« -Je vais bien, mon ami, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ouais, désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi démoralisé, et ça dit quelque chose, considérant la merde que je t'ai vu traverser. »

Tony a eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir ; nécessaire, pense-t-il maintenant. Il a passé en revue encore et encore les événements, et il a noté une liste d'indices qui à la lumière sont la preuve du fait que Loki était au moins vaguement conscient de la boucle, sous tout le lavage de cerveau. Coulson l'avait même presque remarqué ; il avait fait remarquer dans une des boucles que la lance possède des pouvoirs de suggestion. Loki lui-même lui avait carrément dit – dit à Thor – lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait vu le véritable pouvoir du tesseract, beaucoup comme la façon dont Selvig avait rapporté qu'il s'était senti : avec une adulation fiévreuse. Peut-être qu'il est compréhensible que Tony n'ait pas capté ces signaux, il avait été occupé par des choses plus importantes, mais il pense toujours qu'il aurait dû le remarquer. Il n'est pas appelé un génie pour rien, il devrait faire des connexions que les autres gens ne font pas.

Thor a l'air surpris un instant, puis il acquiesce.

« -Bien sûr. Pardonne-moi, mon ami, j'ai oublié que toi, aussi, avais conscience de la Roue.

-Roue ? répète Tony, fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

-C'est comme ça que mon frère l'appelle, l'informe Thor. Il dit que c'est quelque chose qui arrive très, très rarement, à des moments pivots qui pourraient changer toute l'histoire de tous les mondes. C'est une tentative de la magie d'équilibrer les choses, d'empêcher quelque chose de désastreux d'arriver. »

Eh bien, bon de savoir qu'au moins ce n'est pas quelque chose de complètement fantastique.

« -Donc quel est ce moment que la magie essaie d'arranger ? T'as trouvé ?

-Mes excuses, mais non. Loki dit qu'il est seulement possible de savoir si la boucle ne recommence pas. »

Tony acquiesce et fronce les sourcils dans sa tasse de café en train de refroidir.

« -Donc, comment va ton frère ? Vous vous êtes occupés de cette histoire de folie ? »

Le visage de Thor se distord en une grimace douloureuse.

« -Son procès s'est terminé il y a quelques jours. Le Père de Toute Chose a passé son jugement sur lui.

-Pour quoi ? fait Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a rien fait, et il peut pas vraiment le blâmer pour quoi que ce soit qu'il ait fait si le temps est revenu en arrière et a fait que cela ne se passe pas.

-Vraiment. »

Thor secoue la tête, mécontent.

« -Ce n'est pas la non-action de Loki pour laquelle il a été jugé ; ses actions avant qu'il…tombe sont celles pour lesquelles il a dû accepter de se faire juger.

-Quelles actions ? demande Tony, et Thor lui raconte toute l'histoire – l'échec du couronnement, comment il a essayé d'envahir Jötunheim (quelque chose qui le fait grimacer maintenant, clairement embarrassé par son effronterie de jeunesse et sa naïveté), son bannissement. »

Comment Loki a été fait roi et a essayé de tuer son frère. Comment il est « tombé ».

Il est clair pour Tony que Thor est très conscient que Loki n'est pas « tombé », il s'est laissé tomber, essayant très probablement de se tuer, en se basant sur ce que Thor lui dit ils connaissent l'entre-deux.

Dire que Tony est surpris c'est rien de le dire. Oui, il connaissait les choses du côté du SHIELD, avait lu les rapports de ce qui s'était passé à Puento Antiguo et avait même entendu des bouts de la version de Jane de l'histoire, et quelques commentaires isolés de Thor durant une boucle précédente. Loki lui-même lui avait raconté toute le truc Jötunn et Tony avait fait ses recherches, il est bien mieux équipé pour comprendre maintenant que ça doit être un énorme problème pour eux. Ce serait comme se réveiller et découvrir que vous êtes un Cylon(5), ou un Borg(6) ou quelque chose. Le monstre Alien. Un zombie. Un réplicateur(7). Un des mauvais Terminators. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'ensemble du tableau rassemblé pour lui comme ça. Cela rend Loki beaucoup moins gratuit et entêté.

« -Donc il a tué une poignée de gens au Nouveau-Mexique ? C'est pour ça qu'il a été jugé ? finit par demander Tony lorsque Thor finit l'histoire. »

Remuant inconfortablement, Thor admet :

« -Plus ses actions d'amener les Géants du Givre à Asgard. C'est de la trahison. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -Mais allez, même toi tu admets maintenant que cela aurait été désastreux si tu étais devenu roi. Cela n'a pas pu être si mauvais ? »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est du côté de Loki tout à coup – et il ne l'est pas, vraiment. Mais de son point de vue on dirait que Loki étant uniquement jugé pour quelque chose pour lequel trois personnes devraient être blâmées, peut-être même quatre s'ils comptent la mère de Loki et Thor, chose qu'ils devraient probablement faire, même s'il semble qu'elle n'a pas été beaucoup impliquée. Et puis, Tony sympathise toujours avec l'opprimé, c'est un genre de chose instinctive ; d'honneur entre voleurs ou quelque chose. Opprimés. Peu importe.

« -Il n'a pas reçu la peine de mort, dit doucement Thor. Ce que le Roi aurait été dans son droit de donner.

-D'après ta tête, l'alternative n'est pas beaucoup mieux, répond Tony tout aussi doucement. »

Thor redresse ses épaules dans un geste décidément impuissant.

« -Ce n'est pas mon droit de critiquer le roi.

-Eh bien, allez, on est entre amis, je le répèterai pas. Et puis, qui peut être un bon souverain sans quelqu'un pour les critiquer ? »

Après y avoir réfléchi un moment, Thor finit par acquiescer.

« -Loki a été débarrassé de son déguisement – du sort que le Père de Toute Chose a ancré en lui pour cacher son véritable héritage. »

Ça n'a pas l'air agréable.

« -Est-ce que c'est…mauvais ?

-Ça semblait…douloureux, dit doucement Thor. »

Considérant toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées à Thor et Loki, être malmenés par Hulk inclus (eux deux), et comment aucun d'eux ne s'en était trop mal sorti, entendre Thor qualifier quelque chose de « douloureux » refroidit Tony.

« -Ok, je parie qu'il déteste complètement ça. »

Euphémisme, d'après comment Loki l'avait dit à Tony – comme s'il s'était séparé d'un secret dégoûtant, douloureux, avec une sorte de délectation tordue, masochiste, face au fait qu'il faisait du mal à lui-même et à Thor en en parlant si sobrement.

« -Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thor inspire, acquiesce.

« -Comme moi, il a été banni. Mais le Père de Toute Chose a décidé que, puisque Loki a beaucoup de contacts dans de nombreux mondes et puisqu'il ne lui fait pas confiance pour ce qui est de ne pas faire de mal aux habitants de Midgard… Jötunheimr serait le meilleur endroit pour que Loki apprenne de ses erreurs.

-Attends, attends, marche arrière. Jötunheimr ? Le foyer des Jötunn ? Dont il a piégé et tué le roi ? »

Tony n'arrive pas à y croire.

« -C'est l'équivalent d'une condamnation à mort, ils vont difficilement l'accueillir à bras ouverts ! »

Sans un mot, Thor acquiesce de nouveau.

« -Très…peu probable, admet-il doucement. La sentence a été exécutée. Loki a été envoyé à Jötunheimr juste avant que je ne revienne à Midgard. »

Tony se demande si Thor est parti parce qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder son père dans les yeux, ou s'il voulait se cacher. La nouvelle de la mort de Loki – s'il y en avait une du moins – ne lui parviendra pas aussi rapidement ici, ça c'est sûr.

« -Eh bien, merde. »

Ça demande définitivement quelques verres ça.

Trois heures plus tard, Thor est ivre et la réserve d'alcool de Tony a été sévèrement réduite, mais il s'en fiche de ça en ce moment parce qu'il est ivre également.

« -Et pis, fait-il d'une voix pâteuse. Y dit, « j'ai trahi mes deux peuples et aucun » et disparaît juste ! Pouf !

-Il fait ça, dit Thor plaintivement, serrant la bouteille de vodka que Tony lui a donné contre sa poitrine. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Sais pô ! s'exclame Tony. En particulier avec tout c'truc d'être sexy et dangereux. Doit arrêter d'faire ça.

-Nous sommes toujours son peuple, se lamente Thor. Il est véritablement mon frère, rien que quiconque puisse dire ne peut changer ça !

-Vas-y ma fille, commente Tony, désignant Thor. »

Ou du moins un des trois Thor qu'il peut voir en ce moment.

« -Laisse personne t'dire quoi faire.

-Je le ferai, énonce Thor avant de se lever soudainement, une expression déterminée sur son visage. »

Puis il est pris de vertige et atterrit sur les fesses de nouveau, ayant l'air comiquement surpris.

« -Je suis ivre !

-Ca tu l'es, mon pote, murmure Tony, lui tapotant l'épaule. F'rait mieux d'dormir avant d'faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi, d'accord ? »

Thor le regarde avec sérieux.

« -Tu es un bon ami, Tony Stark, prononce-t-il. »

Puis il s'allonge et commence à ronfler.

Tony cligne un peu des yeux et regarde les dernières gouttes de vodka goutter lentement de la bouteille, mouillant la poitrine de Thor. Puis il décide que peut-être que Thor n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idée, se recroqueville sur le canapé et s'endort également.

Il se réveille avec la gueule de bois de toutes les gueules de bois. JARVIS a assombri les fenêtres avec prévenance afin qu'au moins le soleil n'essaie pas de poignarder son cerveau à travers ses yeux, mais ce n'est qu'un petit réconfort. Avec un grognement il roule du sofa et manque de trébucher sur le corps immobile de Thor par terre. Vaseux, Tony cligne des yeux en le considérant avant de se pencher et de vérifier le pouls de Thor. Après s'être assuré que Thor est toujours vivant Tony se relève ; il doit se tenir la tête parce qu'il a l'impression qu'elle va tomber, ou s'ouvrir pour laisser son cerveau dégouliner ou quelque chose d'appétissant comme ça.

Heureusement, Tony a de l'entraînement avec les gueules de bois. Il procède pour essayer de se réhydrater sans vomir – ça réussit légèrement, bien qu'il vomisse une fois – avec l'aide d'un peu d'aspirine et prend une douche qui l'aide à se sentir de nouveau un peu humain. Lorsqu'il revient voir Thor après tout ça, il découvre qu'il est toujours profondément endormi dans son salon.

Tony se tâte un peu mais finit par décider de réveiller son ami ; puis il aide Thor à atténuer la gueule de bois. Une fois que Thor semble aller suffisamment mieux, Tony l'emmène à l'étage qu'il a construit pour lui – il s'est dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien construire son propre étage à chaque Avenger, même s'ils n'allaient pas l'utiliser – puis va extraire Jane de son travail et lui donne une semaine de congés. En premier lieu elle proteste mais les mots meurent sur ses lèvres lorsque Tony la pousse hors de l'ascenseur et qu'elle repère Thor. La dernière chose que Tony voit des deux est un câlin super romantique.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi cela laisse une étrange sensation dans le fond de son estomac, et comme d'habitude dernièrement il va enterrer l'étrange sentiment dans son labo.

Quatre jours plus tard, juste au moment où il mord dans une pizza pendant que Jane baisse la voix et dit de façon dramatique quelque chose comme « Je suis ton père », il se réveille et JARVIS dit « Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Tony cligne des yeux en considérant le plafond et se dit que ce n'est pas le soulagement qui l'envahit. Puis il saute sur ses pieds, se précipite dans le labo et améliore son armure – il a passé les vastes quantités de temps libre qu'il a eues lors des dernières semaines à essayer de trouver le moyen le plus rapide pour rendre son armure suffisamment rapide pour arriver à la base du Texas du SHIELD avant que Loki n'apparaisse. Il n'a pas pu s'expliquer pourquoi et de ce fait n'a même pas essayé mais maintenant il en est incroyablement reconnaissant, car au lieu de retravailler les propulseurs il utilise juste quelques remplacements, les alimente avec un réacteur Ark de rechange – ceux au palladium qu'il garde juste dans le coin parce qu'il est parano – et rassemble le tout dans une sorte de sac à dos. En somme, avec l'aide de JARVIS et DUM-E, cela prend environ une demi-heure avant que Tony soit dans l'armure et en route à une vitesse qui est probablement une sorte de record du monde ; il passe le mur du son cinq secondes après le décollage.

« -JARVIS, appelle-moi Fury, ordonne-t-il en route. »

Lorsque Fury décroche il décrit la chose très succinctement :

« -Tutu rose. Vous devez complètement évacuer la base du Texas, maintenant. Elle va s'effondrer et tout le monde à l'intérieur mourra. Laissez le tesseract. »

Sans dire un mot Fury raccroche. JARVIS informe Tony un peu plus tard que la base est en train d'être évacuée en un temps record. Le temps que Tony y arrive c'est complètement abandonné ; Tony n'a aucun problème pour voler (à une vitesse bien plus modérée) à travers les couloirs jusqu'en bas dans le hall renforcé contenant le tesseract. De la lumière bleue ressemblant beaucoup à de la magie s'accumule au plafond.

Tony vole sans cérémonie droit sur Loki, qui le remarque au dernier moment et va pour lui tirer dessus avec la lance, mais Tony donne une accélération et lui rentre dedans. Il entend quelques os casser et grimace, mais Loki lâche la lance et se cogne la tête à l'impact sur le sol, ce qui est ce que voulait Tony.

Avec Loki hors-service au moins temporairement il marche jusqu'à la lance, la balance dans un coin d'un coup de pied et tire dessus.

Il s'avère que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. La chose explose, envoyant Tony voler à l'autre bout du hall, puis la base s'effondre sur lui.

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

Une autre boucle, un autre essai. Cette fois, après avoir assommé Loki, Tony traîne la lance dans une pièce de sécurité renforcée ; lors du vol vers la base il a fait hacker à JARVIS les plans et c'est l'endroit le plus sauf du coin. Il tire, referme la porte dans un claquement et…

Lors du troisième essai il ne prend pas la peine de faire tout ça. Il attache une bombe à retardement à la lance, sprinte jusqu'à Loki qui est allongé, inconscient, sur le sol, et le traîne hors de la base. Lorsqu'ils sont tous deux en sécurité dans le ciel, une centaine de mètres au-dessus de la base, la bombe explose ; Tony regarde la base souterraine s'effondrer. Ça a en effet l'air impressionnant.

Et, wow, regardez ça. Il l'a fait. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a fait dans les faits ou de ce qu'il va faire avec maintenant, mais il l'a fait.

Il vole jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, où les gens commencent à courir partout comme des poulets décapités lorsqu'ils voient Iron Man porter une personne blessée qui ressemble à un réfugié de RPG, mais côté positif, personne ne lui demande des papiers d'assurance. Ils placent Loki sur un brancard et l'emmènent pour le passer sous rayons X ; Tony insiste pour les suivre. Qui sait de quelle humeur sera Loki lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Finalement Loki ne se réveille pas avant six heures, longtemps après que les tests médicaux aient été faits, toute l'adrénaline en Tony s'étant évaporée, et ce dernier étant devenu très mal à l'aise dans son armure. Lorsqu'il l'a enlevée les infirmières ont tantôt froncé les sourcils tantôt gloussé, parce que Tony n'a pas pris la peine d'enfiler des vêtements lorsqu'il s'est réveillé et est de ce fait seulement habillé d'un boxer et d'un débardeur. Elles lui donnent une blouse, rose avec des mouffettes imprimées dessus pour une raison inconnue, et Tony préférerait presque se balader à moitié nu mais à ce stade la presse est dans le coin donc ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Lorsque Loki cligne enfin des yeux ils sont verts et clairs.

« -Coucou, chéri, dit Tony avant de prétendre que c'est toujours une blague.

-Où… »

Loki s'assoit et regarde autour. Il a été débarrassé de son ensemble en cuir et habillé d'un de ces horribles peignoirs où le dos est complètement ouvert depuis la nuque.

« -Que…

-Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai détruit la lance, dit Tony. Thor n'est pas là. T'es dans un hôpital. J'ai plus ou moins cassé quelques-unes de tes côtes et t'ai donné une légère concussion, désolé pour ça. Aussi, ils disent que t'es sous-alimenté, déshydraté et généralement pas au top de ta forme. Enlève pas ça, c'est supposé t'aider. »

Il prend la main de Loki pour l'empêcher de retirer la perfusion.

« -Et laisse-moi te dire que t'as déjà l'air mieux donc je suis enclin à croire que t'en as besoin. »

Ça, ou c'est dormir. Peut-être les deux ?

Loki ne dit pas un mot, se contente de le fixer silencieusement si longtemps que Tony commence à remuer, mal à l'aise.

« -Donc, ok, uh…tout va bien ? T'es conscient qu'on recommence, pas vrai ? Quand ça commence pour toi ?

-Quand je suis jeté à travers la passe, répond Loki. Mais je…comme je suis de nouveau sous l'influence de la lance, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-C'est seulement le cas quand elle est détruite, explique Tony, se rapprochant. Ouais, j'ai pigé ça. C'est pour ça que je l'ai détruite. »

Au lieu d'avoir l'air content ou soulagé, Loki ferme les yeux.

« -Il sera là bien plus tôt maintenant.

-Celui qui te contrôle à travers la lance ? Ouais, j'imagine. »

Tony remue.

« -Sinon…j'ai une question. Quand la boucle s'arrête ? Parce que j'ai été incapable de trouver et il y en a eu une qui a duré des _semaines_.

-Avec ma mort, dit platement Loki. Odin Père de Toute Chose me condamne à mort. Quand je meurs, je me réveille de nouveau. »

Ok pas vraiment. Et Tony pensait que c'était dur pour lui. Loki se retrouve de loin avec la pire partie du marché.

« -C'est nul. Donc, est-ce que t'as une idée de ce qu'on a à faire pour arrêter ça ? Juste empêcher ta mort ?

-Juste ? »

Loki rit d'un air désolé.

« -La dernière fois j'ai été réduit en pièces par des Jötunn. Bien que je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant qu'ils ne m'aient pas torturé trop longtemps d'abord. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et s'empare d'un gobelet d'eau en plastique, le passant à Loki. Ça compte pour du réconfort, pas vrai ?

« -Ouais, eh bien. Ça veut dire qu'on doit dire à Odin qu'il peut pas te condamner à mort ou à quoi que ce soit qui résultera par ta mort. Il doit respecter ça, pas vrai ? Thor a dit que tu sais ce que c'est, il a dit que t'as appelé ça une Roue, alors ça veut dire que c'est un truc légitime. Pour une raison inconnue l'univers ou quelque chose veut pas que tu meures.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, dit Loki avec force. C'est un événement magique très compliqué. Les seuls capables de le manipuler sont ceux qui en ont conscience, ce qui est limité à moi et _vous_ entre toute autre personne !

-Hey ! proteste Tony. J'ai fait du bon boulot de façon générale ! Si ça avait été qui que ce soit d'autre tu serais bien plus profondément dans la merde, parce que ça leur aurait pris une éternité d'arriver aussi loin. »

Loki ricane.

« -Néanmoins, ce n'est pas à propos de ma mort. Je suis une figure charnière là-dedans, clairement, car avec ma mort la boucle recommence, mais la même chose est vraie pour vous. »

Tony cligne des yeux.

« -Attends, quoi ? Tu dis qu'on recommence aussi quand je meurs ?

-Lorsque vous avez détruit votre tour – un acte de défiance puérile, puis-je ajouter – nous sommes revenus au début, l'informe aigrement Loki. »

Clairement il n'est pas du tout content de ça.

Tony, par contre, a un large sourire joyeux.

« -Voyez-vous ça ! Donc nous sommes tous les deux d'importance égale là-dedans, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose que seuls toi et moi, ou plutôt que seule la combinaison de toi et moi, peut accomplir. Pas vrai ?

-Il semblerait, fait Loki avec mépris.

-Bien. Donc tu ferais mieux de changer d'attitude et de m'aider à déchiffrer ce truc, parce que je commence à être fatigué d'être coincé dans cette merde. »

Loki ne répond pas, se contentant de le fixer hautainement. Tony décide de le prendre comme un assentiment silencieux.

« -Donc, retour à la case départ : tu peux pas mourir, et je peux pas mourir. On doit découvrir ce qui se passera si on fait pas ce qu'on est supposé faire.

-Pour cela, nous devons d'abord savoir ce que nous sommes supposés faire, n'est-ce pas, dit platement Loki. »

Tony lui sourit mais choisit de ne pas commenter sur la coopération nouveau-née. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais à cet instant une infirmière entre pour jeter un œil à Loki ; lorsqu'elle découvre qu'il est réveillé et assis elle vérifie immédiatement ses signes vitaux, ce que Loki supporte avec une sorte de réticence hautaine, et promet que le docteur sera immédiatement là.

Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, parce que si le docteur examine Loki et découvre qu'il peut être libéré cela veut dire que Tony aura à le ramener à la tour. Non pas qu'il ait un problème avec ça, mais cela veut également dire qu'il doit s'occuper du SHIELD et de Fury, qui sont probablement en train d'essayer de briser sa porte virtuelle en ce moment même pour découvrir comment Tony savait utiliser le code (ce qu'il signifie, il doit encore le découvrir) et tout ça. Il aura probablement également à parler à Pepper, elle est probablement encore en colère contre lui pour l'avoir faite renvoyer par JARVIS. Et puis il y a les autres Avengers ; Tony doit découvrir quel est leur rôle là-dedans, s'ils en ont un tout court. La pensée que ce n'est pas le cas et que les brefs aperçus de travail d'équipe et de camaraderie qu'il a eus durant les boucles sont le plus proche qu'il aura jamais de la chose n'est pas agréable.

Le docteur arrive rapidement pour examiner Loki et décide prudemment que Loki peut être libéré, s'il reste au lit quelques jours le temps qu'il reprenne des forces. Il repart, et l'infirmière qu'il a amenée avec lui demande enfin une assurance médicale et le paiement.

« -Pas d'inquiétudes, dit Tony. Je vais m'en occuper. »

L'infirmière les observe tous les deux, puis acquiesce.

« -Je vais vous chercher les affaires de Mr. Loki et les formulaires. »

Après s'être occupé de toute la partie administrative, Tony aide Loki à s'habiller – d'un peignoir, bien sûr, parce qu'ils ont tous été incapables de trouver comment le sortir de sa tenue de cuir ultra compliquée et comme le font les hôpitaux, ils les ont découpés sans cérémonie. Lorsque Loki le découvre il fait des bruits offensés et outragés, puis essaie quelque chose de magique mais il grimace avant de pouvoir finir et abandonne rapidement.

« -Mes canaux magiques sont à vif, informe-t-il Tony avec réticence. Je peux utiliser la magie, mais c'est…douloureux. »

Tony pense à la haute tolérance à la douleur de Loki et combien il a souvent utilisé sa magie lors des boucles précédentes et déglutit.

Vraiment, la meilleure partie là-dedans est qu'ils ont habillé Loki du même peignoir que Tony ; rose avec des mouffettes dessus. Tony fait de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible afin que Loki ne remarque pas qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de douteux à ce propos et en tape secrètement cinq à l'infirmière qui l'a apporté dans son dos. Elle glousse et l'informe dans un murmure qu'ils sont habituellement pour les infirmières de la section des enfants, ils ont un immense hôpital pour enfants ici.

« -Nous avons pensé que cela vous irait bien mieux que les couleurs ternes habituelles, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants. »

Tony ne peut qu'être d'accord.

Il a une voiture qui l'attend à l'entrée arrière de l'hôpital mais bien sûr, des journalistes attendent là aussi ; ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Iron Man amène une personne blessée à l'hôpital et y reste pour attendre. Ils prennent quelques bonnes photos mais Loki et Tony sont dans la voiture avant de se faire assaillir. Loki supporte tout ça avec une sorte de dédain exaspéré.

Le trajet vers l'aéroport le plus proche prendra un moment alors Tony sort quelques chips qu'il a demandé au chauffeur d'apporter et les offre à Loki. En premier lieu Loki se contente de renifler avec dédain mais finit par céder et en prend un peu.

Tony essaie de réfléchir à tout ça. Donc lui et Loki sont des figures charnières, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est-ce que seulement eux deux sont équipés pour faire ? Il y a un nombre de choses que seul Tony est équipé pour faire, du moins sur Terre, mais il n'en sait vraiment pas assez sur Loki pour en dire de même.

« -Donc. »

Il finit par briser le silence gêné.

« -Dis-moi des trucs que seul toi peut faire, et personne d'autre que tu connais. »

Loki ricane.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Allez, dit impatiemment Tony. On doit déchiffrer tout ça. Je sais ce que je peux faire, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que tu peux faire.

-Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous pouvez faire à la place ? défie Loki. »

Parler de lui ? Tony peut certainement faire ça.

« -Je suis très intelligent. Je veux dire par là que je suis une des personnes les plus intelligentes de la planète, pas juste parce que je suis une des plus intelligentes mais parce que je suis très doué pour improviser et fabriquer quelque chose à partir de rien. »

Tony fronce les sourcils. Peut-être que parler de lui n'est pas si facile après tout.

« -Mes inventions sont les plus innovantes sur la planète ; j'ai généralement au moins dix ans d'avance sur tout le monde, cinquante dans certains cas. »

Loki le regarde attentivement, et il reste à peine la moindre hostilité en lui maintenant. Tony n'arrive pas du tout à interpréter l'expression sur son visage.

Il remue, mal à l'aise.

« -C'est seulement à propos des choses utiles, pas vrai ? Pas à propos de comment je parviens à foirer les choses encore et encore ?

-Très probablement, finit par admettre Loki. A moins que vous ne… _foiriez_ de façons particulièrement inhabituelles.

-Seulement de façon particulièrement épique généralement, admet Tony. Donc, quelque chose que tu peux faire avec ça ?

-Vous êtes très versé en technologie, récapitule Loki. Créatif au point de l'abstraction. La même chose est vraie pour moi avec la magie. »

Ok alors. Il y a quelque chose qu'ils devraient être en mesure de faire avec ça.

« -Donc clairement on a besoin de nous pour quelque chose qui requiert un raisonnement créatif.

-Ce qui ne nous aide pas beaucoup, fait remarquer Loki. »

Ce qui est la vérité, Tony doit lui reconnaître ça.

« -Quand même, ça nous fait avancer un peu, pas vrai ? Et on sait ce qu'on a à faire : convaincre Odin de ne pas te tuer. En fait, le mieux serait qu'Odin te laisse rester ici sur Terre, parce que je suppose qu'on doit être ensemble pour faire ce qu'on doit faire, pas vrai ? »

Loki a un reniflement de dérision.

« -Bonne chance pour ça.

-Allez, l'amadoue Tony. Avec toute cette histoire de Roue, c'est une bonne raison, pas vrai ? Et si tu parviens à expliquer toute cette histoire de traître correctement-

-Thor vous l'a dit ? interrompt Loki.

-Eh bien, ouais. »

Tony le regarde sans se gêner.

« -Il m'a dit que t'avais raison et que c'était du bon boulot, parce qu'il aurait fait un roi horrible. »

Loki semble temporairement sans voix à ça.

« -Nous devons faire en sorte qu'Odin écoute. Même si c'est difficile, cela devrait marcher, avec tout le truc de la Roue, pas vrai ?

-Vous ne cessez d'utiliser le mot « nous », dit Loki. Ce sera moi qui devrai faire le travail. Ce n'est pas comme si votre parole aura le moindre poids avec le Père de Toute Chose. »

Eh bien, ok, c'est vrai.

« -Mais tu peux le faire, pas vrai ?

-Peut-être, est tout ce que Loki dit sur l'affaire. »

Cela ne présage rien de bon, mais Tony décide d'avoir un regard positif.

* * *

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts sera là dans dix minutes. »

L'optimisme, décide Tony, c'est surfait. Il dirait que c'est pour les enfants mais il ne pense pas qu'il était très optimiste même enfant.

Les choses entre lui et Loki n'ont pas fonctionné longtemps après qu'ils aient quitté l'hôpital ; suffisamment longtemps pour monter dans l'avion ensemble, mais alors Loki avait demandé à Tony ce qu'il avait fait du tesseract. En étant informé que Tony n'en avait rien fait et qu'il était efficacement enterré sous des tonnes de gravats d'ancienne base du SHIELD, Loki avait poussé un cri de frustration et bondi sur Tony. Il n'est pas sûr que se retrouver avec la nuque brisée était accidentel ou pas mais c'était arrivé et Tony n'est Pas Content. Sûr, c'était sans douleur et rapide, mais quand même, c'est de la courtoisie de base de ne pas briser la nuque d'une personne, n'est-ce pas ?

« -C'était vraiment nécessaire ? demande Tony avec irritation lorsque Loki ouvre les yeux à l'hôpital. »

Loki le foudroie du regard, jette un œil au plâtre dans lequel est enveloppé son bras et rétorque :

« -Était-il nécessaire de me casser le bras ?

-T'es mal tombé, répond platement Tony. »

Puis il lève la mallette contenant le tesseract.

« -Content ? »

Levant le nez, Loki renifle.

« -C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire. Sans, voyager jusqu'à Asgard devient presque impossible en ce moment.

-Génial, dit Tony. »

Initialement il avait contemplé le tenir à l'écart de Loki en échange de quelque chose, mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à penser à quoi que ce soit et il ne pense pas avoir envie que Loki reste dans le coin. Quand même, il va pas juste lui passer, pas après que Loki lui ait sauté dessus comme ça.

Alors il baisse la mallette et la remet sous sa chaise, la faisant rejoindre l'autre qui contient l'armure, et croise les bras.

« -J'arrive pas vraiment à me débarrasser de l'impression que t'en sais plus à propos de ça que tu veux bien le dire. »

Le visage de Loki demeure complètement inexpressif, ce qui est tout aussi bien qu'une confirmation verbale.

« -Génial, dit Tony, le ton serré. Donc je pense qu'on devrait aller chez moi, avoir ce verre autour duquel on tourne, et tu me dis ce qui se passe bordel. »

Lorsque Loki ne répond pas il se penche en avant, laissant un peu d'acier se glisser dans sa voix.

« -Clairement, quelque chose dans l'univers a décidé que nous sommes tous deux d'égale importance. Alors tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber ton complexe de supériorité et de commencer à travailler avec moi, parce qu'autrement on continuera comme ça pour toute l'éternité. »

Loki retrousse le nez, dédaigneux, mais la façon sombre dont il baisse le regard dit à Tony que le message est passé.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup plus quand ils quittent l'hôpital, montent dans une voiture puis dans un avion vers New York. Loki continue d'observer la mallette du tesseract que Tony porte mais il ne fait aucune tentative pour l'attraper, pas même lorsque Tony est distrait.

Ils sont dans un avion public, obligés parce que le jet personnel de Tony n'a pas pu être là à temps ; il a oublié de dire à JARVIS de l'appeler à temps. C'est la première classe, oui, mais Tony et Loki portent une paire assortie de peignoirs roses avec des mouffettes dessus, tous deux ayant l'air un peu amochés, et Tony porte deux mallettes ayant l'air importantes, une contenant le tesseract, l'autre l'armure pliée. Inévitablement, les gens les fixent. Il y a une femme de l'autre côté de l'aile dont il se souvient s'être jetée sur Loki lorsqu'il a attaqué Tony, quelques secondes avant que la nuque de Tony ne se brise. Maintenant elle prend discrètement des photos avec son portable qui vont probablement finir dans un journal quelconque. Tony décide que c'en est assez, il a besoin d'une petite pause. Il s'autorise à somnoler puis finit par s'endormir aussi profondément que d'aucun le peut assis dans un avion public.

Loki le réveille en le repoussant de lui. Cela lui prend une seconde pour reprendre conscience de son environnement, durant laquelle il réalise deux choses : premièrement, les gens autour d'eux se lèvent pour quitter l'avion, ce qui signifie de meilleurs angles pour prendre de meilleures photos et deuxièmement : à un moment dans son sommeil, la tête de Tony a fini sur l'épaule de Loki.

Merveilleux. Maintenant tout le monde va penser que Tony se tape Loki.

Tony n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en lamenter, parce que Coulson les attend à l'aéroport. Tony voit au moins deux autres agents du SHIELD rôder, ce qui veut dire qu'il y en a probablement trois fois plus en civil.

« -Agent ! dit joyeusement Tony. Vous avez mis le paquet n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'auriez pas dû. »

Coulson sourit platement.

« -Mr. Stark. Le directeur est très intéressé pour ce qui est de vous parler. »

Ses yeux se posent sur Loki.

Tony place sa main dans le bas du dos de Loki et sourit mielleusement.

« -Le directeur peut attendre que j'ai trouvé des vêtements corrects et ai mangé. »

Titillant Coulson, il ajoute :

« -La situation tutu rose est actuellement sous contrôle. »

Coulson le regarde calmement avant de désigner la mallette.

« -J'aimerais reprendre ceci maintenant. Merci d'avoir gardé la propriété du SHIELD.

-Vous n'en voulez pas, s'implique Loki. Vous ne pouvez pas le contenir, ceci au moins est devenu évident, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aimerez pas ce qui en sortira la prochaine fois.

-Vous avez eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, ajoute sobrement Tony, s'assurant de communiquer à quel point il est sérieux. »

Avec un soupir Coulson cède, mais sans un dernier ordre.

« -Une heure, Mr. Stark. »

Puis il part.

Tony roule des yeux.

« -Génial. Allons-y. »

La main toujours dans le bas du dos de Loki, quelque chose que ce dernier supporte sans commenter, Tony le guide vers là où Happy les attend avec une voiture.

A la Tour Stark une commande au chinois les attend. Tony se jette dessus comme un homme affamé et bientôt Loki abandonne tout décorum et suit son exemple. Une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux rassasiés Tony déniche des vêtements pour Loki et l'envoie dans une chambre d'invité pour prendre une douche pendant qu'il fait de même.

Loki revient en portant le t-shirt Star Wars de Tony, un jogging lâche bien trop court pour ses longues jambes et un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

« -Ces vêtements sont très différents de ceux que l'on nous a donnés à la maison de guérison.

-Hôpital, corrige Tony. Et allez, tu penses vraiment que je serais assez mesquin pour m'humilier juste pour t'humilier ? »

Tony est totalement aussi mesquin, mais en la circonstance il ne pense pas que des peignoirs roses avec des mouffettes dessus soient vraiment humiliants après les avoir portés plusieurs fois d'affilée. Plus amusant qu'autre chose. Si Tony était moins assuré dans sa sexualité et sa masculinité peut-être que cela le dérangerait plus, mais cependant, c'est au moins un domaine dans lequel il a très peu de problèmes, si ce n'est aucun.

Loki ne lui fait clairement pas confiance mais décide apparemment de laisser couler, car il roule des yeux et s'assoit précautionneusement sur le canapé. Tony se sent presque mal pour l'écharpe autour de son bras cassé, mais c'est violet (à la requête de Tony, il l'admet) et dans les faits plutôt stylé. Tony a eu de pires écharpes, vraiment.

« -Dois appeler Fury maintenant et lui expliquer cette merde, dit Tony. »

Loki soupire d'exaspération.

« -Son esprit est sévèrement limité.

-Absolument, mais il possède quelques cartes, et à la fin on ferait mieux de l'avoir de notre côté que contre nous, conteste Tony. »

Il n'essaie pas de persuader Loki, il va le faire de toute façon, mais il doit suivre son propre conseil ; ils doivent travailler ensemble.

« -Si vous devez, accorde Loki avec un autre soupir exaspéré.

-Stark, souffle Fury en décrochant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel, et qui est Walter Lawson putain ? »

La fausse identité de Loki. Tony soupire, prend une profonde inspiration et raconte toute l'histoire. Il omet les parties les moins importantes, abrège le reste, et quand même il a la voix rauque le temps qu'il finisse.

Durant un long moment, Fury est silencieux.

« -Laissez-moi résumer. Nous sommes pris dans un Jour Sans Fin magique, et notre seul espoir d'en sortir est vous et un dieu nordique instable ?

-Oui, confirme Tony, souriant largement bien que Fury ne puisse pas le voir de toute façon. Soyez reconnaissant que vous ne puissiez pas vous en souvenir putain. J'arrête pas d'avoir les mêmes conversations avec les gens et croyez-moi, ça devient _vraiment_ fatiguant. »

Fury grogne de façon peu sympathique.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous besoin du tesseract ?

-Ce n'est pas à vous pour commencer, s'implique froidement Loki, la première fois qu'il prend la parole.

-Et puis, tout ce que vous faisiez avec était ne rien trouver d'utile et fabriquer des armes, ajoute Tony. Comme l'incident avec votre base l'a montré, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que putain d'c'est ou de ce que ça putain d'fait. Je dirais de laisser les gens qui l'ont fabriqué s'en occuper. »

La tonalité est tout ce que Tony obtient pour son opinion. Non pas qu'il soit horriblement déçu, quelque chose à propos de Fury l'irrite juste – un sentiment qui est entièrement mutuel, il en a parfaitement conscience. Avec un haussement d'épaules il se tourne vers Loki.

« -Ton tour d'raconter une histoire, chéri. »

Loki, recroquevillé de travers dans un fauteuil, ne le regarde pas.

« -Je suppose que vous connaissez les circonstances entourant le couronnement de Thor et ce qui a suivi.

-Vaguement, répond Tony. »

C'est un mensonge mais il veut tout entendre du point de vue de Loki ; bien que Thor ait clairement essayé de voir à travers les yeux de Loki, sa vision de l'histoire était toujours sévèrement limitée, en partie par sa vertu de n'avoir pas été là durant les moments charnières.

Avec un signe de tête, Loki commence à parler. Sa voix demeure sobre, presque sans expression, mais toujours ses sentiments ressortent alors qu'il conte l'histoire : inquiétude pour le royaume, pour la raison d'Odin (c'est à ce point que Thor aurait fait un mauvais roi, et Loki n'arrive clairement pas à comprendre comment personne ne l'a compris), pour Thor, pour eux tous, de nouveau le royaume quand Thor a envahi Jötunheimr avec l'intention de répandre la guerre. Combien il s'est senti perdu lorsque Thor a été banni et comment les événements qui ont suivi s'étaient abattus sur lui comme une avalanche, le submergeant complètement. La famille de Loki et Thor n'est clairement pas du genre à discuter correctement des choses – Tony a entendu dire que de telles familles existent, bien qu'il ne sache personnellement pas si c'est vrai, n'en ayant certainement pas fait l'expérience lui-même – et tout le truc Jötunn avait complètement détruit Loki. Il ne s'excuse pas, ne se trouve pas d'excuses, mais quand même Tony ne peut s'empêcher de sympathiser avec lui ; il sait un peu ce que c'est que de grandir constamment avec la rivalité d'un idéal et de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Il ne peut pas cautionner la partie où Loki a essayé d'empêcher son frère de retourner à Asgard, mais il comprend. Même en tant que roi, Loki n'avait eu aucun supporter. Tony sait ce que ça fait aussi. Même maintenant il n'a pas vraiment de supporters, niveau entreprise ; ses anciens contacts dans l'industrie de l'armement l'évitent et les gens qui étaient contre lui à cause de toute cette histoire d'armes ne lui font toujours pas confiance. Au moins Tony a Pepper qui le soutient, mais elle n'est pas exactement une candidate pour des échanges scientifiques. Tony avait espéré que Bruce le serait mais à ce stade il en est venu à accepter que Bruce n'est pas encore à un niveau où il peut prendre une telle décision.

La fin de l'histoire de Loki ne devrait pas stupéfier Tony ainsi, il savait ce qui allait arriver après tout, mais pour une raison inconnue cela assèche sa gorge. Peut-être parce que tout à coup il est concrètement évident pour lui que cela a complètement été une tentative de suicide.

« -Je pense que ça mérite un verre, dit-il, la voix un peu rauque, une fois que Loki se tait. »

N'attendant pas de réponse il se dirige vers son bar et leur sert à tous deux deux doigts de scotch. En passant son tumbler à Loki il dit très doucement.

« -Je suis passé par là aussi. »

Loki émet un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de comparer votre vie à la mienne ?

-Même superficiellement il y a des parallèles, rétorque Tony, pas impressionné. Privilégié mais jamais reconnu, fils bien moins préféré, image impossible à atteindre, pas accepté par ses pairs, regardé avidement par le public attendant des erreurs. Si je réfléchis plus j'en trouverai plus. Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire dans les faits ; ce que je voulais dire était l'instant où tu réalises que tout ce que tu voulais, ce vers quoi tu as travaillé toute ta vie est un mensonge et pire, que tu es un imbécile pour avoir essayé de t'y tenir car il t'est impossible de l'accomplir. Tout ce que tu es, tout ce qui a de l'importance pour toi devient faux et sans valeur, un négatif de ce que tu croyais que c'était. Ouais, je sais comment c'est. »

Peut-être que Tony serait mort aussi, en Afghanistan, s'il n'avait pas eu Yinsen et un ennemi auquel il ne voulait rien donner. Il était trop obstiné pour laisser les Dix Anneaux gagner, peu importe ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais s'il avait été suspendu au bord d'une falaise, avec aucun ennemi à combattre et avec son père lui disant en face qu'il ne serait jamais assez bon ? Eh bien.

Loki demeure silencieux, se contente de prendre une gorgée son tumbler et fait rouler la saveur sur sa langue, regardant à travers la fenêtre. Il fait noir dehors, les lumières de la ville un reflet artificiel, ambitieux du ciel nocturne, échouant si lamentablement que c'en devient une moquerie.

Ils sont silencieux un long moment jusqu'à ce que Loki finisse par prendre la parole de nouveau, la voix basse.

« -Je suis tombé dans les bras d'une créature immensément puissante, et immensément dangereuse. Il…a soif de génocide pour le génocide. Même dans mes moments les plus sombres je n'ai jamais – »

Il déglutit.

« -Son but est de courtiser Maîtresse Mort ; sa spécialité est le génocide et le meurtre de figures particulièrement puissantes. Il a presque – je suis parvenu à le convaincre du contraire, à la fin, en lui parlant du tesseract et du pouvoir que cela pouvait lui apporter. Les Chitauris sont sous son commandement. »

Aucun mot n'est nécessaire pour expliquer ; Tony peut lire entre les lignes, inférer le reste.

« -Tu soupçonnes que c'est de ça dont la Roue est question. »

Loki acquiesce.

« -Sans aucun doute, il arrivera jusqu'ici. Et sans aucun doute, avec ma connaissance quiconque le combat aura une meilleure chance contre lui.

-Donc on est supposés vaincre ce type ensemble ? »

Tony soupire, se frotte le visage. Cela n'aurait pas pu être quelque chose de facile, mais un type que Loki craint visiblement ? Loki avec toute sa ressource et magie ? Ouais, pas une bonne perspective.

« -Je le suppose, dit Loki. Ou peut-être que notre but est seulement de rassembler nos…de rassembler votre peuple et les Ases afin qu'une alliance soit formée.

-Est-ce que t'as dit ça à Odin ? »

La bouche se resserrant, Loki boit cul-sec tout ce qui reste de son scotch. Clairement pas un bon sujet.

« -Il n'écoute pas. Il est trop absorbé par lui-même pour entendre ce que je dis, croyant que mes mots ne sont que les faux-fuyants intéressés d'un lâche et d'un menteur. »

Sa bouche se tord amèrement.

« -Durant trop longtemps il a prêté l'oreille à ceux qui me croient envieux de Thor. Mes mots ne l'atteignent plus. »

Il prend une inspiration, baisse les yeux, la voix très basse lorsqu'il ajoute :

« -Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils l'aient jamais véritablement fait. »

Tony n'a aucune idée de quoi dire à ça, alors il se lève juste sans un mot et remplit de nouveau leurs tumblers. Il repasse le verre à Loki et lui serre l'épaule, hésitant – juste brièvement, cela compte à peine, mais il a l'impression qu'un quelconque geste de soutien est nécessaire.

« -Est-ce que le truc de la Roue l'a fait écouter avant ? finit-il par demander doucement. »

Peut-être qu'il devrait lâcher l'affaire, mais ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se le permettre, honnêtement.

« -Menteur, dit Loki, le ton dénué d'expression avec juste une once d'amertume.

-Et si je venais aussi ? suggère Tony. »

Visiter Asgard n'est pas exactement en haut de son top dix des choses impossibles qu'il doit faire avant de mourir (même pas dans le top vingt) mais il ne peut pas nier un peu de curiosité. Ça a l'air d'un endroit étouffant plein de gens étroits d'esprit et stagnants, mais la technologie…oh, la technologie.

Loki lui lance un regard sec, ouvrant la bouche-

Le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel, immédiatement suivi d'un éclair. L'air craque brutalement, le son de deux lourdes pierres s'écrasant dans la direction opposée résonne dans la nuit et, accompagné de quelques autres éclairs, Thor atterrit sur le balcon de Tony, pile devant les yeux de ce dernier et de Loki, accroupi, marteau à la main.

Aussi soudainement qu'il est venu l'orage (si cela peut même être appelé comme ça) se dissout de nouveau. Calmement Thor se redresse et se dirige vers la porte de verre, frappant poliment.

Tony cligne des yeux et regarde Loki, qui regarde au-delà de son frère, le visage entièrement dénué d'expression, le corps comme la pierre. Tony s'assure de l'effleurer en allant ouvrir la porte à Thor, peut-être en un geste de solidarité ou de réconfort ; il ne peut honnêtement pas dire.

Thor ouvre la bouche quand Tony ouvre la porte – manuellement, ce qui est complètement inutile, mais Tony ne voulait pas juste laisser entrer Thor – mais Tony est plus rapide.

« -Thor, mon pote ! Je me demandais si t'allais te montrer. »

Naturellement, comme il ne se souvient de rien, Thor est confus.

« -Tu me connais ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que mon frère- »

Loki a dû réagir parce que Thor se coupe au milieu de sa phrase, mais lorsque Tony se retourne tout ce qu'il voit est le dos de Loki alors qu'il quitte rapidement le salon de Tony. Le visage de Thor est un mélange de douleur et de résignation quand Tony lui fait de nouveau face.

Tony soupire et s'écarte.

« -Tu ferais mieux d'entrer, j'ai beaucoup à te raconter. »

Ayant l'air un peu dubitatif, Thor entre dans le salon et, au geste de Tony, prend place sur le canapé.

Quelques sessions de beuverie avec le dieu nordique ont appris à Tony exactement quel genre d'alcool il préfère ; il lui prend une moitié de tumbler plein de vodka avec de la glace. Puis il s'assoit et explique _encore_ tout le stupide truc de la boucle temporelle. Il considère sérieusement juste la dicter et enclencher l'enregistrement pour quiconque veut entendre l'histoire de la bouche de Tony. Au moins avec Thor il peut laisser de côté beaucoup plus qu'avec Fury, bien qu'il aille un peu plus en détails dans son interaction avec Loki.

A la fin de l'histoire Thor fixe le sol sans le voir, le tumbler vide serré dans sa main. Finalement il lève la tête et fait face à Tony.

« -Si je n'avais pas vu mon frère assis calmement avec toi de mes propres yeux, je pourrais ne pas te croire, Tony Stark.

-Ça, et je connais des trucs sur toi que j'aurais pas pu entendre de Loki, répond Tony. »

Thor acquiesce lentement.

« -En effet. Cela me chagrine combien ma relation avec mon frère s'est dégradée.

-Ouais. »

Tony remue, mal à l'aise, n'aimant pas de quoi a l'air Thor ; un peu brisé, un peu blessé, très triste.

« -Et si j'allais voir Loki pendant que tu réfléchis à…des trucs ? dit-il vaguement, ayant à moitié le désir de voir ce que Loki est en train de faire, à moitié parce que rien ne le rend plus mal à l'aise et paniqué que les gens tristes. »

Thor acquiesce de nouveau et Tony s'en va immédiatement, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'invité qu'il a précédemment assignée à Loki.

Il n'y a pas de réponse quand Tony frappe à la porte mais cela ne le dissuade pas. Prudemment il ouvre la porte et jette un œil à l'intérieur.

« -Dans la salle de bain, dit utilement JARVIS lorsque Tony trouve la chambre vide. »

Lorsque Tony frappe à la porte de la salle de bain il y a un son d'éclaboussure.

« -Qui est-ce ?

-Tony. T'as une minute ? »

Il y a une brève pause.

« -Entrez. »

Mouais, donc Tony ne s'attend pas à ce que Loki soit nu et dans la baignoire lorsqu'il entre dans la salle de bain. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attendait, pour être honnête il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser avant d'ouvrir la porte et Loki est là. Nu dans la baignoire.

Il n'y a pas la moindre mousse bien pratique en train de flotter pour recouvrir les parties importantes comme dans tous les films. Loki est juste allongé dans l'eau, complètement nu, la peau mouillée au-dessus de l'eau, les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête encore plus que son style normal. Ses cils sont collés entre eux et pour une raison inconnue son visage a l'air dénudé aussi, bien que Tony n'ait aucune idée de pourquoi il a cette impression ; il ne peut vraiment pas le dire.

« -Uhm, dit-il intelligemment. »

Loki hausse un sourcil élégant, faisant comme s'il n'y a absolument rien de choquant dans la situation actuelle.

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge, se dit qu'ils sont tous des adultes et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est un adolescent qui devient – ok c'est pas exactement un truc d'adolescent, beaucoup de gens deviennent… _intéressés_ lorsqu'ils voient une autre personne nue. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder dessus, vraiment.

On avance.

« -Oui ? demande Loki, impatient parce que Tony a mis trop longtemps pour passer à la suite.

-Uhm, dit encore Tony. Ok, pour être honnête, je me planque juste de Thor. Il commençait à devenir émotionnel et ok, c'est juste pas pour moi. Donc. Comment tu vas ?

-Je prends un bain, énonce clairement Loki, avant de soupirer et de rouler des yeux. Mais je comprends l'impulsion, alors je suppose que vous êtes pardonné. Entrez et fermez la porte avant qu'il ne vous voie et ait l'impression que cela ne me dérange pas de recevoir des gens pendant que je prends un bain. »

Nope, on voudrait pas ça. Tony fait comme demandé et essaie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de ne pas penser à la situation. Cela ne marche pas bien, parce que Loki est juste là, _nu_.

Et puis Loki commence à se savonner, frottant sa poitrine et ses bras.

« -Comment a-t-il pris les nouvelles ? demande-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Rrgh, dit Tony. »

Encore, Loki hausse un sourcil en le considérant.

« -Allons, Stark, dit-il. Le jeu auquel nous jouons est intéressant et vaguement divertissant, mais vous pouvez arrêter maintenant. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas véritablement intéressé.

-Qui dit ça ? demande Tony. »

Puis il se maudit parce que qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Est-il honnêtement en train de faire du gringue à Loki ? Dans une situation où cela ne peut définitivement pas être pris comme une blague, ou une plaisanterie légère ?

Eh bien, on dirait que c'est le cas. Se jetant à l'eau, il hausse un sourcil face à l'expression incrédule de Loki et dit :

« -Allez, t'es canon. Pourquoi je serais pas intéressé ? »

Loki fronce les sourcils.

« -Je ne suis pas…canon signifie que vous me trouvez sexuellement attirant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. Oui, c'est ce que canon veut dire – que je te trouve _très_ attirant sexuellement. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge. Normalement ce genre de chose ne se passe pas comme ça.

« -Je ne… »

Encore, Loki ne finit pas sa phrase ; Tony l'a définitivement secoué. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose et considère brièvement lui donner une porte de sortie, mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de faire ça. Ils ont pu ou pas être en train de danser autour de ça depuis plusieurs boucles, même quand Tony détestait toujours majoritairement Loki pour la merde qu'il a faite lors des premières boucles, et il aimerait éclaircir plusieurs choses une bonne fois pour toutes maintenant.

« -C'est inattendu, finit par admettre Loki, pas sans difficulté. Je pensais…c'est une chose que les ennemis font ici, pas vrai ? Essayer de se déstabiliser ?

-Pas vraiment, répond Tony. Pas ici, du moins. Je veux dire ouais, essayer de se déstabiliser, mais le flirt est pas vraiment une chose courante. C'est plus…mon truc, je suppose, bien que ce soit la première fois que je le fais donc peut-être que c'est juste un truc avec toi et moi. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là putain ? Quelqu'un doit vraiment lui faire fermer son clapet.

« -Oh, fait Loki. »

Tony craque.

« -Tu sais, ça va si c'est juste un jeu et tout – je veux dire c'était majoritairement un jeu avant, c'est juste que je…eh bien je suis aussi ouvert à la possibilité que ce soit pas un jeu, mais si toi pas alors ça va aussi, je veux dire t'as probablement ce truc des mortels qui sont un gaspillage d'espace donc-

-Fermez-là donc, interrompt Loki, tranchant. Oui, je ne considère pas la plupart des mortels comme étant particulièrement utiles ou intéressants ; vous êtes comme des mouches, un battement de paupière et soudainement vous êtes morts. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne…que je ne peux pas…

-Uh, trouver néanmoins quelqu'un intéressant ? fournit utilement Tony. »

Loki lui lance un regard sec.

« -Oui.

-Ok. »

Tony prend une profonde inspiration. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi stressant, combien de fois a-t-il eu une conversation similaire avec une personne- ok pas si souvent, généralement c'est davantage un truc dénué de mots, un accord tacite. Mais quand même.

« -Ok. Donc. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à partir de là ? »

Loki asperge sa poitrine d'eau pour rincer les derniers relents mousseux de savon accrochés à sa peau. La bouche de Tony s'assèche en voyant ça, et il est déjà en train d'essayer très fort de ne pas laisser ses yeux vagabonder plus bas, sous la surface où il y a le creux du ventre de Loki, ses cuisses légèrement écartées…woups, abandon, abandon. Tony ferme les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvre il ne regarde rien d'autre que le visage amusé de Loki.

« -Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous le dire ? dit Loki. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Ah.

« -Non, pas vraiment. »

Ok, il est temps de passer ce truc d'adolescent gênant. Cela devient ridicule.

Tony s'avance vers la baignoire et tend sa main à Loki. Il ne fait définitivement aucun bruit lorsque Loki se lève, de l'eau s'écoulant en ruisseaux sur son corps, mais il se laisse le fixer cette fois car c'est clairement permis.

Loki prend sa main et sort de la baignoire. Ridiculement, Tony commence à chercher une serviette, mais une main inhabituellement chaude, mouillée, lui fait tourner la tête pour regarder Loki. Ses yeux sont tellement _verts_ , Tony ne cesse d'en être choqué encore et encore ; peut-être parce que les premières fois que Tony l'a vu ils étaient bleus. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils sont juste inhabituellement verts.

Il ne peut pas dire qui se penche en premier, mais ce n'est plus important lorsque leurs lèvres se touchent. Toute pensée fuit la tête de Tony au contact et tout ce sur quoi il peut se concentrer à présent est le ressenti. Les lèvres de Loki sont chaudes, et douces, un peu humides ; lorsque Tony approfondit le baiser il suit avec plaisir, ouvre sa bouche, laisse la langue de Tony se faufiler. Le cœur de Tony bat bruyamment à ses oreilles et il n'arrive pas à respirer mais ce n'est pas important non plus lorsque la langue de Loki rencontre la sienne, bouge contre elle doucement. L'un d'eux émet un bruit, il ne sait pas qui, mais celui qui suit vient définitivement de Tony ; il gémit et attire Loki plus près, une main sur sa taille nue et mouillée.

Et merde, Loki est nu, il a complètement oublié ça. Il est complètement foutu maintenant, gémit de nouveau, laisse sa main glisser le long du dos de Loki et s'installer sur ses fesses. Loki pousse un 'hmmm' et presse son corps contre celui de Tony, mouillant ses vêtements, mais sa main est sèche lorsqu'elle se fraie un chemin dans ses cheveux, à moitié y passant les doigts, à moitié tenant sa tête en place pendant qu'il entreprend d'explorer consciencieusement la bouche de Tony.

Le temps que Loki se détache enfin Tony est étourdi et complètement essoufflé ; il s'appuie contre Loki et reprend juste son souffle durant quelques instants **.** Loki le maintient en équilibre, les yeux fermés, le front pressé contre celui de Tony.

Lorsqu'ils ont repris un peu leur souffle Tony lève les yeux pour regarder correctement le visage de Loki. Tony n'arrive pas vraiment à interpréter son expression, il y a du besoin là et peut-être…de la douleur ?

Ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'est supposé ressembler quelqu'un que Tony est en train d'embrasser, et cela refroidit Tony brusquement presque complètement (certaines parties de son corps ne sont pas trop heureuses de se séparer de la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient). Il épouse le visage de Loki et presse un baiser court sur sa bouche.

« -Hey, dit-il alors, doucement, peut-être même gentiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, dit Loki, la voix un peu rauque.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, huh, dit Tony avant de réaliser soudainement à quel point c'est vrai ; toutes les boucles qui se sont passées et chaque fois qu'ils ont été renvoyés en arrière vers le même moment. »

Et contrairement à Tony, Loki n'a pas eu le temps de souffler, il n'a cessé de revenir à son état de lavage de cerveau. C'est incroyable qu'il soit toujours sain d'esprit.

« -Et si tu allais dormir ? Demain nous pouvons parler. »

Finalement Loki ouvre les yeux, les plissant en considérant Tony.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dorloté comme un enfant, gronde-t-il.

-Ouais, non, je sais ça, se hâte de le rassurer Tony. C'est juste que, tu sais. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ça arrive, et en plus de toute cette merde de boucle- er, de Roue…je pense juste que nous pourrions tous deux avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, c'est tout. »

Loki acquiesce, le mécontentement quittant majoritairement son expression, mais sa voix est toujours un peu raide.

« -Comme vous voulez. »

Tony se penche en avant pour un autre baiser rapide puis recule, laissant avec regret ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps nu de Loki une dernière fois. Putain, ce type est canon, ça devrait être illégal, tout en muscles fins et peau crémeuse.

« -Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répond Loki, sonnant presque normal maintenant. »

Ses yeux suivent Tony alors qu'il se tourne pour quitter la pièce.

Il n'y a rien que Tony ait envie de moins faire maintenant, mais il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper ; il va voir Thor. Le type est toujours dans le salon mais heureusement a l'air beaucoup moins comme s'il est à un mot d'un effondrement émotionnel maintenant.

« -Tony Stark, dit-il lorsque Tony entre. Comment va mon frère ? »

Er.

« -Il est fatigué. Enfin, épuisé, vraiment. Il est allé se coucher. »

Thor acquiesce.

« -Il est en colère contre moi. »

Oh, merde, on dirait que Tony va devoir être un soutien émotionnel après tout.

« -Peut-être. Enfin, probablement, je veux dire personne est allé à sa recherche – je dis pas que c'est ta faute ou quelque chose, mais peut-être que t'aurais dû…eh bien, il en est pas content, de toute façon. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Thor, fatigué. Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter si facilement que Loki était mort sans la moindre preuve.

-Peut-être, dit Tony évasivement. Mais, sinon, tu peux probablement lui parler de tout ça demain. Il a traversé beaucoup de merdes – et je veux dire _beaucoup_ de merdes – et il va avoir besoin de temps pour faire face à tout ça. »

Et Tony ferait mieux de s'écouter, parce qu'autant il aimerait amener Loki au lit et ne pas sortir durant un week-end ou deux, Loki vient juste de sortir de son Afghanistan personnel. Tony se résout à être un peu plus responsable à l'avenir.

« -Je suppose que tu as raison, Tony Stark, dit lentement Thor, toujours triste et contemplatif. »

Tony fait la grimace.

« -Ok, mon grand, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Je pense que Loki est pas le seul qui a besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

Il montre une chambre d'invité à Thor, mais à l'étage en-dessous ; il n'y a qu'une seule chambre d'invité à l'étage de Tony et Loki y est. Tony n'avait pas prévu la chose ainsi mais il l'aurait fait. Une fois qu'il a été montré à Thor la cuisine remplie en bas et qu'on lui ait expliqué que s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, JARVIS le lui fournira, Tony revient à sa propre chambre. En chemin il dépasse la porte de Loki et hésite devant, mais parvient à ne pas céder et finit dans son propre lit. C'est un peu difficile – l'image de Loki nu et mouillé est gravée dans son esprit – mais il reste fort. Il est plutôt fier de lui, vraiment.

Et puis, ses fantasmes sur Loki sont presque aussi bons que la réalité, en particulier considérant qu'il a vu Loki nu et en sait assez pour savoir qu'il est un grower(8), pas un shower(9).

Lorsque le matin suivant Tony entre dans la cuisine Loki est déjà là, les mains enroulées autour d'une tasse fumante de quelque chose.

« -Café ? demande Tony avec espoir. »

Haussant un sourcil Loki pousse la tasse à travers la table et oui, c'est du café, délicieux, merveilleux café. Tony serait foutu sans café, complètement foutu.

Loki émet un son amusé.

« -Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment vous pouvez boire ça, commente-t-il. C'est terriblement amer.

-C'est pour ça que sont faits le lait et le sucre, répond Tony. Mais vraiment, continue de pas aimer le café, plus pour moi. »

Loki roule des yeux.

« -Apportez-moi de la nourriture. Je souhaite manger. »

Ah, revoilà le comportement autoritaire de Loki ; ça aurait pu manquer un tout petit peu à Tony. Avec un soupir Tony se lève.

« -Juste pour que tu saches, je le fais qu'une fois. La prochaine fois tu vas devoir te nourrir tout seul. »

Loki renifle impérieusement mais observe attentivement Tony allumer le gaz, sortir une poêle et faire quelques œufs brouillés. C'est beaucoup plus simple qu'une omelette et Loki en a l'air satisfait ; lorsque Tony lui passe le toast chaud sortant du grille-pain il semble un peu plus dubitatif. Après l'avoir mordillé il semble décider que c'est mangeable, mais demande du fromage. Le seul fromage que trouve Tony est du parmesan râpé – il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait, mais il a toujours l'air bon – mais Loki semble satisfait. Enfin, satisfait à la Loki ; il dit « Eh bien, vous ne faites pas le meilleur hôte, mais je suppose que c'est acceptable. » Il mange tout et se fait plus de toasts par contre, et demande du miel. Tony en trouve dans un des placards, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé. Le pot est un peu poussiéreux et Tony est dubitatif pour ce qui est d'en donner à qui que ce soit mais Loki ricane et l'informe que le miel ne devient pas mauvais. Et il le mange en effet, découpant des bouts de toast et les trempant dans le miel, donc ça doit être vrai.

« -Où est Thor ? finit par demander Loki avec une fausse nonchalance.

-En bas, l'informe Tony. Il a une chambre d'invité là-bas et sa propre cuisine. Tu veux aller lui parler ?

-Peut-être, est tout ce que Loki dit sur le sujet. »

Tony le prend comme un signe et change de sujet.

« -Sinon. C'est quoi le plan ? Pas celui sur le long terme, je connais celui-là, je parle sur le court terme. »

Loki se renfrogne.

« -Je suppose que nous allons devoir parler à mon- à Thor. »

Il fourre un peu de toast trempé de miel dans sa bouche, mâchant avec ressentiment.

« -Ok. »

Tony remue, essayant de ne pas fixer la lèvre inférieure de Loki ; une goutte de miel y est accrochée et cela lui fait des choses. Impliquant le corps nu de Loki – dont il sait _exactement à quoi il ressemble_ , il n'arrive juste pas à en revenir, et oh putain il doit cesser d'y penser – et au miel doré.

Et oh, il le fixe, et Loki l'a remarqué ; il a un rictus et se penche un peu plus vers Tony, haussant un sourcil.

« -J'ai le sentiment que vous n'êtes pas en train de penser à notre conversation imminente avec Thor. »

La goutte de miel est toujours là. Cela rend Tony _dingue_. Avec un son étranglé il sort de sa chaise et se penche au-dessus de la table, léchant cette goutte dorée sur les lèvres de Loki. Ce dernier inspire brusquement et recherche le contact, aspirant la langue de Tony dans sa bouche et la rencontrant de la sienne. Tony gémit ; la bouche de Loki est sucrée mais ce qui l'excite bien plus est son enthousiasme, combien il a envie du baiser de Tony.

« -Mes excuses, monsieur, mais Mr. Odinson arrive. »

Simultanément ils se séparent, Tony jurant et les yeux de Loki lançant des éclairs. Et putain, Loki a l'air glorieux comme ça, les yeux d'un vert poison, les joues rosies, les lèvres rouges. Tony n'a aucune putain d'idée de ce qui lui arrive.

Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir car l'ascenseur tinte.

« -Ici ! appelle Tony avant que Thor ne puisse les demander. »

Le blond habituellement plein d'entrain est silencieux, presque grave lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce. Au lieu de sauter sur Loki avec un câlin – quelque chose qui aurait presque certainement chassé Loki, Tony est au moins sûr de ça – il les salue d'un signe de tête et sourit faiblement.

« -Hey, mon grand, dit Tony. Prends une chaise, assieds-toi. T'as mangé ? »

Thor grimace, mais acquiesce.

« -Cela m'a pris plusieurs essais pour comprendre comment la petite machine appelée grille-pain fonctionne, mais j'ai fini par réussir. »

Loki renifle dédaigneusement et prend délibérément une tranche de toast dans le grille-pain, la trempant encore dans le miel. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'essayer pour trouver comment marche le grille-pain, mais pour être honnête, il a regardé Tony l'utiliser. Thor a eu au mieux JARVIS pour lui expliquer.

« -Génial, dit Tony, gêné. Ok, donc. Comment tu vas ? Bien dormi ? »

Thor lui jette un coup d'œil et répond un court « oui » avant de se tourner vers Loki.

« -Je souhaiterais te dire quelque chose, Loki. Père m'a dit pour l'adoption et le fait que tu sois véritablement Jötunn, et je veux que tu saches que cela ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es mon frère, nous avons grandi ensemble, et je t'aime. Rien ne peut changer cela. Je comprends que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais j'espère que tu finiras par trouver en toi la force de me pardonner. »

Ne levant pas du tout le regard du pot de miel, Loki renifle dédaigneusement.

« -Crois-tu que c'est si facile ?

-Non, pas du tout, dit immédiatement Thor. Je sais que beaucoup a changé, que beaucoup est brisé. Mais je crois que, si tu le veux, nous pourrions être en mesure de réparer au moins notre relation ?

-Dis-moi la vérité. »

Finalement Loki lève le regard, son visage un masque inexpressif.

« -M'as-tu pleuré ? »

Thor hésite.

« -Oui. Beaucoup. De même que mère, et père. Il regrette-

-Thor, interrompt Loki, la voix dure. Lorsque je te l'ai demandé avant, tu as dit « nous l'avons tous fait ». J'exige la vérité à présent.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit Thor. Mais…quelques membres de la guilde magique ont exprimé leur regret de ton décès, et je crois qu'ils disaient la vérité.

-Mais pas le reste ? demande Loki, une sorte de satisfaction malicieuse sur le visage. Hogun ? Sif ?

-Hogun est devenu encore plus silencieux, répond Thor. Mais…je ne crois pas que quiconque d'autre t'ait véritablement pleuré. »

Loki acquiesce.

« -Comprends-tu maintenant ?

-Je comprends, dit doucement Thor. Et je regrette profondément ne jamais t'avoir écouté attentivement. »

Il se penche.

« -J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux erreurs que j'ai faites dans le passé. Je t'écouterai mieux à partir de maintenant, je le jure.

-Tu sembles écouter en ce moment, dit Loki, se concentrant de nouveau sur son miel. »

Thor interprète clairement ça comme un bon signe, parce qu'un large sourire s'étale sur son visage. Tony, qui jusqu'à maintenant a essayé de rester aussi immobile que possible, sentant la délicatesse de la situation, se permet enfin de respirer profondément de nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Notes de la traductrice :**_

 _ **(1) :**_ **Comme bien sûr j'ai dû adapter la traduction à notre langue pour que ça rime sans trop perdre de sa signification, voici la version originale :** _ **"Good authors who once knew better words, now only use four-letter words; writing prose, anything goes."**_

 _ **(2)**_ _**Fata Morgana :**_ **Il s'agit d'un phénomène optique qui résulte d'une combinaison de mirages (perturbations des rayons lumineux au passage à travers un gradient thermique dans l'atmosphère). Les Fata Morgana sont assez rares mais ont lieu plus couramment dans certaines régions, notamment dans le golfe de Botnie, dans la mer Baltique, dans la baie de la Table (Le Cap, Afrique du Sud) et dans les régions polaires, mais aussi dans le détroit de Messine.**

 _ **(3) PGF :**_ **Putain de Gros Flingue. En anglais c'est BFG, qui veut littéralement dire Big Fucking Gun. XD**

 _ **(4) Un Jour sans Fin :**_ **Un jour sans fin ou Le Jour de la marmotte au Québec et au Nouveau-Brunswick (Groundhog Day), est un film américain réalisé par Harold Ramis et sorti en 1993.**

 **Il met en scène un présentateur météo sur une chaîne de télévision régionale de Pittsburgh, prétentieux, aigri et imbu de lui-même, nommé Phil Connors. Le 2 février, il part en reportage à l'occasion du Jour de la marmotte, festivité traditionnelle célébrée en Amérique du Nord le jour de la Chandeleur. Mais une fois le sujet tourné, un blizzard le force à passer la nuit sur place. À chaque fois que son réveil sonne, c'est cette même journée qui recommence : Phil semble bloqué dans le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait donné un sens à sa vie.**

 **Le film a connu un succès relatif lors de sa sortie aux États-Unis, avant de lentement s'imposer comme référence culturelle**

 **(5)** _ **Cylon :**_ **Nom d'une race reptilienne dans la série** _ **Battlestar Galactica**_ **.**

 _ **(6) Borg :**_ **Les Borgs ou le Collectif Borg sont, dans l'univers de fiction de Star Trek, des races de créatures cybernétiques — en partie organique, en partie mécanique. Ils sont connus pour être impitoyables et particulièrement difficiles à éliminer.**

 _ **(7) Réplicateur :**_ **Dans l'univers de fiction de Star Trek, les réplicateurs et les synthétiseurs de nourriture sont des convertisseurs énergie/matière capable de matérialiser n'importe quel objet dont la structure a été pré-enregistrée dans leur base de données, dérivés de la technologie de la téléportation.**

 **De même, dans l'univers de Stargate SG-1, une autre série de science-fiction plus récente datant de la fin des années 90, les réplicateurs sont une espèce extraterrestre mécanique qui sont capables d'absorber tout ce qu'ils trouvent pour justement se répliquer, ou se reproduire si vous préférez.**

 _ **(8) Grower :**_ **Nous n'avons évidemment pas d'équivalents en français, mais** **il existe deux types d'érection chez les hommes ; certains sont des « growers », autrement dit, quand ils entrent en érection, leur pénis s'allonge, d'où la racine avec le verbe 'grow' signifiant 'grandir'. Loki appartient donc à cette catégorie d'après Tony.**

 _ **(9) Shower :**_ **La seconde catégorie d'érection à laquelle un homme peut appartenir ; dans ce cas-ci, le pénis ne s'allonge pas mais s'épaissit, autrement dit il 'se montre en spectacle' d'où la racine avec le verbe 'show', 'montrer'.**


	2. Progrès

**IMPORTANT ET A LIRE (SI SI) : Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette année, mon rythme de traduction sera sans doute ralenti, car je pars en Angleterre où je serai Assistante de Français dans une Académie à partir de cet Octobre ; je n'abandonne rien du tout, il n'est ni ne sera jamais question de cela, c'est juste pour ne pas vous inquiéter de la longueur des délais à venir. Je suis également en train de préparer mon départ et tout ce qui s'en suit, ce qui demande du temps, d'où le ralentissement du rythme dernièrement. Encore une fois, pas d'inquiétude, c'est tout à fait normal.**

 **A présent, je voudrais faire une parenthèse spéciale concernant les reviews, parce que cela fait un petit moment que cela me travaille : je le dis, je le re-redis, NE ME POSEZ PAS DE QUESTIONS EN GUEST/ANONYME. Je n'ai AUCUN moyen de vous répondre, à part à la fin du prochain chapitre que je publierai, et quand ce sont des chapitres comme celui-ci, qui font plus de 70 pages, croyez-moi que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me rappeler de répondre à untel à la fin qui m'a posé une question en anonyme/guest il y a trois semaines. Vous ne voulez pas vous créer de compte sur FFNET, c'est votre droit, mais dans ce cas assumez et trouvez d'autres moyens de me contacter si vous avez des interrogations ou des choses à discuter avec moi : j'ai un compte sur Ao3, où il m'est possible de vous répondre même si vous n'avez pas de compte, pas comme ici, j'ai un Tumblr, lequel accepte les Ask anonymes, un Twitter, et même MON ADRESSE MAIL de disponible : tout est dans mon PROFIL ici sur FFNet.**

 **Donc comme je considère que je me suis suffisamment répétée comme ça, vous voilà prévenus : à partir de maintenant, je ne répondrai plus aux questions posées en anonyme/guest sur FFNET. Le système de ce site est nul de ce côté, je sais, mais je n'y suis pour rien, et les chapitres de fanfic ne sont pas des sujets de forum ou des foires aux questions.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Progrès**

 _Se rassembler est un début. Rester ensemble c'est progresser. Travailler ensemble c'est réussir.  
_ _ **-Henry Ford**_

Après cette conversation lors du petit-déjeuner, Tony estime qu'il est sauf de laisser Loki et Thor un peu seuls pendant qu'il s'occupe de quelques affaires – un appel à Pepper qui n'a que trop tardé, et dieu que cela devient épuisant de devoir lui expliquer les trucs et de ramper encore et encore, une update à Fury afin de le retarder en quelque sorte. Cela ne va pas tenir longtemps, Fury, pour une raison inconnue, veut le voir en personne ; il semble soupçonner qu'il y a quelque chose que Tony ne lui dit pas. Ce qui est vrai, la liste des choses que Tony ne dit pas à Fury est plus longue que son bras, mais ce n'est rien que Fury ait besoin de savoir. De même, et découvrir ça était le but premier de cet appel, le SHIELD n'a aucune idée du fait que Thor est de retour.

Mais lorsque Tony revient dans le salon Loki et Thor sont en train de se hurler dessus ; ils ont l'air à deux doigts de se sauter dessus, Loki crache de colère et Thor serre des poings. Au moins Mjölnir n'est nulle part en vue ; c'est bon signe, pas vrai ?

« -Tu as essayé de me tuer, mon frère ! tonne Thor. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie facilement, malgré tout !

-J'avais besoin que tu restes à l'écart ! hurle Loki en retour. Tu es toujours là à tout ruiner, pour que tout le monde me compare à toi et ne me trouve pas à la hauteur, et je voulais prouver que je pouvais être un aussi bon roi que toi, même à leurs yeux !

-Leurs opinions n'ont jamais suffisamment compté pour toi pour que tu changes tes méthodes, grince Thor.

-C'était avant que je découvre que je n'avais pas ma place ici ! crie Loki d'une voix stridente. Je n'ai ma place nulle part, Thor, je le sais maintenant et je le soupçonnais alors, mais à l'époque je pensais que peut-être que je pouvais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, si les sujets d'Odin et tes amis le réalisaient seulement !

-Encore- ! »

Thor lève ses mains en l'air.

« -Le comportement de mes amis est complètement hors de mon influence, Loki !

-Peut-être que je le croirais, siffle Loki, venimeux. Si tu les avais jamais ne serait-ce qu'une fois découragés. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Thor sursaute, ses yeux s'emplissant de culpabilité.

« -Je sais. J'ai juré de changer cela, Loki.

-Vraiment ? demande Loki, la voix froide. Depuis ma « mort », leur as-tu au moins parlé de leur rôle dans le blâme de toute l'affaire ? »

Lorsque Thor demeure silencieux, coupable, il acquiesce, une satisfaction coléreuse sur son visage.

« -C'est ce que je pensais. Toujours, tu n'as seulement été de mon côté que lorsque cela ne te dérangeait pas. Jamais ne m'as-tu soutenu contre eux, alors ne m'accuse pas d'être impitoyable si j'ai des difficultés à te croire maintenant.

-Mon frère-

-Tu t'es joint à eux dans leur moquerie, Thor, interrompt Loki. Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? Durant des siècles. Nous n'avons pas été égaux depuis bien plus longtemps, même dans tes yeux. »

Et avec ça il tourne les talons pour partir, dépassant Tony sans faire attention à lui. Tony ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait mais il tend la main et effleure de ses doigts la taille de Loki, peut-être en un geste de réconfort ou de solidarité. Loki se contente de continuer à marcher, fermant fermement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

« -Cela résonne, dit Tony, regardant Thor calmement. Lorsque quelqu'un qui signifie quelque chose pour toi te rabaisse. Cela résonne dans ton esprit. »

Libre, le souvenir lui revient « _Vous jouez au dur sous votre armure. Si on vous l'enlève, vous êtes quoi ?_ »

Il s'en débarrasse, se reconcentre sur Thor qui le regarde mécontent, le visage empli de culpabilité.

« -Lorsque tu prouveras que tu ne crois à aucune des choses que tu lui as dites, peut-être qu'il te pardonnera alors. Ou du moins sera en mesure de commencer à passer à autre chose. »

A moins que Thor n'ait touché un problème vraiment ancré très profondément, ce que Tony le soupçonne d'avoir fait. Pour toute son arrogance et ses discours de supériorité, il est clair que Loki ne croit pas en lui-même, du moins pas là où ça compte. Mais il choisit de ne pas le mentionner ; Thor a déjà l'air de se noyer dans un océan de culpabilité. Tony préférerait ne pas en rajouter.

Thor soupire et acquiesce.

« -Merci, Tony Stark. Mon frère…n'est pas très bon pour montrer ses émotions. »

Il grimace.

« -Il le voit comme une faiblesse. Ce qui rend vraiment difficile le fait de lui parler parfois.

-C'est ce qui arrive si t'as été martyrisé, dit Tony. »

Brièvement il se demande comme il en est arrivé là putain, à jouer les psys familiaux pour deux dieux nordiques avec des problèmes plus gros que la planète. Peut-être que cela serait plus facile s'il ne cessait de se reconnaître en Loki, s'il ne pouvait pas s'identifier tellement à lui. Eh bien, maintenant qu'il y est il pourrait tout aussi bien l'expliquer correctement à Thor.

« -Les émotions sont une faiblesse si tout le monde se moque de toi et attend juste que tu réagisses. Prétendre que rien de ce qu'ils disent ne t'atteint est la seule défense que tu as parfois. »

Tony n'est pas très bon pour ça. Tout brinquebale dans sa tête, tout le temps putain, et il y a très peu de choses qui font taire ses pensées. L'alcool est l'une d'elles, le sexe une autre, construire et inventer des choses le meilleur pour eux tous, et plus récemment, l'armure. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui à la fin de la journée après être parvenu dans les faits à aider quelqu'un il pense parfois que peut-être qu'il n'est pas tant un bousilleur que ça. Il l'est toujours, il le sait, mais considérant combien il a foiré avant, il se dit qu'il s'en sort bien maintenant. Plus ou moins.

Thor le regarde.

« -Tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'une expérience personnelle. »

Incapable de réprimer la grimace, Tony essaie de la masquer en haussant les épaules mais est des plus sûrs qu'il échoue. Il fonce quand même.

« -La merde ça arrive, mon grand. Tout ce que tu peux faire est te relever et continuer, pas vrai ? »

Au bout d'un autre moment à juste fixer Tony, Thor finit par acquiescer.

« -Tu es très sage, dit-il. »

Tony ne peut pas s'en empêcher ; il rit.

« -Mon dieu, essaie de dire ça à qui que ce soit, et ils s'amuseront beaucoup. En particulier Pepper. Ou _Fury_. »

Oh purée, ça serait hilarant.

« -Néanmoins. »

Thor sa rapproche et place une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

« -Je te remercie de ton conseil, Tony Stark, et pour ton hospitalité.

-Ouais, pas de problème. »

Tony arrive à sourire.

« -Dis, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà montré la télévision ? »

Et regardez ça, quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas dans les faits. C'est nouveau.

Thor répond par la négative, alors Tony le pousse sur le canapé et commence à lui expliquer le concept de la télé. Il commence avec les cartoons, se disant que ce sera plus facile à expliquer qu'une série ou quelque chose comme ça (il n'a aucune idée de ce qui passe et n'a vraiment pas envie d'expliquer L'Incroyable Famille Kardashian(1) à Thor s'il tombe accidentellement dessus). Cela ne marche pas vraiment durant un moment, Thor ne cesse de ne pas comprendre, disant des choses comme « …les éponges sont-elles douées d'intelligence dans ce monde ? » et « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une représentation réaliste du fait d'être sous l'eau », ce qui, hey !, Thor a quelques concepts de physique, mais alors l'épisode se termine et soudainement Thor s'éclaire.

« -C'est pour enseigner ! »

Tony, qui jusque-là a essayé le concept de regarder la télé pour se divertir (et ils étaient parvenus à trouver une sorte de terrain d'entente à travers la narration d'histoires et les skalds), décide que c'est probablement aussi proches qu'ils vont l'être de faire comprendre à Thor et acquiesce.

« -Oui. Oui, la télé est pour donner une leçon. »

Peut-être qu'ils vont s'arrêter aux cartoons. Mon Petit Poney a toujours une morale à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Tony se souvient vaguement de quelque chose comme ça, et maintenant il a encore moins envie d'expliquer L'Incroyable Famille Kardashian à Thor, si c'est possible.

« -Je comprends, dit joyeusement Thor. C'est une façon très innovante et engageante de transmettre la sagesse aux sujets.

-Uh huh, fait Tony. Je vais juste…y aller maintenant. Fais savoir à JARVIS si t'as besoin de moi ou quoi que ce soit. »

Il se languit de son labo et de bricoler un peu, mais il joue déjà au conseiller de dieu nordique de toute façon et il a plus ou moins juste envie de voir Loki. Ce qui est flippant et imprudent et possiblement une erreur et stupide, alors il décide de ne pas s'attarder dessus ou sur quoi que ce soit qui y est lié et frappe juste à la porte de Loki.

« -Entrez, appelle Loki avec un certain agacement. »

Tony grince des dents et ouvre la porte en la poussant, jetant un œil dans la pièce.

« -T'as une minute ? »

Loki est assis dans le fauteuil, un livre sur ses genoux. Il roule des yeux et fait signe à Tony d'entrer.

« -Je suppose que vous êtes venu me calmer ?

-Uh, non. »

Tony s'avance doucement dans la pièce et ferme la porte.

« -En fait je voulais juste voir comment tu vas.

-Bien. »

Loki hausse un sourcil.

« -Comment irais-je ? »

D'accord, terrain dangereux, Tony y touche pas même de loin. Le rejoignant il se jette sur le sofa.

« -Donc, je suppose qu'on devrait élaborer un plan ? Quoi faire à propos des Chitauri, je veux dire ? »

Le visage se tendant, Loki ferme le livre mais ne l'écarte pas, croise les bras autour comme si c'était un bouclier.

« -Cela serait prudent d'être préparé, oui. »

Tony se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« -Donc à quelle vitesse penses-tu qu'ils seront là ?

-S'ils viennent à Midgard tout court, rétorque Loki. Ils pourraient choisir d'aller à Asgard à la place. »

Il ne semble pas particulièrement dérangé par l'idée mais il y a une tension autour de ses yeux qui dit le contraire à Tony.

« -Il est plus probable qu'ils viendront ici par contre, pas vrai, parce qu'ils pensent que le tesseract est ici ? Allez, parle-moi, je vole complètement en aveugle là. »

La bouche de Loki se tord.

« -Oui, c'est plus probable. Ma meilleure estimation est un mois. Peut-être plus tard, mais il est improbable qu'ils seront en mesure de traverser la distance plus vite que ça.

-Ok, génial, dit Tony, déglutissant. Ils vont tout détruire, pas vrai ? Et cette fois ils mèneront pas une guerre d'étranglement.

-Oui. »

Loki le regarde d'un air grave.

« -Il aurait été mieux, tactiquement, que nous n'ayez pas détruit la lance et m'ayez laissé continuer. Il est possible que vous ayez détruit suffisamment de leur flotte avec ce dispositif de destruction que vous leur avez amené plusieurs fois pour qu'ils écartent l'idée de se venger.

-Merde. »

S'enfonçant bas dans le sofa, Tony ferme et se frotte les yeux.

« -Ok, donc, te laisser sous contrôle mental est pas une option, alors je vais même pas suggérer de recommencer. Mais…si on ouvrait un portail avec le tesseract – on pourrait toujours faire ça, c'est pas un problème – on pourrait envoyer quelques missiles, peut-être se débarrasser d'eux comme ça ?

-Il est peu probable que vous parveniez à détruire suffisamment de leur flotte ainsi, répond Loki. Mais vous pourriez réduire sévèrement leur nombre, oui.

-Pourquoi c'est peu probable ?

-Parce que Thanos a sûrem… »

Loki s'interrompt lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a dit le nom du type pour la première fois. Pâlissant, il ferme les yeux et prend quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Puis il rouvre les yeux et continue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« -Ils ont sûrement envoyé une portion de leur flotte vers Midgard à la seconde où la lance a été détruite. Plus ils n'ont pas de mes nouvelles, plus ils enverront de leur flotte. De plus, au moment où vous leur avez amené votre –missile ? les autres fois, leurs nombres avaient déjà été réduits par la bataille ici, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient agglomérés autour du portail.

-Ok, fait Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Donc on a besoin de quelques missiles qui peuvent trouver leurs cibles au lieu de juste envoyer quelque chose à travers le portail et espérer que ça va toucher quelque chose lorsque ça explosera. Je peux faire ça, aucun problème. Et le plus tôt on fait ça, le mieux ce sera ? »

Loki acquiesce.

« -Oui. Se hâter est recommandé.

-Mieux vaut se bouger, alors. »

Tony saute sur ses pieds, se penche en avant presse un baiser sur la bouche de Loki.

« -Ça serait génial si tu disais à JARVIS ce dont on va avoir besoin pour le portail. Je vais m'occuper du côté…explosif des choses.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Loki. »

Il ne sourit pas mais son visage est moins fermé lorsque Tony s'éloigne, lui fait un petit signe gêné de la main et quitte la pièce.

On dirait que son expertise en tant que fabricant d'armes est demandée. Peut-être que Tony n'aura même pas à se détester pour ça plus tard.

Bien sûr Tony ne fait rien de nouveau. Il a juré après l'Afghanistan qu'il ne ferait plus jamais d'arme de sa vie, et il ne l'a pas fait, mais il a plus qu'assez de matériau datant de ses années pré-Afghanistan.

Il n'en a pas regardé une once depuis plus d'un an, avait gardé tous les plans et vaguement dessiné des idées enfermées plus étroitement que n'importe quoi d'autre, détruit tous les prototypes. Lorsqu'il entre dans son labo et donne l'ordre à JARVIS de déterrer de nouveau tous les dossiers, tout le sommet de la tour entre en confinement de sécurité, le labo se ferme complètement, et Tony doit passer quelques mesures de sécurité. Peut-être que c'était parano de sa part, mais c'était soit ça soit tout détruire, et autant une partie de lui en avait eu envie, autant il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Puis les dossiers s'ouvrent pour lui, tous étalés pour qu'il puisse les feuilleter, croquis et équations et modèles, un monde complètement différent.

C'est un rush. Cela étourdit Tony et il ne peut pas dire avec quoi – en partie c'est de la panique, le goût du sable et du sang et de la rouille dans le fond de sa gorge, et c'est la partie qu'il embrasse, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. De l'exaltation. Et ça lui fait peur.

C'était sa vie, durant vingt ans, c'était ce qu'il a fait. Il fabriquait des choses qui explosent, détruisent, qui tuent mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bien sûr, pas exclusivement, mais ça…et il adorait ça. Vraiment. Il avait adoré être le meilleur du meilleur, celui ayant cinq ans d'avance sur n'importe qui d'autre, avait adoré qu'ils le haïssent et l'adorent en même temps pour ça et qu'ils ne cessent pourtant de revenir parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

« -Monsieur, dit JARVIS. »

Rien d'autre, mais c'est suffisant.

Tony ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration, dit à son cœur battant à toute allure de se calmer. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux c'est plus clair, retour au présent.

« -Donne-moi tout sur les systèmes chercheurs de cible intelligents. »

Le Jericho n'était que le début.

Environ deux heures plus tard Tony émerge du labo, tout verrouillé et en sécurité de nouveau. Il se sent bien en entrant dans l'ascenseur, bien quand il entre dans le salon, regardant par la fenêtre. Thor est toujours en train de regarder des cartoons et Loki est perché sur le dossier du canapé aussi loin de Thor que physiquement possible sans quitter la zone pour s'asseoir.

Tony les fixe un instant, eux et la domesticité de tout ça, puis tourne les talons et se précipite dans la salle de bain pour vomir. L'acide brûle sa gorge, a un goût aigre sur sa langue et ne le fait que vomir encore plus violemment. Il tousse, ce qui n'aide sa gorge en rien, crache, vomit encore. Charmant.

Une main fraîche se pose sur sa nuque.

« -Doucement, dit calmement Loki, comme si Tony allait volontairement piquer une tête dans les toilettes. »

Peut-être l'avait-il fait, mais il n'y a rien de volontaire dans ça. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre la main de Loki est un point focal suffisant pour que son corps cesse de tanguer, et ses bras tremblent toujours là où ils le soutiennent, mais peut-être que Loki le rattrapera dans les faits s'il tombe.

« -Là, dit Loki un peu plus tard, lorsque tout ce que Tony fait est cracher, et il apporte un verre d'eau dans sa ligne de vision. »

Avec reconnaissance, Tony le prend, renversant de l'eau partout sur lui parce que sa main tremble mais il parvient à en mettre suffisamment dans sa bouche pour la rincer, deux fois.

« -Merde, croasse Tony, et ça fait mal à la gorge de parler alors il ne dit rien d'autre – non pas que cela aurait été quoi que ce soit de constructif de toute façon. »

Loki reprend le verre puis lui offre sa main, relevant Tony. Il titube un peu, tremblant toujours, et l'autre main de Loki se place sur sa taille, le maintenant stable. Tony se laisse faire un moment, ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir, de dépasser Loki et d'aller se brosser les dents. Puis il se lave les mains et le visage, contemple prendre une douche, mais il a déjà fait les sauts paniqués dans la douche tout habillé avant et ce n'est vraiment pas aussi glorifié ou raisonnablement dramatique que comme la télé en donne l'impression. C'est juste pathétique, en particulier lorsqu'il doit couper l'eau, s'extraire de ses vêtements mouillés collants et essayer de ne pas mourir de froid comme un imbécile complet.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? finit par demander Loki, les yeux focalisés sur les mains de Tony qu'il est en train de laver encore et encore, compulsivement, symboliquement, ridiculement. »

Tony rit aigrement et le regrette immédiatement parce que sa gorge ne l'en remercie pas.

« -T'es pas le seul avec une putain d'tonnes de problèmes, parvient-il finalement à dire, la voix rauque. »

Loki accepte juste ça avec un signe de tête, tend le bras et éteint l'eau. Sans un mot il passe une serviette à Tony, attend qu'il se soit essuyé les mains puis le mène hors de la salle de bain par le coude, le guidant vers la cuisine. Tony le laisse faire.

Dans la cuisine Loki lui fait du thé et met trois cuillères de miel dedans avant de placer le mug sur la table devant Tony.

« -Buvez, ordonne-t-il, prenant place en face de lui. »

Sans un mot, Tony obéit. Il n'arrive pas à identifier le goût, mais après, il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le thé et il y a aussi une tonne de miel, le goût sucré écœurant recouvrant tout le reste. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre sa gorge va immédiatement mieux.

« -Barton m'a dit, finit par dire Loki. Que vous produisiez des armes avant. Que vous aviez arrêté. »

C'est l'idée générale, suppose Tony. Tout proprement résumé en deux phrases. _Vous produisiez des armes avant. Vous avez arrêté._ Tout rentre dans une coquille de noix, comme si c'est vraiment aussi propre, aussi simple.

Loki ne dit rien d'autre, de même que Tony. Ils demeurent dans un silence complet et Tony n'arrive pas à dire si c'est sociable ou gênant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se contente de boire son thé.

Une fois que tout le thé est parti – il y avait encore plus de miel au fond, Tony aurait dû réaliser qu'il est impossible qu'autant de miel se dissolve dans les faits. Il ne réagit pas à part une grimace en buvant le reste d'un trait comme un médicament ; bordel, apparemment c'en est un, sa gorge va beaucoup mieux, moins irritée et endommagée.

« -Venez, dit Loki une fois que Tony pose le mug. »

Toute cette autorité commence à irriter Tony, ce qui est bon signe, cela veut dire qu'il redevient lui-même, mais il ne dit rien en se levant et suit Loki dans le salon. Thor est toujours assis là, en train de regarder Kim Possible. Il leur jette simplement un regard avant de se refocaliser sur l'écran, et Tony est sûr qu'il doit savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose mais il ne pose pas de question, n'a même pas l'air curieux, et il en est incroyablement reconnaissant.

Loki s'assoit sur le canapé, tire Tony dans le siège à côté de lui et à toutes fins pratiques, cesse de lui porter attention.

Tony remonte ses genoux, enroule ses bras autour et regarde Dr. Drakken dessiner un croquis de son brillant Dispositif Apocalypse(2). Un chiot et un petit cheval, mignon.

Ils regardent la télé quelques heures et c'est terriblement domestique, ce qui frappe ridiculement Tony même, ils devraient vraiment faire d'autres choses, mais sa tête est pleine de trajectoires et d'énergie libérée et il ne peut pas – oh, regardez, Starfire(3) vient juste de faire un trou dans la tour parce que c'est « le jour de la réprimande des rideaux. » Peut-être que Tony devrait regarder davantage Teen Titans(4), il voit quelques parallèles là. A part qu'il n'a pas de rideaux.

A un moment dans l'après-midi Loki se lève sans un mit et va à la cuisine, et peu de temps après une odeur de nourriture vient flotter dans le salon. Oops, Tony est un mauvais hôte, il a oublié que les gens mangent trois repas par jour. Il aurait dû mieux s'occuper de ses invités.

Il se lève et va dans la cuisine, regardant Loki faire sauter ce qui ressemble à quelques légumes coupés en dés. Il y a une casserole dans laquelle des pâtes sont en train de bouillir et le four a été allumé ; lorsque Tony se penche sur le côté et y jette un œil il voit des ailes de poulet. Donc Loki est parvenu à concocter un repas décent sans instructions sur quel genre d'ingrédients vont ensemble et comment les préparer. Même Tony ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu faire ça, ou du moins pas la partie avec les légumes.

« -Besoin d'aide ? demande-t-il en s'appuyant contre le bar. »

Ce n'est pas qu'il se sente terriblement mal à propos du fait d'être un mauvais hôte ; ouais, on a inculqué les manières à Tony ad nauseam mais il a fait de son mieux pour les oublier depuis qu'il a quitté sa dernière leçon en la matière. Mais il y a une part de lui qui apprécie beaucoup de voir Loki ici, à performer une tâche tellement domestique pour lui (ok, pour eux tous) et ce n'est pas parce qu'il trouve ça drôle. Tony n'a jamais vraiment eu de vie domestique, en grandissant et plus tard, et a de ce fait toujours tenu ce genre de chose en plus haute considération que ce qui est probablement commun. Il peut acheter ce qu'il veut, des gens pour cuisiner ou s'occuper de lui inclus, alors il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement gratifiant dans quelqu'un faisant ce genre de chose pour lui juste parce qu'ils en ont envie.

Ou peut-être que Loki avait juste faim et qu'il y réfléchit beaucoup trop.

Loki lui jette négligemment un regard.

« -Mettez la table. »

Ok bon. Roulant des yeux, Tony fait comme on lui a dit. Il est toujours contre qu'on lui donne des ordres et bientôt il va devoir y mettre un terme au cas où Loki aurait des idées, mais il se dit que considérant qu'on lui fait la cuisine, il peut faire quelques exceptions. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la sensation chaude roulant dans son ventre, par contre. Rien du tout.

« -Thor ! finit par appeler Loki. »

Immédiatement le son de la télé se coupe et Thor vient dans la cuisine ; on dirait que Loki les a tous deux bien dressés.

Après avoir mangé (déjeuné ? dîné ? y a-t-il un mot pour ça ? dunch et linner(5) sonnent juste stupides, on dirait qu'ils ont eu de la chance avec tout le truc du brunch(6)) Loki se tourne vers Tony et dit :

« -Votre serviteur a suggéré que je vous demande la machinerie nécessaire pour accélérer le processus pour ce qui est d'ouvrir le portail.

-Serv- oh, tu veux dire JARVIS ?

-Il a besoin de quelque chose pour calculer des équations pour lui, complète utilement JARVIS. Des prérequis d'énergie, initialement.

-N'as-tu pas déjà fait tout ça avant ? fait Tony en haussant un sourcil vers Loki. Plusieurs fois ? »

Loki roule des yeux.

« -Selvig l'a fait pour moi, aidé par le tesseract, et je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressé par les mécanismes, d'accord ? »

Vraiment, Tony aurait pu trouver ça tout seul.

« -Mouais, bien sûr. Donc comment tu vas faire ? T'auras pas besoin d'assassiner horriblement quelqu'un pour obtenir un peu d'iridium, juste comme ça. Laisse savoir à JARVIS ce dont t'as besoin et on verra pour ce qui est de l'obtenir.

-Noté, dit sèchement Loki. Vous réalisez que la lance accentuait grandement ma nature la plus impulsive et téméraire ?

-Oui, oui. »

Tony élude d'un signe de main.

« -Je sais. Je plaisante juste, allège des situations qui devraient pas l'être, c'est ce que je fais. Donc t'as besoin de quoi ?

-D'une grande quantité d'énergie, pour commencer, vient la réponse. Ce que nous avons. Le reste est de la théorie magique, je trouverai. »

Tony incline la tête.

« -Seulement de la magie ? Parce que pour moi il semblait y avoir un peu de physique d'impliquée aussi. Ou beaucoup. »

Durant un instant Loki le fixe d'un regard plissé, puis soupire.

« -Très bien. Je vois que vous avez grandement besoin d'aide. Vous pouvez vous joindre à moi. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment…ok c'était totalement ce que visait Tony, qui essaie-t-il de tromper ? Avec un signe de main à Thor il traîne Loki dans le labo (pas son principal, merci bien, il n'est pas si enamouré) et le place devant un écran. Puis il se rend compte d'un léger problème et fait lire à Loki les lois de la physique afin qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Pendant qu'il est occupé Tony lui écrit rapidement un programme qui le laisse calibrer les éléments magiques qu'il a l'intention d'impliquer et comment ils se comportent afin que cela lui fasse une simulation. Ce n'est pas difficile ; Tony pourrait même utiliser un programme déjà existant et lui enlever ses paramètres, mais à la place il écrit juste cette partie de zéro et ajoute un programme de simulation qu'il a écrit il y a une éternité. Loki se familiarise avec plutôt rapidement et est très bientôt profondément absorbé. Tony l'observe un moment mais putain de merde, c'est hot et ça lui fait des choses bizarres, alors par pure auto-préservation il se place devant un ordinateur différent et dessine ses propres idées. Il a eu suffisamment de temps dans les boucles précédentes pour fouiller les restes de la machine et avoir quelques idées de son côté, bien que Loki l'informe très rapidement que sans la lance toute la chose sera beaucoup plus compliquée.

Ils travaillent jusque tard dans la nuit, mais le temps qu'ils se traînent au lit ils ont le croquis d'une machine grossière. Aucun d'eux ne fait la moindre ouverture pour aller dans le lit de l'autre, et pas parce qu'ils sont trop fatigués ; Tony se réveille un peu lorsque le petit bisou pour dire bonsoir qu'il a l'intention de donner à Loki se transforme en roulage de pelle avec des mains se glissant sous les vêtements et tout. Quand même, ils finissent par se séparer, respirant lourdement, échangent un regard puis chacun va dans son lit. Tony ne sait pas d'où tout ça est venu, cet accord tacite d'y aller lentement, et alors qu'une part de lui déplore tout le sexe qu'ils pourraient avoir (cela n'aide pas qu'il ait une imagination très active et sache exactement à quoi ressemble Loki sous ces vêtements) une partie différente de lui est soulagée du répit. Tout est déjà suffisamment bordélique, ils n'ont pas besoin de davantage de complication.

Le matin Tony est réveillé bien trop tôt par JARVIS, qui l'informe qu'il a plusieurs messages du SHIELD et même de Pepper, ce qui dit à Tony qu'ils sont allés la voir pour le contacter. D'accord, il est temps de s'occuper de ce détail, peu importe combien il préférerait se terrer avec Loki dans le labo et se droguer de science avec un génie. Et que Loki est un génie, de cela il n'a aucun doute. Ouais, les choses ne vont pas aussi bien encore parce qu'il continue de devoir expliquer des trucs à Loki, mais l'exact inverse est vrai aussi ; Tony ne sait quasiment rien de la magie. C'est probablement la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne se sont pas arraché mutuellement la tête encore, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux dans le même bateau à la base, devant éduquer l'autre et ayant besoin d'être éduqué.

« -Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts-

-Ouais, ouais, d'accord, passe-la-moi, interrompt Tony avec fatigue. Hey, Pep.

-Tony ! Es-tu encore au lit ? Il est presque midi !

-Et en quoi c'est nouveau ? »

Tony grogne et fourre sa tête sous son oreiller. Il est allé au lit il y a quatre heures, et il n'est pas arrivé à dormir immédiatement, avec le goût de Loki toujours dans sa bouche, la sensation de sa bouche sur ses lèvres.

Elle émet un bruit agacé.

« -Laisse tomber. Écoute, le SHIELD me harcèle, ils doivent vraiment te parler et je commence à en avoir vraiment assez d'être l'entre-deux.

-Ouais, ouais, je vais m'en occuper, grommelle Tony, la tête toujours sous l'oreiller. »

Évidemment cela étouffe trop sa bouche car elle gronde.

« -Je n'ai pas compris un mot, Tony, je suis sérieuse- »

Tony lève la tête et crie :

« -Je vais m'en occuper ! »

Avec un bruit d'agacement sans mot elle raccroche.

Tony grogne, se frotte le visage de ses deux mains et se recroqueville en une balle serrée. Il ne veut pas se lever, mais clairement c'est hors de ses mains à ce stade.

« -JARVIS, dis à Fury de pas piquer sa crise, j'irai lui rendre visite dans environ une heure, 'k ?

-De suite, monsieur, dit JARVIS puis, un instant plus tard : Le Directeur Fury souhaite savoir ce que vous voulez dire par « rendre visite » bordel. »

Ah, Tony adore quand JARVIS jure. Il ne l'a jamais programmé pour parce que ça ruinerait tout le fun, mais pour ce qui est de la seule chose qu'il apprécie à propos de Fury, c'est la façon dont il peut faire utiliser de vilains mots à JARVIS.

« -Aww, JARVIS, tu as utilisé un vilain mot, je suis tellement fier. L'héliporteur, pas vrai ? J'y serai dans pas longtemps. Raccroche s'il dit non.

-Bien sûr, monsieur. »

C'est ce que Tony préfère chez JARVIS. Il fait ce qu'on lui dit et ne le réprimande pas ni ne le censure, comme le fait presque tout le monde.

Avec un soupir il roule hors du lit et marche péniblement jusqu'à la douche. Se sentant marginalement rafraîchi, il se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine pour une dose de caféine pour trois. Thor est là, mâchant un toast et en train de fixer avec langueur le pot de miel, mais il n'en reste pas beaucoup et il n'a probablement pas envie d'encourir le courroux de son frère pour avoir mangé le reste.

« -Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, juste dis-le à JARVIS, il en prendra. Ou enverra quelqu'un en chercher, même différence, en fait, lui dit Tony. On a besoin de plus de nourriture de toute façon, je pense. JARVIS, place une commande pour quelques courses, tu veux ? Oublie pas le miel.

-Oui, monsieur.

-C'est un étrange concept que d'avoir un serviteur qui est partout et nulle part, mais plutôt pratique de temps à autre, n'est-ce pas ? commente paresseusement Thor, regardant Tony siroter sa première tasse de café.

-Toujours, répond Tony. Toujours pratique. Et plutôt ingénieux, si j'ose le dire moi-même. Écoute, je dois aller discuter avec le SHIELD dans une seconde, ça ira ici, pas vrai ? Aucune idée de quand Loki se montrera mais tu sais comment marche la télé et si tu t'ennuies JARVIS peut t'expliquer quelques jeux. »

Thor hésite.

« -Je souhaite parler à quelqu'un, si cela est possible. »

Oh, bien sûr.

« -Jane, c'est vrai, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Charmante fille. JARVIS te donnera son numéro et l'appellera pour toi si tu veux. Si elle est pas trop loin tu peux même aller lui rendre visite, mais sinon, on peut la faire venir si elle veut, dépend d'toi. Juste…pas de balade volante tout seul, d'accord ? Notre espace aérien est plutôt occupé ces jours-ci, en particulier dans le coin, et tu pourrais causer des accidents si tu voles dans quelqu'un.

-Bien sûr, Tony Stark, dit gravement Thor. Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité.

-Hey, arrête de me remercier, on est amis, pas vrai ? Je veux dire – enfin plus ou moins. Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Embarrassé par son écart de conduite – bien sûr que Thor ne se souvient de rien, il est ridicule – Tony s'éloigne, mais il s'arrête quand Thor l'interpelle.

« -Nous sommes amis, dit sérieusement Thor. »

Tony baisse la tête et agite la main, gêné, avant de s'en aller, de mettre l'armure et de s'envoler vers l'héliporteur.

Et regardez ça, Fury a rassemblé les Avengers. Ils sont tous assis autour d'une table, pas dans la salle de contrôle de l'héliporteur au moins mais dans une pièce privée.

Tony ne peut pas s'en empêcher ; il s'éclaire lorsqu'il voit Bruce, mais au moins il parvient à se reprendre au dernier moment et à ne pas l'appeler par son prénom.

« -Dr. Banner ! Enchanté de vous voir ! »

Et, parce qu'il ne peut pas résister et qu'il y a tellement de raisons plus de raisons pour ça maintenant qu'il n'y en avait au début, il ajoute :

« -Votre travail sur la collision anti-électron est sans précédent, et je suis un grand fan de votre Autre. »

Bruce cligne des yeux et remue, gêné, lançant un regard mal à l'aise autour de la pièce.

« -Uh, merci. »

Tony lui fait un large sourire ravi et se jette dans une des chaises libres avant de regarder autour de la pièce, trouvant les suspects habituels : Fury, Hill, Coulson, Romanov, Barton et Rogers.

« -Salut tout le monde, c'plutôt sympa de vous voir aussi. »

Fury gronde.

« -Stark. Arrêtez de jouer. Réexpliquez, depuis le début et en détails, ce que vous dites qui est en train de se passer putain. »

Mouais, c'est pas comme si Tony ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'avait pas espéré l'éviter en quelque sorte. Avec un soupir il cède à l'inévitable et commence à parler.

Environ une heure plus tard – et non pas que Tony n'est pas habitué à babiller, et non pas qu'il n'aime pas le son de sa propre voix, et non pas qu'il n'adore pas avoir tout le monde assis en silence à lui porter complètement attention – Tony a la voix rauque et est un peu rêche. D'abord parce que les visages des autres font étalage de degrés variés d'incrédulité. Bruce au moins montre du scepticisme et une vague curiosité, alors c'est quelque chose, mais pas beaucoup.

« -Je suis désolé, mais tout ça a l'air plutôt…fantastique, dit Rogers d'un air désolé. »

Tony soupire.

« -Je sais.

-Je pense que vous avez grandement exagéré toute la bataille à New York, intervient immédiatement Hill, les bras croisés. Allez, des dragons géants ressemblant à des vers faisant la taille d'un gratte-ciel tirant des aliens de leurs ventres ? Sans compter la partie avec la bombe nucléaire. Je ne crois pas que le conseil prendrait une telle décision si facilement.

-Peu importe, craque Tony. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre que vous me croyiez ou non.

-Avez-vous la moindre sorte de preuve ? demande Natasha. N'importe quoi ? Parce que de ce que j'en vois toutes les informations que vous avez pourraient avoir été obtenues par piratage, et nous savons tous que vous avez une propension à ça.

-Le truc du tutu rose ? »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -Ça a été certainement suffisant pour que vous évacuiez la base à l'époque. J'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que ce bordel signifie mais je suis des plus sûrs que c'est sur aucun fichier. »

Les quatre agents du SHIELD échangent un regard.

« -Il y a d'autres moyens par lesquels vous auriez pu avoir cette information, dit Coulson, neutre.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment sûrs d'y croire, pas vrai ? rétorque Tony. Parce que ça voudrait dire que je serais tellement loin dans votre cul que vous pourriez me sentir sur le bout de votre langue. »

Puis il soupire, parce que c'est inutile, ils peuvent discuter en rond toute la journée, et il sort son portable. Il appelle la tour et, lorsque JARVIS décroche au bout de deux sonneries (les gens deviennent mal à l'aise s'il décroche immédiatement) :

« -Hey JARV. Passe-moi Loki, s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Il y a un bref silence puis la voix de Loki est dans son oreille.

« -Oui, Stark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ils sont tous en train de se dégonfler devant moi là, t'as un moyen de prouver que toute cette merde est arrivée ?

-Votre parole n'est-elle pas suffisante ? »

Loki sonne irrité.

« -Vos alliés n'en sont véritablement pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, je te le fais pas dire. »

Tony roule des yeux et passe un regard sur la pièce.

« -Comme c'est décevant, dit Loki, mais il n'est plus au téléphone ; soudainement il se tient pile à côté de Tony, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Pas surprenant, mais décevant.

-Ouais. »

Tony raccroche et remet son téléphone dans sa poche.

« -Loki, je présume, dit Fury d'un ton pincé. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-Je fous en l'air l'espace-temps, répond Loki, utilisant les mêmes mots utilisés par Tony lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de toute cette histoire de téléportation. Tellement agréable de vous revoir, directeur. »

Tout le monde regarde Loki plus ou moins nerveusement, et Tony n'aime pas ça, alors il tire la chaise vide à côté de lui. Sans un mot Loki y prend place.

« -Donc vous avez quelque chose dans votre manche pour prouver que c'est pas juste un conte de fée géant ? demande Clint, observant suspicieusement Loki, mais avec beaucoup moins d'hostilité que si tout le truc d'esclave mental était arrivé. »

C'est juste que Tony le sait.

« -Trouveriez-vous cela plus facile à croire si je vous montrais ce à quoi vous allez faire/avez fait face ? demande Loki poliment, puis, n'attendant pas de réponse il pose sa main à plat sur la table, doigts écartés. »

Le moment suivant c'est comme si la table se transforme en portail, la perspective aérienne de New York s'étalant sur sa surface, mais c'est clairement juste une illusion ; les papiers et les affaires sur la table vont parfaitement bien.

Tout le monde sursaute, il y a quelques bruits de surprise et tout le monde se lève pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« -A présent les Chitauri, murmure Loki, et quelques Chitauri passent sur leurs machines volantes ; Tony pige soudainement que c'est la perspective de Loki d'une invasion. »

Il zoome sur une des choses wagon afin qu'ils puissent voir un guerrier de près.

« -Et les Leviathans, murmure Loki, dézoomant en accélérant pour qu'ils puissent complètement voir un Leviathan sortir du portail. »

Il se refocalise sur le Leviathan et suit son chemin jusque dans la ville, montrant quand il commence à libérer des guerriers.

Ils regardent environ dix minutes de la bataille – une bataille, Tony n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer les différentes boucles, en particulier du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre. Il remarque que Loki s'assure de montrer chaque Avenger au milieu de la bataille, certains d'entre eux plusieurs fois – en particulier Iron Man. Il n'est pas sûr d'imaginer cette partie, Loki semble se focaliser particulièrement sur lui plusieurs fois. Tony ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de ça, en particulier considérant que Loki était sous contrôle mental à l'époque.

L'image sur la table finit par se figer sur une image avec un gros facteur d'impact ; les bâtiments détruits et endommagés de New York, dans un coin un Leviathan se frayant lourdement un chemin à travers les rues trop étroites et un des wagons Chitauri plus près afin qu'ils puissent voir les visages des guerriers.

« -Est-ce suffisant pour vous ? demande plaisamment Loki.

-Vous pourriez juste vous foutre de nous, dit brutalement Fury.

-Je suis désolé, directeur, mais je considère cela improbable, considérant tout ce que nous venons de voir maintenant, s'implique calmement Coulson. Est-ce que tout le monde s'est reconnu dans sa façon de bouger ? »

Tout le monde autour de la table acquiesce.

« -Il y avait bien trop de données pour qu'il ne fasse aucune erreur, si cela n'avait pas été réel, conclut Coulson. Et puis, il y a l'affaire du tutu rose. »

Fury grogne.

* * *

Après qu'il soit établi que Tony (et Loki) ne mentent pas, Tony fait part de leur plan d'essayer de porter un coup au nombre de Chitauri. Bien qu'il affecte une expression ennuyée Loki reste, se renfonçant dans sa chaise, les jambes croisées et les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il a l'air terriblement beau comme ça, dans la chemise rouge bordeaux lâche d'un matériau ressemblant à un mélange entre le coton et la soie qu'il porte, lisse mais pas légère, et le pantalon de cuir plutôt étroit qu'il a mis. Tony suppose qu'il a magiquement fait apparaître les vêtements sur lui et une partie de son cerveau est plutôt occupée à se demander si cela voulait dire que Loki est en fait nu et si les vêtements sont juste une illusion ou si Loki les a conjurés dans les faits, et si c'est le cas, les a-t-il faits à partir de rien, a-t-il converti quelque chose, existaient-ils vraiment et les a-t-il fait traverser l'espace-temps vers là où il est-

« -Donc, attendez, dit Rogers une fois que Tony a expliqué leur plan. La supposition est que ces… Chitauri viendront définitivement ici, pas vrai ? Mais et s'ils n'en ont pas vraiment l'intention et que nous les attaquions les fasse changer d'avis ?

-Ils attaqueront définitivement, répond Loki. Ils sont au service d'une créature qu'ils craignent trop pour désobéir, et de ce fait ils se retrouvent à avoir besoin d'une planète supplémentaire ou deux sur lesquelles se développer, leur nombre devient bien trop grand pour leur monde d'origine.

-Mais ce type qui les contrôle, il va attaquer à cause de vous, pas vrai ? s'implique Natasha, le regard rusé. Il vient pour se venger de vous. Alors pourquoi ne partez-vous juste pas ? Dégagez de cette planète, ne nous entraînez pas dans vos prises de bec personnelles. »

Loki plisse les yeux, sur le point de faire une remarque cinglante, mais Tony place une main sur son genou et le devance.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils ne viendront pas quand même, pour vérifier si Loki n'est pas là après coup ? Et puis, vous l'avez entendu, les Chitauri sont à la recherche de ressources. Il est peu probable qu'ils iront autre part pour traquer Loki s'ils peuvent conquérir cette planète à la place et sa défense franchement pitoyable, récupérer un peu puis aller à la poursuite de Loki. Ouais, si Loki était pas venu ici ils nous auraient probablement jamais remarqués, mais Loki n'est pas venu là de son plein gré, et maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on est là on devra juste faire avec. »

Natasha fronce les sourcils, clairement mécontente de ça, mais n'insiste pas.

« -Donc la meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire en ce moment est se préparer pour une invasion et essayer d'endommager leurs nombres avant qu'ils arrivent ici, résume Fury. C'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

-Ouais. »

Tony hausse les épaules, vaguement désolé, mais pas vraiment. C'est nul mais il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire.

Fury soupire et se frotte le front.

« -Combien de temps avant qu'ils arrivent ici ?

-Un mois, répond Loki. Peut-être plus, peu probable moins.

-Putain de merde, jure Fury. Tous, rompez. »

Tony hausse un sourcil ; tous les autres ont l'air aussi déroutés, mais ils se lèvent et quittent la salle de conférence. Puis ils se tiennent là et échangent des regards gênés.

« -Donc, hey, dit Tony, comme d'habitude prenant le silence comme une invitation pour qu'il parle. Vous voulez venir vivre avec moi dans ma tour ?

-Qui, nous tous ? demande Clint, incrédule.

-Non, cervelle d'oiseau, tout le monde sauf toi, fait Tony en roulant des yeux. Oui vous tous !

-Uh, je ne suis pas sûr que vous voudriez- commence Bruce, mal à l'aise, mais il se tait quand Tony place une main sur son épaule et le regarde très sérieusement.

-Bruce. J'adorerais t'avoir dans le coin. Tu t'en souviens pas mais nous avons eu de fantastiques orgies- »

Quelqu'un lui donne un coup dans les côtes mais quand Tony regarde Loki ne semble même pas faire attention. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillent involontairement vers le haut, Tony concède :

« - _de science_ , des orgies de science, ok, aucun vêtement n'a été retiré. Aussi ai-je mentionné la partie où Hulk m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ? Ouais, je l'aime bien lui aussi. »

Remuant sur ses pieds Bruce regarde autour un moment avant de revenir à Tony.

« -D'accord, dit-il. »

Tony balance son poing en l'air et pousse un cri victorieux, puis passe son bras autour des épaules de Bruce et se charge personnellement de le mener au hall aérien.

« -Vous venez ou pas ? appelle-t-il par-dessus son épaule, et lentement les autres commencent à bouger également, les suivant tous deux.

-Sinon, je n'ai pas mon sac avec moi, finit par dire Bruce, ayant l'air à la fois dubitatif et amusé. »

Tony soupire et le lâche.

« -Vas-y alors, je pars en avant, ok ? Je suis dans la grande tour avec mon nom dessus, pouvez pas la manquer.

-Es-tu prêt à partir maintenant ? dit Loki un peu impatiemment pendant que Bruce part. »

Tony cligne des yeux.

« -T'es resté pour me ramener ? C'est…vraiment mignon en fait. »

Il s'avance et enroule ses doigts dans le col de la chemise de Loki, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, ses yeux se fermant automatiquement. Lorsqu'il les rouvre il se tient dans son salon et Thor les regarde depuis le canapé avec un sourcil haussé.

« -Nous continuerons de travailler sur l'appareil maintenant, dit de façon décisive Loki, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur et s'attendant clairement à ce que Tony suive. »

L'expression de Thor dit très clairement « est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça ces jours-ci ? » et pour une raison inconnue cela fait rougir Tony. Il se demande si c'est pour ça que Loki les a transportés dans le salon et pas directement dans le labo, pour montrer à Thor, mais il ne demande pas.

Ils travaillent un peu sur l'appareil, puis JARVIS annonce qu'un hélicoptère approche donc ils quittent le labo de nouveau et se dirigent vers le salon. Thor est toujours là, en train de regarder la télé – Loki dit doucement à Tony qu'apparemment sa conversation avec Jane ne s'est pas très bien passée, et bien que Tony adorerait connaître les détails (il a eu l'occasion de connaître un peu Jane durant la longue boucle) il sait quand laisser tomber un sujet.

« -Hey Thor, appelle Tony. Les autres sont sur le point de se ramener, donc t'auras de la compagnie.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Guerriers de Midgard, dit sincèrement Thor. »

Personnellement, Tony est très curieux de voir comment va se passer cette rencontre. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés en des circonstances qui n'étaient initialement pas le milieu d'une guerre ; il est des plus sûrs que leurs personnalités vont se télescoper considérablement plus cette fois. Ou moins, sans le haut niveau d'émotions.

L'ascenseur tinte, admettant Bruce, Rogers, Clint et Natasha dans la pièce, portant tous des sacs de sport et ayant l'air gênés à des degrés variés.

« -Hey les gars, dit joyeusement Tony. Vous avez rencontré Loki, c'est Thor. Thor, c'est Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanov.

-Nous nous sommes plus ou moins rencontrés, dit Clint avec un large sourire, s'emparant de la main de Thor. Je t'ai regardé neutraliser une bande de nos agents en essayant d'atteindre ton marteau. Impressionnant.

-Merci, dit Thor. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

Ils font tous la conversation de base, bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer, blah blah blah, terriblement ennuyeux. Tony peut à peine s'empêcher de gigoter.

« -Bien ! dit-il bruyamment une fois que les conversations commencent à se tarir pour faire place à un autre silence gêné. Vous êtes à l'étage en-dessous, j'ai quelques chambres d'invités là. »

Puis il sèche un peu parce que dans les faits il ne sait pas quoi faire avec des invités ; il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'en avoir. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une fête ou quelque chose du genre, comme celle pour inaugurer la villa de la tour (et, qui trompe-t-il, fanfaronner avec la vue et le design haut de gamme, mais tout à propos de la société à laquelle il appartient supposément est à propos de ce genre de chose), mais là c'est différent. La lèche il peut faire.

« -Dîner est de mise, peut-être, non ? suggère calmement Loki. »

Son héros.

« -Oui, ça. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de commander, je pense pas qu'on ait assez de trucs pour cuisiner pour sept personnes, dont quatre qui mangent déraisonnablement beaucoup si elles peuvent. Quelqu'un est d'humeur pour du thaï ? »

A la fin Tony doit déterrer un menu sur sa tablette et la faire passer ; tout le monde choisit quelque chose et JARVIS commande pour eux. Les autres descendent pour aller voir leurs quartiers et reviennent juste à temps pour la nourriture qui a été apportée par un des internes travaillant à la réception ou quelque chose comme ça, Tony ne sait dans les faits pas d'où viennent les minions. Ils s'étalent dans le salon et allument la télé, et dans l'ensemble c'est un peu gênant quand personne ne se connaît, mais ils y arrivent, pense Tony.

Durant les jours suivants Tony, Loki et également Bruce à présent qu'il est là, travaillent sur l'appareil pendant que les autres participent au tissage de liens de façon plus…physique. C'est-à-dire s'entraîner, pas des orgies, malheureusement, cela n'aurait pas dérangé Tony de regarder. Loki entraîne parfois Tony et Bruce dans la salle d'entraînement pour participer – ce qui, pour Bruce, veut dire se tenir raide à côté de la sortie et tressaillir à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche trop par crainte que quelqu'un essaie de faire sortir Hulk exprès, bien que Tony ait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Pour Tony, ça veut dire enfiler l'armure et finir par devoir modérer sa force jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en extraie et finisse inévitablement étalé sur le dos, presque assommé par Natasha et Clint. Ils ne cessent de faire passer leur message – Tony n'est pas aussi utile sans l'armure – et Tony en devient grincheux, parce pour qui ils se prennent bordel ? Il est tout sauf inutile, il a fabriqué de la technologie révolutionnaire dans une putain de _grotte_. Mais peu importe, c'est leur état d'esprit pour le moment, il va pas suer sang et eau pour essayer de le changer.

Et puis le dispositif du portail est terminé. Comme endroit le SHIELD choisit – surprise- l'Antarctique. Tout le monde monte sur l'héliporteur et durant le vol un plan de bataille est fait, juste au cas où. Une fois que c'est fait Tony se fait ramener à la tour par Loki. Il n'a pas apporté avec lui sur l'héliporteur les missiles qu'il a fabriqués – il aurait préféré se tirer une balle que de les laisser sans surveillance sur une propriété contrôlée par le SHIELD – et il ne va pas les laisser hors de sa vue.

Ils sont dans deux caisses, sécurisées autant que possible. Loki, voyant à quel point Tony est mal à l'aise (tendu à mort, plutôt) avec tout ça, propose doucement de placer un sort sur les caisses assurant que personne ne sera en mesure de les ouvrir. On ne peut déjà pas les scanner et sont aussi impénétrables que possible mais l'offre soulage quand même Tony ; il accepte, pas exactement joyeusement, mais se sentant un peu mieux à propos de toute la chose une fois que Loki a terminé.

Loki l'emmène lui, les deux caisses plus une troisième avec l'appareil et la mallette contenant le tesseract à la base que le SHIELD a établie au milieu d'un putain de nulle part gelé (et on doit respecter leurs ressources et à quel point ils peuvent être rapides malgré tout). Il fait froid, même à l'intérieur, mais Tony a préparé son armure pour l'occasion (l'a aussi adaptée au vol spatial, juste au cas où, mais c'était y'a une éternité), et Loki ne semble pas du tout le remarquer, ayant l'air pas du tout impressionné par les températures en-dessous de zéro. Tony se demande ce que ça va être dehors, à moins vingt degrés avec du vent.

Il le découvre quand, après un repassage en revue rapide du plan – Tony et Loki vont activer l'appareil. Tony va envoyer une sonde à travers le portail pour voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté puis, avec de la chance, il enverra ses missiles, plus une poignée d'extras qu'il a faits quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Plus de sondes, des scanners spatiaux, quelques minuscules localisateurs qui s'attacheront à tout ce qu'ils trouveront et les alerteront que la flotte atteint la Terre une fois qu'ils seront à portée. Le SHIELD a quelques trucs qu'ils veulent envoyer également mais Tony les a convaincus de laisser ses trucs faire leur travail d'abord ; la seule raison pour laquelle ils le laissent faire est sa réputation pré-Afghanistan, il en est très conscient. L'ironie.

Une fois que le plan a été discuté en points clé pour la énième fois, ils – c'est-à-dire Tony, Loki et Bruce – se dirigent dehors, ce qui veut dire que Loki les transporte eux et leurs affaires dans le large espace ouvert et inoccupé que le SHIELD a choisi. Apparemment Loki n'a pas beaucoup de patience et lorsqu'il a des choses plus importantes à faire, est de l'opinion que, si vous pouvez vous téléporter, pourquoi marcher ? Tony peut se ranger derrière ça. Sans jeu de mots. (Peut-être un peu.)

Ils installent l'appareil du portail, Loki – ayant toujours l'air indifférent au froid, bien qu'au moins maintenant il porte sa tenue de cuir – y place le tesseract et envoie une pulsation de sa magie à travers pour l'activer. Ils l'ont modelé comme ça exprès afin que personne ne puisse être en mesure de l'utiliser sans Loki. Enfin, Tony pourrait avec son réacteur Ark s'il le bidouillait un peu, mais à part ça, c'est complètement inutile pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Comme durant les boucles précédentes, un rai de lumière s'élève dans le ciel et ouvre un portail, deux scanners de Tony sur ses talons. Il a une tablette (construite spécifiquement pour ces températures) pour voir directement la vidéo transmise et siffle, parce que bien que la flotte Chitauri est plus dispersée et n'ait pas l'air prête au combat, elle est toujours aussi gigantesque que dans ses souvenirs. Sans hésitation il ouvre les caisses contenant ses missiles et les active. A la base, Fury et ceux qui sont avec lui voient en direct comme Tony la façon dont les missiles – des choses minces, inoffensives en apparence – se déploient dans l'espace et se dirigent immédiatement vers les Leviathans. Après la première explosion – massive, Tony a tout donné – les Chitauri remarquent définitivement que quelque chose se trame et commencent à se mobiliser mais ils ne sont pas préparés et trop lourds ; les missiles de Tony ne cessent de toucher leurs cibles trop rapidement pour qu'ils suivent, et encore moins esquivent.

Loki, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Tony sur la tablette, se tend soudainement quand un des scanners montre en direct ce qui ressemble à un rocher flottant librement.

« -Est-ce que vous pouvez en envoyer un sur ça ? »

Ne posant pas de questions, Tony dit juste « JARVIS » et laisse son IA s'occuper de la programmation d'un des missiles ; ce n'est pas difficile, juste quelques lignes, Tony aurait pu le faire mais il aurait eu à retirer le gant pour ça et ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé dans ces températures.

Le rocher explose en de minuscules morceaux et Tony n'imagine pas Loki s'affaler contre son dos. Il ne se passe que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se redresse, retirant son poids de sur Tony, mais quelque chose vient définitivement juste de se passer.

Les missiles de Tony (il ne leur a pas donné de nom, cela n'existe pas si cela n'a pas de nom, n'est-ce pas ?) doivent voler de plus en plus loin pour trouver les Leviathans. Ils sont programmés pour voler dans les gueules des bêtes si c'est possible et la destruction qu'ils répandent est immense, des bouts de Léviathans et de rochers flottant dans l'espace construisant ce qui commence à ressembler de plus en plus à un champ de météores qu'à une flotte. Ils continuent d'essayer de faire des ouvertures vers le portail mais les missiles de Tony sont programmés pour frapper la première cible viable assez grosse, c'est leur première priorité ; la seconde est l'affinage, comme frapper les Leviathans en particulier là où ils sont faibles, donc leurs bouches. Les missiles sont assez puissants (en fait, ils sont aussi puissants qu'a pu les rendre Tony sans aller jusqu'au nucléaire, ce qui est putain de colossal) pour faire des dégâts même s'ils frappent l'armure, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ?

« -On dirait qu'ils sont majoritairement foutus, finit par commenter Tony. »

La froideur dans sa voix le fait frissonner mais il prétend que c'est à cause des températures hors de l'armure qu'il sent malgré tout, rien d'autre. Il envoie quand même les derniers missiles par principe, ils vont frapper quelque chose et il n'y a rien là dehors qui ne mérite pas d'être frappé, Loki lui a au moins assuré ça (et une partie de Tony se demande comment c'est arrivé, comment fait-il confiance à Loki maintenant pour quelque chose comme ça, mais il fait taire cette partie, il fait taire tout processus de pensée sur les missiles qui n'est pas à propos de comment les fabriquer et de comment les garder hors des mains avides du SHIELD). Il n'y a aucune réserve nulle part et Tony préférerait qu'ils disparaissent tous, aussi loin de lui que possible.

Ils attendent un peu en silence, regardant la vidéo sur la tablette ; il reste neuf caméras maintenant, programmées pour se fixer à quoi que ce soit d'assez gros et en mouvement. Elles traversent les débris et ne trouvent rien en valant la peine.

« -Eh bien, finit par dire Bruce, la voix étouffée par ses vêtements épais. C'était plutôt décevant ?

-La partie importante arrive maintenant, dit Tony, regardant Loki éteindre l'appareil, prendre le tesseract, le placer dans la mallette et la sceller. L'analyse de toutes les données. »

Il ne peut pas voir les yeux de Bruce mais il sait qu'il a aussi hâte que Tony.

Loki commence à marcher et Tony et Bruce suivent. Une fois qu'il y a suffisamment de distance entre eux, l'appareil et les caisses, Tony se retourne, tend le bras et fait tout exploser avec une pulsation d'énergie spéciale qui ne laissera rien derrière. Loki crée pensivement un bouclier autour de l'explosion, la rendant encore plus destructrice et s'assurant qu'aucun morceau ne sera éjecté puis trouvé et analysé par le SHIELD plus tard.

Fury hurle dans son oreille mais Tony l'ignore. Ils reviennent en marchant à la base, cela prend presque une demi-heure durant laquelle aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

De retour à la base Fury les accueille avec – pardon pour le jeu de mot – de la fureur dans les yeux. Il réprimande Tony à propos de la destruction de l'appareil mais Tony se contente de hausser les épaules, de prendre la mallette en laquelle l'armure s'est transformée, et de dire :

« -Je peux vous le reconstruire dès que vous en avez besoin, Nicky, mais j'allais pas le laisser pour que vos minions laissent leurs empreintes de papattes partout dessus. »

Fury gronde et le réprimande davantage, probablement parce qu'initialement il est en rogne et pas parce qu'il croit véritablement que ça le mènera quelque part, puis il se tourne vers Loki et exige qu'on lui rende le tesseract.

Loki hausse un sourcil, soulève la mallette et la fait disparaître.

« -Non. »

Il y a davantage de dispute, initialement Fury se défoulant et Loki et Tony ne gobant rien du tout ; vers le milieu tout le monde est plus ou moins en train de se hurler dessus et tous les agents qui passent à côté d'eux font un large détour autour d'eux, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre à la fin ils arrivent à une sorte de consensus. Tony n'est pas sûr de ce qu'est ledit consensus mais cela implique de travailler ensemble malgré leur dépréciation mutuelle, comme le font les adultes.

Puis Tony et Loki rejoignent Bruce pour revenir à l'héliporteur – le SHIELD est déjà en train de démanteler la base, rendant toute négation plausible ; s'il n'y a rien personne ne peut clamer que ce dont ils auraient pu être témoin est arrivé dans les faits. Ils ont probablement une ribambelle d'explications sous la main déjà, quelque chose comme une aurore boréale inhabituelle ou quelque chose du genre, et se sont occupés de McMurdo(7) également. A la fin, même l'endroit le plus isolé de la planète ne l'est pas véritablement après tout.

Après avoir regardé la vidéo des scanners de Tony individuellement plusieurs fois, Loki fait une première estimation ; il estime qu'ils ont détruit environ un tiers de la flotte Chitauri, probablement pas plus. Ce n'est pas un résultat aussi bon que ce qu'avait espéré Tony mais ils n'auraient rien pu faire de plus, avec le reste de l'armée étant clairement déjà parti. Et ils ont quand même accompli beaucoup d'après l'évaluation prudente de Tony (il va devoir faire passer ses programmes sur les images plus tard, c'est vraiment dur de compter avec tous les différents angles et le temps échelonné) il a détruit environ trente Leviathans et quelques stations de détention stationnaires. Plus le rocher, il n'a toujours pas demandé à Loki ce que c'était mais pour être honnête il n'en a pas l'intention. C'est clairement un sujet délicat, juste l'image de ce rocher (et est-ce que c'était des escaliers taillés dans la pierre ?) fait ses épaules se tendre et Tony sait comment c'est.

L'enregistrement vidéo terminé (du moins pour eux, Tony sait que le SHIELD travaillera sur chaque plan jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais il a des programmes pour ce genre de chose et n'est pas vraiment tellement intéressé par la physiologie des Leviathans ou peu importe) ils commencent à travailler sur les autres scans.

Loki avait aidé Tony à modifier un scanner pour détecter différents types de magie mais il n'y a absolument rien, pas le plus petit bip.

Loki fixe le graphique que Tony a affiché sur grand écran. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, l'expression indéchiffrable mais le visage pâle, une main serrée en un poing là où elle était posée de manière faussement nonchalante sur son genou.

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et pose sa main sur la jambe de Loki, le faisant un peu sursauter. Il ne le regarde pas lorsque Loki se tourne pour lui faire face, parce que quelque chose à propos de ça dérange grandement et clairement Loki (et Tony a ses théories là-dessus) et il n'est pas très bon lorsqu'on est témoin de ses faiblesses. Juste comme Tony, en fait.

« -C'était un peu une perte de temps, dit Tony avec fausse nonchalance avant d'éloigner l'image d'un geste de la main négligent. Regardons les scans radio à la place. »

Loki ne dit pas un mot, revient juste à l'écran, mais il ne repousse pas la main de Tony sur sa jambe et après que Tony ait monologué pendant environ dix minutes, réfléchissant à voix haute et laissant sa bouche en pilote automatique mode digression plus qu'autre chose, il prend la main de Tony et entrelace leurs doigts.

Il est bien plus de minuit lorsqu'ils arrêtent enfin et vont se coucher ; ils ont fait une analyse rapide de toutes les données disponibles et les jours qui suivent seront faits d'analyse nécessaire et plus approfondie, mais ils en savent assez pour le moment. Tony est pratiquement obligé de traîner Bruce jusqu'à ses quartiers parce qu'il semble trouver encore plus difficile de partir que Tony (et non pas que Tony ne peut pas le comprendre, parce que allez, c'est de l'analyse spatiale, littéralement là où aucun homme n'est jamais allé ou n'a même jamais _vu_ auparavant, Tony pourrait pisser dans son pantalon d'excitation lorsqu'il y pense comme ça) mais ils ont une réunion obligatoire le lendemain matin qui les attend.

Le matin –et avec lui, la réunion – arrive bien trop tôt. Coulson joue sagement les alarmes personnelles pour Tony, Loki et Bruce, bien que Tony soit le moins coopératif et doive presque être physiquement traîné hors du lit. Ils sont alors attirés dans la salle de conférence par la promesse de thé (pour Bruce et Loki et oui, il y a du décaféiné) et de café (pour Tony) et d'un petit-déjeuner, qui s'avère être de faux croissants pas chers (Tony refuse absolument de considérer que ce sont des croissants, bien que ce soit ce qu'ils clament être ; ce sont juste des imposteurs et seul quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu de vrais croissants pourrait les considérer comme acceptables dans les faits, honnêtement), des bagels, du fromage et de la confiture. Le reste de l'équipe est déjà en train d'attendre et de manger, donc apparemment c'est une réunion petit déjeuner. Cela va à Tony tant qu'il a du café.

« -Il n'y a pas de miel, fait remarquer Loki, ayant l'air très peu impressionné. »

Thor se redresse visiblement.

« -N'ai crainte, mon frère ! dit-il, puis il sort littéralement un pot de miel de…quelque part dans la région de ses hanches, Tony ne veut honnêtement pas savoir. »

Loki renifle en l'acceptant et commence à tremper les croissants dans le miel, ce qui est, se dit Tony, la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver. Le pot de miel vient clairement de la tour, c'est une sorte de truc cher (JARVIS n'achète que des choses chères, ou plutôt la personne qu'il envoie pour Tony) et est clairement plus que ce que le croissant mérite.

« -T'es tellement un snob, finit par dire Bruce. Arrête de te plaindre des croissants.

-Ils sont atroces, déclare Tony, plissant les yeux vers le miel et contemplant sérieusement l'idée. Un crime contre tout ce qui sort du four, une insulte aux pâtisseries françaises(8), un affront aux vrais croissants. »

Bruce roule des yeux.

« -Ferme-la et bois ton café. »

Tony obéit seulement parce qu'il est content que Bruce se soit autant détendu quand il parle à Tony. Avec les autres il est toujours très réservé et Tony ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu fier et un peu content de lui à ce propos.

« -Assez chicané, aboie Fury en entrant dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Natasha qui s'entraînait à dormir les yeux ouverts. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Tony lève rapidement sa tasse de café, espérant que Bruce prendra la parole à la place, mais ce dernier se contente de le regarder et de hausser un sourcil innocemment.

Avec un soupir Tony cède et résume brièvement les chiffres – le nombre estimé de Leviathans et de guerriers Chitauri neutralisés. Neutralisés est un de ces jolis mots euphémiques masquant la véritable signification de la chose : Tony a tué. Des milliers. Ouais, c'était des Chitauri et ils ont envahi plusieurs fois la Terre, et même si chacune de ces fois ne compte plus, c'est toujours gravé dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient pas simplement été impitoyables, ils avaient _aimé_ tuer. Pas énormément, pas excessivement, mais ils avaient aimé. Et Tony est déjà foutu de toute façon, trop de morts et de chagrin dont il est responsable, c'est pas comme si quelques milliers de Chitauri ont beaucoup d'importance sur le long terme. Il ne peut pas le voir comme une bonne action, mais il ne peut pas vraiment le regretter non plus, ne sachant pas ce qu'il sait – que les Chitauri sont une race guerrière qui tue sans distinction, pour l'argent et les ressources et sans merci ou compassion.

Fury grogne après avoir eu les chiffres et une estimation de Loki de combien ils ont détruit de la flotte, ce que les conséquences probables seront.

« -Donc à la base maintenant on est une cible facile et ils le savent, résume-t-il. Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils obtiendront pas d'aide quelque part ?

-Les armées alien qui sont prêtes à combattre dans la guerre d'un autre ne sont pas exactement une commodité courante, répond Loki. Il est peu probable qu'ils obtiennent ce genre d'aide.

-Donc tout ce qui reste à faire est de se préparer pour une guerre, conclut Fury. »

Il ne regarde pas Tony mais ce dernier sait qu'on l'approchera, et le pire est qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire. Il a envie de dire non, sait que cela serait mieux pour lui s'il le faisait, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il le fera vraiment. Pas si toute la planète est en jeu.

Ils discutent un peu d'une stratégie de bataille, de ce qu'ils feront lorsque l'armée arrivera, mais à la fin il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'ils peuvent faire sans davantage d'informations, qu'ils n'obtiendront qu'une fois que l'armée les atteindra. Tony accepte de construire un système d'avertissement spatial mais à part ça, il n'a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire (lui ou le reste d'entre eux). Fury doit maintenant débriefer quelques gouvernements et ils vont devoir se préparer pour la guerre.

Ils se séparent ; Steve et Bruce reviennent à la tour avec Tony, Loki et Thor, pendant que Natasha, Clint et Coulson restent avec le SHIELD ils ont du travail à faire. Dès qu'ils sont rentrés à la tour Loki s'empare du poignet de Tony et le traîne à sa chambre. Tony traverse un nombre d'émotions qui se succèdent rapidement ; la surprise, l'incrédulité confuse, la réalisation, le désir, l'appréhension, un peu de nervosité, mais il s'avère que le plan n'est pas de le balancer sur le lit et de le ravir. Tout ce que Loki semble vouloir est d'être en privé, parce que dès que la porte se referme derrière eux il focalise ses yeux plissés sur Tony et demande :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment beaucoup pour continuer, alors Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a quoi ? Tu vas devoir être un peu plus clair là. »

Impatiemment Loki roule des yeux.

« -Vous êtes…quelque chose ne va pas avec vous depuis quelques jours maintenant. »

S'emparant du menton de Tony il se rapproche, se focalisant complètement sur lui, Tony peut le sentir.

« -C'est lié à ces missiles que vous avez faits. »

Tony tressaille. Merde. Bien sûr que Loki trouverait, il aurait dû le savoir.

« -Dites-moi, ordonne Loki.

-Je suis pas…c'est rien, je vais bien. »

Une partie de Tony sait qu'essayer d'esquiver est futile, bien sûr. Loki a capté et s'il est quelque chose, c'est obstiné ; il ne lâchera pas.

Un froncement de sourcils mécontent marre le visage de Loki.

« -Stark, dit-il lentement, la voix froide. Vous êtes enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans nombres de mes problèmes. Vous allez me dire ce qui vous perturbe. »

Ah, une situation de quiproquo. Tony peut gérer un peu mieux ça, bien qu'il y ait une partie de lui qui soit assez indifférente au fait de savoir que c'est à propos de ça. Mais il comprend le besoin de Loki d'équilibrer et doit avouer que ce n'est que justice.

Reculant d'un pas, forçant Loki à lâcher son visage, Tony déglutit.

« -Barton t'a dit pour moi, pas vrai ? Pour l'Afghanistan ?

-Il m'a dit que vous avez été retenu captif par des ennemis, répond Loki. Je n'étais pas immensément été intéressé par les détails, à l'époque. »

Ce qui veut dire qu'il l'est maintenant.

« -D'accord. »

Tony déglutit de nouveau, prend une profonde inspiration.

« -Ils m'ont kidnappé. Ils étaient envoyés par mon partenaire commercial et plus ou moins ersatz de père mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Enfin, ils m'ont capturé, j'ai été blessé dans le processus, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu ça. »

Il tapote le réacteur Ark et ferme les yeux, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne fait aucun sens, il fait trop de sauts.

« -Ils m'ont kidnappé dans l'intention de me forcer à leur fabriquer des armes. Je menais une compagnie d'armement, j'ai fabriqué…des instruments de guerre, initialement. Pistolets, lance-roquettes, missiles, grenades, des trucs plus furtifs ; ma compagnie était impliquée dans tout ça, et j'étais tout au sommet. Et nous étions les meilleurs. Mais mon partenaire commercial m'a doublé moi et notre pays ; il a vendu mes armes – les armes de ma compagnie – à nos ennemis afin de booster le chiffre de vente. A la base…durant vingt ans j'ai tué des gens, me suis assuré que d'autres puissent tuer des gens très efficacement, et d'après mes calculs…environ quatre-vingt pourcents des morts résultant de mes armes étaient soit des innocents soit les miens. »

Durant un instant il patauge, ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'il essaie de dire, le goût de la poussière sur sa langue, puis il se reprend, recroqueville ses orteils dans ses bottes et décide distraitement qu'il va les enlever dès que possible.

« -Lorsque je suis sorti j'ai juré que je serai hors de l'industrie de l'armement pour toujours. Que je ne referai plus jamais d'armes. Mais je l'ai fait, juste là. Bien sûr, je ne les ai pas modelées récemment, mais je les ai quand même fabriquées.

-Vous vous êtes compromis, dit doucement Loki, proche, sa main glissant dans les cheveux de Tony. Pour votre but ultime, vous vous êtes compromis. Pour…protéger votre peuple ?

-Ouais. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge, n'ouvrant pas les yeux.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Tony serre encore fort les paupières.

« -Je veux juste en finir avec ça. Je veux que personne ne meure. Je ne veux pas que les Chitauri viennent et tuent mon peuple. Je veux que cette putain de boucle…s'arrête.

-Et vous faites en sorte que cela soit le cas, dit Loki. Vous et moi. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, maintenir vos principes ou la protection de votre peuple, la prévention de leur mort ? Il est louable d'avoir sacrifié vos propres idéaux pour le bien de beaucoup. Vous avez pris la bonne décision, en tant que leur leader. La décision responsable.

-Je ne suis pas leur leader, dit Tony d'une voix rauque. Je ne suis…personne.

-Vous êtes leur leader, répond Loki. Ils vous écoutent. Ils peuvent ne pas vous aimer, ils peuvent ne pas vous soutenir, mais ils respectent votre opinion et vos jugements, et ils suivent vos idées. Même le Directeur Fury le fait. »

Quelque chose touche le front de Tony ; celui de Loki, se rend compte Tony un instant plus tard lorsque le souffle de Loki caresse son visage.

« -C'est juste que…si j'étais croyant, je serais sûr d'aller en enfer. Damnation éternelle et torture et tout ça, pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

-L'Enfer comme l'imagine la chrétienté n'existe pas, murmure Loki. Il y a Niflheim où ceux qui ne sont pas morts de façon notable ou héroïque vont. C'est un pays de glace et de neige, et il n'y a pas de torture éternelle, je vous le promets. Ma fille règne en ce monde. »

Il presse un baiser léger sur la bouche de Tony.

« -Ce ne sont pas les choses que vous avez faites qui comptent, mais pourquoi vous les avez faites. Une vie d'actions qui ont amené l'infortune et le chagrin aux autres peut être remédiée si d'aucun réalise ses erreurs et s'efforce de les corriger. Et même si malgré tout vous vous réveillez à Niflheim, je vous promets que ma fille n'est pas cruelle. »

Loki est en train de le _réconforter_ , réalise Tony très tardivement. Il essaie de faire Tony se sentir mieux, et il fait sens, un peu, même si Tony n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en sortira aussi facilement pour tous les torts qu'il a faits. Et pourtant, Loki fait une plaidoirie irréfutable, bien plus que quiconque à qui Tony a parlé de ça l'a fait (ce qui se résumé à deux personnes, en tout, Pepper et Rhodey), pas seulement parce qu'il a des infos de l'intérieur (et c'est plutôt dur de le réduire au fait que c'est de la religion nordique en face de la réalité que les déités nordiques sont réelles et en train de manger ses poptarts) mais parce qu'il parle à la manière de quelqu'un qui…a besoin de croire ce qu'il dit.

Loki ne fait pas que parler à Tony, se rend-il compte brusquement. Il se parle aussi à lui-même.

Bizarrement, c'est ce qui fait Tony se sentir mieux par rapport à tout ce que Loki a dit d'autre. Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il n'est pas seul, que quelqu'un le comprend parce qu'il a foiré de façon épique aussi. En fait, c'est probablement ça ; avec Pepper et Rhodey, Tony avait eu l'impression qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment, bien que Rhodey était bien mieux équipé que Pepper, avec le fait d'être un soldat et tout ça. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi Tony se sent si attiré par Bruce, sous tout le reste ; parce que Bruce est aussi alourdi par la culpabilité que lui, même s'il a bien moins de blâme à porter que lui, d'après Tony.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et acquiesce, lentement pour ne pas déloger Loki.

« -Ouais, dit-il d'une voix rauque, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Ouais. »

Un coup à la porte est ce qui les fait enfin se séparer, un temps indéfini plus tard.

« -Mon frère ? appelle Thor. As-tu discuté notre départ avec Tony Stark ?

-Départ ? répète Tony commençant à froncer les sourcils. Où- »

Oh oui, c'est vrai, Asgard. Il y a cette affaire encore en cours dont Thor et Loki doivent encore s'occuper, comment a-t-il pu oublier ?

« -Nous devons urgemment mettre au courant le Père de Toute Chose des événements en cours, explique Loki, n'ayant pas l'air complètement heureux de ça. »

Tony n'est pas très content non plus ; il sait que c'est nécessaire mais il se souvient aussi de toutes ces boucles qui se sont terminées parce qu'Odin a condamné son fils adoptif à mort. Il est naturel qu'il soit inquiet.

« -Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, admet Tony avec une mine sombre. S'il va encore te tuer…eh bien, au moins ce sera pas définitif, mais s'il le fait…

-Ce ne sera pas définitif, dit fermement Loki. J'essaierai de nouveau de le faire écouter, et cette fois j'ai l'avantage de n'avoir tué personne –ici – et d'avoir travaillé avec vous. Au pire, il me bannira de nouveau sur Jötunheimr.

-Où tu as été tué également, la dernière fois, rappelle Tony avant de se sentir mal immédiatement à la façon dont le visage de Loki s'assombrit.

-Cela n'arrivera plus, dit Loki comme un serment. J'ai beaucoup appris de ma brève excursion sur Jötunheimr. »

Il a l'air pensif, une expression calculatrice sur son visage qui inquiète Tony, mais pas à propos de lui, _pour_ lui, et peut-être que c'est dingue mais il s'en fiche.

« -Donc tu pars. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, resserre sa poigne sur la main de Loki qui s'est retrouvée d'une façon ou d'une autre entrelacée avec la sienne.

« -Promets que tu resteras en contact, dis-moi comment ça se passe. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de ne pas savoir. »

Loki fronce les sourcils.

« -Comment ? Il est très peu probable que le Père de Toute Chose m'autorisera à vous rendre visite pendant que mon procès sera en cours.

-C'est pour ça que nous sur Midgard avons inventé ce petit appareil pratique que nous appelons un téléphone portable, répond Tony, le taquinant à moitié ; Loki sait ce qu'est un téléphone portable. Si je t'en donne un, peux-tu faire en sorte de pouvoir m'appeler même d'Asgard ? Avec un sort ou quelque chose ? »

En premier lieu Loki a l'air incrédule, puis son expression se transforme en une que Tony connaît très bien ; de la curiosité et du calcul alors que son esprit commence à aller à toute allure, essayant de trouver.

« -Je pourrais en être capable, murmure Loki. Avec quelques cristaux… »

Il réfléchit un moment jusqu'à ce que Thor frappe à la porte de nouveau, appelant Loki d'un ton interrogateur. Puis il soupire.

« -Donnez-moi deux de ces appareils, je rendrai la chose possible. Thor vous en apportera un une fois que ce sera fait. »

Ah, Tony peut faire ça. Alors qu'il n'a pas personnellement l'habitude d'avoir des StarkPhones de rechange qui traînent, sa compagnie en distribue parfois en tant que téléphones professionnels alors tout ce qu'il a à faire est de prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre et aller en chercher deux. Il en prend trois par sécurité, au cas où Loki en détruit accidentellement un, bien qu'il le formule un peu plus diplomatiquement en disant que c'est pour que Loki décrypte la technologie afin que la modification soit plus facile. Thor et Loki attendent déjà dans le salon, dans leur tenue de cuir asgardienne, et dès que Tony donne les trois téléphones Thor va comme pour s'accrocher à l'épaule de Loki, clairement prêt à y aller. Un regard acerbe de Loki le fait reculer comme s'il avait été brûlé puis Loki attire Tony dans un baiser absolument obscène. Puis il se téléporte lui et son frère sans un mot de plus, laissant Tony essoufflé et confus et étrangement étourdi.

Rogers s'éclaircissant la gorge, gêné, le sort de ses pensées confuses.

« -Donc, vous et Loki… commence Rogers et il ne sait clairement pas comment finir cette phrase parce qu'il est trop mortifié pour dire quoi que ce soit faisant allusion de près ou de loin au sexe.

-Ouais, dit Tony, parce que c'est plus facile qu'expliquer que pas vraiment, qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe, si c'est bien, s'il foire, s'il se prépare à un monde de douleur. »

* * *

Loki absent ne rend rien plus facile, et ne signifie pas que Tony a moins de trucs à faire. Le jour suivant le départ des frères Fury appelle Tony au milieu de la nuit, sonnant aussi en rogne que Tony l'ait jamais entendu, et lui ordonne de préparer une jolie vidéo de l'enregistrement du portail parce qu'apparemment les bureaucrates ont besoin d'aide visuelle pour croire la merde qui sort de la bouche de Fury dans les faits et qui est-il de toute façon putain, leur putain de clown ou de bouffon ou quoi, parce que c'est sûr qu'ils écoutent pas et c'est juste une énorme perte de temps et putain de bordel de merde.

S'amusant un peu trop considérant à quel point Fury est proche d'exploser en ce moment, Tony a un rictus avant d'affecter un ton capricieux.

« -Pourquoi moi ? N'avez-vous pas des minions pour ce genre de chose ?

-Aucun d'eux n'est une aussi grande diva que vous, Stark ! souffle Fury avant de lui raccrocher au nez. »

Eh bien, Tony ne peut pas vraiment contester ce point, le SHIELD a tendance à attirer le calme et l'efficace jusqu'à calme et putain d'inutile, et considérablement plus du second type que du premier. Donc Tony fait une vidéo de l'enregistrement et pour déconner et se marrer met une chanson dessus. Ou moins que pour ça, vraiment, pense-t-il en regardant le produit fini, tout son corps se refroidissant lorsqu'il entend les paroles « comme je déteste ce que je suis devenu » et « Moi, une pute pour le monde froid ». Un peu freudien, ouais. Donc il met une nouvelle chanson ; et puis, celle-ci ne convient pas vraiment de toute façon, elle a trop de parties calmes. C'est ce qui le désarçonne à propos de Nightwish ; il y a des parties sonores et rapides puis des lentes, presque tranquilles. On peut jamais vraiment les prendre comme argent comptant.

Choisir la musique « Pourquoi si sérieux ? » de la bande-son du Dark Knight est peut-être également un peu freudien, mais à ce stade Tony en a rien à foutre, il envoie juste le produit fini et va se coucher.

Il est réveillé par un appel de Fury, lui disant bon boulot, je savais que vous pouviez le faire, ce qui n'est pas du tout un compliment, puis il lui dit de la raccourcir parce que « ces cons de politiciens ont une capacité de concentration putain de courte, putain ». Tony joue avec la pensée d'utiliser « Pour Qui Sonne Le Glas » ou « Continue Mon Fils Capricieux » mais il regarde les deux et…non. A ce stade Tony commence vraiment à s'ennuyer – c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle, de l'ennui, c'est ce qui fait trembler ses mains plus il regarde, plus il voit combien ses missiles sont putain d'efficaces et de magnifiques, il devrait vraiment les nommer-

Il devrait arrêter, mais il ne peut pas, il doit le faire et le terminer, il doit en _avoir terminé_. « Le Rêve S'Effondre » est également putain de freudien et Tony abandonne l'apparence que ça ne l'est pas, mais au moins cela n'a aucune parole qui le proclamera au monde. Il fait la vidéo courte, se disant que deux minutes et demi devraient être suffisantes pour piger l'essentiel, s'ils en veulent plus ils peuvent regarder la longue putain.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Roger, ses sourcils froncés marrant son front, lorsque Tony entre dans la cuisine après avoir envoyé la vidéo plus courte terminée à Fury avec quelques explétifs choisis. »

Tony gronde.

« -Fury m'a fait faire une putain de vidéo toute la nuit et ce matin, c'est à ça que servent les classes de cinéma, putain. La prochaine fois il peut faire la putain de vidéo tout seul.

-Quelle vidéo ? demande Bruce. »

Lui et Rogers étaient apparemment installés ensemble et conversaient autour d'une tasse de thé et cela n'améliore pas vraiment l'humeur de Tony, que Rogers soit assis là tout confortable avec Bruce pendant que Tony doive regarder un putain de rêve s'effondrer.

Sans un mot, il sort une tablette d'un placard quelconque (il en a d'éparpillées un peu partout chez lui, trop paresseux pour n'en utiliser qu'une ou deux parce qu'il oublie toujours où il les pose) et la passe à Bruce ; JARVIS rend service à Tony en installant la vidéo à l'écran pour lui. C'est pour ça que Tony ne pouvait plus vivre sans JARVIS. Pas par commodité, parce que ouais, c'est bien sympa et tout mais il n'est pas incapable de vivre tout seul, de même n'est-ce une question de calculs qui iraient bien plus lentement si Tony devait les faire lui-même ou même s'il doit les entrer dans quelque ordinateur d'abord, non. C'est le fait que JARVIS le _connaisse_. Il est plus qu'un ordinateur intelligent ; il prend ses propres initiatives parfois lorsqu'il voit que c'est ce dont Tony a besoin.

Tony regarde Bruce et Rogers se pencher sur la tablette quand la vidéo commence, puis il se tourne pour se faire du café irlandais.

« -Parfois la technologie ici me donne l'impression d'être sur une différente planète au lieu d'un siècle différent, dit doucement Rogers lorsque la vidéo est terminée. »

Tony essaie très fort de ne pas écouter le moindre jugement qu'il y a là, ne se permet pas de se demander si Rogers fait référence à la tablette, à la qualité de la vidéo, comment elle a été faite, qu'elle ait été faite dans l'espace, les missiles…il ne pense à rien de ça.

Doucement, Bruce écarte la tablette. Son regard est rusé lorsqu'il se pose sur Tony, mais il ne dit pas un mot à part :

« -Pourquoi en a-t-il besoin ?

-Des politiciens avec une capacité de concentration de gamins de trois ans, répond Tony. Je ne sais pas, apparemment ils ont besoin d'aide visuelle pour croire un mot sortant de sa bouche, et bien que je comprenne l'impulsion, eh bien. La politique, pas vrai ? Ils peuvent pas juste faire des trucs, ils doivent débattre d'abord des technicités avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'important. »

Bruce et Rogers acquiescent tous deux d'un air entendu.

Cela agace Tony pour une raison inconnue, qu'ils acquiescent de façon synchronisée, alors il se renfrogne et s'éloigne, lançant un « mouais, j'vais me coucher alors » par-dessus son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se réveille le ciel est en train de s'assombrir dehors et Tony trouve Bruce dans le salon avec un livre, sans Rogers. Il baisse le livre lorsque Tony entre et se jette sur le canapé, un paquet de chips en main.

« -Ce n'est pas un repas correct, fait Bruce en fronçant les sourcils. »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Quand je mange des repas corrects ? »

Apparemment ce n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante, parce que Bruce hausse un sourcil et dit « maintenant » avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Un peu curieux, mais pas assez pour se lever dans les faits et vérifier, Tony écoute ce qu'il fait ; prendre quelque chose dans le frigo et le placer dans le micro-onde, on dirait.

Lorsque Bruce revient il transporte une assiette contenant du risotto avec des trucs. Il la passe avec une fourchette à Tony et hausse un sourcil. C'est un ordre aussi clair que s'il l'avait dit et Tony n'est pas d'humeur à être contradictoire ; l'étincelle qu'il a ressentie avant sa sieste a fait doucement place à quelque chose comme de la dépression, à part le fait que sa dépression vient généralement avec du déni qui peut rapidement se transformer en colère ou quelque chose comme de l'euphorie autodestructrice, selon la quantité d'alcool qu'il prend avec.

« -C'est bon, dit-il, mâchant lentement.

-Steve et moi l'avons fait, dit Bruce. Nous t'en avons fait mais nous nous sommes dit que tu avais besoin de dormir. »

Il s'assoit à l'autre bout du canapé, livre oublié apparemment, et fixe Tony un long moment. Tony l'ignore studieusement.

Bruce finit par briser le silence.

« -Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien, dit-il. Ou du moins je le pense ? Mais tu as été bon avec moi d'une façon que les gens ne l'ont pas été depuis longtemps, peut-être jamais, ne sachant pas qui – ce que je suis, et j'aimerais retourner la faveur si tu m'y autorises. »

Là il fait une pause comme attendant que Tony dise quelque chose, mais, uh, non. Pas vraiment le truc de Tony, confier ses problèmes ou peu importe.

« -Quelque chose te dérange clairement, Tony, continue Bruce quand Tony continue de fixer son assiette, mâchant lentement. Et si je devais deviner au hasard, je dirais que c'est à propos de ces missiles. »

Tony se fige et lève les yeux, l'expression probablement proche de celle d'un cerf pris dans les phares. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Bruce capterait. Mais après, à quel point c'est dur de piger, vraiment ?

« -C'est un sacré pas de géant là, traîne-t-il bien que cela ne le soit pas, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire, quelque chose pour cacher la chose, mais Bruce ne le laisse pas faire.

-Pas vraiment, dit-il. C'était clairement à propos de la vidéo, et je suppose que si c'était juste à propos de Fury t'ordonnant de la faire tu lui aurais dit de se la mettre profond et serais passé à autre chose, ce n'était pas en soi-même une chose immense. Et puis…tout le monde peut plus ou moins deviner pourquoi tu as fermé l'usine d'armement de Stark Industries. »

Ouais, tout le monde peut en effet plus ou moins deviner. Beaucoup de gens l'ont fait, si ce n'est trouver la cause directe (généralement ils comblent le fossé avec des explications comme du TSPT(9) ou équivalent) ou au moins être en mesure de faire le lien avec trois mois d'emprisonnement en Afghanistan qui ne laissent pas grand-chose à l'imagination, vraiment. Généralement Tony sourit assez largement pour grincer des dents et dit « pas vos affaires » et « si vous pensez pouvoir mener ma compagnie tellement mieux que moi, pourquoi vous faites pas la vôtre pour me battre ? » beaucoup.

« -Tony, dit gentiment Bruce, se penchant, et oh, Tony est parti. »

Woops.

« -Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si c'est le cas.

-Ouais, merci, dit Tony avant de fourrer plus de risotto dans sa bouche. »

C'est pas mauvais.

Il n'a pas l'intention d'accepter l'offre de Bruce, mais le jour suivant JARVIS trouve des fichiers dans la base de données du SHIELD qui sont des analyses approfondies des missiles de Tony, avec des tentatives de suggestions sur comment les reproduire. Il explose un peu, fracasse des choses dans son labo, appelle Fury pour lui hurler dessus, et ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un parvient à ne pas laisser Fury dire un mot mais Tony y arrive. Il raccroche quand Fury hurle en retour « à quoi vous vous attendiez putain ? » et considère sérieusement d'effacer tous ses fichiers, de brûler sa tour, de faire s'effondrer sa compagnie, de déménager en Namibie pour aider à construire des bibliothèques pour les enfants. JARVIS finit par l'éjecter du labo, disant que s'il ne le fait pas Tony va faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera plus tard (Tony conteste la chose mais DUM-E l'attaque avec l'extincteur et JARVIS a déjà tout éteint de toute façon, donc il n'y a aucun intérêt nulle part). Tony explose hors de l'ascenseur et va droit dans la cuisine, où il commence à fracasser assiettes et tasses et tout ce qui fera un bruit sonore satisfaisant en se brisant sur le sol. Il ne remarque pas qu'il ne porte pas de chaussures ou qu'il est en train de hurler et peut-être pleurer lorsque des bras forts s'enroulent autour de son torse et le soulèvent du sol de force.

C'est Rogers –bien sûr que ça l'est – et il porte Tony sans effort dans le salon, malgré le fait que Tony se débatte dans sa poigne et est en train de hurler comme un dément. Bruce les attend, l'expression sinistre et inquiète, un kit d'urgence, quelques serviettes et un bol d'eau à côté de lui.

« -Tu te fais du mal, Tony ! dit Rogers, et il a l'air sincèrement inquiet, d'après comment le regarde Bruce. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre cela fait Tony se relâcher complètement dans ses bras, et ironiquement c'est ce qui manque de le faire le lâcher à Rogers, quand il devient complètement docile. Ils le placent sur le canapé et Tony fixe le plafond et pense à le faire exploser, il veut voir le ciel, peut-être qu'il pourrait mettre du verre partout, mais s'il faisait ça il aurait à engager quelqu'un pour le laver tout le temps parce qu'un plafond de verre sale n'a aucun intérêt.

Bruce est accroupi à ses pieds en train d'enlever ses chaussettes. Lui et Steve sont en train de parler, des voix inquiètes comme une sorte de bruit de fond pendant que Tony réfléchit, essaie de ne pas le faire, réfléchit. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire les missiles, n'aurait jamais dû revenir en arrière ; maintenant qu'ils pensent qu'il est revenu dans le jeu ils vont essayer de le forcer à en faire plus. Ils recréeront les missiles, peut-être ; pas les chercheurs de cible intelligents, ils sont trop bons, trop spécifiques, trop Tony, et merde si cette pensée ne le rend pas malade.

Il parvient à peine à se pencher par-dessus le côté du canapé avant de vomir. Immédiatement quelqu'un est là, une main soutenant sa poitrine afin qu'il ne tombe pas et une autre sur sa nuque, un peu plus tard quelqu'un l'aide à s'essuyer la bouche avec un chiffon chaud, lui donne quelque chose à boire pour évacuer le goût de sa bouche.

Ils lui parlent mais Tony refuse d'écouter.

Une fois que Tony est de nouveau installé sur son dos, Bruce recommence à retirer les éclats de verre de ses pieds, Tony peut l'entendre, le bruit de céramique presque silencieux lorsqu'ils tombent dans le bol. Il a dû anesthésier ses pieds, parce que Tony ne sent rien. Sa tête est sur un coussin, de même que ses pieds, donc Tony peut regarder l'expression calme, concentrée de Bruce. Steve se déplace autour d'eux, nettoyant le gâchis que Tony a fait, allant nettoyer rapidement la cuisine après parce qu'à la fin tout ce que Tony peut entendre est le bruit métallique des éclats en train d'être rassemblés. C'est étrangement hypnotique, et également freudien, ou possiblement juste symbolique, une jolie métaphore. Tony s'est effondré. Son rêve s'est effondré. Peut-être qu'ils ne font qu'un, ou ne se ressemblent pas du tout – cette dernière option lui semble plus probable, il pense.

Finalement Bruce a fini, bande les pieds de Tony et part, emportant les éclats et le bol et le kit de premiers soins avec lui. Peut-être que ce n'est pas un kit de premiers soins après tout, parce que Tony ne pense pas que des points de suture comptent comme des premiers soins et Bruce a définitivement recousu quelque chose là en bas. Ça va faire un mal de chien une fois que l'anesthésiant se sera dissipé. Marcher n'est probablement pas une option pour les prochains jours.

« -JARVIS, j'ai besoin d'un fauteuil roulant, murmure Tony.

-Bien sûr, monsieur, dit JARVIS, et Tony pense qu'il a l'air soulagé.

-Tu vas bien, JARV ?

-Oui, monsieur. Et vous ? »

Tony rit et se fiche que ça lui fasse mal à la gorge.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Tony ? demande doucement Bruce depuis la porte. »

Il se déplace dans la ligne de mire de Tony avant de contourner le canapé et de prendre place dans le fauteuil. Tony pense qu'il peut voir Rogers du coin de l'œil, le déplacement et le rassemblement des éclats s'est définitivement arrêté, mais il ne regarde pas pour s'en assurer.

« -Le SHIELD essaie de trouver comment j'ai fait les missiles pour faire les leurs, dit Tony doucement. Aurais dû m'y attendre. Aurais jamais dû les faire. »

Bruce ne dit rien, et ironiquement, ce silence est ce qui pousse Tony à expliquer davantage que n'importe quelle tentative de consolation aurait pu le faire.

« -J'ai arrêté pour une raison, tu sais ? Je fais plus cette merde, fabriquer des choses qui tuent les gens. Faire des choses que d'autres personnes peuvent utiliser pour tuer des gens, se corrige-t-il, parce que l'armure peut définitivement tuer des gens. Ils en abusent toujours. Avant je pensais que je pouvais contrôler tout ça, mais clairement je n'ai pas pu.

-Et ils n'écoutent pas, dit doucement Bruce. Tu dis que tu ne peux pas, que tu ne le feras pas, mais ils veulent juste que tu le refasses, pas vrai ? »

Ah, bien sûr que Bruce comprendrait. D'une certaine façon, Bruce _est_ une arme létale, ou du moins c'est définitivement comme ça qu'il se voit et ainsi que certaines personnes le voient, même si ce n'est pas le cas de Tony.

« -Et si je ne l'avais pas fait cette fois, on aurait été tellement foutus. J'ai fait les calculs, j'aurais pu envoyer une bombe nucléaire, mais ils auraient été bien trop étalés pour qu'elle fasse suffisamment de dégâts, ils n'étaient pas soigneusement agglomérés autour du trou de ver comme la dernière fois. Et on aurait définitivement été obligés de fermer le portail avant qu'on puisse évaluer les dégâts, alors il y aurait eu bien trop d'incertitude. »

Tony prend une inspiration, ferme les yeux.

« -D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'aurais été baisé. Je suis baisé maintenant. Je sais pas comment je fais pour me retrouver dans cette merde. »

Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à faire des armes tout court, mais il est bien trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. Des décennies trop tard. Même s'il revenait en arrière et se disait de ne pas le faire, il n'écouterait pas ; Tony connaît la personne qu'il a été à la fin de son adolescence, râlant avec le besoin de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quelle sorte de sens, un moyen de faire ses preuves à son père mort et le monde. D'une certaine façon il est toujours en train de faire ça, bien qu'à ce stade il y est majoritairement habitué et il est parvenu à combler le vide en lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec Iron Man, la technologie du réacteur Ark, cette équipe à présent. Loki, peut-être.

Bruce soupire et tend le bras, pose une main sur le front de Tony.

« -Ce que font d'autres n'est pas ta responsabilité. Ce n'est pas toi qui construis les missiles et les places entre leurs mains ; tu les as faits, les as gardés étroitement enfermés et les as activés toi-même, puis tu t'es assuré qu'ils n'en aient pas le moindre morceau. Il n'y a absolument rien d'autre que tu aurais pu faire, et tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'essayer de trouver comment tu les as faits, mais tu n'as pas à le faire. Les gens construirons toujours des armes, Tony, et autant avons-nous envie qu'ils arrêtent, ils le ne feront pas, peu importe ce que nous disons ou faisons. Ils le feront quand même, et ce n'est pas ta faute et ce n'est très certainement pas ta responsabilité.

-Je suis d'accord, dit doucement Rogers depuis la porte ; maintenant Tony ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard et le voit appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et l'expression compatissante. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour tout ce qui ne va pas dans le monde. C'est nuisible, contreproductif et sans intérêt. Tout ce que tu peux faire est te contrôler toi et les choses que tu libères dans le monde, et de ce que je sais de toi, tu fais du bon boulot de ce côté. »

Wow, Captain America vient juste de lui dire qu'il fait du bon boulot. Le gamin de huit ans à l'intérieur de Tony se pisse dessus d'enthousiasme.

L'homme de trente-huit ans est bien plus las et ne parvient qu'à un faible sourire.

« -Merci. »

Bruce soupire et lui tapote l'épaule.

« -Tu t'es vraiment pas loupé pour ce qui est de tes pieds, mais ce n'est pas trop grave, les chaussettes t'ont protégé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand même, tu devrais essayer de t'appuyer sur eux le moins possible pour les quelques jours qui arrivent. »

Il tend un verre d'eau et une pilule blanche.

« -Prends ça, puis je suggère qu'on regarde quelques films, j'ai entendu que j'ai beaucoup manqué pendant que j'étais…absent. »

Tony avale la pilule avec quelques gorgées d'eau avant d'acquiescer et de se réinstaller dans le canapé.

« -Ouais, en effet. JARVIS, donne-moi…quelque chose qui est sorti lors des trois dernières années. »

JARVIS met le James Bond le plus récent et tout le monde s'installe pour le regarder.

Lorsque Tony se réveille il se sent parfaitement idiot et humilié. Il est dans son lit, ce qui veut dire que Rogers l'y a porté, une connaissance qui n'aide pas et ne fait que renforcer le sentiment. De même il a une migraine et ses pieds lui font un mal de chien. Clairement, il ne reste plus beaucoup de dignité à Tony, alors il rampe littéralement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche assis, quelques analgésiques et faire une tentative pour se sentir de nouveau humain.

« -JARVIS, il arrive ce fauteuil roulant ? demande-t-il quand il est face à la perspective de devoir revenir nu en rampant dans sa chambre. »

Cela aurait pu être planifié avec plus de prévoyance.

« -Vous réalisez, monsieur, que les fauteuils roulants requièrent d'être ajustés ? demande gentiment JARVIS. »

Tony grogne et décide de faire le sien au lieu d'attendre une éternité ou de balancer beaucoup d'argent à quelqu'un pour être en haut de la liste. Après avoir rampé nu, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait avant. Eh bien, nouvelles expériences et tout ça.

Une fois qu'il est enfin arrivé à son labo, habillé et non-caféiné parce qu'il ne se sentait pas de faire un détour à la cuisine, il améliore le booster qu'il utilise pour l'armure, enlevant une puissance considérable à l'original et l'active via un bouton. Une fois satisfait avec tout le mécanisme il en attache deux à une de ses chaises de bureau puis s'entraîne à les piloter à travers le labo. C'est très cool, s'il ose dire.

« -Mr. Stark, le Dr. Banner souhaite vous parler, fait JARVIS, le faisant sortir de ses tests (c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle, tester, pas s'amuser comme le disent JARVIS et Pepper). »

Il conduit jusqu'à la porte du labo et fait un large sourire à Bruce à travers la vitre pendant que la porte s'ouvre. Bruce n'entre pas, respectant le caractère sacré du labo privé comme seul qui comprend le fait.

« -Viens-tu prendre le petit déjeuner ? demande Bruce, mais la façon dont il hausse les sourcils suggère que c'est moins une question qu'un…ordre subtil. »

Un peu confus par ça – c'est la première fois que Bruce prend la peine de venir au labo pour inviter Tony à se joindre à un repas, bien qu'il ait demandé avant – Tony accepte néanmoins, ferme son labo avec quelques instructions pour JARVIS puis conduit jusque dans l'ascenseur.

« -C'est très ingénieux, commente Bruce, entrant après lui. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Bien. »

Il ne se sent pas d'entrer dans les détails parce que cela ne fera qu'amener l'épisode de la veille plus clairement dans l'esprit de Bruce. Non pas que cela ne soit pas déjà là, bien que Bruce évite de regarder Tony du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude, ce que Tony plutôt apprécie.

« -Bonjour, dit joyeusement Rogers lorsque Tony et Bruce entre dans la cuisine, où il est en train de faire des pancakes et des œufs brouillés simultanément, bien que dans des poêles différentes heureusement.

-Ecoute, dit Tony, n'ayant pas envie mais ça doit être dit et avec de la chance ils peuvent tout mettre derrière eux après. Je suis désolé pour hier. »

Il n'est vraiment pas habitué à ce que des gens soient présents lorsqu'il a un de ses épisodes. Habituellement il se réveille le jour suivant au milieu du chaos avec le goût de l'alcool toujours dans le fond de sa gorge et des blessures mineures variées, mais il n'a pas encore essayé de se tuer donc il se dit que tout va bien.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Rogers, lui jetant un coup d'œil. »

Bruce acquiesce et pose brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Tony, chaude et plus ou moins lourde mais sans susciter de claustrophobie.

Ils n'en parlent plus jamais. Ils prennent le petit déjeuner puis Tony les présente tous deux à sa Xbox ; Bruce examine ses pieds et ils prennent le repas de midi, puis dînent. C'est la première fois que Tony sent que la camaraderie qu'il ressent pour eux (inévitablement, considérant la merde qu'ils ont traversée ensemble) est réciproque. Il ne peut pas dire que ça ne lui a pas manqué, parce que c'est vraiment, vraiment le cas.

Lorsqu'il est allongé dans son lit cette nuit-là il y réfléchit, à comment il est passé d'un solitaire relativement indépendant à avoir un tel esprit d'équipe. Cela ne peut pas être juste toute cette histoire de guerre, parce que Tony ne fait pas que juste les respecter (oui, même Coulson, le type a l'air de rien mais déchire de façon effrayante) en tant que combattants, il les aime sincèrement, même Natasha, envers laquelle il a commencé par une dépréciation compréhensible (et un béguin réticent, mais mieux vaut ne plus jamais mentionner ça), et Rogers – Steve, comme il veut qu'on l'appelle – qui est plus ou moins abstraitement lié à un grand nombre des problèmes les plus enracinés de Tony. En conséquence Tony se demande si dans les faits il ne vivait pas avec la solitude qu'il a niée toute sa vie, comme beaucoup de gens, Pepper et Rhodey inclus, l'ont toujours suggéré. Il déteste cette pensée, n'aime pas du tout avoir tort, mais ignorer l'évidence par obstination va encore plus à l'encontre de sa nature.

Involontairement, Tony pense à Loki. Clairement il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'amis non plus, d'après l'aveu de Thor que personne ne l'a vraiment pleuré. Personne n'est venu le chercher non plus, il n'avait pas son propre Yinsen pour préserver sa raison. Qu'aurait fait Tony dans sa situation ?

Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle une réponse peut être trouvée, mais il y réfléchit toujours jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il n'efface pas les fichiers du SHIELD sur ses missiles. Il est trop tard pour prétendre qu'il ne les a pas vus, mais il décide de ne pas y toucher, faisant juste superviser JARVIS. C'est le moyen le plus facile pour garder le contrôle, lequel deviendrait plus difficile s'il s'affirmait en effaçant ou modifiant les fichiers. Le SHIELD n'arrêtera pas, ils essaieront simplement davantage de cacher ce qu'ils font à Tony. C'est plus facile à surveiller.

Fury ne le contacte pas durant presque une semaine malgré des affaires pressantes (Tony est jusqu'aux fesses dans leurs fichiers maintenant et sait que les politiciens le demandent) ce qui, se dit Tony, est la meilleure excuse qu'il obtiendra. Une chose qu'il a apprise est que, malgré tout son caractère impitoyable et sa détermination, Fury sait quand il foire. Il le fera quand même et il en perdra pas le sommeil, mais il ne s'en fichera pas complètement non plus. Tony pense à des cartes Captain America vintage, maculées de sang.

Après ses six jours de délai de grâce Tony se retrouve balancé en plein milieu de la chose. Il doit aller à réunion après réunion, avec le Ministre de la Défense, le président, les présidents ou Premiers Ministres _d'autres pays_. Toute la planète se mobilise en secret et ils veulent que Tony leur dise personnellement contre qui et comment. Tous demandent des armes, et Tony sourit, et dit « je pense que ce que nous avons actuellement est suffisamment destructeur » et dans sa tête fait des prototypes de stations armées sans personnel à envoyer dans l'espace et considère se tirer une balle pour tout recommencer depuis le début, laisser l'invasion se passer. Beaucoup de gens mourront mais il est raisonnable de penser qu'eux aussi durant l'invasion à venir, et au moins personne ne lui demandera de se prostituer encore une fois. C'est égoïste et Tony ne le fait pas, mais il y pense, probablement plus que ce qui est sain. Et s'il ne se réveille pas encore une fois, eh bien.

Deux semaines après qu'il soit parti, le jour avant qu'il n'y ait une conférence internationale importante pour décider s'il faut le dire ou non au public (Tony pense que c'est ridicule, bien sûr qu'ils doivent leur dire, c'est pas comme si les gens allaient ignorer les vaisseaux aliens qui seront dans leur ciel dans deux semaines) Tony se réveille avec un StarkPhone sur sa table de nuit. La coque a été enlevée et remplacée par un cristal mi-laiteux, mi-transparent qui a des vagues d'énergie bleues s'agitant rythmiquement sous sa surface. Sachant immédiatement ce qu'il en est Tony appuie sur le bouton d'appel sans se donner le temps d'y réfléchir.

Presque immédiatement, Loki décroche.

« -Bonjour, dit-il, la voix calme.

-Hey, souffle Tony, faisant un travail bien pire pour ce qui est de paraître nonchalant. Comment tu vas ?

-Mieux que prévu, répond honnêtement Loki avec une franchise dont il fait rarement étalage lorsque sa propre personne et ses propres sentiments sont concernés. »

Ça doit être bon signe, même en considérant le pessimisme apparemment congénital de Loki.

« -Comment se passe cette histoire de procès ?

-Il a été suspendu, l'informe Loki. Afin de se concentrer complètement sur les préparations pour la guerre. »

Tony émet un « hmm » pour indiquer qu'il écoute et se délecte du fait qu'il appelle quelqu'un dans une différente galaxie. Il n'y a pas de retard ou de grésillement sur la ligne, c'est comme si Loki est quelque part dans le pays.

« -Le Père de Toute Chose souhaite t'entendre, dit Loki, tirant brusquement Tony hors de son émerveillement.

-Quoi ? Quand ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ? »

Loki émet un son amusé.

« -Comme la magie de la Roue est trop forte même pour l'œil omniscient d'Heimdall, il souhaite que tu lui dises ce qui a transpiré. Après l'invasion, une fois que mon procès reprendra. »

Eh bien, au moins cela veut dire que Tony n'aura pas à s'en occuper maintenant.

« -Ok, je peux faire ça. Attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez être impliqués dans l'invasion aussi ?

-Oui, confirme Loki. Thanos est un de nos grands ennemis. Il vaut mieux détruire son armée maintenant, au cas où ils se regroupent et attaquent Asgard. Il y a beaucoup de trésors ici qu'il souhaite posséder. Il serait absolument fatal qu'il mette la main sur plusieurs d'entre eux. »

Ah, donc pas de notions si altruistes que ça de la part des Ases alors, mais absurdement, c'est ce qui rassure Tony. Il acquiesce tout en sachant que Loki ne peut pas le voir puis demande quelques questions détaillées qu'ils auront besoin de savoir – quel est le nombre de guerriers Ases, la puissance de combat de l'un d'eux, comment ils devraient se préparer en général pour eux. Loki relaie les informations calmement d'une façon qui pour une raison inconnue excite un peu Tony, quelque chose à propos de combien Loki est efficace et en contrôle lui donne la chair de poule. Jusqu'à ce que Loki dise :

« -Bien que Thor sera le général de cette guerre, donc bien sûr tu auras à lui parler. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi lui et pas toi ? »

Cela sort avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir et tardivement il pense qu'il aurait vraiment dû y penser avant de l'avoir si imprudemment.

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Finalement, Loki dit très calmement :

« -C'est toujours Thor. Bien qu'il sache faire appel à mon conseil en tant que tacticien, au moins, et il est lui-même un général compétent.

-Au moins c'est quelque chose, fait dédaigneusement Tony, ne cachant pas sa désapprobation au nom de Loki.

-Le Père de Toute Chose souhaite que je parle aux Jötunn, dit soudainement Loki.

-Quoi ? »

Tony s'assoit, serrant fortement le téléphone dans une main.

« -Les types qui veulent vraiment te tuer ? Pourquoi il veut ça bordel ?

-Pour cette raison même, je suppose, répond Loki d'une voix de soie avant de soupirer. Pour faire la paix entre les mondes. Apparemment les Jötunn ne savent pas que je suis…un parent. Lorsque j'y suis allé la première fois ils ont pensé que j'avais pris leur forme comme une insulte. Que je ne l'ai pas fait change les circonstances des accusations qu'ils ont à mon encontre. A cet instant, ils considèrent le fait que j'ai tué le Roi Laufey comme un régicide perpétré par un Fils d'Odin, au lieu d'un parricide perpétré par le fils que Laufey a laissé pour mort bébé. »

Ok, Tony ne savait pas ça. La partie où Loki est le fils de Laufey ; il savait que Loki l'avait tué, lorsque Loki et Thor lui avaient tous deux raconté l'histoire ils avaient chacun à peine balancé une parole désinvolte sur le plan entêté de Loki pour prouver sa valeur en tuant le Roi Laufey devant Odin. Il se demande si Thor le sait tout court.

Il se garde bien de poser des questions ou de s'attarder sur ce que Loki vient juste de lui dire de quelque façon que ce soit.

« -Et…quoi ? Cela va faire les Jötunn se sentir mieux de savoir que t'as tué ton père biologique au lieu que ce soit un Prince d'Asgard ayant tué le Roi de Jötunheimr ?

-Oui, apparemment, dit Loki. Les lois de Jötunheimr sont…sauvages. Très différentes d'Asgard. Odin ne sait pas avec quelle gentillesse les Jötunn réagiront à cette information, mais il souhaite que je leur dise néanmoins.

-Et hey, si tu meurs, au moins ce sera pas permanent ? grogne Tony. C'est ça qu'il pense ? Putain de merde.

-Je ne sais pas, révèle Loki très doucement. Je n'ai jamais…je n'ai jamais été en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il pensait.

-Donc essaie pas de le prendre en considération, conseille franchement Tony. Fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Je veux dire lorsque t'es pas mort il n'a pas exactement gaspillé beaucoup de ressources en essayant de découvrir si tu étais véritablement mort ou pas, pas vrai ? »

Loki émet un bruit qui rappelle brusquement à Tony la sensibilité du sujet. Il se sent mal d'avoir été si franc ; il est agacé par Odin, qui n'est clairement pas prêt de concourir pour le Père de l'Année mais c'est Loki qui doit en souffrir.

« -Hey, dit-il, la voix douce. T'as pas besoin de lui de toute façon. On en finit avec cette affaire Thanos, puis avec ton procès, et après, d'une façon ou d'une autre t'en auras fini avec lui.

-Je me demande, murmure Loki. Je me demande s'il a reporté le procès parce qu'il sait que s'il me condamne à mort maintenant, cela ne sera pas permanent. »

Un frisson parcourt le dos de Tony.

« -Si c'est le cas…penses-tu vraiment qu'il serait aussi impitoyable ?

-Je ne sais pas, admet Loki, la voix très basse. »

Tony prend une profonde inspiration. Il sait qu'il est supposé être rassurant maintenant, mais comment le peut-il s'il n'en a aucune idée non plus ? Est-il supposé mentir ? Comme si c'était réconfortant quelque part.

« -S'il est…si c'est véritablement ça…je pense pas qu'il s'en sortira comme ça. Je sais pas, je trouverai quelque chose, ok ? Peut-être placer une sorte de réclamation sur toi via relations diplomatiques ou quelque chose, je veux dire t'auras dans les faits joué un grand rôle dans le sauvetage de la planète, ou peut-être que je peux faire en sorte que Fury te traîne en justice aussi pour avoir détruit la base. Il peut pas te tuer si on a une sorte de réclamation sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de la mauvaise diplomatie.

-Je… »

Loki a l'air perdu.

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas, Tony.

-Je trouverai quelque chose, répète Tony. On peut trouver quelque chose ensemble quand tu viendras ici…tu viendras ici, pas vrai ? Après le truc de Jötunheimr ?

-Oui. Thor viendra dans quelques jours pour discuter de la mise en commun de nos ressources, lui dit Loki, plus à l'aise maintenant qu'ils sont revenus en terrain plus sûr. Et je viendrai après. Il a besoin de moi pour faire de la stratégie ; il est assez bon lui-même, mais il n'est pas vraiment suffisamment rusé, en particulier en considérant qui est notre ennemi. Et puis, je connais juste le mieux l'ennemi. »

Tony se lèche les lèvres.

« -Quand pars-tu ?

-Bientôt. Aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux en terminer rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, faisant attention à prendre un ton taquin, comme une blague.

-Oui, dit Loki. Continuer nos efforts n'a aucun intérêt si les Jötunn me tueront de toute façon. »

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que voulait dire Tony, et c'est pertinent, mais la façon nonchalante dont Loki parle de sa propre exécution provoque un frisson le long du dos de Tony. C'est probablement un effet secondaire d'avoir été exécuté encore et encore, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Tony se sent à l'aise tout court avec.

« -J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne le feront pas, dit-il doucement. Je n'aime pas la pensée que…tu meures, vraiment. Je continue de penser que cela pourrait être la dernière boucle, celle qui prend. »

C'est ce qui l'a initialement empêché de faire quelque chose d'imprudent, à part ces quelques fois quelque part après le début, lorsqu'il avait authentiquement cessé d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

« -C'est plutôt improbable, le rassure Loki. Il y a peu d'intérêt à ce que la Roue s'arrête maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-A moins que la Roue n'existe que pour faire bosser nos équipes ensemble, fait remarquer Tony. Peut-être que toi et moi sommes les seuls qui auraient été en mesure de rassembler nos gens et d'en faire des alliés, et maintenant que ça va arriver de toute façon la Roue est terminée, n'a plus besoin d'aucun de nous. »

Loki est silencieux un instant, réfléchissant dessus.

« -C'est une possibilité, finit-il par admettre. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Tony ne peut pas se retenir :

« -S'il te plaît ne meurs pas, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, ébahi par comment sonne sa voix, suppliante, plus ou moins demandeuse, effrayée, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça sans toi.

-Tu ne pourrais pas, clairement, dit Loki. Mais si c'est fait maintenant, tu ne-

-Pas comme ça, idiot, interrompt Tony, agacé. »

Il y est, mettant son âme à nu ou du moins une partie de ses sentiments, et Loki joue les stupides.

« -Je voulais dire que _je_ ne peux pas faire ça sans _toi_ , pas que la Roue peut pas le faire sans nous deux. »

Sérieusement par contre, personne d'autre ne comprendra jamais ce que c'est que d'avoir traversé toutes ces boucles. Bien sûr, lui et Loki avaient passé la majorité du temps à être dans des camps différents, mais ils en portent tous deux des blessures qui n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Tony n'oubliera jamais certaines des choses que Steve lui a dites, et le pire est que Steve ne le sait même pas. Il n'oubliera jamais la vision de sa ville détruite encore et encore, de ses compagnons sous contrôle mental, en train de mourir – tellement de gens en train de mourir. Loki n'oubliera jamais son père adoptif le condamnant à mort encore et encore, et la sentence étant exécutée. Ils en sont tous deux meurtris d'une façon que les autres pourraient comprendre si on le leur expliquait, mais à laquelle ils ne peuvent pas véritablement s'identifier comme le peuvent Tony et Loki.

Et puis, Tony est devenu plus ou moins attaché à Loki, émotionnellement parlant, ça au moins lui est parfaitement clair à ce stade. Pas grand-chose qu'il peut faire à ce propos. Aucun intérêt de regretter quoi que ce soit, vraiment, c'est déjà bien trop tard.

« -Oh, dit Loki, très doucement, ayant l'air choqué et surpris et stupéfait et en admiration, et Tony ne savait pas qu'autant de grands sentiments pouvaient tenir dans deux minuscules lettres.

-Ouais, dit-il d'une voix rauque, embarrassé. Donc fais gaffe à tes fesses.

-J'en ferai l'effort, répond Loki, se reprenant, revenant sur un terrain sûr.

-Bien. »

Tony remue un peu, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire d'autre, mais parfaitement peu disposé à raccrocher.

« -Comment sont les choses là-haut ? finit-il par demander. Des gens qui sont venus te voir pour te dire à quel point tu leur as manqué ?

-Mais bien sûr, dit Loki. Je suis le sorcier le plus talentueux d'Asgard, j'assistais dans beaucoup d'entreprises magiques, si ce n'était activement avec des conseils alors. »

Il n'a pas l'air extrêmement fier de lui.

Tony ne le serait pas non plus il ne l'était pas, à cette époque entre quinze et vingt-et-un an, lorsqu'Obadiah avait pris tous les designs de Tony et les avait fait breveter pour la compagnie, le maintenant sous son joug avec de l'alcool et des fêtes et n'importe quoi d'autre de requis pour le maintenir docile et utile. Il s'en était rendu compte et avait méprisé la chose à l'époque, bien que toute l'étendue du côté impitoyable d'Obadiah ne lui était apparue clairement que récemment, et qu'il avait été impuissant pour y résister alors. Quel adolescent aurait pu, vraiment ? Être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Parfois Tony s'interroge sur tout ce qu'Obadiah lui aurait laissé passer pour le garder utile, et il peut l'imaginer facilement. Durant ces moments il a peu de problèmes pour penser être une personne décente ; au moins n'a-t-il jamais véritablement fait du mal à personne à part lui-même.

« -Enculés, dit-il, faisant référence à la fois à Obadiah et ces gens qui essaient de faire la même chose à Loki, si ce n'est avec bien moins de pouvoir sur lui de leur côté qu'Obadiah en avait eu avec Tony. Tu leur donnes ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Loki soupire tristement.

« -Malheureusement, je suis bien trop occupé par les événements actuels, mais je ferai l'effort de prendre du temps pour eux une fois que toute cette affaire sera terminée.

-Lorsque tout sera fini, tu viendras avec moi et on prendra de longues vacances quelque part sans personne, dit Tony.

-Oh ? fait Loki, ayant l'air amusé. Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Vraiment. »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -On mangera et baisera et on fera rien qu'on se sent pas de faire. »

Il sait que c'est un fantasme qui ne se réalisera probablement pas, du moins pas sous cette forme, mais quand même, il aime l'idée.

Loki émet un 'hmmm'.

« -Je me range derrière toi et cette idée. »

Tony commence à rire, ravi du double-sens.

Ils plaisantent encore un peu mais doivent finir par raccrocher. Loki promet à Tony de l'appeler dès qu'il revient de Jötunheimr – appeler de là-bas ne sera pas possible – et Tony essaie de ne pas trop s'inquiéter.

Côté positif (s'il y en a un, ce qui, juste non) si Loki meurt, il sera libéré de la stupide conférence. Parce qu'apparemment Tony est un des grands acteurs à présent et est requis de participer. Et Tony n'est pas le seul qui n'est pas des plus enthousiastes à cette perspective. Pepper panique complètement. Elle s'est joint à Coulson et tous deux ont planifié toute la journée avant la conférence pour donner à Tony un cours intensif de politique internationale – comment sont les relations avec l'Amérique, comment elles sont avec Stark Industries, comment elles sont avec Tony lui-même. Cela sera une vidéoconférence avec les chefs d'Etat, au lieu d'une poignée de diplomates ; c'est plus direct, plus efficace. De même, cela donne plus de marge pour foirer, quelque chose dont Pepper est des plus inquiètes que Tony fera. Elle n'a probablement pas complètement tort, la diplomatie n'est pas exactement le point fort de Tony, mais quand même, son manque de confiance en lui est des plus agaçants. Il espère vaguement que Thor viendra le sauver de ça, mais le blond ne se montre pas, pas durant l'agaçante session d'initiation de Pepper et Coulson et pas le jour suivant, durant la conférence. Ou plutôt, le premier jour de la conférence, parce qu'au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel les gens commencent à se disputer sur les avantages et inconvénients de rendre la chose publique comme s'il y avait un choix dans les faits.

A la fin Tony est tellement énervé par tout ça – et également vaguement horrifié et effrayé par la perspective de devoir passer plus que cette journée assis là à écouter des gens être mesquins – qu'il craque. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas craqué plus tôt est grâce à l'entraînement de Pepper et Coulson, mais vraiment, c'était inévitable.

« -Tout ceci est sans intérêt, grince-t-il, interrompant une dispute à propos du système de médias biaisé de l'Amérique. La question ne devrait pas être de savoir si vous allez le dire à vos populations ou non, mais : le direz-vous aux gens ou les laisserez-vous le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Il y aura probablement de la panique de toute façon, mais si vous faites ça bien la première fois il y en aura considérablement moins que si vous les laissez en prendre connaissance par eux-mêmes. »

Naturellement, il n'est pas bien reçu. La conférence dure tard dans la nuit, et Tony n'est pas invité à s'y joindre de nouveau. Ce qu'il, eh bien, ne regrette pas vraiment, même s'il se hérisse d'à quel point la politique et la diplomatie ralentissent tout.

Libéré de cette obligation, il se retrouve avec une journée libre surprenante. Il l'utilise pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il peut faire pour essayer d'empêcher Odin de condamner encore Loki à mort, ce qui est plus de la diplomatie, mais au moins il y a quelque chose qu'il peut faire. Même si c'est juste réfléchir activement au problème, c'est toujours mieux que rester assis sur le côté et de n'avoir aucun contrôle ou pouvoir.

Il finit par appeler Pepper, qui s'y connaît plus dans ce genre de chose que Tony, même si pas autant que ça à la fin, probablement. La recherche qu'elle a faite pour coacher Tony la veille a certainement dû aider, mais elle n'est pas exactement une diplomate ou une politicienne, même si elle est diplomatique.

« -Donc j'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour quelque chose, dit-il lorsqu'elle décroche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle, soupçonneuse. As-tu encore offensé la France ?

-Je n'ai pas offensé la France, et de toute façon, la dernière fois ça compte pas, il savait ce qui allait arriver lorsqu'il m'a présenté à sa femme mannequin. »

Tony hésite.

« -Sinon, tu sais tous les trucs qui se sont passés, pas vrai ?

-Oui, Tony, dit patiemment Pepper. Tu me l'as un peu expliqué, et Phil a expliqué considérablement plus. »

Tony ne prend pas la peine de réagir à ça ; il n'est pas vraiment surpris que Pepper _apprécie_ Coulson, ça fait un moment qu'il l'a vu venir, vraiment, maintenant qu'il y pense.

« -Donc…à propos de Loki. Son père n'arrête pas de l'exécuter à cause d'un truc que Loki a fait avant qu'il n'essaie de se suicider à la base, et c'était un peu dingue, ce que Loki a fait, mais il y avait de sérieuses circonstances atténuantes.

-Tu te rends compte que si tu veux que je forme une opinion valide là-dessus, tu vas devoir aller un peu plus dans les détails ? dit Pepper.

-Non, c'est pas à propos de ça. C'est à propos, eh bien. Je peux pas empêcher Odin de passer son jugement ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire et qui incitera Odin à, eh bien, ne pas exécuter son fils, à la base.

-Pourquoi ? demande Pepper, confuse.

-Uh, parce que je veux pas que Loki meurt ? »

Soufflant d'exaspération, Pepper dit :

« -Oui, Tony. Mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires, et de ce que tu as dit hier, cela n'aura pas le moindre impact sur l'invasion parce que cela sera après.

-Pas d'impact- Pepper, siffle Tony, énervé. Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas, peut-être qu'aucun des autres aussi, mais au cas où tu as oublié, j'ai passé les deux derniers mois avec lui. »

C'est presque complètement un mensonge, mais il ne sait pas comment expliquer autrement à quel point Loki est important pour lui, ne serait-ce que parce que Loki est le seul qui est là-dedans _avec_ lui. Ouais, les autres savent pour la boucle temporelle, mais ils le savaient aussi lors des autres boucles et ce n'est juste pas la même chose. Tony ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance au fait que cela n'arrivera pas de nouveau, en particulier avec Loki parti sur Jötunheimr maintenant, et puis il aura à tout recommencer depuis le début avec tout le monde sauf Loki. C'est une pensée incroyablement réconfortante, un port sauf au milieu de tout ce chaos.

« -Oh, dit-elle, sobre. Bien sûr. J'ai oublié…combien de temps cela faisait pour toi. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-A la base, trois scénarios : j'épouse Loki, je l'engage comme consultant pour la toute nouvelle branche d'investigation du phénomène communément appelé « magie » de Stark Industries, je fais en sorte que le SHIELD l'engage comme quelque chose, possiblement un membre de l'Initiative Avengers. Ton avis ? »

Pepper s'étouffe.

« -Tu veux _l'épouser_?! Tony, es-tu…ça va pas ? D'où ça sort ça ? Tu n'as jamais voulu épouser qui que ce soit, pas même cette mannequin russe-

-Oui, peut-on ne pas parler de ça, merci, interrompt Tony, mortifié. »

Il avait été au milieu de la vingtaine et complètement sous le charme, ok, et s'est beaucoup embarrassé pour elle, n'écoutant ni rien ni personne. Mais cela fait plus de dix ans, d'aucun penserait que Pepper arrêterait de l'amener sur le tapis.

« -Tony ! Es-tu – avec lui ?! demande-t-elle. Et tu ne penses pas que cela aurait pu être une information pertinente ?

-Pour qui ? rétorque Tony, tranchant. C'est pas comme si j'essayais de le cacher, je suis des plus sûrs que le SHIELD en est parfaitement conscient. »

Elle gronde.

« -Tu ne peux pas juste – tu ne peux pas juste épouser quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis à peine deux mois, Tony !

-Je suis des plus sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun prérequis à propos de ce genre de chose quand il s'agit d'obtenir un certificat de mariage, rétorque Tony.

-Eh bien, comment as-tu l'intention d'obtenir un certificat de mariage alors ? demande-t-elle, la voix devenant un peu stridente. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un citoyen américain – ce n'est pas comme s'il est même _humain_! »

Tony n'a aucune idée de pourquoi elle en fait toute une putain d'histoire. S'était-elle attendue à ce qu'il s'accroche à elle pour toujours ? Certainement pas.

« -En fait, la Norvège a exprimé leur intérêt pour ce qui est de reconnaître officiellement Thor et Loki comme leurs citoyens. Tu sais, tout le truc dieu nordique. Tout ça ce sont des technicités, Pepper, facile de s'en occuper. C'est quoi ton problème bordel ?

-Mon problème est que tu ne penses pas avec ta tête, Tony, grince-t-elle. Tu connais ce type à peine depuis deux mois et maintenant tu veux l'épouser ?!

-Tu m'as pas écouté ou quoi ?! répond-t-il hargneusement. Je veux pas l'épouser parce qu'il est mon seul et véritable amour pour toute l'éternité et hop heureux pour toujours, je veux l'épouser pour que son père soit moins enclin à _le tuer_!

-C'est toujours un mariage, Tony, rétorque-t-elle après une brève pause, quoiqu'un peu plus calme maintenant. Cela signifie quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas juste l'utiliser pour quelque chose comme ça.

-Oh, arrête, les gens utilisent le mariage pour toutes sortes de choses. Les affaires, la diplomatie, l'économie, pour légitimer leurs enfants, pour prouver leur amour, pour sécuriser et lier leur partenaire à eux…honnêtement, toute l'image romantique des mariages et du mariage est complètement distordue et reflète rarement, si ce n'est jamais, la réalité.

-Juste parce que tu es amer-

-Peu importe, interrompt bruyamment Tony. Je me fiche que tu penses que je souille le caractère sacré du mariage ou quoi que ce soit. J'aurai les homophobes du pays à ma porte pour me le dire si je le fais dans les faits. Ce que je veux savoir c'est laquelle des trois options dont je t'ai parlé considères-tu comme ayant le plus de chance de réussir. »

Il l'entend prendre quelques profondes inspirations et attend, sachant qu'elle est en train de mettre de côté tous ses sentiments personnels pour être professionnelle. Ouais, peut-être qu'ils viennent juste de foirer leur amitié, mais au moins elle sera utile.

« -Cela dépend de quelle sorte d'homme est Odin, finit-elle par dire d'un ton pincé. S'il sera davantage enclin à respecter son fils ou toi ou juste le mariage en général et tout ce qui y est lié – oui, toutes ces idées romantiques que tu ne considères pas importantes, Tony – ou s'il considèrera plus important que Loki fasse partie d'une équipe de gens extraordinaires combattant de mauvaises personnes. Diplomatiquement, la dernière option pourrait être plus importante parce que le SHIELD est une organisation gouvernementale, à la place d'un quelconque type qui a quelques ressources derrière lui mais n'est pas lié à un pays important sur la planète.

-Ok, j'y réfléchirai, merci. »

Sans un mot de plus Tony raccroche. Il avait originellement eu l'intention de discuter un peu de ça en long et en large avec elle, de faire rebondir quelques idées sur elle, mais clairement ce n'est pas une option, pas avec la façon dont elle a réagi. Il n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe putain, de même qu'il n'a pas vraiment le temps (ni l'inclination) d'y réfléchir.

Et de toute façon, la solution est plus ou moins évidente, une fois qu'il y réfléchit un peu.

Il appelle Fury, mais bien sûr le directeur du SHIELD est toujours à la stupide conférence, alors il a Coulson à la place. Tout aussi bien.

« -Hey, Agent, écoutez. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'intégrer Loki à votre personnel et de le mettre dans l'équipe ? »

Coulson est silencieux un instant.

« -Je suppose que vous faites référence à l'Initiative Avengers ?

-Ouais, cette équipe. »

Tony roule des yeux ; comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres équipes dont il pourrait être en train de parler, mais il se retient de faire une remarque sarcastique.

« -Avez-vous discuté de cela avec vos coéquipiers ? demande Coulson, sachant très bien que Tony ne l'a pas fait – du moins pas avec Natasha et Clint. »

Tony soupire.

« -Vous rappelle. »

Il va trouver Bruce et Steve. Ils sont sur le balcon, admirant la ville.

« -Hey Tony, dit Steve lorsqu'il le remarque. Je pensais à aller au parc, mais Bruce est…incertain. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Oh, allez mec. »

Tony passe un bras autour des épaules de Bruce.

« -Ton contrôle est en acier trempé. T'as vécu avec moi sans incident depuis presque trois semaines maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème à passer une heure dans le parc.

-Vivre avec toi n'est vraiment pas si horrible, Tony, répond Bruce sèchement. Et puis, je ne suis pas juste inquiet de…ça. Tu réalises n'est-ce pas qu'il y a des gens là dehors qui ne veulent rien de plus que me mettre la main dessus ?

-Le SHIELD ne le permettra pas, répond Tony. Ils t'ont maintenant, et ouais, cela peut ne pas entièrement être une bonne chose, mais il y a toujours moi. Si jamais t'as besoin de moi, juste fais-le-moi savoir. Si qui que ce soit essaie de te faire faire quelque chose dont t'as pas envie, dis-moi. Je peux faire des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

Bruce cligne des yeux, puis sourit un peu.

« -Merci. »

Tony se penche.

« -Sérieusement, par contre. Le SHIELD est une agence clandestine, oui, mais une avec beaucoup d'influence. Le Général Ross ne leur arrive pas à la cheville, même avec toutes ses ressources derrière lui. »

Le visage s'assombrissant à la mention du nom, Bruce détourne la tête pour regarder de nouveau la ville, ne prononçant pas un mot. Sympathique – Tony sait ce que c'est que de se sentir traqué, même s'il ne peut pas vraiment saisir comment doit se sentir Bruce – Tony serre son épaule et échange un regard avec Steve, un peu incertain mais vrai. Steve, a appris Tony, n'a pas vraiment encore pigé le concept de ne pas faire confiance à son gouvernement.

« -Donc, je voulais vous demander quelque chose, fait Tony, changeant de sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Loki faisant officiellement partie de l'équipe ? »

Steve fronce les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire le faire intégrer le personnel du SHIELD, faire officiellement de lui un agent, et l'assigner officiellement à l'équipe, comme vous les gars.

-Je ne suis pas un agent du SHIELD, dément Bruce rapidement. »

Tony le considère un sourcil haussé.

« -Ils sont venus te demander de l'aide. Ils te gardent à la trace depuis des années. Je pense pas qu'ils soient d'accord avec toi là. Ils te donnent beaucoup de liberté, oui, et je suis sûr qu'ils te laisseraient partir si tu voulais partir, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne fais pas partie de ça.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que Loki en fasse partie aussi ? demande Steve.

-Loki et Thor, tous les deux, dit rapidement Tony, ayant une inspiration. Je veux dire, ils déchirent absolument tous les deux en combat. Vous les avez pas vus, mais ils sont…létaux, tous les deux. On pourrait certainement les avoir avec nous. Et puis, ils ont tous deux un intérêt personnel pour cette planète et sa sûreté.

-Ah oui ? faut Steve en inclinant la tête. Je pensais qu'ils ne croyaient pas vraiment en toute cette histoire de…dieu ? »

Et n'est-ce pas hilarant.

« -Pas vraiment, non. Mais allez. Thor est raide dingue de sa génie de scientifique, et Loki, eh bien.

-Est exactement dans le même bateau ? demande sèchement Steve, haussant un sourcil en le considérant. »

Seul le rougissement sur ses joues trahit qu'il n'est pas entièrement à l'aise avec l'idée, et Tony se demande si c'est l'amour – et le sexe – en général ou le fait que Tony et Loki soient des hommes. Steve n'a pas agi de manière homophobe mais quand même, il reste une relique de l'époque à laquelle il a grandi.

Laissant la supposition planer, Tony hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux.

« -J'ai juste pensé qu'ils allaient être dans le coin de toute façon, et qu'ils vont probablement aider s'ils croisent une situation où ils peuvent. Donc cela serait bien plus utile de rendre ça officiel, pas vrai ?

-Tu as raison, accepte Steve. Si nous pouvons compter sur eux nous pouvons faire des plans et des stratégies bien mieux. Je suppose que tu leur as parlé ?

-Non, je voulais d'abord entendre ce que vous en pensiez. J'ai en effet demandé à Coulson mais il a dit que je devrais « parler à mon équipe », bien que je doute qu'on ait beaucoup de poids si on disait oui et le SHIELD non.

-On peut toujours considérer qu'ils font partie de l'équipe et agir adéquatement, fait remarquer Steve, haussant un sourcil. »

Tony rit, ravi.

« -Oh, tu apprends vite, Rogers ! Oui, exactement. Donc vous avez aucun problème avec ça les gars ?

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Bruce, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Et ce n'est pas pour sembler égocentrique ou quoi que ce soit, mais de ce que tu me dis, Thor est le seul qui a vraiment une chance contre l'Autre, ce qui est un gros bonus, d'aussi loin que je suis concerné.

-Il y a ça, confirme Tony. Hulk l'a littéralement frappé dans la figure et il a juste ri avant de se relever. Je pense qu'il a considéré ça comme une expérience de camaraderie ou quelque chose. C'était plutôt mignon. »

Bruce lui lance un regard dubitatif à l'idée que quoi que ce soit impliquant Hulk puisse être considéré mignon.

« -Je pense également que c'est une bonne idée, leur dit Steve. Devrais-je aller parler à Coulson ? Je pense qu'il peut avoir Natasha et Clint plus facilement que nous.

-Ouais, c'est probablement une bonne idée, confirme Tony. »

Et puis, Coulson risque bien moins de dire non si l'idole de son enfance le lui demande, mais il n'en fait pas mention.

Une fois que Steve est parti Tony se reconcentre sur Bruce.

« -Ecoute, dit-il doucement. Lorsque j'ai dit que tu peux venir me voir si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'étais sérieux. Je peux te faire disparaître du radar du SHIELD et m'assurer que tant que t'as pas de nouveau un incident, tu resteras dessous. »

Bruce acquiesce.

« -Merci. Je pense…oui. Peut-être que tu devrais…construire une pièce sécurisée pour Hulk. »

Oh, Tony adorerait faire ça, ne serait-ce que parce que cela fera se sentir Bruce plus en sécurité et plus enclin à rester une fois que tout sera fini.

« -Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas au parc avec moi et Steve et on passera en revue quelques idées ? »

Cela lui vaut un regard « je vois ce que tu as fait là », alors il hausse les épaules.

« -Tu t'es baladé en public dans des pays du tiers-monde tout ce temps, ça devrait aller à New York. Pas vraiment un grand changement, vraiment.

-Très bien, cède Bruce. Mais juste une petite marche. Et je veux que tu prennes l'armure. »

Tony peut certainement faire ça.

Steve a l'air ravi lorsqu'ils l'informent du plan. Il a déjà terminé son appel ; apparemment cela n'a pas pris grand-chose pour convaincre Coulson. Comme le découvre Tony lorsqu'il pose la question à JARVIS en allant chercher son armure, en fait cela n'a pris aucune persuasion ; Coulson a cédé dès que Steve a dit « Écoutez, Tony a dit qu'il vous l'a déjà suggéré, mais nous venons juste d'en parler, et nous avons pensé que cela serait une bonne idée de faire officiellement Thor et Loki membres de l'équipe ? Si vous, Natasha et Clint êtes d'accord, bien sûr. » Apparemment Steve considère que Coulson fait partie de l'équipe ; Tony peut seulement imaginer la palpitation que cela a dû causer à Coulson.

Donc, cette partie du plan est faite. A présent Tony doit seulement appeler la Norvège et discuter du statut de la possible citoyenneté honoraire de Thor et Loki, mais il fera ça après la promenade et fait seulement en sorte que JARVIS programme un rendez-vous avec le type qui avait approché Tony concernant l'affaire pour plus tard dans la journée.

Bruce a l'air mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils prennent l'ascenseur pour descendre, et encore plus lorsque des gens réagissent à la présence de Tony lorsqu'ils le quittent – personne ne le reconnaît lui ou Steve, mais c'est certainement le cas pour Tony.

« -Si vous marchez rapidement ils ne nous encercleront pas, murmure Tony, se plaçant entre eux deux. »

Ils accélèrent le pas pour sortir de la tour puis dans la rue ; le temps que les gens reconnaissent Tony malgré les lunettes de soleil il les dépasse déjà.

« -Est-ce toujours comme ça ? finit par demander Steve. »

Il semble dubitatif et mal à l'aise.

« -Oui, dit Tony. Toute ma vie, vraiment. Pas de vie privée pour moi. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« -Tu t'habitues. »

Steve le devra ; bientôt il sera aussi connu que Tony. Bien qu'ils puissent être en mesure de garder secrète son véritable visage un moment, avec le masque qu'il porte.

* * *

Après ce jour de répit – Tony et Bruce finissent par un remue-méninges dans le labo résultant en un prototype pour une cage pour Hulk (bien que Tony ait à atténuer plusieurs des idées les plus brutales de Bruce, et il fait quelques ajouts après qui divertiront le grand vert pendant qu'il sera enfermé ; Tony n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée d'enfermer Hulk comme un animal) – les choses commencent soudainement à procéder très rapidement. Tony obtient les contrats de Loki et Thor pour devenir des agents pour le SHIELD et les papiers les acceptant en tant que citoyens honoraires de la Norvège et demande immédiatement un certificat de mariage. Il devra toujours parler à Loki et Thor, bien sûr, à propos de savoir s'ils veulent accepter les citoyennetés pour commencer, et à Loki à propos de toute cette histoire de mariage (bien que ce n'est pas comme si dans les faits cela doive signifier quelque chose, c'est juste pour le garder en sécurité), mais toutes les étapes les plus difficiles ont été passées. Puis il met Fury au jus et à la base tous les acteurs importants combattant dans l'invasion en leur disant qu'il va modeler des flingues spatiaux. Bien que bien sûr à ce stade il l'a déjà fait ; tout ce dont il a besoin est de les construire, et il va le faire à leurs frais.

Il a passé beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir. Il a réfléchi à l'impression que lui donnaient les missiles, malgré le fait qu'ils aient été complètement sous son contrôle tout le temps, et aux pours et contres de fabriquer des armes spatiales, mais à la fin il avait dû réaliser qu'il pourrait probablement vivre moins avec lui-même s'il ne faisait rien en son pouvoir pour empêcher les Chitauri d'éradiquer la moitié de la planète. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas sa responsabilité, comme le disent Bruce et Steve, mais il n'y croit pas vraiment. S'il ne l'avait pas empêché il y aurait eu une guerre d'étranglement à la place, avec toujours d'horribles dégâts à la fois matériels et humains mais au moins stratégiquement où il aurait été bien plus facile de combattre, en particulier en considérant que Tony avait eu un avertissement en avance. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'il aurait été en mesure de vivre avec lui-même non plus, s'il avait laissé Loki sous le contrôle de la lance, sachant exactement ce que Loki ressent, ce que ça lui fait – ce que seront les conséquences.

Il n'y aucune issue facile pour Tony, peu importe ce qu'il fait. Il va devoir vivre avec lui-même après coup et il pense qu'avec la situation actuelle, cela le fera se sentir probablement moins coupable qu'avec aucune autre solution alternative. En l'état des choses, il a pris toutes les précautions dont il est capable, ce qui est beaucoup. Les armes spatiales seront dans des coques impénétrables afin que personne ne puisse essayer de les scanner, et elles auront leurs propres IA. Elles seront connectées à JARVIS, mais si jamais quelqu'un devait essayer de prendre le contrôle des connexions elles sont capables de couper tout contact et d'opérer toutes seules, et si elles sont en danger de devenir compromises, elles s'auto-détruiront. C'est à peu près le mieux que Tony peut faire.

Bien sûr tout le monde est ravi de l'idée. Tony obtient tous les fonds dont il pourrait possiblement avoir besoin malgré le fait qu'il les a avertis qu'il ne laissera personne assister à la production, et soudainement beaucoup de gens l'aiment considérablement plus. Cela le rend malade, mais il ravale la nausée, maintient le masque et s'y met.

Il s'avère qu'il aurait dû attendre pour leur dire – il aurait pu facilement commencer la production sans le moindre fonds, bien qu'il aurait exigé de se faire rembourser chaque centime qu'il y a mis après coup – parce que apparemment cela les fait décider de ne pas avertir la population. Ce qui, vraiment, est une idée absolument brillante. Tony n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots sur combien c'est incroyablement stupide, mais puisqu'il a déjà fait part de ses sentiments sur l'affaire très clairement, il ne prend pas la peine de le refaire. De toute évidence c'est un gaspillage complet de salive.

Il joue avec la pensée de leur dire de rendre la chose publique ou il ne fera pas les armes spatiales, ou de faire une annonce lui-même, mais il décide de ne pas faire la première et repousse la seconde pour le moment. S'il exerce trop son pouvoir leur favoritisme actuel se transformera en dépréciation et en méfiance et les choses pourraient mal se passer pour lui très rapidement s'ils commencent à le considérer comme dangereux. Ou du moins dangereux pour eux ; tant qu'il travaille pour eux contre leurs ennemis clairement tout va parfaitement bien, peu importe ce qu'il fait. Mais ça, au moins, n'est absolument pas une surprise pour Tony.

Il construit les armes spatiales, quatre, et ne les envoie pas encore tout de suite dans l'espace ; il a l'intention de seulement les y placer une fois que ses scanners indiquent que les Chitauri approchent. Cela donnera à n'importe quel hackeur potentiel beaucoup moins de temps pour essayer de s'y infiltrer.

Quelque part durant la troisième semaine après qu'il soit parti, Thor revient. Il vient en tant que diplomate de la part des Ases, pas comme leur ami, et passe beaucoup de temps enfermé dans des salles de conférence à discuter diplomatie et stratégie et etc. Le soir il revient à la tour et a l'air épuisé et comme s'il était sur le point de littéralement vibrer hors de sa peau (ce genre de chose n'est très clairement pas son fort), alors Steve l'emmène généralement en bas dans le gymnase pour évacuer une partie de l'énergie en trop.

Et c'est pas comme si Tony a oublié, mais voir Thor en personne de nouveau ramène brusquement du fond de son esprit le fait que Loki est actuellement sous le radar à Jötunheimr, peut-être à être torturé, possiblement tenu prisonnier. La pensée même fait grincer des dents à Tony et il est incroyablement agité et nerveux, gardant le téléphone que Loki lui a modifié sur lui tout le temps dans le vague espoir que peut-être, peut-être, Loki appellera. Thor semble juste aussi nerveux à propos de toute la chose les quelques fois où ils en parlent mais il est occupé avec d'autres choses et les autres ne sont juste pas aussi personnellement concernés, alors Tony est majoritairement seul dans son inquiétude. Cela n'aide pas que Thor rapporte que ce type, Heimdall, avec ce que Thor appelle son « œil qui voit tout », qui est apparemment quelque chose qui permet au type de tout voir, peu importe comment c'est supposé marcher bordel, n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que prépare Loki, malgré le fait que Jötunheimr soit dans la zone de réception d'Heimdall. Thor agit comme si c'est un truc énorme, donc ça met Tony encore plus sur les nerfs. Ajoutez à ça tout le stress sur le fait qu'il refait des armes et celui que sa relation avec Pepper est maintenant tendue bien qu'ils aient eu cette discussion où ils se sont tous les deux excusés, et Tony est majoritairement un bâton de dynamite nerveux avec une mèche incroyablement courte. Même Bruce l'évite parfois quand ça va vraiment mal. L'arrivée de Rhodey à la tour n'arrange rien non plus, malgré le fait que Tony ait l'occasion de passer du temps avec son ami pendant qu'il améliore son armure. Parce qu'alors qu'il a pour stipulation qu'il enlèvera toutes les modifications après le fait, que War Machine reste dans la tour jusque nécessaire et que Rhodey n'est pas autorisé à laisser qui que ce soit jeter un œil, aucune des assurances de Rhodey n'emplit Tony de suffisamment d'assurance pour être honnête et réaliser qu'il ne peut pas faire confiance à celui qu'il a considéré une fois comme son meilleur ami ne fait qu'ajouter à tout le stress sous lequel il est. C'est un miracle qu'il ne craque pas encore.

Mais cela n'arrive pas. Miraculeusement, Tony tient le coup, malgré le fait qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles de Loki, malgré toute la merde qui se passe. Trois jours avant que le mois supposé de Loki ne passe, il a une soudaine révélation et se rend compte qu'il a été un immense crétin et appelle Reed et Xavier pour les informer de la merde imminente qui va leur tomber dessus. Il s'avère que Xavier le savait déjà, grosse surprise là, et Reed a entendu quelques bribes mais rien de concret. Au moins quelqu'un sera prévenu de l'invasion, et ils vont même être utiles. Avec de la chance.

C'est le cinquième jour après le mois supposé de Loki lorsque les scanners de Tony donnent l'alarme. Il envoie les armes spatiales sur l'orbite de la Terre pendant que l'enfer se déchaîne. Le pire est qu'ils ne savent pas où les Chitauri vont briser l'atmosphère, s'ils vont choisir une zone générale ou s'ils vont juste attaquer de partout. Une planète est environ l'endroit le moins défendable qui existe, aucune des options n'est très bonne, mais la première sera probablement meilleure. Cela prendra du temps pour rassembler leurs forces au point d'attaque, parce que là de suite ils sont éparpillés très largement à travers la planète, mais en général il y aura probablement moins de pertes s'ils ont quelques zones sensibles avec des combats intenses au lieu de centaines sur centaines d'escarmouches. En particulier depuis qu'ils ne peuvent pas être partout en même temps.

Les scans de Tony révèlent, une fois que l'armée se rapproche, qu'elle est grande, mais pas de façon écrasante – pas plus grande que prévu. Loki n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie mais Tony n'a plus de temps pour s'en inquiéter, parce qu'une fois que les attaques commencent (éparpillées à travers toute la planète, pas un point focal) l'équipe est appelée. Un des premiers points d'entrée où les Chitauri brisent l'atmosphère et celui où les Avengers sont directement envoyés est pile au-dessus de la base du SHIELD qui a été détruite à l'arrivée de Loki. Heureusement, il s'avère qu'un grand nombre des guerriers de Thor sont stationnés ici, transformant ce qui aurait pu être une situation fatale, avec le grand nombre de Leviathans tombant littéralement du ciel, déposant des guerriers Chitauri partout, en une bataille d'à peine une heure. Quand même, ces quelques heures sont intenses et font monter l'adrénaline et personne n'a assez de temps pour ne serait-ce que respirer, encore moins vérifier comment ça se passe autre part. Le temps que Tony ait l'occasion de vérifier avec la ligne générale du SHIELD, il est clair que des trucs importants se sont passés.

« -Putain de merde, ces types sont létaux, souffle quelqu'un, seulement pour être immédiatement réprimandé par quelqu'un d'autre en arrière-plan à propos d'être professionnel et de faire son putain de boulot. »

Le type se reprend rapidement et commence à être plus informateur.

« -On obtient de l'aide là où les combats sont les pires, initialement au-dessus de l'Afrique du Sud et le Groenland. D'après les rapports, de grands types bleus – ok, des Géants du Givre qu'ils s'appellent, apparemment, et les gens ne devraient pas toucher leur peau nue, apparemment ils sont si froids que vous avez des engelures direct. Aussi, apparemment ils nous aiment pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas important, ils sont clairement de notre côté, et de ce qu'on peut voir ils sont très puissants. Les choses ont l'air d'aller mieux particulièrement au Groenland, ils ne s'en sortent pas trop bien en Afrique du Sud, probablement qu'il fait trop chaud. L'Afrique Centrale et du Nord s'en sortent toujours bien, et l'Europe et l'Asie n'ont toujours affaire qu'à des escarmouches, on a vraiment de la chance là, et l'Amérique du Nord s'améliore. D'une façon générale on s'en sort bien, quelques dégâts matériels mais on anticipe. Les armes spatiales de Stark sont incroyablement utiles là. On dirait que la bataille au Texas va sur sa fin, ce qui veut dire qu'il reste sept sites de bataille active aux USA. Le Canada en enregistre quatre, le Groenland onze – les rapports arrivent, apparemment la raison pour laquelle ils s'attaquent principalement au continent et seulement à la population en second lieu est qu'ils essaient de s'enterrer sous terre pour se reproduire. Je répète, ils essaient de s'enterrer sous terre pour se reproduire, toutes les forces faites attention et anticipez ça, c'est valable aussi pour les sites de bataille inactifs, toutes les mains disponibles vérifiez pour les terriers- »

Tony jure ; le message est déjà en train de faire le tour et les gens commencent immédiatement à examiner le sol. Ils trouvent des trous en effet ; Tony a l'intention de descendre dans l'un d'eux pour voir à quel point ils sont profonds et ce qu'il y a dedans mais Steve l'en empêche physiquement. A la place ils finissent par envoyer une sonde, ce qui veut dire qu'ils doivent attendre qu'elle arrive, d'une façon générale Tony aurait pu le faire bien plus rapidement mais peu importe. Peut-être qu'il voit quelque sagesse dans la décision de Steve.

Les trous s'avèrent ne pas être si profonds à la fin, peut-être trois mètres, mais si les Chitauri en ont l'opportunité ils essaient de les refermer ; ils trouvent quelques trous partiellement fermés. Quelqu'un envoie cette information au centre de communication et le type que Tony écoute toujours d'une oreille la fait immédiatement passer. La sonde n'a rien détecté au fond du trou mais ils y envoient toujours une roquette par précaution. Finalement Tony s'agace de faire le sale boulot ; il pense qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que les Avengers devraient faire au lieu de faire exploser des trous. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe au Mexique, et après une brève discussion – Steve ne croit pas au fait de laisser les agents du SHIELD faire le sale boulot comme s'ils étaient moins importants que les Avengers mais il ne peut pas nier que Tony marque un point – ils montent dans un jet et s'envolent là-bas. Ils ont une brève pause lors du vol, un peu de temps pour manger et boire et faire quelques rafistolages d'urgence et quelques siestes pour récupérer, mais alors ils sont de retour sur le terrain, se jetant pile au milieu du combat. Après le Mexique ils vont au Brésil, la distance plus grande leur permettant un peu plus de pause, mais quand même. Le temps que cette bataille soit majoritairement terminée également cela fait treize heures d'affilées qu'ils combattent et sont complètement épuisés. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils vont rentrer, en particulier depuis que tous les combats à travers le globe commencent à se calmer.

Tony n'est pas entièrement heureux à propos de ça. A ce stade il est majoritairement sûr que Loki est _quelque part_ (il _doit_ l'être, avec les Géants du Givre partout sur le globe se battant clairement de leur côté contre les Chitauri), mais il n'a aucune idée d'où et comment et pourquoi, et ce n'est pas comme si la ligne générale du SHIELD lui donne la moindre information en la matière. Ce n'est qu'une diffusion pour donner à tout le monde un panorama général de comment les différents combats et nettoyages se passent, et ce qu'il se dit à propos de ce qu'il se passe. Apparemment la population générale panique un peu, juste comme l'avait prédit Tony, mais il n'en a honnêtement rien à faire de ça ; il a un plus gros poisson à attraper.

Seulement plus maintenant, à présent, on leur a ordonné de se retirer et sont renvoyés à New York. Tous les autres sont tombés endormis dans leur siège ; seul Tony est encore éveillé. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Thor depuis le Texas ; lorsqu'ils sont allés au Mexique Thor a emmené ses guerriers directement en Afrique à la place, aidant les Géants du Givre là-bas. Apparemment leur arrivée a fait pencher la balance complètement en leur faveur, et Thor peut avec un seul éclair neutraliser les trous que les Chitauri ont creusés dans un périmètre de huit cent mètres. C'est incroyablement utile parce qu'ils continuent de trouver des champs de trous remplis de nouveau au fond desquels il y a apparemment des sacs remplis d'œufs de Chitauri en train de se reproduire. La foudre de Thor leur épargne l'effort de devoir les déterrer et les tuer eux-mêmes.

Tony sait tout ceci parce que Coulson est allé avec Thor et leur rapporte diligemment tout. C'est comme ça que Tony sait également que Thor n'a pas encore rencontré Loki. Franchement, ne pas savoir rend Tony dingue. Après tout, il est très possible que Loki ne soit pas là du tout, que les Géants du Givre sont venus pour une sorte de raison indéchiffrable mais pas parce que Loki les en a d'une façon ou d'une autre convaincus. Peut-être qu'ils ont l'intention d'essayer de conquérir la planète une fois que les Chitauri sont tous neutralisés, bien que cela aurait plus de sens de laisser les Chitauri faire le plus gros du travail avant de se joindre à la fête et de se battre contre eux.

Peu importe. Ce n'est pas le problème de Tony. Ce qu'il veut – non, _a besoin_ de– savoir est comment va Loki, où il est bordel, comment se sont passées les choses sur Jötunheimr. Juste parce qu'il semble que ça s'est passé étonnamment bien ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas dans les faits.

Mais aucune nouvelle de Loki nulle part, pas même JARVIS n'arrive à trouver quoi que ce soit, bien que cela pourrait aussi être parce qu'il ne peut pas faire de recherche aussi profonde comme il serait en mesure de le faire s'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de quatre armes spatiales. Il n'y a rien que Tony puisse faire pour ça, pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, et il devrait juste faire la paix avec ça et prendre un peu de repos dont il a vraiment besoin, mais il ne peut juste pas.

Finalement il plonge dans une somnolence agitée, se réveillant en sursaut chaque fois que quelqu'un tressaille ou murmure dans son sommeil. Contre tout espoir (probablement bête, parce que si Loki est dans le coin dans les faits il aurait certainement des choses plus importantes à faire), Loki ne l'attend pas à la tour lorsqu'ils rentrent. Tony erre jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que les autres descendent (Tony n'a jamais donné la seule chambre de la villa à quelqu'un d'autre), prend une douche puis s'assoit sur son matelas, regardant par la fenêtre. A un moment l'épuisement le rattrape enfin et il s'endort, profondément, assailli de rêves troublants dont il ne peut se souvenir. Lorsqu'il se réveille tout ceci résulte en un mal de tête, le genre qui n'est pas trop mauvais mais qui ne répondra à aucun remède et qui à tout moment pourrait empirer et devenir une migraine. JARVIS l'informe que la plupart des Chitauri ont été vaincus ; il n'y a plus de batailles valant la peine d'être mentionnées, seulement des équipes de recherche traquant les Chitauri qui ont fui et beaucoup de nettoyage. Ils ont un nombre incroyablement élevé de corps de Leviathans et de Chitauri un peu partout dont ils doivent se débarrasser, et puis il y a la partie où les aliens sont armés avec de la haute technologie et qui intéresse beaucoup de gens ; ils finissent par devoir garder les champs de bataille pour décourager les pillages.

Aucune nouvelle de Loki, mais Thor a laissé un message, pas très utile à la fin, disant juste à Tony qu'il raccompagne ses guerriers à Asgard et reviendra bientôt. Tony n'a aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire putain, bientôt. Est-ce que ça veut dire plus tard aujourd'hui ? Demain ? Cette semaine ? Ce _mois_ ? Qui sait putain comment des gens qui ont vécu des siècles signifient de telles mesures de temps imprécises ?

Il s'avère qu'en cette instance « bientôt » veut dire « dans deux jours » pour Thor, mais heureusement Tony n'a pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir des nouvelles de Loki, parce qu'il aurait très bien pu devenir dingue s'il y avait été obligé.

C'est toujours le jour après la bataille, autour de midi, et tous les Avengers sont parvenus à trouver leur chemin dans la cuisine pour un repas fatigué. Tout le monde souffre de douleurs variées, mais heureusement pas de blessures sérieuses ; ils sont juste tous très, très fatigués. Suffisamment épuisés pour avoir décidé de ne pas aller aider à étouffer les dernières quelques escarmouches restantes, parce que d'autres gens les ont en main suffisamment bien et ils ne sont pas d'une importance vitale. A la place ils s'assoient juste autour de la table, mâchonnant des cornflakes et des chips et tout ce qui n'a pas besoin du moindre temps de préparation, et l'atmosphère rappelle à Tony cette toute première fois où ils sont allés manger des shawarma, mais heureusement c'est moins gênant, moins tendu. Cela pourrait juste être parce qu'ils n'ont pas formellement vérifié avec le SHIELD encore et ne connaissent pas le nombre exact de vies perdues, à quel point ces zones habitées sont endommagées, mais personne n'a encore suggéré qu'ils le fassent, alors Tony essaie de son mieux de ne pas y penser. Il fait surveiller les bavardages du SHIELD par JARVIS, lui faisant garder un œil sur quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait être intéressant et cela devrait être assez. Si on a besoin de lui, JARVIS le lui fera savoir.

« -Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'une bande pathétique, fait soudainement une voix fatiguée, et tout le monde se redresse et se retourne vers là où Loki se tient sur le seuil de la porte, ayant l'air épuisé malgré le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

-Monsieur, j'ai trouvé Mr. Loki, dit inutilement JARVIS.

-Ouais, bien joué, répond distraitement Tony avant de se lever, marchant jusqu'à Loki qui reste juste là, à le regarder approcher, attendant. »

Tony ne fait aucune des choses qu'il pensait pouvoir faire ; il ne pose pas de questions, ne s'en prend pas à Loki pour ne pas lui avoir laissé savoir comment il va, ne lui saute pas dessus, ne le frappe pas. Il se contente de plus ou moins s'appuyer contre lui, posant son front contre sa clavicule et une main sur la taille de Loki avant de lâcher un long soupir.

Loki enroule un bras autour de la taille de Tony et l'attire plus près, ne s'éloignant pas de l'embrasure de la porte, et c'est là que Tony se dit qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin pour se maintenir debout. Il s'écarte un peu, mais pas loin quand la poigne de Loki sur lui se resserre.

« -Tu vas bien ? demande Tony.

-Je vais bien, répond Loki, plus ou moins un mensonge flagrant, parce qu'il a l'air aussi épuisé que la première fois qu'il est arrivé sur Terre via le portail du tesseract, si ce n'est heureusement moins taré.

-Viens t'asseoir, on a fait à manger, intervient Clint depuis derrière eux, agitant une boîte de céréales. »

Tony lève les yeux vers le visage de Loki pour jauger ce qu'il en pense, mais le visage de Loki est indéchiffrable, ne trahissant rien, alors Tony décide de juste faire avec. Loki a l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir plus qu'autre chose mais il a également l'air décharné, et manger ne peut certainement pas faire de mal. Il suit la suggestion de Clint, et par conséquent attire Loki plus près et le mène à la table ; Loki est un peu lent à réagir mais semble parfaitement disposé. Ils s'assoient et Tony prend un bol de la pile qu'ils ont posée sur la table, trop paresseux pour compter combien il leur en faudrait. Il verse du lait à Loki et ajoute quelques Lucky Charms.

Loki hausse un sourcil face au mélange coloré.

« -Oui, je vois que vous avez fait de grands efforts pour « faire » cela.

-C'était le nous royal, l'informe hautainement Clint. Englobant toute l'humanité.

-Pas sûr que c'est ce que signifie le nous royal, mais ok, dit Tony. Tu sais que c'est un prince pas vrai ?

-De deux mondes, même. »

Loki hausse un sourcil.

« -Et père de la souveraine d'un autre.

-Des mondes entiers, pas des royaumes ? demande Tony.

-Oui. »

Observant dubitativement le bol devant lui, Loki demande alors :

« -Comment cela se mange-t-il ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, désolé. »

Tony s'empare d'une cuillère du tas étalé à côté des bols et la passe à Loki.

« -Comme la soupe.

-Le lait est-il nécessaire ? »

Prenant la cuillère, Loki poke le mélange.

« -Plus ou moins. »

Tony l'observe.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas le lait. »

Tony gémit.

« -Qui n'aime pas le lait ? »

Loki aurait vraiment pu le dire plus tôt.

« -Moi. »

Loki le considère en levant un sourcil.

« -Moi non plus, intervient Natasha. Ça vient de seins de vaches.

-Oh bordel, grogne Tony avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains. Génial, merci pour avoir ruiné le lait pour moi.

-Les œufs sont la menstruation des poules, ajoute Natasha, s'amusant définitivement. »

Cette fois Tony n'est pas le seul qui grogne.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait parler de quelque chose d'autre, dit Bruce, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-De quoi ? Je mène pas de débat, je retourne au lit dans une minute, répond Clint. »

Steve remonte des épaules, mal à l'aise.

« -Peut-être qu'on devrait voir avec le SHIELD s'ils ont besoin de nous. »

Clairement, il n'est pas à l'aise du tout de se savoir assis là alors que des gens pourraient avoir besoin de lui.

« -JARVIS garde un œil sur ça pour nous, rappelle Tony.

-Presque tout est terminé, les informe Loki, observant toujours dubitativement le bol devant lui. Les Ases et les Jötunn sont partis tous les deux. »

A présent que Loki l'a amené sur le tapis lui-même, Tony décide qu'il n'a plus à faire attention à ça.

« -En parlant de ça, comment t'as fait en sorte qu'ils viennent ici pour aider ? »

Loki fronce le nez.

« -Diplomatie. »

Ok, donc peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas parler de ça devant tout le monde. Ou peut-être que Loki n'a pas l'intention d'en parler de façon générale, mais Tony va définitivement demander de nouveau plus tard, une fois qu'ils seront seuls.

« -Eh bien, ils ont été très utiles, donc merci pour ça, dit sincèrement Steve. Sans votre aide cela nous aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps. Nous serions toujours en train de combattre. »

Loki se contente d'acquiescer, ne discutant pas, mais n'exposant également pas sur combien les mortels sont véritablement inutiles, donc, bien pour lui. Tony découvre toujours combien le schmilblick « Je suis votre dieu à genoux devant moi » était Loki et combien était le lavage de cerveau.

« -Eh bien, je retourne au lit, dit Clint, se levant en grognant. »

Comme si c'est le signal tacite que tout le monde attendait, ils se lèvent tous également, ne prenant pas la peine de nettoyer après eux, et s'éclipsent à leur propre étage. Pendant qu'ils partent Tony essaie d'échanger un regard avec Loki, essayant de jauger s'ils vont au lit également – quoique probablement pas de la façon sexy, même s'ils y vont – mais pour une raison inconnue Loki ne le regarde pas.

Tony fronce les sourcils et, maintenant qu'ils sont seuls, s'autorise enfin à se plaquer contre le flanc de Loki.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Lorsque Loki ne répond pas immédiatement il commence à babiller.

« -Seulement, t'as pas l'air…eh bien, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas. Comment s'est passé le truc avec les Jötunn ? D'aucun supposerait bien, considérant qu'ils étaient là, à nous aider-

-Ils n'aidaient pas dans le sens que tu comprends, interrompt Loki, ne le regardant toujours pas. Ils remboursaient une dette.

-Dette ? »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -Quelle dette ? »

Mais Loki ne le lui dira pas, peu importe combien Tony le titille et essaie de l'amadouer. La seule chose qu'il révèle est qu'ils ne l'ont pas maltraité ni ne l'ont forcé à quoi que ce soit ; à part ça, Loki se referme comme une huître sur le sujet des Jötunn et sa visite à Jötunheimr. Finalement Tony abandonne ses essais pour lui en tirer plus, sentant que s'il essaie de creuser plus l'ambiance prendra une mauvaise tournure et il n'a vraiment pas envie de ça.

Donc, plus ou moins gracieusement, il cède.

« -D'accord. Tant que tu vas bien…bien que t'aies l'air d'avoir sérieusement besoin de sommeil, chéri, c'est aussi mauvais que la première fois que t'es venu ici. Viens au lit. »

Loki le regarde calmement et Tony n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pense, mais lorsque Loki laisse Tony le mener à sa chambre il se dit que cela peut attendre un jour de plus, si cela concerne Tony tout court. Bien qu'il souhaite que Loki lui dise même si ce n'est pas le cas, parce qu'il est plutôt très curieux et a plus ou moins envie de tout savoir sur le grand mystère qu'est toujours Loki.

Une fois qu'ils sont dans sa chambre Tony se dirige directement vers le lit, ne se rendant compte qu'un instant trop tard que Loki ne le suit pas et se rend à la salle de bain à la place. Une minute plus tard il entend la douche et fait la moue, déçu – il avait hâte d'avoir un peu de contact physique avec Loki – mais alors il se rend compte, Loki, cul nu dans sa douche, et il n'a apporté aucun vêtement de rechange que Tony a pu voir. Mais après, Loki fait tout avec la magie, donc peut-être que cela ne veut rien dire après tout. Mais on peut rêver, pas vrai ?

Loki ne met pas longtemps dans la douche, et environ dix minutes plus tard sort de la salle de bain, pas du tout habillé. Tony, qui essayait studieusement de ne pas penser à Loki nu et mouillé – et le fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de son imagination pour ça parce qu'il l'a vu dans les faits – se mord la lèvre et ne laisse pas ses yeux descendre sous le nombril de Loki après un premier coup d'œil. Seulement Loki rend la chose putain de difficile pour lui, parce qu'il glisse sous le drap et remonte complètement dans l'espace personnel de Tony, ayant l'air très sérieux quand il pousse Tony sur le dos et lui grimpe dessus. Toute tentative pour maintenir les choses décentes dans sa tête sont complètement détruites à ce stade, parce que Loki est juste là, chaud et nu et toujours un peu humide parce qu'il n'a pas été trop consciencieux en se séchant, et il sent le gel douche et le shampoing de Tony et il est tellement près putain que son souffle caresse le visage de Tony.

C'est pas fait exprès, sérieusement, c'est complètement accidentel, mais Tony se lèche les lèvres, et il semble que cette petite chose brise le sortilège d'immobilité et de silence qui est tombé sur eux parce que l'instant d'après Loki l'embrasse, langoureusement et profondément et tellement possessif putain. Tony gémit profondément dans sa gorge et s'ouvre à lui, inclinant la tête en arrière et ouvrant grand la bouche, s'offrant complètement. Loki inspire bruyamment à ça et s'écarte brusquement seulement pour attacher sa bouche au cou de Tony l'instant d'après, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Sérieusement, Loki est sauvage, tenant Tony étroitement contre son corps, les mains serrées en des poings dans le t-shirt de Tony alors que sa bouche travaille sur le cou de celui-ci, mordant, léchant, suçotant, mordillant.

« -Putain, jure Tony, enroulant une jambe autour des hanches de Loki et se collant contre lui, frottant leurs érections ensemble. »

Là où Loki est glorieusement nu, Tony est confiné dans une fine couche de coton, et jamais n'a-t-il davantage regretté son habitude de dormir en sous-vêtement.

Puis Loki s'accroche sérieusement à l'épaule de Tony, ses dents d'enfonçant si fort dans sa peau que Tony craint qu'elle ne soit percée.

« -Ah ! fait-il haletant. Merde ! »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte que cela pourrait être moins pour le ravir et plus quelque chose d'autre, du désespoir peut-être, et il aurait vraiment dû le remarquer plus tôt, il a connu ça. Les premières fois qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles après l'Afghanistan il avait baisé comme s'il allait mourir, et bien que ses partenaires aient apprécié, cela avait été également bizarre pour toutes les parties impliquées parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu les moindres liens émotionnels ou quoi que ce soit d'impliqués.

Ils sont là cependant, et peut-être que cela veut dire que Tony sera en mesure de faire quelque chose pour apaiser Loki comme ces femmes n'avaient pu le faire pour lui.

« -Chéri, murmure-t-il, essayant de rendre sa voix douce et calmante malgré la rapidité de sa respiration. »

Il entremêle une main dans les cheveux de Loki et commence à le caresser. A la soudaine rupture dans le rythme, Loki s'immobilise bien qu'il ne lâche pas l'épaule de Tony, lequel anticipe quelques bleus spectaculaires dans le futur.

« -Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi, dit Tony à voix basse, rougissant d'embarras à l'aveu, mais c'est vrai et il se dit que ça ne peut pas faire de mal, pas avec la façon dont Loki s'accroche à lui. »

Il commence à passer son autre main le long du dos de Loki, de haut en bas, essayant d'être doux avec lui sans recourir au « shhh » ; Tony a toujours détesté qu'on l'emploie avec lui, trouvant ça condescendant, et il n'a pas l'intention de le faire à qui que ce soit d'autre.

« -J'espérais que tu ne sois pas mort, finit par continuer Tony dans son aveu. Mais je savais que juste parce que le temps continuait de passer cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas le cas, et considérant ton histoire avec ces types…ouais. J'étais inquiet. »

Finalement, Loki s'écarte de son épaule ; Tony essaie vraiment très fort de ne pas faire de bruit mais cela fait mal putain et il ne parvient pas à retenir une grimace. Loki fronce les sourcils et apaise la morsure avec quelques coups de langue ; étrangement, cela a un effet apaisant, faisant Tony se demander s'il fait quelque magie. Il ne dirait certainement pas non à ça, parce qu'en les faits il est inquiet pour sa mobilité. Ouais, ça fait mal à ce point.

« -J'ai dit la vérité lorsque j'ai dit qu'ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal, murmure Loki, s'éloignant suffisamment pour regarder Tony.

-Seulement physiquement ? presse gentiment Tony. Ou généralement ? »

Loki hésite.

« -Aucun ne peut être explicitement confirmé ou nié. De même que la faute ne leur revient pas entièrement dans chaque cas. Certainement pas…non-physiquement. »

Considérant combien Loki est muet en général à propos de sa douleur à moins qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser comme arme, c'est un sacré aveu là. Tony brûle de questions mais il n'en énonce aucune, se contentant d'épouser le visage de Loki de ses mains, l'attirant plus près et lui offrant un baiser doux.

« -Je suis juste vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour, murmure-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparent de nouveau. Tu n'as pas à repartir avant un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas avant que le procès ne commence, réfute Loki. Dans une semaine. Lorsque je retournerai à Asgard, tu devrais te joindre à moi et parler au Père de Toute Chose. »

Oh, bon sang. L'invasion est à peine terminée et il y a déjà une nouvelle bataille qui se profile. Même si elle est intangible, et même si Tony en avait connaissance avant, ce n'est pas exactement une pensée qui l'aide à se détendre.

Mais quand même, ils ont une semaine, donc il y a ça. Tony écarte tout le reste et se concentre juste sur ça, enroulant ses bras autour de Loki et les faisant bouger de façon à ce qu'ils soient allongés sur le flanc, la position la plus facile pour s'endormir. Autant il aime avoir Loki sur lui, autant il n'est pas exactement le gars le plus léger du coin.

« -Ok, accepte-t-il aisément, écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de Loki. Dormons maintenant. »

Loki acquiesce, enroule un bras autour de la taille de Tony et ferme les yeux de manière prononcée. Tony attend quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'ils restent vraiment fermés avant de s'autoriser à se détendre et à somnoler de nouveau ; le sommeil vient beaucoup plus facilement à présent qu'il n'est plus si inquiet bordel.

Quelques heures plus tard Tony se réveille avec une érection et un type nu du type sexe ambulant collé à son dos. Il passe quelques minutes à méditer sur la situation, débattant de se retourner ou non et de transformer cette jolie relation tous publics en quelque chose de plus adulte, mais la réalisation qu'il est dans une _relation_ le fait consciencieusement dérailler.

Wow. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et il doit être sacrément stupide parce que sérieusement, c'était évident de manière si flagrante. Bien sûr, il avait conscience d'être beaucoup trop émotionnellement attaché à Loki et à son bien-être (après la semaine passée ou presque à se tracasser du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu du tout de nouvelles de lui, le déni est particulièrement futile), mais cela ne fait pas une relation. Mais à part ça, il avait offert sa maison à Loki sans même y penser, et Loki était venu comme s'il y avait sa place. Peut-être pas entièrement sûr de son accueil, la façon dont il s'était attardé sur le seuil plus tôt n'autorise pas Tony à penser ça, mais il était définitivement venu pour Tony, et il parierait qu'il l'avait fait dès qu'il l'avait pu. Et puis il y a le fait que Loki ait trouvé comment passer des appels d'un monde à un autre et ait dans les faits appelé Tony pour l'informer de comment les choses progressaient sur Asgard, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas vraiment eu besoin, bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment eu quelque chose sur quoi aurait pu le conseiller Tony ou que ce dernier puisse faire. Tous deux agissent comme s'ils sont le point focal de l'autre, la première personne à qui ils parlent, parfois même la seule personne à qui ils parlent quand certains domaines sont concernés. Ils agissent comme s'ils ont un droit sur l'espace personnel de l'autre, Loki se glissant naturellement dans le lit de Tony comme s'il l'a fait d'innombrables fois, Tony touchant Loki même devant les gens comme s'ils sont…eh bien, en couple.

C'est une réalisation stupéfiante, et son impact n'est pas réduit même quand Tony la décortique, essaie de l'analyser. Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Quand ils ont commencé à travailler ensemble ? Quand Tony a deviné que Loki était sous lavage de cerveau aussi ? Ou peut-être même avant ça, quand ils avaient flirté d'une manière ne seyant certainement pas à des ennemis. Lorsqu'il y repense tout ce dont se souvient Tony est de la fascination, une attirance réticente enfouie sous la colère et la haine. Il se demande quand tout s'est inversé, mais au moins il sait que la colère et la haine se sont toutes deux dissipées parce que rien de ce que Loki a fait n'était permanent et en raison du fait d'avoir réalisé que Loki était autant responsable pour ses actes sous le contrôle du tesseract que Clint et Coulson l'avaient été. C'est-à-dire, pas du tout.

« -Tu penses très bruyamment, murmure Loki à l'arrière de la tête de Tony. »

Tony émet un 'hmmm' et se retourne, grimaçant quand ça aggrave la douleur dans son épaule ; il est réticent à l'idée de regarder à quel point c'est mauvais mais la façon dont Loki fronce les sourcils lorsque son regard se pose dessus lui dit que ce n'est pas bon. Sans un mot Loki se penche en avant et lèche le patch de peau douloureux et de nouveau cela apaise, calme, chasse la douleur.

« -Ouais, dit Tony d'une voix rauque, les yeux papillonnant après s'être fermés automatiquement lorsque Loki a banni la douleur. »

Loki l'observe curieusement un moment avant de se pencher pour effleurer les lèvres de Tony d'un baiser.

« -J'ai entendu dire que votre combat s'est bien passé. Que vous…travaillez comme une véritable équipe à présent. »

Tony n'arrive pas à retenir un léger sourire.

« -Ouais. Je pense que c'est le meilleur que ça a été dans toutes les boucles. Peut-être parce que pour une fois je sais plus ce qui va se passer. Bien que j'attends toujours plus ou moins que cela me retombe dessus. »

Il grimace.

« -Il est toujours plus facile de savoir que l'on a des amis pour nous soutenir. »

Observant pensivement Loki, Tony acquiesce. Il est des plus sûrs qu'il peut remonter la piste de ce que pense Loki, et il n'aime pas ça. Écartant les cheveux du visage de Loki, il se lèche les lèvres et dit :

« -Tu sais qu'ils sont là pour toi également, pas vrai ? A leur avis tu es là-dedans autant que moi, et même s'ils ne te connaissent pas personnellement, ils ne te voient pas comme un ennemi. »

De façon prévisible, Loki se renfrogne.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin que tes amis me soutiennent.

-Ai pas dit ça, fait Tony en haussant les épaules, expressément nonchalant. Mais si t'as besoin de quelque chose et que tu peux pas – vas pas le faire, plutôt, il y a probablement très peu que je ne te donnerais pas si je le pouvais – d'après mon expérience, il est sauf de dire que tu peux compter sur eux, si tu veux. »

Le renfrognement ne s'efface pas du visage de Loki.

« -Peut-être que tu opères sur un malentendu, dit-il, s'asseyant. »

De l'appréhension emplissant lentement son estomac, Tony s'assoit également et lui fait face.

« -Je ne suis pas désolé, dit Loki, le visage dur. De ce que j'ai fait. »

Il plisse les yeux et fixe Tony ; lorsque Tony ne prononce pas un mot, se contentant de le regarder, maintenant prudemment son visage neutre, il finit par corriger.

« -Je suis désolé pour certaines des choses que j'ai faites, et je suis très certainement désolé d'être tombé sous le joug de ce… _monstre_ , mais tu te trompes si durant un seul instant tu m'appliques tes idées midgardiennes de la moralité. »

Tony hausse un sourcil. C'est ça le problème ? Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était quelque chose de dramatique dans les faits.

« -Je sais. »

Lorsque Loki fronce les sourcils il répète, un peu plus fort :

« -Je sais. Penses-tu que je suis stupide ? Je sais que t'es pas humain, pas de cette planète, donc naturellement les idées de décence et de normalité avec lesquelles j'ai grandi ne sont pas les tiennes. Allez, c'est complètement évident. Et même si t'avais grandi ici, t'es environ trente fois plus âgé que moi – encore, complètement évident que t'auras des idées et des points de vue différents. Je doute que tu penses beaucoup aux gens qui sont morts au combat hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki émet un son dédaigneux et secoue la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir dans une digression sur combien les humains ne valent rien ou peu importe, Tony continue.

« -T'en perdras pas le sommeil, et je suis différent parce que moi oui, un peu, je l'ai certainement fait concernant les gens qui sont morts pendant les invasions d'engorgement. Et peut-être que c'est juste parce que je me sens responsable et coupable, et peut-être que cela me rend égocentrique, mais le truc important, c'est que je suis différent de toi, t'es différent de moi. _Je le sais_. Donc c'est quoi le problème ? »

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, bien que ça ait l'air plus confus qu'autre chose maintenant, Loki médite la chose un instant. Finalement il dit :

« -Je ne souhaite pas que tu aies de fausses conceptions de qui et ce que je suis pour m'en blâmer plus tard. »

Tony ne peut retenir un rire amer.

« -Bébé, à chaque fois que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien dans ma vie, je me blâme moi généralement. J'ai généralement raison de le faire aussi. Et je peux ne pas savoir grand-chose sur toi, mais je pense en savoir assez pour prendre la décision informée de savoir si je peux vivre avec toi ou pas. La décision que j'ai prise devrait être des plus évidentes. »

Le froncement de sourcils ne quitte pas l'expression de Loki, mais elle a l'air encore différente. Ses mains trouvent le visage de Tony quand il se penche et le regarde attentivement ; l'examen rend Tony mal à l'aise et il gigote un peu, mais n'essaie pas de se dégager. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe avec Loki maintenant putain.

« -Très bien, finit par dire Loki. »

Finalement il se redresse, ses mains se baissant quand il se rassoit, donnant de l'espace à Tony pour respirer de nouveau. Au bout d'un moment Tony parvient à sourire faiblement, toujours pas sûr de ce qui vient de se passer.

Sans un mot, Loki prend la main de Tony et presse un baiser sur ses doigts avant de descendre du lit.

« -Je souhaite manger, informe-t-il Tony, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Il pourrait y avoir des gens dans le coin, tu pourrais vouloir t'habiller- dit Tony, troublé et pas à la pensée de Loki se baladant nu avec les Avengers dans les parages. »

Décidément pas impressionné Loki se renfrogne, se dirige à grands pas vers l'armoire de Tony et revient portant un jogging lâche que Tony a pu ou pas acheter spécifiquement avec Loki à l'esprit ; il est certainement trop long pour lui. C'est inutile maintenant de prétendre ne pas penser au fait qu'il a fait un espace dans son armoire et l'a rempli d'affaires dans lesquelles il aimerait voir Loki – quelques vêtements confortables, parce qu'il a des fantasmes de Loki paressant, à l'aise, il aurait vraiment dû se rendre compte de ce truc de relation plus tôt – et plusieurs choses pas strictement confortables, comme une chemise de soie qu'il a vue une fois d'un vert si sombre que ça a l'air noir à moins que la lumière ne l'éclaire d'une certaine manière. Loki avait pris le jogging et rien d'autre, complétant quelques fantasmes de Tony d'un seul coup ; Loki à moitié nu, dans des vêtements confortables, se baladant comme s'il était chez lui.

Tony est un peu hébété jusqu'à ce que Loki n'ouvre la porte et ne quitte sa ligne de mire. Il se précipite en descendant du lit à sa suite, le rattrapant juste à temps pour être témoin de la toux embarrassée de Steve lorsque Loki entre dans la cuisine. Loki hausse un sourcil en le considérant en se dirigeant vers le frigo, mais Steve se retient de commenter.

Natasha, la seule autre personne dans la cuisine, non ; elle siffle de façon appréciatrice. Tony ne peut retenir un large sourire en suivant Loki dans la cuisine, échangeant un regard avec elle en s'asseyant.

« -Trouves quelque chose, bébé ?

-Je veux du sanglier, dit Loki capricieusement. »

Tony grimace ; Natasha baisse la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« -Désolé, pas possible. Si tu veux quelque chose qui était vivant, je pense qu'il y a du bœuf ? Et des ailes de poulet congelées.

-Il y a aussi de la pizza au peppéroni, offre Steve. »

Loki soupire.

« -Très bien. »

Il s'assoit dans une chaise libre et regarde Tony de manière expectative. Clairement, l'étendue de ses essais pour se nourrir lui-même a atteint sa limite.

Roulant des yeux, Tony se lève et sort de la pizza et des ailes de poulet du freezer. Lorsqu'elles sont dans le four il inspecte le frigo, trouvant de la viande hachée et du bœuf découpé à faire sauter. Il propose les deux à Loki, qui fixe de façon incrédule la viande hachée et dit :

« -Vous les Midgardiens faites des choses tellement étranges à la nourriture. »

Cela veut probablement dire que la viande hachée est out. Tony fait sauter le bœuf à la place et l'offre à Loki qui ajoute une cuillerée de miel avant de tout mélanger.

« -Vraiment ? demande Tony, incrédule. Est-ce que tu rajoutes du miel à tout ?

-C'est une des quelques saveurs que votre monde et le mien ont en commun, répond sèchement Loki, offrant une bouchée à Tony de sa fourchette. »

Tony goûte et dans les faits ce n'est pas trop mauvais.

« -Nous mélangeons le miel et la viande aussi, fait remarquer Natasha. Coulson fait une sauce miel-moutarde qui tue.

-Ça a l'air intéressant, commente Loki, offrant une autre bouchée à Tony. »

Tony accepte qu'il va juste devoir partager avec Loki. Le goût passe suffisamment mais est pas génial, mais il ne va certainement pas le dire, pas avec Loki agissant de façon si…eh bien, c'est presque adorable, la façon dont il partage avec Tony. Il se tait pendant que Loki et Natasha commencent à discuter de différentes manières dont le miel est ajouté à la nourriture ici et sur Asgard. Finalement Steve se retrouve impliqué aussi et les sujets s'éloignent de la nourriture pour passer à autre chose ; Tony reste majoritairement silencieux, les laissant créer des liens. Lorsque la pizza et les ailes de poulet sont prêtes il va les chercher et Loki s'attend clairement à ce qu'ils les partagent aussi, mais puisqu'elles ont meilleur goût Tony n'a aucun problème avec ça. Non pas que c'était le cas la première fois, mais bon. Il est moins réticent cette fois.

* * *

 _ **Notes de la Traductrice :**_

 _ **(1) L'Incroyable Famille Kardashian :**_ **Keeping Up with the Kardashians en anglais est une émission de télé-réalité qui raconte le quotidien des familles Kardashian et Jenner, diffusée depuis le 14 octobre 2007 sur la chaîne E!.**

 **En France, elle est diffusée depuis 2008 sur E!, depuis le 4 novembre 2008 sur MTV France et MTV Idol1, à partir du 24 octobre 2011 sur Direct Star2 et dès le 7 juillet 2014 sur NRJ 12 (saisons 5 et 6)3. Au Québec, sur Musique Plus.**

 **L'émission a entraîné cinq spin-offs : Les Sœurs Kardashian à Miami, Les Kardashian à New York, Khloé et Lamar, Les Soeurs Kardashian dans les Hamptons et Appelez-moi Caitlyn4.**

 _ **(2) :**_ **Doomsday Device en anglais. Je ne suis pas amatrice de la série Kim Possible, donc si certain(e)s d'entre vous le sont et connaissent le nom en français, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et je corrigerai ^^**

 _ **(3) :**_ **Personnage du dessin animé Teen Titans, de DC Comics. C'est une extraterrestre rousse enjouée et optimiste qui peut voler et tire de l'énergie verte pour se battre.**

 _ **(4) :**_ **Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans se centre sur cinq super-héros et protagonistes adolescents — Cyborg, Beast Boy (Changelin en français), Starfire, Raven et leur leader Robin — unis afin de former un groupe destiné à lutter contre le crime. Ensemble, ils doivent lutter contre divers adversaires, notamment Deathstroke, un étrange criminel borgne masqué aux intentions floues.**

 _ **(5) :**_ **Dunch et linner sont deux repas dans la culture anglo-saxonne qui prennent place entre le déjeuner et le dîner, le dunch prenant place après le linner, donc plus près du dîner. En France bien sûr nous n'avons pas d'équivalents.**

 _ **(6) :**_ **le brunch est un type de repas qui se prend entre la fin de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi (entre 11 h et 15 h environ) et qui combine des plats et boissons typiques des premier et second repas de la journée, en commençant généralement par le sucré. Le terme brunch est un mot-valise anglais, combinant les mots breakfast (petit-déjeuner) et lunch (déjeuner). Il se présente souvent sous la forme d'un buffet où chacun vient se servir en fonction de ses goûts et de son appétit.**

 **Le brunch trouve son origine aux États-Unis avant d'être introduit en Grande-Bretagne à la fin du XIXe siècle. Il apparaît en France dans les années 1980. En France, de nombreux cafés, hôtels et restaurants proposent des brunchs, notamment le weekend, qui sont très populaires auprès des jeunes citadins.**

 **À New York, le brunch est plutôt un déjeuner pris dans l'après-midi et accompagné traditionnellement de champagne et de cocktails comme le bloody mary et le bellini.**

 _ **(7) :**_ **McMurdo est une base américaine antarctique située dans le sud de l'île de Ross. Elle sert de port logistique pour la moitié du continent. La station est située sur la dépendance de Ross, territoire revendiqué par la Nouvelle-Zélande, possédant la Base Scott à 5 km.**

 _ **(8) :**_ **En fait, le croissant n'est pas une pâtisserie française, c'est un mythe ; en réalité, c'est tout d'abord non une pâtisserie mais une viennoiserie, et comme ce nom l'indique, il vient d'Autriche.**

 _ **(9) :**_ **Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique, plus connu sous sa version acronyme anglaise, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.**


	3. Prêt A Grimper

**Chapitre 3 : Prêt à Escalader**

 _Lorsqu'une équipe talentueuse se dédit à la confiance désintéressée et combine l'instinct à l'audace et à l'effort, elle est prête à monter._

 _ **-Patanjali**_

Pendant qu'ils mangent, Bruce trouve son chemin vers la cuisine également ; Clint, finissent-ils pas découvrir, s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Apparemment Coulson avait enfin pris congé et était venu ici. Dans la chambre de Clint. Parce qu'ils sont ensemble, et comment Tony était pas au courant de ça bordel ? Il a traversé tellement de boucles et ne l'a jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné. Bien sûr, tout allait à cent à l'heure et la plupart du temps l'un d'eux était mort ou lobotomisé, mais quand même.

Natasha renifle dédaigneusement, voyant clairement l'incrédulité sur le visage de Tony, et dit :

« -Bref, ils ne monteront pas aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'on devrait regarder un film.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire autre chose de toute façon, commente Bruce, et ils sont tous d'accord. »

Loki ne met pas de t-shirt lorsqu'ils se mettent à l'aise dans le salon, mais il permet à Tony de les recouvrir tous deux d'une couverture, et puis ils se pelotonnent ensemble et se posent pour Orgueil et Préjugés (choix de Bruce).

« -Il n'y avait pas de batailles, fait remarquer Loki une fois le film terminé, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. »

Tony cligne des yeux.

« -T'as l'œil. Non, pas de batailles. Doit y en avoir ?

-Sur Asgard, une histoire qui n'est pas à propos d'une bataille n'est pas considérée comme valant la peine d'être racontée. »

Le visage de Loki ne dit pas s'il approuve ou pas.

« -Il y a certainement eu un conflit ici, dit Bruce. Ce sont juste des conflits plus internes. Ils ont dû tous les deux surmonter leurs préjugés et leur orgueil pour trouver le véritable bonheur l'un avec l'autre. Comme le dit le titre, vraiment. »

Loki paraît pensif.

« -Intéressant. »

Tony émet un 'hmmm' et lui tapote le ventre ; il est plus ou moins complètement collé contre le flanc de Loki, faisant bon usage de toute cette peau nue. Malgré le fait qu'il pourrait avoir un peu plus de viande sur les côtes Loki est confortable, mince mais musclé et plutôt chaud. Il bouge également avec Tony et le maintient à l'aise presque inconsciemment, un bras autour de ses épaules.

« -Quel genre de choses trouvez-vous dignes d'être racontées sur Midgard, alors ? demande curieusement Loki. Y a-t-il un lien commun ?

-Le conflit, principalement, interne ou externe, de tous genres, répond Bruce. »

Ils commencent à en discuter, parlant à Loki des différents buts de la narration ; Tony n'y porte attention que d'une oreille, écoutant les battements de cœur de Loki sous sa joue de l'autre. Cela finit par le faire somnoler, puis par l'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveille il est agacé par lui-même ; il avait eu une opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur Loki là et il s'est endormi à la place. Et puis, à un moment dans son sommeil, ils ont bougé jusqu'à être plus allongés qu'assis, Tony à moitié sur Loki, et la main de Loki est descendue dangereusement bas dans son dos, juste posée là. Lorsque Tony bouge la poigne de Loki sur lui se resserre ; il est apparemment actuellement en train de narrer quelque récit d'enfance, ou une version abrégée. Cela implique un petit garçon (ou une petite fille, c'est amendable, selon le sexe de l'enfant auquel vous racontez l'histoire apparemment) qui n'écoute jamais ses parents parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, et qui finit par décider de fuguer pour vivre dans la forêt où personne n'essaiera de faire de lois. Puis un Géant du Givre arrive et le mange (graphiquement), et ses parents pleurent leur petit enfant inconscient. La morale est évidente.

Steve, Bruce et Natasha ne comprennent pas vraiment, ils ne savent pas que Loki est un Géant du Givre dans les faits, mais la bouche de Tony s'assèche lorsqu'il pige. En particulier lorsque Loki, apparemment complètement indifférent (et pour tout ce que sait Tony, _ne trouvant dans les faits rien de mal à ça_ ), leur dit que ce n'est qu'un seul des contes d'avertissement racontés aux enfants à propos de ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils ne mangent pas leurs légumes, métaphoriquement parlant.

« -Est-ce que les Géants du Givre sont généralement les méchants ? demande Natasha, fronçant les sourcils. »

Durant un instant Tony est choqué, pensant qu'elle a pigé, mais alors il réalise que son but est autre quand elle continue.

« -Parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout horribles lorsqu'ils étaient ici pour aider. Un peu inhabituels, bien sûr, mais pas comme des monstres qui mangent les enfants pas sages.

-Souvent, répond calmement Loki. Il y a bien sûr d'autres figures, mais la plupart du temps, les Géants du Givre sont, comme vous le dites, les méchants.

-Plutôt préjudicié, n'est-ce pas, trouve Natasha, fronçant le nez. C'est bien que tu sois allé au-delà de tout ça pour leur demander de nous aider. »

Loki la fixe un long moment. Tony considère intervenir mais alors elle saura certainement que quelque chose se trame. Et Loki se reprend rapidement de toute façon.

« -Plutôt, dit-il. Y a-t-il des figures communes comme ça dans les contes midgardiens ?

-Les hommes mauvais, généralement, mais pas d'images aussi fortes que les Géants du Givre, répond Bruce.

-Ou les sorcières, ajoute Natasha.

-De bonnes personnes trompées par des gens faisant de la magie est un thème très commun, je pense, confirme Bruce. Nous avons quelques contes de fée avec ce genre de chose, mais ils ne sont qu'ostensiblement sur la magie. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, par exemple, est en fait sur la perte de la virginité pour les filles. »

Loki a l'air incrédule.

« -Vraiment ? De quoi parle ce conte ? »

Bruce retrace l'histoire et Tony s'autorise à se détendre de nouveau, bien qu'il ne se laisse plus s'assoupir. Il ferme quand même les yeux mais il écoute attentivement leur discussion sur les contes qu'on leur a racontés enfants. Il s'avère que leurs histoires ne sont pas si différentes, malgré le fait que Natasha ait grandi en Russie, Steve presque un siècle auparavant, et Bruce et Tony dans des sphères sociales complètement différentes.

Enfin, Tony le sait ça, mais eux non, ce qui devient rapidement évident lorsqu'ils commencent à le pousser à raconter ses histoires.

Le truc c'est que Tony n'a pas grandi avec des histoires, pas vraiment. Ses nounous lui lisaient des histoires parfois, mais pas de manière générale, et les choses que Tony entendait le plus étaient des histoires sur son père. _Ton père a fait ceci, a fait cela, cela doit être génial d'avoir un tel père, je parie que tu veux être comme lui quand tu seras grand._ A dix-sept ans, juste après la mort de ses parents, il avait eu une phase où il avait lu une flopée de contes de fée et de livres pour enfants dans la bibliothèque, mais c'est différent de Steve, Bruce, Natasha et Loki, qui ont eu des parents pour leur raconter leurs histoires. Ouais, ce n'est pas exactement heureux parce que pour Bruce et Natasha cela s'était rapidement terminé et également pour Steve, mais quand même, initialement, c'est comme ça que c'était. Non pas que Tony pense être un pauvre petit garçon avec une enfance horrible ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est un peu embarrassant d'admettre que ses parents ne passaient pas de temps avec lui en contraste avec toutes leurs histoires impliquant les leurs.

Mais ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire, continuent d'insister, et ils ne se laissent pas avoir par le fait qu'il fasse semblant de dormir.

« -Allez, juste une histoire, taquine Bruce. Je parie que t'as eu Dr. Seuss aussi.

-Uh. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Jenny vit avec Eric et Martin ? »

Une de ses nounous lui lisait ça. A l'époque cela ne lui avait pas paru inhabituel, en fait il avait aimé l'attention, mais il avait découvert beaucoup de choses sur les circonstances avec le temps. Pour commencer, que le livre avait subi beaucoup de controverse et avait été jugé comme de la « propagande homosexuelle ». A part ça, sa nounou avait nourri un béguin plutôt infortuné pour son père (a même pu avoir une aventure avec lui à un moment donné, bien que Tony n'ait pas vraiment été en mesure de le savoir), lequel avait une aventure avec un homme alors. Cette dernière avait fait la une de toutes les feuilles de chou à l'époque et Tony sait que c'est vraiment arrivé, parce qu'il avait demandé au type avec lequel son père était supposé avoir une aventure. Le type ne lui avait dans les faits rien dit mais avait suggéré qu'il regarde les documents de son père et il avait trouvé un contrat interdisant le type d'en parler à qui que ce soit et en être récompensé en échange. Il va sans dire que toute l'affaire avait gâché le souvenir d'enfance en quelque sorte, mais il doute qu'ils savent quoi que ce soit à ce propos ici et il ne va certainement pas le dire.

Natasha siffle, haussant un sourcil.

« -Ça a l'air progressiste. »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Je suppose. C'est à propos d'une fille qui vit avec son père et son partenaire masculin, explique-t-il pour Steve et Loki. Ma nounou me la lisait.

-De quoi cela parle-t-il ? demande curieusement Loki.

-Uh. Ils vont à la laverie. Et puis y'a aussi de l'homophobie à un moment. Oh, et ils font une fête d'anniversaire pour un des papas à un moment. »

Loki ne pige clairement pas.

« -Mais quel est le message ? Toutes les autres histoires avaient des messages, n'est-ce pas ? »

En effet ; il y avait une histoire que Natasha avait lue enfant à propos d'une fille qui partait avec un inconnu lui ayant parlé de chiots et il s'avère qu'il n'y en a pas et que la fille n'aurait vraiment pas dû le suivre. Contrairement au monde réel, la fille est sauvée à temps, mais le message est clairement passé : ne suis pas d'inconnus.

« -Les couples homosexuels sont juste comme de vrais couples, je suppose, dit Tony. C'est pas grave d'être gay ou un truc du genre ? Les parents sont des parents peu importe leur combinaison de genres ? »

Loki acquiesce.

« -Je suppose que c'est une autre de ces reliques des très anciens temps ? Comme la fille avec le chaperon rouge ? »

Clairement, il n'a toujours pas avalé tout le truc sur les-filles-doivent-préserver-leur-virginité que lui a expliqué Bruce.

Et Tony peut voir où ça se dirige. Si Loki pense que l'homophobie est comme le truc de la virginité (et même ça c'est toujours un problème, même si au moins les femmes ne sont plus condamnées à mort dans la plupart des régions du monde si elles ont des relations sexuelles extra-maritales), cela veut dire que ce n'est pas un problème sur Asgard. Tony n'a pas hâte d'expliquer ça.

Impuissant, il parcourt la pièce d'un regard suppliant ; Steve a l'air confus et Natasha fronce les sourcils mais Bruce est clairement arrivé à la même conclusion que lui et se montre clément avec lui.

« -Pas vraiment, répond-il avec une grimace. Vous savez quand nous avons dit que dans certaines zones la plupart des gens se fichent des rapports sexuels avant le mariage ? Eh bien, dans la plupart des endroits la majorité des gens se soucient toujours de l'homosexualité. Il y a eu beaucoup de changement durant les cinquante dernières années dans ce domaine, mais c'est toujours un problème. »

Loki le fixe un instant, clignant lentement des paupières. Puis il dit :

« -Ce monde est incroyablement en retard. »

Et avec ça il semble en avoir fini avec ce sujet. Tony est soulagé ; il ne préférerait vraiment pas devoir expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui n'a pas grandi avec.

Heureusement, avec ça le sujet des histoires d'enfance semble terminé également, parce que Bruce est curieux d'en savoir plus sur les problèmes sociaux dans la société Ase et demande :

« -Avez-vous des révolutions sociales à Asgard ? Des choses à l'intérieur de la société qui ont changé ?

-Non, dit très calmement Loki. La loi c'est le roi. »

Tony grimace, sachant déjà combien ça marche bien, et frotte sa joue contre le sternum de Loki, sa barbe lui grattant la peau.

« -Huh, fait Bruce. Nous avions ce système également dans beaucoup de pays, un certain nombre d'entre eux en ont encore une certaine forme, mais généralement nous finissons avec une société moins tolérante en retour.

-Les Ases ont d'autres choses envers lesquelles être intolérants, répond Loki. »

Les autres ne peuvent pas le voir mais Tony, complètement pressé contre lui, sent qu'il se tend. Une partie de lui veut intervenir mais il se dit qu'il est déjà suffisamment condescendant, il n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Loki ne l'en remercierait certainement pas.

Inévitablement, la question attendue pour ça arrive :

« -Quels genres de choses, alors ? demande Natasha, se penchant curieusement en avant dans sa chaise.

-La magie, répond immédiatement Loki. Le sexe. Les autres races. »

Son ton calme mais légèrement amer dit platement qu'il a personnellement de l'expérience avec tout ça.

Natasha se jette immédiatement sur celui le plus proche d'elle personnellement.

« -Le sexe ?

-Les femmes guerrières comme vous font face à énormément d'obstacles, lui dit Loki sans hésiter. Pendant longtemps, une des amies de Thor, Lady Sif, a dû se battre chaque jour pour établir sa position en tant que guerrière de talent.

-Naturellement, fait-elle avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que le roi a eu à dire à ça ?

-Le roi lui a donné la position, aussi d'aucun supposerait qu'il a soit approuvé sa voie, soit qu'il a trouvé ses aptitudes combatives suffisamment convaincantes. »

Loki hausse un sourcil ; encore, il est impossible de dire de quelque façon que ce soit ce qu'il en pense personnellement.

« -Et la magie ? demande Steve, fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce…mauvais ?

-Naturellement non, répond Loki. C'est lié à la discrimination des sexes, encore. Différents types de magie sont assignés à différents sexes jusqu'à un certain degré, mais généralement, les hommes –les _vrais_ hommes – ne pratiquent pas la magie, et certainement pas au combat. Les femmes s'occupent de la magie éducative, pour divertir, et celle de la vision. Quiconque allant à l'encontre de ces images fixes a la vie dure, juste comme Lady Sif.

-Eh bien, c'est complètement nul, dit Natasha succinctement. »

Loki a une exclamation sarcastique.

« -Une évaluation pertinente.

-Ce qui ne fait que prouver que la société parfaite n'existe pas, résume Bruce. Ecoutez, désolé de ruiner la chose, c'est intéressant mais je suis complètement crevé, j'ai besoin d'aller me recoucher.

-Ouais, je devrais y aller aussi, concède Natasha. Nous devrions en parler davantage plus tard. »

Steve se lève également et ils partent tous rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Enfin, les trois autres le font, Tony et Loki restent dans le salon. Tony est plutôt à l'aise et Loki ne semble pas ressentir le besoin de se lever, alors Tony allume la télé, explique à Loki comment ça marche et le laisse zapper. Un mélange entre dubitatif, incrédule et dédaigneux plus tard, Loki finit par choisir un concert, le Requiem de Mozart en Fa Mineur.

« -Il est mort avant d'avoir fini de composer ça, l'informe Tony, laissant ses yeux se fermer. »

Loki émet un « mmmh » désintéressé et commence à passer le bout de ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tony.

« -La plus grande différence entre votre peuple et le m- les Ases est que votre culture est moins stagnante. Elle l'est quand même, bien sûr, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Asgard.

-Tu ne penses pas que certaines choses peuvent changer ? Au niveau social, la société occidentale était très stagnante aussi, cela a pris beaucoup de révolutions pour changer ça. Peut-être que quelque chose comme ça pourrait marcher pour votre peuple aussi.

-En fait j'ai en effet suscité quelque chose comme une révolution avec les Jötunn, je crois, dit pensivement Loki. La bataille d'hier a marqué la première fois de l'histoire où les guerriers Ases et Jötunn ont combattu côte à côte. Cela ne pourrait pas changer beaucoup, au contraire, mais il est possible que les gens finissent par croire que les Jötunn ne sont pas naturellement malfaisants.

-Eh bien, voilà. »

Tony sourit largement et tapote de nouveau le ventre de Loki avant de presser un baiser sur son sternum.

« -C'est plutôt génial. Vas-tu me dire comment t'as fait ?

-Je _suis_ le fils du précédent Roi Laufey, et conséquemment le frère du Roi Helblindi actuel. Lorsque je suis arrivé la première fois personne n'était content de ça, mais cela n'a pas pris longtemps pour…les _convaincre_. »

La voix de Loki devient sèche.

« -Cette fois, je n'étais pas physiquement et magiquement diminué en arrivant, et je n'ai pas fait l'erreur de faire de ma tentative de fratricide la première chose que je leur ai dit. »

Tony émet un son dédaigneux, involontairement amusé. Il sait combien ça s'est bien passé la première fois – c'est comme ça qu'ils sont arrivés à la première boucle où il est dans les faits parvenu à faire activement quelque chose à propos du lavage de cerveau de Loki, alors c'était nécessaire, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est content. Les quelques fois où il est lui-même mort et a causé une autre boucle étaient relativement sans douleur. Il doute que cela soit le cas pour la moindre des morts de Loki.

« -Que s'est-il passé une fois qu'ils ont cessé d'essayer de te tuer pour être le fils de Laufey ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu leur as dit que c'était toi qui as tué Laufey et ils ont recommencé.

-Non. »

Loki semble pensif.

« -En fait, il semble qu'il y ait une loi sur Jötunheimr – si quelqu'un essaie de tuer quelqu'un, ils sont dans leur droit de rendre la pareille sans rétribution. La tentative de meurtre – une attaque avec l'intention de tuer quelqu'un – est une offense suffisante pour que celui qui allait être assassiné tue à son tour son attaquant, s'ils le souhaitent. Même s'il s'avère que celui qui est attaqué n'est qu'un simple nourrisson alors et que l'attaquant est leur parent.

-Donc ça veut dire que t'es sauf de ce côté-là ? »

Voulant voir le visage de Loki, Tony tourne la tête et passe son bras sous son menton afin qu'il ne s'enfonce pas inconfortablement dans la poitrine de Loki.

« -Il semblerait. »

Loki hausse un sourcil en le considérant.

« -Une loi intéressante, bien que je dois dire que je suis plutôt content qu'elle ne soit pas courante. Sinon, il y aurait une armée virtuelle de gens dans le droit de me tuer. »

Tony émet un son dédaigneux.

« -Moi inclus, eh ? Mais t'inquiète pas, je dirais que tu risques pas de tentatives d'atteintes à ta vie de ma part. Des tentatives d'atteintes à ta vertu, par contre… »

Il agite les sourcils, incapable de résister au sous-entendu. Ouais, ils ont dansé autour du sexe jusque-là par accord tacite, mais Tony n'a pas l'intention de laisser la chose devenir un sujet tabou, un jeu de l'autruche. Ça lui va s'ils ne le font pas (enfin, il peut faire avec – il serait beaucoup plus heureux de pouvoir enfin faire certaines des choses sur lesquelles il fantasme avec Loki) mais l'évitement total n'est pas vraiment son truc. Du moins quand il s'agit de sexe.

Loki roule des yeux, mais sa main descend plus bas dans le dos de Tony, s'installant sur ses fesses. N'y faisant absolument pas attention, Loki continue son récit.

« -Bien sûr, personne n'a été très content qu'un avorton – un infirme, même, à leurs yeux – soit parvenu à assassiner leur roi et qu'ils n'aient aucun recours. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas changer les faits et ont dû m'accepter et m'accorder ma juste place dans leur société. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« -Bien sûr, elle n'existe pas trop actuellement.

-Donc comment t'as fait pour qu'ils nous aident ? demande curieusement Tony, remuant un peu parce que ouais, il écoute attentivement, mais c'est toujours la main de Loki sur ses fesses. »

Juste posée là avec ses promesses.

« -Parfois, je me demande si tu es vraiment suffisamment intelligent pour faire de telles conclusions ou si tu as simplement assez d'intuition, fait Loki, plissant les yeux en regardant Tony. »

Tony agite les sourcils.

« -Peut-être que je suis juste chanceux. »

Puis il redevient un peu sérieux, parce que ouais, thème commun là.

« -Beaucoup de gens se le demandent, mais, eh bien. C'est un mélange des deux, mais généralement, oui, je suis vraiment aussi intelligent. Et quoi d'autre pourrait avoir suffisamment d'importance pour eux pour qu'ils aillent dans un autre monde et se battent pour des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas, à la requête de quelqu'un qu'au mieux ils tolèrent ? »

Cela n'a vraiment pas l'air aussi capillotracté, pense Tony. N'importe qui aurait pu trouver ça en réfléchissant, il arrive juste généralement à la conclusion logique plus vite que la plupart.

« -Tu as raison, bien sûr, dit Loki, ayant l'air un peu distrait, une expression pensive dans ses yeux. »

L'instant d'après il se reprend et se concentre de nouveau complètement sur son histoire.

« -Je leur ai offert l'opportunité de reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient autrefois, en échange d'une faveur, et sous certaines conditions.

-Quelles conditions ?

-Qu'ils n'attaqueraient aucun autre monde une fois leur puissance revenue, répond Loki, fronçant un peu les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'une autre guerre, même par procuration. Ils…Helblindi a ri et m'a dit que j'étais aveuglé par des mensonges Ases. Il a dit que leur – _notre_ peuple ne sont pas une race aussi violente qu'on le dit. Il y a eu une terrible guerre entre les Jötunn et les Ases, oui, mais cela n'a pas impliqué d' autres mondes. »

Tony acquiesce et presse un autre baiser sur le sternum de Loki. Il n'arrive pas à dire à quel point il est heureux que Loki ait pensé à ça. Il n'est généralement pas du genre attentionné, a l'impression Tony, et il avait été préparé à s'occuper de ça si le besoin s'en faisait jamais sentir, mais il est vraiment heureux que ce temps n'arrivera pas de sitôt, si cela arrive tout court. Cela lui rappelle de nouveau à quel point ils en savent peu en réalité l'un sur l'autre, sur le genre de personnes qu'ils sont. Dingue, vraiment, considérant ce qui leur arrive, ce qui se passe entre eux.

Eh bien, Tony a toujours été du genre à prendre des décisions spontanées, dingues. Certaines des meilleures choses qu'il ait faites dans sa vie sont arrivées comme ça. Peut-être que cela sera une d'entre elles.

« -Que leur as-tu offert en retour ?

-Il se trouve que j'avais en ma possession le Coffret des Hivers Anciens, l'informe Loki. Je l'ai volé au Père de Toute Chose. Cela m'a révélé une bonne fois pour toutes la véritable nature de mes origines, et j'ai senti qu'elle me revenait de droit. Ca l'était, d'une certaine manière, sachant qu'il l'a volé aux Jötunn pour commencer. Plutôt moralisateur de sa part, en y réfléchissant, de juger une autre race et leur enlever la chose dont ils ont le plus besoin pour survivre. D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt stupide de la part des Jötunn de concentrer tous leurs pouvoirs en une seule petite chose, et puis la rendre suffisamment accessible pour qu'un roi Ase la vole, ne penses-tu pas ?

-C'est stupide, confirme Tony. Mais parfois tu n'as pas d'autre choix. »

Il remue, son regard se baissant un instant.

Les yeux de Loki se glissent sur le réacteur Ark, caché mais pressé actuellement contre ses côtes, et il fronce les sourcils.

« -Oui. Bien que je ne crois pas que tu serais assez stupide pour ne pas faire un remplacement et, de plus, rendre impossible de faire un remplacement sans utiliser le premier. »

Tony émet un son moqueur.

« -Non, certainement pas. »

Cela l'avait mis dans de beaux draps, en fait, parce qu'il avait été pris entre deux de ses plus fortes paranoïas : que quelqu'un vole sa technologie et que quelqu'un lui enlève le réacteur Ark. La même paranoïa à la base en fait, mais en cette instance toutes deux lui ont fait prendre des directions très différentes. L'une avançait l'idée d'un grand nombre de réacteurs Ark cachés partout, juste au cas où, et l'autre d'aussi peu que possible au cas où quelqu'un parvenait à entrer et à en voler un. La dernière chose que veut Tony est que quelqu'un d'autre ait sa technologie du réacteur Ark. Le grand, ok, il joue avec l'idée de retirer le brevet et de le rendre disponible au public (de l'énergie propre pour tout le monde, pas vrai ? A part qu'il y a un grand nombre de hauts et de bas à ce propos, aussi il n'a pas encore pris de décision de toute façon), mais pas le petit.

Satisfait, Loki acquiesce.

« -Sinon, je leur ai rendu le coffret. Je suis plutôt curieux de voir ce qu'ils vont en faire.

-Ça a l'air facile, mais je parie que ça a pris des plombes pour en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimaçant, Loki émet un son dédaigneux.

« -Naturellement, surtout en considérant l'immense méfiance de chaque côté. En fait, ils ont refusé d'envoyer tous leurs guerriers avec moi la première fois et j'ai dû prendre un groupe avec moi pour évaluer la situation et voir s'il y avait véritablement une invasion en cours avant qu'ils n'acceptent d'envoyer leurs forces pour remplir cette partie de l'accord.

-Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre dans l'accord ? »

Parce que là tout de suite ça semble plutôt propre et direct à Tony, et il ne pense pas que cela serait si simple.

Loki lui sourit.

« -Peut-être. »

Il jette un œil à la télé où le requiem arrive à une partie sonore. Agnus Dei, à moins que Tony se trompe complètement.

« -Vous les mortels aimez faire beaucoup de bruit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vraiment ? fait Tony, taquin, sentant que la partie sérieuse de la conversation est terminée.

-Absolument, dit Loki. Parfois il me semble que vous essayez de toutes vos forces de vous faire remarquer.

-Eh bien, notre espérance de vie est plutôt courte, donc nous avons beaucoup moins de temps pour faire un impact, répond Tony. »

Et ils se de retour à une conversation sérieuse, le sujet complètement différent.

Loki fronce les sourcils.

« -C'est vrai en effet. »

Il foudroie la télé d'un regard maussade un moment avant de s'asseoir brusquement, manquant d'éjecter Tony du canapé dans le processus.

« -Viens au lit avec moi. »

Ah, il semble que Loki n'a certainement pas l'intention de dormir. Tony se relève maladroitement et se précipite vers la chambre, laissant JARVIS s'occuper des lumières et de la télé. Loki le suit à une cadence plus modérée bien qu'il ne prenne pas exactement son temps non plus, Tony ne dirait pas ça.

Impatiemment, Tony ferme la porte une fois que Loki est enfin entré dans la pièce et se retourne, souriant largement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit –peut-être une bonne chose, il a une bouche grossière et qui sait si Loki aime ce genre de chose – Loki s'avance vers lui et unit leurs bouches.

Ce n'est pas leur premier baiser, ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément, alors Tony pense que cela ne devrait pas rendre ses genoux si faibles de sentir la langue de Loki bouger dans sa bouche résolument, en prenant possession. Mais c'est le cas ; il manque presque d'en être étourdi parce que Loki embrasse sacrément bien bordel, rapide, presque déterminé mais prenant toujours le temps de découvrir ce qu'aime Tony halète quand il passe ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure il le refait, et lorsque Tony gémit quand Loki suce sa langue il attire Tony plus près et n'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que Tony halète, s'accrochant à ses épaules comme une de ces héroïnes à la fin du film, lorsque le héros la soulève de terre.

Tony a définitivement l'impression d'être fauché sur ses pieds, et une partie de lui se hérisse à ça – c'est lui qui le fait ça – mais une autre partie l'apprécie bien trop pour le faire cesser. Mais quand même, Loki fait définitivement usage de son avantage en taille, et ça va pas le faire.

Sans interrompre le baiser Tony enroule ses bras étroitement autour de Loki, une jambe autour de sa taille en préparation puis saute pour faire de même avec l'autre jambe autour des hanches de Loki, s'accrochant étroitement au haut de son corps. Loki trébuche un peu au poids inattendu mais se rattrape rapidement, plaçant ses deux mains sous les fesses de Tony pour le soulever, et aussi le peloter un peu. A présent c'est Tony qui est plus haut que Loki et il en fait complètement usage, épousant le visage de Loki et l'inclinant comme il le souhaite en s'attelant à la tâche de le rendre aussi essoufflé que lui.

Et merde, comme cela marche. Loki grogne dans sa bouche et les fait se retourner, marche jusqu'au lit où il allonge Tony et, au grand désaccord de celui-ci, recule.

« -Hey- commence à protester Tony, se redressant pour suivre Loki, mais ce dernier le foudroie du regard et tend la main vers le bord du t-shirt de Tony, le soulève et lui enlève avec peu de finesse. »

Et oh, ça Tony peut accepter, moins de vêtements est toujours une bonne chose. D'après les yeux affamés de Loki parcourant la peau nouvellement révélée, Loki est parfaitement d'accord avec lui aussi.

Tony fait un peu le beau mais très bientôt il s'impatiente, parce que putain, il a envie de ça depuis tellement longtemps, et il s'était préparé à être noble et tout et à attendre jusqu'à ce que Loki soit plus à l'aise (bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment dire que c'est Loki qui les a retardés, c'était plus l'ambiance générale, les circonstances) mais l'attente est terminée maintenant et il peut à peine se contenir.

Non pas qu'il en ait besoin, se rend-il compte soudain, et c'est le coup de grâce ; il se redresse en même temps qu'il tend le bras et attire la tête de Loki vers lui par le cou, fusionnant leurs lèvres ensemble de nouveau. Loki s'implique immédiatement, impatiemment, léchant la bouche de Tony en retour et optant pour l'essouffler de nouveau. Et merde, n'est-il pas talentueux, et lorsque ses mains commencent à vagabonder sur le corps de Tony…eh bien, Tony est complètement foutu ; adieu son habilité à respirer.

Avec un gémissement impuissant il finit par détacher sa bouche de celle de Loki, haletant en cherchant à respirer. Loki le suit, presse ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche, laisse sa langue y plonger un instant avant de mordiller la ligne de la mâchoire de Tony, léchant et mordillant jusqu'à son oreille. Une fois là il presse ses dents contre la peau sensible juste en-dessous, faisant frissonner et haleter Tony d'une façon qui a très peu à voir avec le besoin d'air.

« -Putain, souffle-t-il, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki et inclinant sa tête pour lui donner davantage de marge pour jouer. »

Et Loki en fait usage, passant ses dents sur le cou de Tony avant de remonter en un chemin de baisers, laissant son souffle caresser le lobe de son oreille avant de revenir à sa bouche en quelques coups de langue, l'entraînant une fois de plus dans un baiser. C'est un peu moins sauvage maintenant, comme si Loki a suffisamment empli sa bouche du goût de Tony pour ralentir un peu, non sans être moins passionné.

« -Merde, chéri, souffle Tony lorsque Loki s'éloigne de nouveau avec un rictus auto-satisfait. »

Habituellement ça l'agace quand les gens sont auto-satisfaits au lit mais bordel, Loki le mérite certainement. Tony est aussi excité qu'après des heures de préliminaires, et tout ce qu'ils ont fait est un peu de papouilles et laisser leurs mains vagabonder sur des zones sûres.

Il est temps de remédier à ça. Poussant sur l'épaule de Loki, Tony échange leur position, à califourchon sur sa taille et se penchant pour un baiser bref, obscène, avant de lécher la gorge de Loki, prenant précautionneusement note qu'il s'immobilise complètement à ça, respirant par à-coups. Le geignement s'échappant des lèvres de Loki lorsque Tony enfonce ses dents dans la partie la plus vulnérable de son cou ne laisse que très peu de doute sur combien il aime ça, et Tony frissonne, descend un peu plus et passe à l'attaque, aspirant la peau au-dessus de la clavicule de Loki dans sa bouche avec l'intention de laisser sa marque. C'est assez bas pour ne pas être éminemment voyant, mais trop haut pour être caché par n'importe quelle sorte de col, à part peut-être une chemise ou un col roulé, que Tony n'a jamais vu Loki porter (sans compter son armure ou quoi que ce soit des boucles précédentes). Ouais, tout le monde va voir ce qu'ils ont fait demain. Tony est à la fois possessif et suffisamment exhibitionniste pour apprécier minutieusement cette pensée.

« -Tony, halète Loki, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, et Tony prend ça comme la permission tacite de faire comme il veut. »

Se souvenant avec quelle générosité Loki a fait usage de ses dents sur Tony plus tôt, ce dernier fait une stipulation et commence à se frayer un chemin mordant le long du sternum de Loki. Il est récompensé par un gémissement et ce qui ressemble à presque un roulement involontaire des hanches de Loki, pressant les bosses dans leurs pantalons ensemble un bref instant. Un gémissement s'échappe de la gorge de Tony et Loki répète immédiatement le mouvement, cette fois avec davantage d'insistance, envoyant des frissons à travers leurs corps lorsqu'il les fait se frotter ensemble.

« -Ouais, comme ça, murmure Tony, baissant un peu les hanches. »

Il est presque distrait par la friction, délicieuse même à travers les couches de tissu, mais le torse de Loki est pile sous sa bouche et Tony a imaginé ce qu'il lui ferait toute la soirée. Ou plutôt, depuis des semaines, depuis l'instant même où il l'a vu nu et mouillé.

Il recommence à mordre, appliquant juste assez de pression pour pouvoir mordiller, faisant le tour d'un téton, et Loki commence sérieusement à se tortiller sous lui, gémissant et soulevant son corps. C'est sérieusement la chose la plus hot que Tony ait jamais vue, en particulier lorsqu'il réalise que Loki essaie de se tordre sous lui de façon à ce que la prochaine morsure atterrisse sur son téton. Putain, c'est tellement hot ; Loki est si désinhibé, prenant –exigeant presque- son plaisir sans une once de considérait l'idée de le taquiner un peu mais il ne peut pas récompenser cela par autre chose que ce que Loki veut, et il place la morsure suivante autour du téton de Loki. En premier lieu il enfonce juste ses dents dans la peau, puis il commence à les racler lentement vers le téton de Loki, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

Tony n'arrive pas à aller plus loin que ça, pas pour la première fois, alors il termine la morsure avec un baiser à la place, laissant ses dents presser gentiment le téton de Loki avec une promesse de davantage avant de commencer à sucer. Loki gémit sous lui, soulève son torse et descend ses deux mains le long des flancs de Tony, baissant à la fois son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, juste assez pour dénuder ses fesses et libérer son érection. Immédiatement une des mains de Loki se fraie un chemin vers l'entrejambe de Tony, ses ongles écartant brièvement les boucles se trouvant là avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe, son autre main s'installant fermement sur ses fesses.

Les bras de Tony manquent presque de le lâcher durant un instant ; il gémit et une fois de plus doit s'éloigner de Loki pour reprendre son souffle. Encouragé, Loki serre et commence un peu à tirer, faisant frissonner et geindre Tony du fond de sa gorge parce que putain de merde, juste, wow.

« -Loki, halète-t-il, avant de cligner des yeux et d'essayer de rassembler sa répartie. On doit- »

Avec un couinement reconnaissant il s'éloigne de Loki et crapahute sur le matelas vers la table de nuit, récupérant une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs dans le tiroir du haut.

Lorsqu'il se retourne Loki s'est assis et l'a un peu suivi sur le matelas, observant curieusement les objets dans la main de Tony.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du lubrifiant et un préservatif, explique Tony, les lui passant. Pour rendre les choses plus faciles et pour se protéger. »

Les tournant pour les regarder sous tous les angles, Loki relève le regard et hausse un sourcil.

« -Uh. »

Tony reprend le lubrifiant et en met dans sa main.

« -C'est glissant, tu vois ? Rend les choses bien plus confortables pour toutes les parties impliquées. Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez pour ça, de l'huile ?

-Oui, répond Loki, plongeant un doigt dans le liquide transparent avant de le frotter entre son pouce et son index. »

Avec une expression curieuse il le lèche alors.

« -Cela n'a pas de goût, dit inutilement Tony, parce que Loki vient juste de le découvrir par lui-même. Il y a des types avec des goûts, on peut les essayer plus tard, j'en ai. C'est mieux que l'huile parce qu'il y a plus de friction – plus de plaisir sans plus de douleur. Plus facile à nettoyer aussi.

-Je vois, dit Loki. Et ça ? »

Il lève le paquet d'aluminium.

« -Un préservatif, répète Tony, le prenant de la main de Loki. Enlève ton pantalon. »

Sans hésitation Loki fait juste ça ; Tony suit son idée et enlève complètement le sien également, le balançant quelque part dans la pièce, il se fiche d'où là tout de suite. Malgré l'interruption ils sont tous deux toujours complètement en érection, même si leurs souffles se calment de nouveau. Cela va probablement changer très bientôt, pense Tony, ouvrant le paquet et en sortant le préservatif enroulé.

« -C'est pour empêcher la grossesse et la transmission de maladies, explique-t-il. »

Au lieu de le passer à Loki il se penche, s'empare du sexe de Loki et le déroule dessus d'un geste expert. Loki tressaille au contact mais est clairement trop curieux pour en profiter comme il se doit ; lorsque Tony le lâche il fixe son pénis, gainé étroitement de latex bleu clair.

« -Est-ce que cela ne- commence Loki, puis abandonne la question pour essayer lui-même, enroulant une main autour de son sexe et tirant avec prudence, puis plus assurément une fois qu'il découvre que cela ne s'enlève pas facilement. Fascinant.

-Ouais. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et se lèche les lèvres ; l'image de Loki se touchant restera avec lui pour un long moment à venir, pense-t-il.

« -Ils sont très utiles. »

Euphémisme du siècle, vraiment. Il y a peu d'inventions par d'autres personnes que Tony apprécie davantage.

« -Bon, eh bien, dit soudainement Loki, passant clairement à autre chose si la façon dont il regarde Tony est révélatrice. Je crois que nous étions en plein milieu de quelque chose. »

N'ayant pas besoin de davantage d'invitation, Tony se penche immédiatement et entraîne Loki dans un autre baiser. Cela commence lentement, presque langoureusement, mais très vite cela s'accélère et s'échauffe, et puis Loki attrape Tony par les hanches et se penche au-dessus de lui, faisant Tony se mettre sur le dos. Complètement chaud pour ça, Tony écarte les jambes pour que Loki vienne se placer entre. Il enroule un bras autour du cou de Loki et tâtonne à la recherche de la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il a lâchée quelque part avec l'autre, ayant une exclamation triomphale quand il la trouve. Loki s'écarte un peu pour le considérer avec un sourcil haussé, ayant clairement remarqué la légère distraction de Tony, mais lorsque ce dernier brandit le lubrifiant son expression s'adoucit. Sans la moindre hésitation il le prend à Tony et en met sur ses doigts.

Tony manque de loucher à ça ; il avait eu l'intention de le faire lui-même et la perspective d'avoir les longs doigts élégants de Loki en lui envoie un frisson à travers son corps.

« -Oh, oui, gémit-il, écartant davantage les jambes et remontant ses genoux en une invitation flagrante. »

Plus une exigence, vraiment.

Une que Loki suit sans hésitation ; il se recule pour regarder Tony, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tony peut imaginer l'image qu'il présente ; effrontément concupiscent, licencieux, et il étire un bras au-dessus de sa tête, sort le bout de sa langue pour la passer sur ses lèvres. Le regard qu'il obtient est brûlant et a le résultat escompté ; Loki arrête de le fixer et commence à le toucher, faisant glisser sa main sèche sur la peau de Tony depuis son genou, passant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à l'endroit où sa jambe rejoint sa hanche et son dos. En même temps, ses doigts humides trouvent leur chemin entre les fesses de Tony, étalant un peu de lubrifiant dessus, frottant son anus de bas en haut, en faisant le tour mais ne s'enfonçant jamais vraiment. Tony commence rapidement à être impatient sous le titillement, roulant des hanches dans une tentative d'inciter Loki à passer à la suite putain, n'ont-ils pas attendu suffisamment longtemps ?

Loki le gratifie d'un rictus qui fait frissonner Tony et il n'arrive pas vraiment à dire si c'est l'excitation ou quelque chose d'autre, mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser car l'instant suivant un des doigts de Loki s'enfonce, encore, encore, encore.

Avec un halètement, Tony s'immobilise et rejette la tête en arrière. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la sensation, l'intrusion ; il adore, savoir que c'est Loki en lui est un prélude à quelque chose d'encore meilleur.

Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à la sensation avant que Loki ne commence à bouger son doigt en faisant des va-et-vient, d'abord juste un, ne titillant pas vraiment mais ne faisant pas grand-chose d'autre non plus. Tony geint et remonte un genou ; il y est habitué maintenant, Loki pourrait vraiment- oh, oui, là, le second doigt. C'est bien plus étroit, cela fait un moment que Tony a mis quelque chose dans ce coin-là, il n'a pas eu le temps dernièrement pour la moindre session prolongée de plaisir personnel. C'est un peu agaçant parce que cela veut dire que la préparation sera plus longue, mais d'un autre côté, Loki apprécie clairement à quel point il est étroit, si on en croit son expression passionnée. Et si ce n'est pas une poussée de confiance en soi, sachant que c'est lui qui a mis cette expression sur le visage de Loki, Tony ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Ils se fixent pendant que Loki fait aller et venir ses deux doigts ; Tony ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, leurs yeux se sont juste retrouvés bloqués et ont refusé de se détourner depuis. Un peu comme eux, vraiment. Tony se tortille, roulant des hanches, parce qu'il sait que Loki évite cet endroit exprès, il pourrait le toucher facilement, l'effleure même, mais il n'appuie jamais et c'est terrible. Et Loki se contente de le fixer, sa main libre vagabondant toujours langoureusement le long de la cuisse de Tony. Lentement il se penche, presse sa bouche sur le côté de l'autre genou de Tony, sort sa langue et descend plus bas en léchant, faisant frissonner Tony.

« -Allez, halète Tony. Un troisième, maintenant, je peux le prendre, juste-

-Pas encore, contredit Loki, la voix sombre comme de l'expresso. Je referai cela demain, et je veux que tu te tordes de plaisir pour moi alors, pas de douleur. »

Quelle promesse. Oui, Tony est totalement chaud pour ça.

Change pas le fait que Loki le titille en ce moment cependant, alors Tony décide de lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce. Il remonte une de ses mains sur son ventre, visantson téton ; l'autre demeure entortillée dans les draps au-dessus de lui, donnant à Loki une vue parfaite de son corps. Délibérément, il laisse ses yeux se fermer lorsque ses doigts trouvent son téton, le tordant et le pinçant ; il gémit et ce n'est même pas à moitié feint parce que putain, d'une façon ou d'une autre le réacteur Ark a rendu ses tétons d'autant plus sensibles, ils lui allaient parfaitement avant mais depuis il adore qu'on joue avec.

En bas entre ses jambes, Loki gronde. Tony ouvre les yeux et lui jette un œil, le trouvant en train de le fixer avidement, les yeux sombres, les lèvres entrouvertes. Le rythme de ses doigts ne ralentit jamais cependant, de même qu'il ne cesse pas d'éviter la prostate de Tony.

Il est temps d'augmenter un peu le niveau.

Se léchant les lèvres, Tony laisse ses yeux se fermer à moitié.

« -J'y ai pensé, murmure-t-il d'un ton grave, comme s'il partage un grand secret. A t'avoir comme ça au-dessus de moi, me préparant pour ta queue. »

Loki se penche.

« -T'es-tu fait plaisir en y pensant ?

-Ouais, souffle Tony. Tous les jours. »

Il est récompensé par Loki appuyant enfin sur sa prostate, et il ne s'y attendait presque pas, émettant un gémissement surpris alors que ses yeux se ferment. C'est tellement bon qu'il manque de ne pas remarquer quand Loki fait entrer un troisième doigt, malgré l'éclair de douleur qui le traverse à l'étirement. Mais il le remarque et ouvre les yeux, fixant le plafond, respirant lourdement.

« -Dis-m'en plus, exige Loki, le distrayant efficacement. »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Tony parcourt son arsenal de fantasmes. Il en a un grand nombre, certains plutôt chauds, et il ne sait pas lequel choisir parce qu'il n'en sait pas assez sur ce que Loki aime. Mais, eh bien, le scénario actuel semble se passer plutôt bien pour lui donc quelque chose de similaire…

« -Parfois je suce mes doigts, imaginant que c'est ta queue, révèle Tony, avant d'haleter quand Loki appuie encore une fois sur sa prostate. »

Il peut certainement s'aligner sur ce genre de système de récompense.

« -Je m'agenouille là, les doigts dans la bouche, t'imaginant devant moi, élabore Tony, et Loki jure dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas et retire brusquement ses doigts. »

Tony geint, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, il donne un fantasme à Loki, Loki lui donne-

Oh, sa queue, oh putain, oui, enfin. Loki a même pensé à mettre du lubrifiant sur le préservatif, parce que l'extrémité de son pénis pénètre Tony facilement. En un unique mouvement fluide Loki s'enfonce, les faisant tous deux haleter. Tony se perd dans la sensation durant un instant, Loki entre ses jambes, enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, une main sur la hanche de Tony et l'autre sur le lit à côté de la tête de celui-ci alors qu'il se penche au-dessus de lui.

Tony balbutie quelque chose, il ne sait pas quoi, quelque chose à quel point c'est bon, oui, bordel, enfin, enfin. Loki halète au-dessus de lui, le fixant et se tenant parfaitement immobile, donnant le temps à Tony de s'ajuster, temps qu'il ne veut pas. Il veut être _baisé_.

« -Allez, gémit-il. Allez, fais-le, baise-moi- »

Puis il perd ses mots parce que Loki se recule et donne un coup de rein, bien moins expérimental que la première fois, décisif, presque implacable. Il prend, il _s'approprie_ Tony et ne laisse planer aucun doute à ce propos.

Le rythme que choisit Loki est très rigoureux, juste assez fort, juste assez rapide pour rendre Tony complètement dingue. Des gémissements s'échappent de sa bouche, il l'entend plus qu'autre chose, et ses yeux ne cessent de se fermer sans sa permission ; il se force à les rouvrir à chaque fois car il veut regarder Loki, dans les yeux, voir son expression pendant qu'il le baise. Et Loki gémit aussi, et sa poigne sur la hanche de Tony est serrée, ne lui permet que le minimum de mouvement, juste assez pour se soulever à chaque fois que Loki se renfonce en lui. Et presque à chaque fois qu'il fait ça Loki appuie sur sa prostate, produit des étincelles de plaisir à travers le corps de Tony, le faisant haleter et gémir et oublier où sont le haut et le bas. Tout ce qui importe est que Loki le prenne intensément, prenant du plaisir du corps de Tony et le rendant au double.

Bien trop tôt – Tony souhaite qu'ils puissent faire ça pendant des heures, une boucle sans fin de prendre et de donner du plaisir – il sent son orgasme approcher. Il ferme les yeux fort et essaie de le retenir mais Loki le remarque et augmente la cadence, la force de ses coups de rein, lâche la hanche de Tony pour s'emparer de son sexe et ça y est, Tony en a fini, il jouit. Il est tellement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il manque presque les coups de rein de Loki devenant erratiques, Loki haletant son nom, mais c'est le cas et parvient à ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour voir ceux de Loki se fermer, le visage relâché, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il jouit, superbe.

Loki reste sur lui quelques instants, reprenant on souffle, avant de s'écarter et se retirer de Tony, se laissant retomber sans force sur le halètent tous les deux et le cœur de Tony bat fort dans ses oreilles ; il frissonne encore des relents du plaisir. Il ne semble pas du tout être en mesure de bouger ses membres alors il se contente de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Il finit par reprendre un peu ses esprits et ouvre les yeux, tournant la tête. Loki est allongé sur le dos, les yeux à moitié fermés alors qu'il fixe le plafond. Tony se contente de le regarder un moment, embrassant le tableau qu'il fait avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses joues rosies, la sueur faisant briller sa peau. A n'importe quel autre moment cela rendrait son cerveau et sa libido tous confus parce que Loki est parfaitement licencieux mais également incroyablement beau en cet instant, mais sa libido est des plus satisfaites pour le moment donc son cerveau peut librement s'adonner aux pensées kitsch.

Remarquant l'attention Loki tourne la tête et ouvre complètement les yeux, regardant Tony, mais il n'y a aucune question dans son expression, rien du tout qui donne l'impression à Tony que peut-être qu'il devrait se détourner ou s'expliquer. Loki a juste l'air parfaitement satisfait et détendu et merde, Tony espère qu'il le verra comme ça de nombreuses fois. D'innombrables fois, pour tout l'infini malgré combien cela est impossible, parce qu'il ne pense pas que cela sera jamais assez. Il ne pense pas être en mesure de jamais regarder Loki et ne pas vouloir le revoir ainsi.

Loki roule sur le flanc et tend la main, dégageant les cheveux sur le front de Tony. Il ne prononce pas un mot alors Tony non plus, parvenant pour une fois à garder la bouche fermée. A un certain point il commence à somnoler, et il a dû s'endormir car il ne se souvient pas s'être nettoyé ou s'être recouvert des draps, et lorsqu'il se réveille le matin suivant il n'y a pas de sperme séché sur son ventre et il est agréablement au chaud. D'accord, ce dernier point a pu se faire même sans le drap car Loki est juste là, Tony est complètement collé contre son dos.

Tony cligne des yeux vaguement un instant, puis les laisse se refermer ; il se sent parfaitement détendu et alangui, d'une façon que seuls le sexe et une longue, bonne nuit peuvent le faire. Et merde, le sexe a été génial. Absolument brillant, s'il ose le dire lui-même ; si c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils le font il pourrait devenir accro.Même maintenant il contemple la possibilité de ne pas sortir du lit pendant une semaine, ou du moins quelques jours.

Mais bien sûr les choses ne marchent pas vraiment comme ça, parce qu'après la période de grâce de la veille, aujourd'hui les Avengers font face à une journée complète de débriefings sur la bataille, et Tony doit récupérer ses armes spatiales. Il n'a certainement pas l'intention de les laisser flotter comme ça beaucoup plus longtemps, libres de se faire récupérer par quiconque en a envie. Non pas qu'ils pourraient faire quoi que ce soit avec mais quand même.

Avec un soupir de regret il s'écarte de Loki, s'autorise un long étirement qui fait craquer ses jointures, puis glisse hors du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sort un peu plus tard pour traverser la pièce en direction de son armoire les yeux de Loki s'ouvrent en deux fentes, regardant sa progression. Tony le gratifie d'un rictus et d'un clin d'œil avant de s'habiller. Loki est toujours réveillé lorsqu'il revient, regardant Tony le rejoindre.

« -Hey, murmure Tony, plaçant un genou sur le lit et se penchant au-dessus de Loki pour un court baiser matinal qui – il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre – finit par ne pas être court du tout parce que Loki s'ouvre à lui volontiers et Tony ne peut pas vraiment refuser une invitation aussi douce que celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le temps qu'ils se séparent les cheveux de Tony sont décoiffés, ses lèvres ont l'air gonflées et ils respirent tous deux lourdement. Tony regarde en retenant son souffle Loki glisser une main sous les draps, se frayant un chemin à travers son torse jusqu'où le tissu forme une tente. Avec une expression parfaitement angélique Loki s'empare de son sexe, ses yeux se fermant.

« -Merde, chéri, souffle Tony. J'adorerais vraiment aider à m'occuper de ça pour toi, mais je dois aller au SHIELD.

-Et bien sûr tu ne peux pas être en retard, murmure Loki, ayant l'air absolument pas impressionné. »

Il marque plus ou moins un point. Tout le monde commencerait probablement à crier à l'imposteur si Tony était à l'heure. Ce qu'il n'est pas, il est déjà en retard (s'il voulait être à l'heure il aurait dit à JARVIS de le réveiller), mais un peu plus tard ne fera pas de mal, pas s'il est rapide.

Rapidement il arrache les draps du corps de Loki tout en se baissant. Virant la main de Loki sans cérémonie, il la remplace par la sienne, immobilisant son sexe alors qu'il se penche et aspire le gland dans sa bouche. Au-dessus de lui Loki retient sa respiration et jure, ses hanches se tendant alors qu'il lutte contre l'impulsion de donner un coup de rein ; Tony le récompense en le suçant plus fort et en le prenant autant qu'il le peut en bouche avant de remonter, faisant jouer sa langue autour, en pressant le bout contre la boule de nerfs juste en-dessous du gland. Il n'est pas attentionné, et ne prend pas son temps ; peut-être une autre fois mais là de suite il est pressé.

« -Tony, halète Loki, une main s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de ce dernier, la poigne serrée mais ne le dirigeant nulle part. »

Tony le prend néanmoins comme une suggestion, le prenant de nouveau en bouche avant de remonter, savourant les bruits que fait Loki, halètements et gémissements et un autre juron lorsque Tony applique ses dents, testant un peu. Il adore ça, découvrir ce qu'une personne aime au lit, ce qui leur fait perdre le souffle, ce qui les fait perdre la raison. Avec de la chance il aura beaucoup de temps pour découvrir ce qu'aime Loki exactement, espérant qu'ils finiront par avoir l'occasion d'expérimenter.

« -Tony, dit de nouveau Loki, tendant son autre main pour tirer sur la chemise de Tony ; en premier lieu il pense que Loki essaie de lui dire de l'enlever – pas question, s'il se déshabille il ne quittera pas le lit durant des heures, il se connaît – mais soudainement il pige. »

Il s'écarte avec un léger 'pop' et se tourne afin que ses hanches soient au même niveau que la tête de Loki, s'allonge sur le flanc parallèle à celui-ci et le reprend en bouche. L'angle est un peu gênant maintenant, il a moins de marge pour jouer, mais il ne peut plus se concentrer aussi bien de toute façon parce que Loki défait son pantalon, sort son pénis et le lèche de haut en bas avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche, humide et chaude et étroite. Il avait toujours imaginé que Loki serait bon à ça – bien qu'honnêtement, qui fantasme sur le fait que quelqu'un ne soit pas bon pour sucer – et il a eu raison, Loki l'est. Moins mordant qu'hier, prenant son temps d'une certaine façon, mais putain, il le suce si avidement.

Durant un instant Tony oublie presque le sexe dans sa bouche mais Loki le lui rappelle en donnant juste un léger coup de rein ; Tony resserre immédiatement sa bouche, laisse ses dents passer sur la peau sensible une seconde fois avant de recommencer à sucer. Loki émet un 'hmm', la sensation faisant frissonner et gémir Tony, et l'encourageant à donner de légers coups de rein ; après ça les choses se passent très rapidement. Tony s'enfonce encore et encore dans la bouche expectative de Loki, et chaque fois qu'il gémit Loki frissonne et suce plus fort, ce qui fait encore gémir Tony. En quelques minutes Tony jouit dans la gorge de Loki, et peu après, le sperme de ce dernier inonde sa bouche également.

« -Merde, halète Tony, roulant sur le dos et se léchant les lèvres. »

Loki émet un 'hmmm' et le remet dans son pantalon, refermant consciencieusement ce dernier avant de le tapoter sur le ventre.

« -Tu seras en retard si tu n'y vas pas. »

Tony soupire, mais Loki marque certainement un point alors il roule hors du lit, vole un autre rapide baiser à Loki avant de se dépêcher vers sa voiture. Le SHIELD a un bureau à New York et bien sûr les autres sont déjà là, assis dans la salle de réunion et vaguement agacés par Tony.

« -Me regardez pas comme ça, je suis toujours en retard, leur dit Tony. Dites-leur, Nicky.

-Fermez-la et asseyez-vous, aboie Fury. »

Tony roule des yeux, se sert une tasse de café et s'assoit, se préparant à quelques longues heures ennuyeuses.

Il parvient à être attentif environ une heure, durant laquelle ils sont débriefés sur ce qu'il s'est exactement passé durant les batailles. Puis vient la partie où ils doivent débriefer, c'est-à-dire raconter en détails à la minute près ce qu'ils ont fait et vu exactement. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas tous à rester pour ça, et personne ne s'attend à ce que Tony commence, alors il traîne les autres, sans Natasha, pour aller manger. Après ça il insiste pour être le suivant parce qu'il n'a pas l'intention de rester des heures juste pour parler de quelque chose de parfaitement chiant.

Deux heures plus tard Tony est enfin libre et rentre directement à la tour, ignorant Fury essayant de le faire rester. S'il devait vraiment être là Fury ne l'aurait pas laissé partir, mais c'est juste, eh bien. La façon dont Fury et Tony communiquent. En se foutant mutuellement en rogne. Enfin, peut-être que c'est moins de la communication et plus quelque chose d'autre. Se foutre mutuellement en rogne.

Dans la tour Loki est assis dans le salon, scrollant sur une tablette, et la cuisine ressemble à une petite zone de guerre – Loki contre la nourriture.

« -Uh, bébé, qu'est-il arrivé à la cuisine ? demande Tony, observant dubitativement le carnage. »

Il avait seulement eu l'intention de se faire du café, mais il y a du chocolat en poudre partout sur le sol, et quelque chose de blanc qui pourrait être de la farine ou possiblement du sucre glace, et est-ce un œuf ? Il y a définitivement des coquilles d'œuf et quelque chose de collant.

« -Votre nourriture midgardienne est horrible, répond Loki avec un retroussement railleur de sa bouche. »

Donc, ça voulait probablement dire qu'il avait essayé de faire quelque chose à manger et avait échoué. Spectaculairement, d'après l'état de la cuisine. Sagement, Tony s'abstient de faire un commentaire et parvient avec succès à cacher son sourire amusé à Loki ; cela ne lui ferait probablement pas du bien si Loki pense que Tony se moque de particulier quand c'est le cas, un peu.

« -T'as mangé quelque chose, alors ? »

Loki émet un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre ça dans ma bouche. »

Brièvement distrait par le souvenir de quelque chose d'entièrement différent que Loki a mis dans sa bouche, Tony frissonne. Puis il revient à la discussion, parce que Loki n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un pouvant se permettre de sauter des repas.

« -Tu peux commander de la nourriture, tu le savais ? »

Il y a une brève pause.

« -Vraiment ? finit par dire Loki, affichant toujours une façade d'ennui, mais il a définitivement l'air intéressé maintenant.

-Ouais. »

Tony le rejoint.

« -Tu peux appeler quelqu'un et ils t'apportent la nourriture. Tu peux juste dire à JARVIS ce que tu veux et il s'en occupera pour toi, avec le paiement et tout, n'est-ce pas, JARVIS ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur, cela serait avec plaisir, dit doucement JARVIS. »

Tony espère qu'il a pigé que c'est un ordre pour qu'il intervienne la prochaine fois que Loki commence à se défouler sur la nourriture.

« -Très bien. Procédez, accorde Loki hautainement.

-Du Thaï suffira, JARVIS. Et pendant que la nourriture arrive on peut nettoyer la cuisine. »

Tony hausse un sourcil quand Loki le foudroie du regard, décidément pas impressionné par l'idée, mais finalement il souffle et se lève. Il va jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi par Tony, regarde un peu autour puis agite la main. De l'eau commence à sortir du robinet mais au lieu d'obéir à la gravité et de tomber elle flotte littéralement et commence à balayer la cuisine, ressemblant davantage à une entité vivante qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Loki la dirige comme un chef d'orchestre, la faisant glisser sur les surfaces et lui faisant ramasser tout ce qui les salit. En tout et pour tout cela prend moins de cinq minutes avant que l'eau, à présent considérablement moins claire, ne retourne à l'évier et descende les conduits. La cuisine est laissée impeccablement propre, et parfaitement sèche.

« -C'était super cool, commente Tony, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre parce que, eh bien, c'était super cool. »

Il se demande comment ça marche putain, mais il se dit qu'il doit penser moins comme…eh bien, comme quelqu'un qui a grandi sans magie avant de pouvoir commencer à comprendre.

« -Merci, dit modestement Loki. J'ai toujours été doué en magie de l'eau. Du feu aussi, peut-être même encore plus, mais l'eau a toujours été facile pour moi.

-Huh. »

Tony incline la tête.

« -Peux-tu me montrer quelque chose avec le feu ? »

Loki lève la main, ses doigts recroquevillés dans sa paume, et l'ouvre pour révéler une flamme minuscule. Alors que Tony la regarde grandir, elle prend forme ; une simple silhouette humanoïde qui marche une fois autour de la paume de Loki, comme explorant le périmètre, avant de faire face à Tony, de s'incliner une fois et de disparaître.

« -Un jeu d'enfant, dit Loki indifféremment, revenant au canapé. Inutile si ce n'est divertissant. A part en combat, bien sûr, mais à moins que d'aucun soit très talentueux et, plus important, qu'on lui accorde l'opportunité de ne pas être dérangé, il est difficile d'éviter de brûler ses camarades.

-Le feu de l'amitié(1), huh ? glousse Tony à sa mauvaise blague avant de s'asseoir également, se tournant afin que le bout de ses orteils touchent ceux de Loki sur les coussins. Donc. »

Loki hausse un sourcil.

« -Donc ?

-Tu veux regarder quelque chose à la télé ?

-Non. »

Les sourcils de Loki restent haussés, Tony étant des plus sûrs qu'ils se moquent de lui.

Eh bien, il aura essayé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a essayé exactement, mais il a essayé.

« -Ok. Tu veux revenir au lit pour baiser ?

-Oui. Bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons quitter cette pièce pour ça, dit Loki.

-Parce que les autres peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre, explique Tony.

-C'est dommage, car j'ai envie que tu me chevauches alors que nous regardons la ville, répond Loki, avant de se lever et de faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. »

C'est un de ceux de Tony en fait, bien que la dernière fois que Tony l'a vu la forme était un peu différente.

« -JARVIS peut leur dire de ne pas entrer s'ils ne veulent pas voir. »

Eh bien, il marque un point là.

Personne ne les surprend ; le temps que Bruce et Natasha reviennent du SHIELD Tony et Loki sont douchés et habillés de nouveau et Tony est en train de montrer la Wii à Loki. Loki est très dubitatif envers le concept – « si vous voulez participer à cette activité, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas en faire ? »- et, une fois que Natasha est impliquée, lui cède sa place, optant pour s'asseoir sur le côté et se moquer d'eux car ils ont apparemment l'air ridicule à gesticuler en l'air, et il pense également qu'ils sont paresseux tout en ne l'étant pas, une invention midgardienne qu'il trouve ingénieuse et complètement inutile. Tony doit lui accorder qu'il marque un point concernant la paresse, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une invention, n'est-ce pas, ils ne peuvent pas avoir le monopole de la fainéantise là.

« -Oh, si, vraiment, les informe Loki. Je pensais que la télé en était déjà le paroxysme, et maintenant je découvre que vous avez trouvé d'autres moyens de faire quelque chose sans avoir à sortir. Avez-vous par hasard peur de quitter vos maisons, vu combien certaines sont chétives ?

-Hey ! s'exclame Tony. Ma maison n'est pas chétive ! C'est une tour, allez, pas même toi peut appeler ça chétif.

-Ce qui est pourquoi j'ai dit « certaines », n'est-ce pas ? fait Loki en haussant un sourcil. Dites-moi, y a-t-il davantage que vous faites tout en restant assis ?

-Lui as-tu déjà montré internet ? demande Natasha. »

Après cette explication, l'incrédulité et l'amusement de Loki ne connaissent plus de limites. Tony est heureux de ne pas ressentir le besoin de rendre les humains et l'humanité attrayants pour Loki, parce qu'il aurait du pain sur la planche si c'était le cas.

Ils jouent un peu plus avec la télé, montrant à Loki plusieurs jeux et consoles de jeu ainsi que, bien sûr, internet ; cela devient une sorte de compétition entre Natasha et Tony, d'essayer de surpasser l'autre pour ce qui est des choses que Loki jugera complètement sans intérêt et/ou le point culminant de la fainéantise. Cela n'aide probablement pas du tout l'image de Midgard de Loki mais au moins c'est drôle, surtout quand Clint et Steve finissent par les rejoindre. Non pas que Steve soit de la moindre aide, il est majoritairement aussi confus que Loki (ou le serait, s'il s'autorisait à l'être ; généralement Loki est initialement railleur et incrédule), mais Clint connait des parties d'internet vraiment flippantes. Il surpasse les lolcats, que Tony a montrés à Loki et que ce dernier a jugé comme étant la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait vue jusque-là (« les animaux ne parlent pas ainsi, ils ne communiquent pas du tout comme les gens, c'est grotesque »).

« -Est-ce que c'est du porno, dit Tony lorsque Clint lui donne une autre page web. »

Jusque-là ils sont restés loin du porno par un accord tacite.

« -C'est des tronches ridicules de gens quand ils jouissent, répond Clint, et, ok, ça a l'air en effet marrant. »

Sauf qu'il s'avère que Loki n'est pas du tout d'accord, il fronce les sourcils et exprime son incapacité à comprendre pourquoi quiconque s'autoriserait à être photographié lors d'un moment privé tel que celui-là afin que d'autres puissent en rire. Steve acquiesce également, le visage rouge, donc ils restent loin de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du porno dès lors.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter, finit par décider Tony, faisant un clin d'œil à Loki. Je pense qu'on est à ça de te convaincre que détruire la planète nous sortirait de notre misère.

-Cela commence à devenir de plus en plus tentant, renifle Loki. Cela serait faire preuve de merci envers vous et les autres. »

Donc ils commandent davantage de nourriture et regardent un film à la place, Tony choisissant Le Transporteur parce que c'est fun pour tout le monde. Bruce et Tony se moquent de la physique, Loki et Clint peuvent se plaindre d'à quel point certaines cascades sont ridiculement impossibles (et comment ils auraient pu faire mieux) et Steve et Natasha peuvent renifler dédaigneusement face au scénario simple voire inexistant et à la façon horrible dont les femmes sont représentées. Dans l'ensemble, malgré l'épisode SHIELD chiant, cela s'avère être une journée des plus agréables, décide Tony lorsqu'il va se coucher. Avec de la chance tout le reste de la semaine sera comme ça, parce qu'alors il sera tout gentil et détendu lorsqu'il devra aller à Asgard, et Loki le sera aussi.

Malheureusement, se rappeler de la visite imminente détruit complètement la bonne humeur de Tony. Loki le remarque bien sûr, bien que Tony lui tourne le dos pendant qu'il se déshabille.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il alors qu'ils se mettent au lit. »

Tony se contente de hausser les épaules. Il ne veut pas ruiner l'humeur de Loki aussi.

« -Tony, fait Loki en plissant les yeux. »

Clairement il ne lâche pas l'affaire, mais Tony ne s'attendait pas sérieusement à ce qu'il le fasse.

« -Je pense juste à Asgard, fait Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Comment penses-tu que le procès va se passer ?

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été en mesure de prédire le comportement du Père de Toute Chose, aboie Loki. »

Puis il prend une profonde inspiration et ajoute :

« -Il est possible qu'il ne m'exécutera pas cette fois. »

Eh bien, ça ne remonte pas du tout le moral de Tony, mais ça lui rappelle qu'il doit parler à Loki des mesures qu'il a prises à ce propos.

« -Sinon…je pourrais avoir une idée pour ça. Tu sais, pour possiblement pousser Odin à ne pas le faire.

-Je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit pouvant faire cela, répond Loki. A quoi as-tu pensé donc ?

-Ok, donc. Un de nos pays, la Norvège, c'est là que beaucoup de Vikings vivaient, donc ils sont plus ou moins, eh bien, possessifs en ce qui les concerne et par extension, en quelque sorte, eh bien, envers toi et Thor. Ils vous offrent la citoyenneté à titre honorifique. Cela n'a pas à signifier quoi que ce soit si vous ne voulez pas, mais on peut tourner ça afin que cela veuille dire qu'ils ont une sorte de revendication en ce qui vous concerne.

-Est-ce le cas, cependant ? demande Loki. »

Tony ne peut pas du tout dire ce qu'il en pense.

« -Nope. Je m'en suis occupé, initialement ils veulent juste être en mesure de dire que vous êtes leurs citoyens, explique rapidement Tony. »

Loki hausse un sourcil dubitativement.

« -Et c'est supposé influencer le Père de Toute Chose ?

-C'est que le début. »

Tony copie l'expression de Loki, haussant un sourcil également.

« -Avec ça, vous serez des citoyens de cette planète, ce qui veut dire que tu peux être officiellement un employé du SHIELD, et aussi, eh bien. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se marier ? »

Tony ne s'attendait pas à ce que le visage de Loki se relâche complètement sous la surprise.

« -Quoi ?

-Cela n'a pas à signifier quoi que ce soit non plus, s'empresse de dire Tony. »

Cela ne semble pas du tout réconforter Loki ; il commence à froncer les sourcils.

« -Que suggères-tu exactement ?

-Uh, eh bien, le raisonnement derrière est de prouver à Odin que tu as beaucoup de liens sur Terre et qu'il serait diplomatiquement malavisé de t'exécuter, explique Tony. Je suis sûr que le SHIELD adorerait t'employer, cela veut dire que tu seras payé et je suis sûr qu'ils te voudront suffisamment au point que tu puisses négocier ce que tu veux.

-Je le sais, ça, fait Loki en le foudroyant du regard. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus est ta pitoyable demande en mariage. »

Ah. Eh bien, si on le regarde sous cet angle, c'était vraiment pitoyable. Tony cligne des yeux et prend la main de Loki dans les siennes.

« -Ok, chéri, écoute. Je t'aime vraiment, et je pense que cela serait horriblement dommage si ton père te tuait avant qu'on puisse, tu sais…apprendre consciencieusement à se connaître. Donc j'aimerais te demander…veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le coin de la bouche de Loki tressaille vers le haut.

« -Mieux. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Et avec ça, il s'allonge et ferme les yeux avec finalité.

Le jour suivant Loki dit qu'il a des choses à faire, qui s'avèrent être une session au SHIELD durant laquelle il discute de ce qu'il veut en retour pour avoir prêté ses guerriers à la Terre (rien, encore, à part une reconnaissance officielle qu'on lui est redevable, ce que Fury, grinçant des dents, lui donne parce qu'il sait très bien que sans les Jötunn toute la bataille aurait pu tourner très différemment). Puis, s'assurant une autre faveur, il accepte de leur montrer en détail comme fonctionne la technologie Chitauri, parce qu'il s'avère que sans une sorte de source d'énergie Chitauri inconnue à proximité rien ne marche. Pour cette démonstration Tony est invité, ce qui lui épargne le besoin de prétendre qu'il n'est pas enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans les dossiers du SHIELD et a dans les faits mouchardé la réunion avec Loki.

C'est un peu drôle ; lorsque Tony arrive à l'entrepôt que le SHIELD utilise pour stocker temporairement une partie de la technologie Chitauri récupérée, Loki est entouré d'un groupe de gens, tous bouche bée devant lui, même si pour différentes raisons. Loki semble à moitié baigner dans l'attention, à moitié agacé par cette dernière, et quand Tony entre dans le grand hall il se tourne vers lui avec un certain soulagement visible sur le visage.

« -Enfin, dit-il, le rejoignant à grands pas et offrant sa main à Tony. »

Incertain de ce que Loki s'attend à ce qu'il fasse avec – l'embrasser ? La serrer ? Les deux semblent ridicules – Tony l'utilise pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

« -J'entends que tu vas faire exploser des trucs, je manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

-Tu peux être une cible, propose sèchement Loki, gardant les doigts de Tony entrelacés aux siens. »

Autour d'eux les gens s'agitent, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Loki majoritairement, ce à quoi Tony n'est pas habitué – habituellement c'est lui la star quand il daigne se montrer à un des labos, terrains ou autre, du SHIELD.

Tony sourit largement.

« -Je peux prendre tout ce que tu me balances dessus, bébé.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas. »

Loki roule des yeux.

« -Je suppose que je peux récompenser ce genre de loyauté avec un mariage de convenance. »

Tony comprend que, malgré le ton sec, presque sarcastique de sa voix, Loki est sérieux – qu'il est reconnaissant pour la « loyauté » de Tony (Tony n'est pas sûr d'aimer ce mot, il a trop de connotations qu'il ne s'appliquerait pas). Il sourit largement et embrasse Loki de nouveau.

« -Si vous avez fini les tourtereaux…grogne Fury derrière eux. »

Ses agents ont dégagé un côté du hall et entassé une pile de technologie Chitauri aussi intacte que possible, de même que quelques cibles. Il y a des caméras et des scanners partout.

Loki s'écarte de Tony et rejoint l'endroit, entraînant Tony avec lui par la main, suivis par un troupeau de scientifiques. Prenant un des pistolets, Loki envoie une étincelle d'énergie dedans, le faisant s'activer, et tire nonchalamment sur une cible, la faisant exploser.

« -Ils tirent leur énergie d'une source d'énergie extérieure, dit inutilement Tony ; ils ont déjà compris ça malgré le fait que cette fois ils n'ont pas été assez chanceux pour être en mesure de désactiver tous les guerriers en détruisant leur vaisseau mère, parce que le vaisseau mère avait été introuvable. »

Tony a une théorie qu'il s'est caché dans l'ombre de la lune et s'est envolé quand ils ont perdu. Cela veut dire qu'il y a davantage de Chitauri là dehors, pas une pensée rassurante, mais avec de la chance ils ont appris leur leçon et ne reviendront pas pour en redemander.

« -Elle est envoyée aux récepteurs sur une longueur d'onde que nous n'avons pas été en mesure de craquer avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, ajoute Tony pendant que Loki démonte l'arme, leur exposant ses parties. »

C'était une autre chose ; il est impossible faire réagir les armes, elles sont juste mortes et complètement résistantes à n'importe quelle force extérieure.

« -Xrkcht, dit Loki. »

Tony cligne des yeux.

« -Quoi ? »

Loki grimace.

« -C'est intraduisible. Le nom de leur source d'énergie. C'est une…affaire religieuse, je suppose, bien que d'une manière bien plus directement dépendante que ce que vous pratiquez ici.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? intervient impatiemment Fury. »

Loki hausse un sourcil en le considérant.

« -Qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'ils reviennent. Jusqu'à ce que cette source d'énergie soit détruite, ils ne perdront pas leur volonté, littéralement autant que métaphoriquement.

-C'est seulement une source d'énergie ? demande Fury, se rapprochant.

-Il y en avait deux autres, mais Tony les a détruites à travers le portail, répond Loki. »

Il n'avait pas mentionné ça avant.

« -Donc vous dites qu'ils reviendront, résume Fury.

-Probablement, oui. Thanos n'abandonnera certainement pas par fierté, même s'il sera temporairement satisfait par le grand nombre de morts qui sont arrivées récemment.

-Ouais, c'est le quoi le truc avec ça ? demande Tony. »

Ça lui avait pris un moment pour remarquer l'absence de climax, parce que même sans boss final à abattre, le combat avait été suffisamment difficile.

« -Il courtise Dame Mort, dit platement Loki, passant à Tony les pièces du pistolet démonté avant de passer à un casque. »

Le pistolet ne marche plus de nouveau mais en pièces Tony peut en découvrir plus dessus.

« -Ok, donc est-ce que c'est Dame Mort dans le sens littéral ou métaphorique, parce que j'arrive jamais à savoir avec vous.

-Quel serait l'intérêt de courtiser la mort métaphorique ? demande Loki, invitant un des scientifiques à se rapprocher d'un geste impérieux. »

Ayant l'air terrifié, le type obéit et se fige presque de terreur quand Loki place le casque sur sa tête. Puis il s'exclame de surprise face à ce qu'il voit et semble oublier sa peur en regardant autour. Lorsque Loki retire sa main du casque, en retirant l'énergie, il fait un son déçu. Pendant que Loki passe déjà à autre chose le scientifique enlève le casque et est immédiatement assailli par une poignée de ses collègues, murmurant furieusement.

Tony les dépasse et suit Loki, qui dépasse plusieurs bouts d'armure Chitauri qu'il juge apparemment indignes de son attention. Plusieurs scientifiques plus Tony et Fury suivent Loki, restant miraculeusement silencieux.

« -Donc il y a littéralement une Mort personnifiée quelque part, résume Tony. Et ce Thanos essaie de…quoi, lui faire la cour ?

-Elle apprécie en effet ses efforts, c'est dans sa nature après tout, mais ne se délecte pas véritablement du génocide gratuit, dit distraitement Loki, contournant un véhicule et l'examinant avec un froncement de sourcils. Il y a un équilibre dans tous les mondes et même entre, et l'éradication d'une espèce le bouleverserait. »

Il grimace avec autodérision, mais personne à part Tony ne comprendra pourquoi.

« -C'est pourquoi Thanos est probablement heureux de la façon dont l'invasion a été résolue. Il a choisi la qualité, pas la quantité. Viens là. »

Retroussant les lèvres, Tony passe enfin les pièces du pistolet à un scientifique avec un regard d'avertissement. Ça s'appelle reviens lorsque Loki en aura fini avec la démonstration.

Prenant une fois de plus la main de Tony, Loki le guide sur le véhicule jusqu'au guidon.

« -Concentre-toi sur ne pas voler, dit Loki, montant sur la chose et l'activant.

-Whoa, s'exclame Tony alors qu'il se soulève en l'air. »

 _Reste là, reste là,_ pense-t-il férocement, et la chose se fige et…flotte juste là.

Loki place une main sur l'épaule de Tony, gardant l'autre sur la chose, s'accrochant à quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à des rênes. La chose fait un peu comme un cheval en effet, impatiente d'être lâchée, Tony peut le sentir dans le fond de son esprit, ce qui est, eh bien, flippant.

« -Maintenant vole, dit Loki. »

Très prudemment, Tony lâche la chose. Elle commence à s'élever plus haut en l'air ; Tony attend qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'autre mais elle ne fait que monter et monter tout droit.

« -N'aie pas peur, murmure Loki. »

Tony ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

« -Je n'ai pas peur. »

Il la lâche un peu plus et commence à sentir des différences dans la pulsation de la chose. Il en suit une et ils obtiennent une inclination vers la droite définie, montant à la diagonale maintenant. Cela ne lui prend pas plus de quelques autres essais avant de comprendre comment marche le reste et il fait quelques tours dans la pièce.

« -Nous pourrions aller à l'extérieur, suggère Loki.

-Ouais, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, conteste Tony avec mécontentement. »

Peut-être que s'il en amène un dans une zone non peuplée…se mordant la lèvre, Tony fait descendre le véhicule au sol de nouveau sous l'attention avide de tous les scientifiques.

« -Comment ça marche ? demande l'un d'eux avec impatience alors qu'ils descendent.

-On le dirige plus ou moins avec l'esprit, répond Tony. C'est comme si ça avait son propre esprit ?

-J'aimerais que vous emmeniez quelqu'un d'autre faire un tour dans la pièce, lui dit Fury, étonnamment poli avec ses mots si ce n'est avec son ton.

-Non, dit Loki. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre pour le piloter, et je ne souhaite pas être blessé parce que quelqu'un n'a pas été capable de le contrôler. De même que je ne voudrais pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, ajoute-t-il, presque après coup. De même, il y a l'aspect de la chose envahissant les pensées du pilote. Je sais avec certitude que Tony est suffisamment fort mentalement, mais je ne le sais pas pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas les alimenter sans être en contact direct avec ? demande le scientifique avec le casque, le ton presque exigeant. »

Cela lui vaut un regard froidement pas impressionné.

« -Non. »

Tony pense qu'il pourrait y avoir davantage – si Loki peut les alimenter par le toucher il semble raisonnable qu'il devrait être en mesure de les alimenter à distance, surtout en considérant que c'est ainsi qu'ils sont construits – mais il n'en dit rien.

Fury soupire.

« -Eh bien, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Et pour le reste ? »

Il désigne les autres trucs empilés, des bouts d'armure, d'autres pistolets (bien qu'il n'y ait vraiment qu'une sorte de pistolet donc il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt à tester davantage).

Loki sourit doucement.

« -Peut-être qu'il est maintenant temps de discuter de mon futur emploi dans votre organisation. »

Les deux sourcils de Fury se haussent.

« -Vous voulez qu'on vous engage.

-J'aimerais tenir une position officielle, avec récompense bien sûr. Tony me dit qu'il est un consultant dans son domaine d'expertise. Je doute que vous ayez qui que ce soit de disponible avec mes aptitudes. »

Le visage de Fury demeure impassible, mais ils savent tous que c'est vrai.

« -Est-ce que cela doit être maintenant ?

-Je préférerais m'en débarrasser, dit légèrement Loki. Ils ont suffisamment de quoi jouer pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. »

Avec une expression résignée Fury lui fait signe de venir et s'éloigne. Tony considère brièvement se joindre à eux mais Loki hausse un sourcil en le considérant avant de suivre Fury et ouais, ok. Tony le prend encore pour un assisté. Loki peut bien plus que s'occuper de lui, il a beaucoup plus d'expérience que Tony de toute façon. Il doit arrêter de rôder comme un petit ami surprotecteur.

Fiancé. Tony sourit largement un instant avant de s'en rendre compte, se disant fermement de se reprendre et se plonge dans le troupeau de scientifiques pour récupérer les pièces du pistolet désassemblé que Loki lui a donné.

Il devient un peu perdu en les examinant ; c'est bien moins passionnant que cela ne le serait s'il y avait de l'énergie dedans mais cela reste des plus fascinants même aussi mort que ça l' essaie de trouver le récepteur d'énergie –il doit y en avoir un- mais c'est comme essayer de trouver un certain mot dans une langue étrangère sans la moindre connaissance de ladite langue, ou même un dictionnaire. Parce que Tony est Tony et qu'ils sont dans les faits en train de parler de technologie basée sur la physique – les lois de la physique sont immuables, la question est plutôt de savoir lesquelles de celles que les humains considèrent comme aller de soi ne sont pas autant gravées dans la pierre que ce qu'ils le supposent actuellement – il est plus ou moins versé dans, pour rester dans la métaphore, la grammaire du langage et peut de ce fait faire une déduction logique, mais à la fin ce n'est toujours que ça : une déduction.

« -Tu commences à avoir l'air frustré, dit quelqu'un ; lorsque Tonylève les yeux de la table sur laquelle les pièces assemblées sont posées il découvre que Loki s'est frayé un chemin à l'avant du troupeau de scientifiques amassés autour de Tony. »

Bien que d'après la façon dont ils le regardent, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée avec même un peu de peur dans le lot, c'était probablement plus comme Moïse séparant la Mer Rouge par sa présence seule.

« -Je pense que j'ai juste…fait Tony en désignant la pièce qu'il examinait. »

Amusé, Loki tend la main et la touche ; immédiatement certaines de ses parties commencent à briller et elle fait moins bout de caillou inutile. Tony émet un son enthousiaste et se penche de nouveau au-dessus, le scanner enregistrant tout.

« -Tu ne peux pas le toucher comme ça, lorsque c'est alimenté par rien d'autre que moi, dit Loki alors que Tony en tapote quelques bouts avec un minuscule tournevis, regardant à travers une loupe.

-Pourquoi ? demande Tony, parvenant à retirer un couvercle pour révéler une source de lumière vert pâle. »

Ça doit être le récepteur, il en est des plus sûrs. Heh, il est génial.

« -Parce que cela te tuerait, dit Loki. »

Tony cligne des yeux et relève le regard.

« -Quoi ?

-Cela ne veut pas être examiné par des ennemis, explique Loki. C'est pour ça que ça meurt sans le Xrkcht à proximité.

-Donc, attends. »

Tony pose le tournevis.

« -Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que cette chose est…vivante ?

-Vivante dans le même sens que la plateforme de transport. Moins que les Leviathans et les drones Chitauri, certainement moins que le Guide et surtout le Xrkcht, mais toujours plus que quelque chose qui ne l'est pas. »

Tony fixe la chose avec répulsion.

« -Juste parce que c'est vivant cela ne veut pas dire que cela a des sentiments, dit vivement Loki. Ou une conscience, ou la moindre des choses que d'aucun a besoin pour que vous leur appliquiez votre charmant terme humain – un mot et concept délicieusement biaisé et égocentrique, au fait.

-Mouais. »

Tony se lèche les lèvres, se sentant un peu moins comme s'il venait juste de révéler le cœur de quelqu'un à la vue de tous, mais il a néanmoins perdu le fun d'essayer de trouver comment ça marche. Jetant un œil aux scientifiques l'entourant, il en désigne un au hasard.

« -Toi, finis ça, tu veux ? »

Et avec ça il se lève et s'éloigne. Loki le suit dans un coin plus privé, où Tony active un émetteur qui empêchera qu'on les écoute ou les enregistre électroniquement. C'est un prototype, testé sur le terrain pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

« -Comment s'est passée la discussion ? demande Tony, s'appuyant contre le mur. T'as mené Fury en bateau ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, fait Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Mais nous avons passé un accord satisfaisant, oui. »

Tony se demande combien Fury le trouve satisfaisant et sourit à la pensée de Fury grinçant des dents pendant que Loki se comporte comme le prince hautain qu'il est et qu'il n'acceptera rien de moins que ses exigences étant remplies.

« -Brillant, bébé. »

Tony se penche et l'embrasse.

« -Hn. »

Loki hausse un sourcil.

« -Plus cela te prend de temps de me demander ce que je voulais dire lorsque j'ai dit que Thanos se concentre plus sur la qualité que sur la quantité, plus ta propre brillance supposée baisse dans mon estime. A moins que tu aies déjà trouvé, mais j'en doute car ta réaction a été plutôt nonchalante. »

Cela prend un moment à Tony pour trouver de quoi parle Loki ; il fronce les sourcils.

« -Tu peux pas me blâmer pour ça, tu me distrayais avec de la technologie de malade, n'importe qui- attends. La qualité au lieu de la quantité ? Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ?

-Contrairement à l'opinion générale, je ne peux pas lire les esprits.

-Qu'il va essayer de tuer des gens qui sont durs à tuer ? dit Tony. C'est-à-dire, toi ? Asgard ? Jötunheimr ? »

Loki fronce les sourcils.

« -C'est…une supposition logique dans les faits, bien que la réponse à laquelle je suis arrivé fait tout autant sens. Je trouve à la fois attendrissant et inquiétant que tu penses d'abord à moi au lieu de toi.

-Moi ? Quoi ? Tu dis qu'il va…me viser ?

-Viser les héros qui sont initialement responsables de sa défaite, dit Loki. Ou du moins, il le verrait ainsi. Vous avez reçu beaucoup d'attention pour ça depuis l'invasion qui a échoué, pas juste dans votre propre monde. D'autres commencent à prendre Midgard au sérieux en tant que peuple également. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Et es-tu sûr qu'il ne va pas aller à ta poursuite ? Je veux dire, tu peux pas me dire que c'est improbable, c'est toi qui as commencé la résistance contre lui.

-Comme pour tout, cela peut être les deux, clarifie Loki. Jusque-là, vous avez juste gagné de l'attention, rien de plus. N'attaquez personne et c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez pour le moment. Et non, je ne le considère pas improbable, mais je suis clairement affilié avec vous, et vous en tant que groupe de… _héros_ avez mené la résistance de votre peuple contre les Chitauri et conséquemment, lui. C'est une affaire de fierté si ce n'est autre chose de…vous mettre à votre place. »

Ouais, fait sens.

« -Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va faire ?

-Venir personnellement, répond immédiatement Loki. Donc il vous incomberait de vous préparer.

-Merde. »

Tony grimace.

« -On peut jamais avoir de pause, pas vrai ? Quand peut-on l'attendre ? »

Loki hausse les épaules.

« -N'importe quand entre maintenant et le reste de l'année. C'est dur à dire. »

Génial. Avec un soupir Tony attire Loki par la taille et pose son front sur sa clavicule.

« -Brillant. Eh bien, une chose après l'autre. Asgard et Odin d'abord, pas vrai ?

-Si tu le dis. As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre ici ? »

Tony s'éloigne un peu et se penche sur le côté pour jeter un œil au côté encombré de l'entrepôt.

« -T'as dit à Fury pour le truc de la qualité au lieu de la quantité ?

-Oui, en effet. Je suppose que ce n'est que piètre éloge de ton intelligence que cela lui ait pris un peu plus longtemps pour faire le lien. »

Loki soupire exagérément.

« -Je vais devoir m'habituer à vos cerveaux plus lents.

-Oi ! »

Tony le poke dans les côtes sans douceur.

« -Me distrais pas avec de la nouvelle technologie la prochaine fois, c'est comme du porno pour moi. Ça m'fait des choses.

-Soit. »

Sans un mot de plus Loki les transporte dans le salon de la tour, où ils font sursauter Clint qui glapit et lâche son bol de céréales.

« -Un poulet, pas un faucon, eh ? fait Tony avec un rictus. »

Natasha fronce les sourcils face au lait absorbé par le tapis.

« -Cela va devoir être nettoyé par des professionnels. »

Elle donne un coup de poing dans le bras de Clint.

« -T'es tellement empoté.

-JARVIS, t'as eu ça ? demande Tony.

-De quoi parlez-vous exactement, monsieur ? demande platement JARVIS. Souhaitez-vous que je sauve un enregistrement de la réaction de l'Agent Barton sur votre serveur privé afin que vous puissiez le livrer à la postérité ? Ou voudriez-vous que j'appelle un nettoyeur de tapis professionnel ? »

Ah, Tony adore son IA. Il sourit largement et fait un clin d'œil à Clint, qui l'observe suspicieusement.

« -Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà fait les deux.

-Vous me connaissez trop bien, monsieur. »

Clint commence à protester, mais Tony se contente de rire et traîne Loki dans la chambre. Il n'a dans les faits aucune intention lubrique en faisant ça ; il porte un costume et a juste envie de mettre des vêtements confortables, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il finit à moitié habillé, pressé contre le mur pendant que Loki l'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. Cela serait certainement allé plus loin, mais Thor a un timing impeccable et choisit ce moment pour se montrer.

« -Monsieur, Thor est revenu, interrompt JARVIS, pas du tout désolé. »

Immédiatement Loki s'éloigne de lui ; Tony grogne et suit sa bouche et Loki lui accorde un autre baiser bref, mais le repousse bientôt.

« -Thor va me chercher. »

Le regret évident sur son visage, il rabat le maillot de corps retroussé de Tony avant de reculer d'un pas.

« -D'accord. »

Avec un soupir et une légère moue, Tony sort un t-shirt de quelque part et le passe sur sa tête avant d'enfiler un jean. Il est un peu surpris que Loki l'attende mais ne commente pas.

Comme prévu, Thor les attend dans le salon, vibrant presque dans son siège ; Natasha et Clint échangent des regards confus qui cessent lorsque Thor, dès que Loki entre dans la pièce, se lève d'un bon et s'exclame « Mon frère ! » avant de se jeter pratiquement sur Loki.

Ce n'est clairement ni inhabituel, ni un comportement inattendu, parce que Loki se contente de rouler des yeux en direction du plafond et laisse Thor l'attirer dans un gros câlin. Tony se tient à côté, un peu gêné, jusqu'à ce que Thor semble soudainement le remarquer et l'attire également, donc Tony finit à moitié écrasé contre Loki.

« -Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, mon ami, dit Thor. Tu t'es battu vaillamment durant la bataille.

-Merci, parvient à dire Tony. »

Thor les lâche alors, heureusement, permettant à Tony de respirer de nouveau librement.

« -T'as fait du bon boulot aussi, ajoute-t-il, tapotant Thor de façon gênée sur le bras. Tes guerriers étaient géniaux. »

Ils avaient déjà tout passé en revue avant que Thor ne parte mais, eh bien, cela mérite d'être répété. Sans les guerriers Ases ils auraient été beaucoup plus dans la mouise.

« -C'était une bonne bataille, dit Thor avec un signe de tête approbateur. »

Le blabla mondain expédié avec ça apparemment, il se tourne vers son frère, plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« -Mon frère. Je suis très soulagé de voir que tu vas bien. J'étais grandement inquiet à ton propos.

-Je suis sûr que Heimdall t'a dit que je vais bien, répond Loki.

-En effet, fait Thor en acquiesçant. A mon retour à Asgard après la bataille. Mais durant des semaines, tout ce que je savais était que tu étais parti à Jötunheimr.

-J'ai bien flippé aussi, Tony ressent le besoin d'ajouter, car il ne se souvient pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit à ce propos avant ou pas. Mais ça s'est très bien fini, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, acquiesce Thor. L'apparition des Jötunn pour nous aider a été capitale. »

Lui et Loki échangent un regard.

Tony leur donne un moment mais, lorsqu'ils ne font que se fixer, il traîne un peu des pieds et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Sinon…on mange ?

-Oui, dit Loki un peu trop vite, tournant immédiatement son attention sur Tony. J'aimerais essayer ce kebab dont tu m'as parlé.

-Dönner kebab, corrige distraitement Tony, tirant une tablette d'entre les coussins du canapé. »

Il affiche le menu et regarde Natasha et Clint à moitié en train de regarder la télé, à moitié en train de suivre ce qui se passe entre les dieux nordiques et Tony.

« -Et vous ça vous dit ?

-Putain qu'ouais, accepte Clint avec enthousiasme ; Natasha acquiesce. »

Leurs commandes sont faites rapidement, mais celles de Thor et Loki prennent beaucoup plus de temps parce que Tony doit expliquer tous les ingrédients et sauces et ce qui a bon goût et ce qui ne l'a pas. Pendant qu'ils débattent sur ce qu'ils pourraient aimer ou pas Clint va chercher Steve et Bruce, et après que les deux aient terminé également Tony peut enfin envoyer la commande. Avec la nourriture en chemin ils trouvent tous des sièges dans le salon et discutent de la bataille, mais passent bientôt à différents sujets (ils étaient tous là, qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ?). Cela devient une soirée de rapprochement de l'équipe vraiment sympa, Tony en devient tout chaleureux et émoustillé – par rapport au fait qu'ils soient une équipe digne de ce nom à présent, ou du moins sont en bon chemin.

« -Tu es terriblement arrogant, dit Loki lorsqu'ils se mettent au lit au petit matin.

-Ouais, eh bien, fait Tony en haussant les épaules. T'étais pas là, mais crois-moi, c'est le plus proche de ce qu'on a été d'une équipe dans toutes les boucles. »

Il hésite un instant.

« -Et, eh bien, t'es là. Peux pas m'en vouloir de préférer ça.

-Mais douter de ta raison, ça je peux, rétorque Loki, ayant l'air amusé. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -Ouais, serais pas le seul, mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Peu souvent ma présence est considérée une amélioration de façon générale, explique Loki, les coins de sa bouche toujours étirés. »

Le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Tony s'approfondit.

« -Eh bien, je considère que ça l'est, manque-t-il d'aboyer, s'installant aussi près de Loki qu'il le peut. »

Loki le regarde calmement.

« -J'en suis conscient, est tout ce qu'il dit, et son visage ne révèle rien, mais il place son bras autour de la taille de Tony et le rapproche quand même. »

Le jour suivant ils ont de la bureaucratie à faire – Thor a un rendez-vous avec le SHIELD mais Loki et Tony doivent lui parler avant de toute cette histoire de citoyens norvégiens et du fait de devenir un employé du SHIELD. Thor semble un peu confus au premier abord face au subterfuge, mais alors il comprend la raison et dans les faits ce n'est pas purement un mensonge et est complètement partant.

Lorsque Thor est parti, Tony et Loki…eh bien, s'occupent de ce dont ils n'ont pas pu parce que Thor les a interrompus la veille. Puis ils planifient le mariage, c'est-à-dire que Tony balance de l'argent à quelques personnes pour qu'ils aient un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et puis Tony va chercher quelqu'un qui sera son témoin, parce qu'il a plus ou moins oublié ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient mentionné lorsqu'il a pris rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'il aurait choisi Pepper s'il y avait pensé, mais les choses ne sont toujours pas revenues à la normale après leur dispute. Loki choisira évidemment Thor, ce qui laisse à Tony… eh bien en fait, toute une équipe parmi laquelle choisir.

Ils les trouvent tous dans le salon.

« -Hé les gars, dit-il. Vous avez une minute ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

Clint met le jeu en pause et ils le regardent tous curieusement.

« -Donc. »

Tony se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

« -J'ai plus ou moins besoin d'un témoin ? Parce que Loki et moi on se marie. Des volontaires ? »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que cela se passe aussi facilement, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la réaction collective complètement choquée qu'il obtient.

« -Vous vous mariez ?! s'exclame Clint.

-Eh bien, ouais, fait Tony, clignant des yeux en le regardant.

-Je dois à chaque fois me rappeler que vous vous connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps en raison des boucles temporelles, dit Bruce. Sinon, honnêtement, je remettrais en question ta raison.

-En les faits je me pose la question, est d'accord Natasha. Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas vous connaître depuis si longtemps que ça, ce n'est pas comme si vous avez passé chaque boucle ensemble.

-Cela n'a pas à signifier quoi que ce soit, proteste Steve à la surprise de Tony. Parfois on rencontre quelqu'un et juste…on sait. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Tony.

« -Si c'est le cas ici, ce ne sont vraiment pas nos affaires de dire à Tony de ne pas suivre son cœur. »

Bordel, il n'y a probablement pas de façon plus niaise de le présenter ; Tony doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas protester. Natasha capte son expression et hausse un sourcil, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre quelque chose doit avoir fait changer son opinion, parce que soudainement elle dit :

« -Tu as raison, Steve. Ce sont des adultes consentants et tout. »

Cela semble être une sorte de signe, parce que tout le monde se calme immédiatement et est soudainement complètement partant pour l'idée.

« -Je pense que Bruce devrait être ton témoin, finit par dire Natasha. »

Bruce baisse la tête, troublé.

« -J'en serais honoré.

-Génial, fait Tony avec un large sourire. T'as du temps cet après-midi à quatre heures ?

-Aujourd'hui ?! s'exclame Steve. Mais c'est trop court pour organiser une fête ! »

Fête ?

« -Quelle fête ?

-Tony. »

Steve lui lance un regard déçu.

« -Tu te maries. Bien sûr que tu as besoin d'une fête. »

Uh, Tony n'avait pas conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une règle, mais ils n'acceptent aucune protestation. Il se marie, donc il aura une fête. Et Tony n'est même pas autorisé à prendre la moindre décision à ce propos ; ils le virent pour organiser en paix.

Loki semble amusé par son dilemme lorsque Tony lui raconte tout.

« -Ils n'ont pas tort, dit-il. Une union est quelque chose méritant célébration. Je suppose que tu ne leur as pas dit la véritable raison, alors.

-Non. »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -Me suis dit que moins de gens le savent, mieux ça vaudra. Et puis, après Pepper…nah, fini les conversations de ce genre.

-Quelle conversation ? »

Alors Tony raconte à Loki combien Pepper avait été en colère à propos de toute l'histoire de mariage de convenances.

« -Et je veux dire, elle marque un point, dit-il. Mais sérieusement. Moi aussi. C'est pas comme si la plupart des mariages sont d'amour ou peu importe. Les gens ont d'innombrables raisons pour se marier, et la plupart du temps ça a à voir avec eux-mêmes, si elles ne sont pas économiques. Et je dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais ce que je déteste dans les faits c'est qu'ils prétendent que c'est par amour pour toujours et j'en passe. »

Ses propres parents ne s'étaient définitivement pas mariés par amour, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas prétendu que ça avait été le cas non plus.

« -Les mariages à Asgard sont généralement politiques, dit Loki. Le mien l'a certainement été.

-Tu as été marié avant ? »

C'est nouveau pour Tony.

« -Êtes-vous séparés maintenant ? »

Loki lui lance un regard.

« -Oui. Et bien qu'il y ait d'autres raisons, plus personnelles, initialement c'était pour lier nos ressources, magiquement parlant. Après que le sort que nous devions performer fut terminé nous nous sommes séparés.

-Quel genre de sort ? demande curieusement Tony. »

Il n'est pas jaloux ou quoi que ce soit – il ne l'est vraiment pas, Loki a genre mille ans, bien sûr qu'il a eu de précédents amants, et même des personnes qui signifient le monde pour lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ont une romance à la Disney ou un truc du genre.

Une expression absente apparaît sur le visage de Loki alors qu'il se perd dans ses souvenirs.

« -Nous avons reçu une prophétie, dit-il lentement, un froncement de sourcils troublé commençant à marrer ses traits. C'était…nous étions prêts à faire beaucoup pour nous assurer qu'elle ne se réalise pas. Donc nous avons inventé un sort et nous en sommes chargés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce que vous avez empêché. »

Loki cligne des yeux et revient à la réalité. Il jette un coup d'œil à Tony.

« -Cela n'a plus d'importance. Peut-être que je te le dirai un jour. Nous avons payé un prix, et c'est fait à présent. Du passé. »

Eh bien, Tony peut comprendre le besoin de laisser quelque chose dans le passé.

« -D'accord. Réfléchissons à quoi porter plus tard, j'ai le sentiment que les autres ne vont pas accepter qu'on se marie en jean et en t-shirt. »

Donc ils fouillent son armoire. Tony ne veut pas de costumes, en particulier des tuxedos, mais il pense que des pantalons chics et des chemises à col boutonné sont un bon compromis entre informel et formel et il choisit une combinaison pantalon à rayures gris sur gris/chemise bleu foncé. Loki met considérablement plus longtemps à choisir quelque chose, grandement insatisfait même avec ce que les gens considèrent formel sur Midgard, et plus d'une fois considère porter quelque chose d'Ase à la place. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le mentionne son visage se tend et finalement il s'impatiente de lui-même et siffle :

« -Mais je ne suis pas Ase, donc je ne porterai pas de vêtements Ases. »

Puis il prend une chemise et un pantalon noirs de la sélection de Tony, enfile les vêtements pas à sa taille et d'une manière ou d'une autre s'arrange magiquement pour qu'ils lui aillent parfaitement. Pendant que Tony le reluque Loki s'inspecte dans le miroir, lissant des plis avec ses mains. Finalement il semble satisfait de ses vêtements et les enlève.

« -Nous devrions trouver quelque chose pour Thor aussi, décide-t-il avant de choisir aisément un pantalon bleu foncé et une chemise rouge dans la sélection de Tony.

-J'espère que tu peux faire en sorte que ça aille aussi, parce que là Thor ne va même pas pouvoir passer les manches, commente Tony.

-Bien sûr, dit hautainement Loki. »

Il est nu, parce qu'il ne croit toujours pas aux sous-vêtements. Ils viennent littéralement de sortir de la douche il y a une heure, et Tony pourrait déjà…

« -JARVIS, comment se passe le rendez-vous de Thor avec le SHIELD ?

-Ils semblent en avoir fini, monsieur, lui dit promptement JARVIS. »

Tony fronce les sourcils. Probablement pas assez de temps, à moins qu'ils ne se dépêchent…mais Thor a ce truc du voyage rapide en marteau…

« -Monsieur, Mr. Rogers aimerait savoir si vous aimeriez inviter quelqu'un à la fête. Il propose Phil Coulson, le Directeur Fury et Maria Hill alors que l'Agent Romanoff propose Miss Potts et le Colonel Rhodes.

-Vraiment. »

Au souvenir de la brève période d'espionnage de Natasha sur sa personne la bouche de Tony se contracte.

« -J'appellerai Pepper. Non à Fury et Hill, oui à Coulson.

-Devrais-je appeler Miss Potts, monsieur ? »

Sagement, JARVIS ne mentionne plus Rhodey. C'est un sac d'embrouilles que Tony n'est pas encore prêt à ouvrir. Ouais, ils s'entendent bien lorsqu'il s'agit de trucs comme des améliorations, mais…ils ont tous les deux trop changé pour récupérer quelque chose s'approchant de leur vieil équilibre lorsque tout le reste est concerné.

« -Ouais, autant le faire. »

Tony s'appuie contre le mur et regarde avec regret Loki se rhabiller – pas de la tenue de cuir qu'il portant avant, que Tony soupçonne être banale sur Asgard, mais des vêtements sur les étagères que Tony a vidées pour lui. Il n'a aucune idée de comment Loki l'a deviné.

« -Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que je suis occupée à diriger ta compagnie, répond impatiemment Pepper au téléphone.

-Je sais, mais, si t'as un peu de temps, je me marie plus tard aujourd'hui et les autres m'organisent une fête, donc, si tu veux venir… »

Pepper est silencieuse un moment.

« -Tony…je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée. »

Ouais, Tony s'en était douté.

« -Eh bien, penses-y ou un truc du genre, tu sais où est la tour, tu peux venir si tu veux. Je te laisse à ma compagnie alors. »

JARVIS met fin à l'appel à un geste de Tony avant que Pepper ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« -Vous étiez amis, avant ? demande Loki, son visage curieux et sympathique.

-Je le pense, grimace Tony. Le pensais. Je commence à penser que c'était juste nous nous tournant autour, de la tension sexuelle, du flirt, tous deux trop effrayés pour y faire quoi que ce soit dans les faits… Je pense qu'on a pris un mauvais tournant quelque part, et maintenant qu'il est clair que cela ne mènera à rien, nous…eh bien, ne sommes plus rien.

-Cela arrive, dit Loki. Peut-être, une fois que vous serez tous les deux passés à autre chose, que vous pouvez récupérer quelque chose des restes.

-Peut-être, fait Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Il aimerait bien ça, il a été dépendant de Pepper durant bien trop longtemps pour vouloir vivre sans elle, et elle lui manque vraiment en quelque sorte. Elle a toujours su quand lui botter les fesses. Enfin, parfois elle l'avait fait quand elle n'aurait pas dû, mais ce n'est pas comme si Tony est complètement innocent dans l'affaire.

Une fois que Loki est habillé ils se rendent à la cuisine – le salon leur est toujours interdit en raison de l'organisation frénétique de la fête- et prennent du café pour Tony, du thé pour Loki. Thor finit par revenir et Loki ajuste les vêtements de Tony pour lui, un processus qui se passe considérablement moins facilement que lorsqu'il le fait sur lui-même car au moins les vêtements de Tony lui vont d'une certaine façon. Thor ne peut même pas rentrer dans quoi que ce soit, le pantalon finit coincé quelque part autour de ses chevilles car il ne va pas plus loin que ses cuisses de tronc d'arbre, et ses épaules sont trop larges pour qu'il puisse passer les manches de la chemise, et encore moins l'enfiler. C'est hilarant et Tony fait prendre des photos à JARVIS, mais à la fin Loki est parvenu à faire que les vêtements aillent, et Thor a l'air adorablement enthousiaste à ce propos. Puis il devient un peu timide et demande s'il peut inviter Jane, ne comprenant clairement pas la partie où elle est à plusieurs heures et ne pourrait pas arriver à l'heure même si elle le voulait. A la surprise de Tony et Thor, Loki, après que Tony ait expliqué le problème à Thor, propose d'aller la chercher, si elle le veut. Thor s'éloigne pour l'appeler et revient une demi-heure plus tard, ayant un peu l'air d'avoir pleuré mais clairement heureux.

Ils mangent avec tout le monde à midi, repas durant lequel on pose à Loki et Thor des questions absolument pas subtiles sur le genre de nourriture qu'ils aiment, et puis tout le monde doit soudainement se préparer, parce qu'apparemment ce ne sont pas juste Bruce et Thor qui vont accompagner Loki et Tony à la mairie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Tony finit par devoir appeler son chauffeur de remplacement pour faire rentrer tout le monde dans sa limousine, et puis soudainement Loki a disparu et JARVIS l'informe qu'il n'est nulle part dans la tour. Durant un bref instant tout le monde a l'air catastrophé et essaie de ne pas lancer de regards sympathiques à Tony, mais alors Loki sort de nulle part, une jolie petite femme accroché à son bras.

« -Ma Jane ! s'exclame Thor, et elle se jette sur lui, saute et lui donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. »

Tony l'a rencontrée dans une boucle précédente, l'a employée durant plusieurs semaines en fait, mais c'est le moment où il se rend compte que dans les faits il l'aime beaucoup.

Ils se hurlent un peu dessus –enfin, Jane hurle, et puis elle pleure, et puis Thor pleure, et puis ils se pleurent dessus un moment et rendent d'une façon générale tout le monde très mal à l'aise avec leur scène de ménage, et puis soudainement tout va bien de nouveau.

« -Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée, dit Jane à travers ses larmes lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle vient de se donner en spectacle, et devant qui.

-Nah, je pense qu'on a tous ressenti l'impulsion de donner un coup de poing à un dieu nordique à un moment dans nos vies, dit Tony. »

Elle rit et se tamponne les yeux.

« -Quand même, ce n'était probablement pas… Je pense que j'ai ruiné mon maquillage.

-Facilement réglé, dit Natasha, la prenant par le coude et l'emmenant. »

Dix minutes plus tard elles reviennent et Tony pense plus ou moins que son maquillage a l'air mieux maintenant qu'avant qu'elle ne commence à pleurer, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il est un expert, ou veut se ramasser son poing, donc il ne dit rien.

Enfin, tout le monde s'empile dans des voitures et ils vont tous jusqu'à la mairie. Natasha et Clint sont tous deux armés de caméras digitales et prennent d'innombrables photos alors qu'ils traversent les longs couloirs, en un groupe terriblement bruyant. Le mariage lui-même n'est pas vraiment exceptionnel ; l'adjoint semble un peu confus face à la foule (et leur bizarrerie, personne ne qualifierait aucun d'eux de normal) parce que Tony n'avait rien mentionné à ce propos au téléphone. En fait, il avait dit que cela serait une affaire rapide et privée, pliée et emballée rapidement. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être du tout le cas. Le discours du type, conséquemment, est un peu désordonné, clairement pas préparé mais construit sur des discours précédents alors qu'il dit quelque chose à propos d'unions et de vies liées et de compromis et de communication et leur fait promettre à tous les deux de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre etc. Puis la partie administrative suit où ils signent et Bruce et Thor signent (Loki et Thor ont besoin de beaucoup de place pour tous leurs titres, en particulier Loki, parce qu'il n'est pas juste Prince Loki Odinson d'Asgard mais également Prince Loki Laufeyson de Jötunheimr et une poignée d'autres trucs, parmi lesquels une sorte de grosse tête de sorcier ou un truc du genre), et puis ils en ont terminé.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'avez pas d'alliances, grommelle Natasha quand ils partent. Hey, toi ! Prends une photo. »

Le type qu'elle a hélé se fige au milieu de son pas, les yeux écarquillés. Il jette un œil au groupe, déglutit et prend l'appareil photo que Natasha lui passe. Natasha les rassemble tous en un joli groupe sur les marches devant le bâtiment, le type prend une photo (plusieurs, plutôt, parce que « allez, plus d'une, peux pas faire confiance à ces gens pour pas ressembler à des idiots ! ») et puis Natasha dit à Tony qu'ils vont s'arrêter chez un bijoutier. Sagement, Tony choisit de ne pas protester et donne des instructions à Happy en conséquence ; les autres ne viennent pas avec eux et rentrent à la place pour préparer la fête, donc c'est juste Natasha, Tony et Loki dans la boutique. Après une discussion à voix basse Tony et Loki choisissent tous deux de simples anneaux d'or fins, faisant graver leurs noms à l'intérieur. Pendant qu'ils attendent la gravure Natasha lorgne un combo cher de boucles d'oreille, colliers et autres trucs du même genre – bracelets, jolies pinces à cheveux et peignes, bagues. Il est clair qu'elle n'est pas vraiment habituée à cette échelle de prix.

« -Cela t'irait bien, commente Tony, désignant du platine avec une combinaison de diamants verts.

-Non, dit Loki. Ceci. »

Il désigne quelque chose de similaire, le métal est toujours du platine, mais avec des émeraudes à la place.

Natasha émet un son pensif en signe d'assentiment.

« -Où est la différence ? demande Tony. »

C'est très similaire pour lui.

« -Les émeraudes sont d'un vert plus chaud, répond Loki. Sa peau est pâle, mais la couleur de ses cheveux invite à des couleurs plus chaudes. Les diamants sont plus herbeux, plus froids. »

Ok alors. C'est pour ça que Tony s'habille rarement lui-même ; il ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que vient juste de dire Loki.

Le bijoutier revient avec leurs anneaux ; notant leur intérêt il essaie de rendre la parure attirante pour eux mais Natasha sourit et dit qu'elle n'a pas les moyens. Ils partent sous les excuses légèrement embarrassées du bijoutier, et alors que Natasha monte dans la limousine devant eux Tony et Loki échangent un regard. Tony prend note d'acheter la parure pour Natasha lors d'une occasion spéciale, un anniversaire peut-être, Noël, content-que-tu-sois-pas-morte, quelque chose. Autrement elle ne l'accepterait pas, s'il la lui donnait juste comme ça.

A la tour, ils sont accueillis par des flûtes de champagne ; les autres les attendaient apparemment impatiemment. Le salon a été préparé pour une fête avec de quoi détendre l'ambiance, de la musique et un buffet plein de bonnes choses incluant sushis et d'autres trucs qui ne vont pas vraiment ensemble mais que Tony aime particulièrement. Il note qu'il y a plusieurs desserts avec du miel, incluant de la banane et de l'ananas frits au miel, des triangles d'amande et une sorte de cupcake avec de la crème au miel. Loki est très partant pour cette partie du buffet.

La fête est sympa ; certainement mieux que la plupart de celles auxquelles Tony est allé parce qu'il n'a pas à faire de la lèche, n'a pas à prétendre être ce qu'il n'est pas (par exemple, quelqu'un de gentil). Pepper ne vient pas et Tony en est un peu triste, mais pas trop. La tension entre eux aurait probablement ruiné la bonne humeur, et il veut qu'ils se rabibochent, mais ne sait pas comment.

« -C'était étonnamment bien, commente Tony lorsque lui et Loki sont enfin seuls après que la fête se soit terminée aux petites heures du matin. »

Il est un peu ivre – tout le monde l'était un peu et certains ont fait des choses dont ils vont avoir honte au matin – mais il ne s'est délibérément pas soûlé. C'est sa nuit de noces ; la seule qu'il aura probablement.

« -T'étais-tu attendu à ce que cela ne soit pas le cas ? demande curieusement Loki, défaisant les derniers boutons de sa chemise. »

Au cours de la soirée Tony a défait en douce les boutons du haut l'un après l'autre, révélant lentement le cou de Loki, puis sa clavicule, son sternum. Loki l'a laissé faire et Natasha a pris quelques photos sympas, Tony en est sûr, il va devoir vérifier plus tard.

« -Pas- non, pas vraiment, répond Tony, fronçant les sourcils en y réfléchissant. Je n'y suis juste pas habitué, je suppose. A avoir des amis, je veux dire.

-Moi non plus, dit doucement Loki, sortant de son pantalon. »

Tony fait une pause au milieu de son mouvement de faire passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête parce que, merde. Il a fait un bon mariage, et il ne veut pas dire économiquement.

Remarquant l'attention de Tony sur lui pendant qu'il plie ses vêtements sur une chaise, Loki hausse un sourcil en le considérant, souriant un peu.

« -Tu as conscience que sur Asgard, un mariage n'est pas considéré valide tant qu'il n'a pas été consommé ?

-C'est pareil ici, renchérit Tony, regardant Loki de haut en bas et se léchant les lèvres.

-Tu as besoin d'être nu pour ça, dit Loki, s'allongeant sur le lit et s'étirant pour prendre le lubrifiant sous l'oreiller. »

Très rapidement, Tony se débarrasse de ses vêtements avant de se jeter sur le lit à côté de Loki. Il prend le lubrifiant à son mari et l'attire dans un baiser, une affaire longue, langoureuse, qui se termine avec lui à moitié sur Loki, le pressant contre le matelas. Ils sont lents, prenant leur temps ; Loki reprend le lubrifiant, en enduit ses doigts et commence à se préparer. Tony trace un chemin de baisers dans son cou, lèche sa clavicule avant de descendre sur son ventre, mordillant la peau sensible. Loki halète et essaie de ne pas rire ; Tony est trop doux, il l'a déjà appris, Loki est tellement chatouilleux à certains endroits que le toucher trop doucement le fera rire.

« -Tony ! halète finalement Loki, essayant de rendre sa voix ferme malgré les gloussements tentant de se libérer. »

Il n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qu'on prend au sérieux mais Tony se garde bien de continuer à le taquiner ; il cesse d'être doux et presse ses dents dans la peau juste en-dessous du nombril de Loki, descend, le menton effleurant son érection.

« -Tony, répète Loki, de façon considérablement plus tendue maintenant. »

Tony émet un son pensif et, bien conscient que Loki s'attend à ce qu'il continue de jouer, aspire le sexe de Loki dans sa bouche avant que celui-ci s'en rende compte.

Loki s'exclame de surprise, son corps se tendant alors qu'il remonte instinctivement les jambes, la partie supérieure de son corps se recroquevillant vers son milieu également. Emettant de nouveau un 'hmm' Tony descend plus bas, suçant fort, faisant gémir et haleter Loki. Cela prend un moment à ce dernier pour se reprendre et revenir à se préparer, Tony peut le dire d'après la façon dont son corps devient lâche, ses genoux s'affaissant et s'écartant largement. Voulant mieux savoir ce qui se passe, Tony soupèse les testicules de Loki, presse l'articulation de son doigt dans la boule de nerfs sensible en-dessous avant de descendre plus loin, effleurant du bout de ses doigts ceux de Loki, comptant. Il en a deux à l'intérieur en ce moment mais quand les doigts de Tony touchent les siens, Loki les retire, prend l'index de Tony entre les siens et réinsèrent les trois. Ensemble ils finissent de l'assouplir ; Tony porte grande attention à la respiration de Loki, pour une raison inconnue c'est une des choses qu'il trouve le plus excitant, la façon dont le souffle de Loki s'accélère, se tend quand il essaie de le réguler, ralentit puis s'intensifie de nouveau lorsqu'il s'oublie et se perd dans les sensations combinées de la bouche de Tony sur lui et des doigts en lui.

Presque simultanément ils retirent leurs doigts ; Tony libère le sexe de Loki et essaie de remonter sur son corps, mais avec une main sur son torse Loki le pousse sur le dos à la place, fait passer une jambe par-dessus les hanches de Tony, s'empare du pénis de ce dernier de sa main glissante et descend dessus. Il est tellement fluide et rapide que Tony est presque surpris ; il grogne et accroche ses mains aux hanches de Loki. Loki baisse le regard sur lui, un petit sourire jouant au coin de ses lèvres alors même qu'il halète, s'habituant à la sensation du sexe de Tony l'étirant.

Tony se mord la lèvre inférieure et essaie de rester aussi immobile que possible ; ses hanches ne cessent d'essayer de remonter, de s'enfoncer davantage en Loki. Cela devient infiniment plus difficile lorsque Loki se contracte autour de lui, lui arrachant un son et faisant son corps se tendre.

« -Bordel, bébé, halète-t-il. Bouge ! »

Loki sourit doucement, mais commence enfin à bouger, de minuscules mouvements de hanche en premier lieu, qui s'intensifient lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit à chevaucher vigoureusement Tony. Au début il se concentre davantage sur Tony et ses réactions, comme peut le dire ce dernier, et il s'assure que Loki ait sa part, gémissant bruyamment et fermant les yeux, montrant combien il aime ça. Loki gémit également, finit par augmenter la cadence, commençant à se focaliser davantage sur son propre plaisir, et Tony aime encore mieux ça que lorsqu'il se concentre davantage sur lui. Maintenant c'est lui qui regarde, fixant pratiquement Loki alors qu'il le chevauche rapidement avec des mouvements courts, se frottant contre lui, faisant appuyer le sexe de Tony contre sa prostate. Il a la tête rejetée en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le visage tendu de plaisir. Tony le regarde se perdre complètement, prendre son plaisir de son corps et putain, c'est la chose la plus chaude qu'il ait jamais vue. Presque inconsciemment il tend le bras, prenant l'érection de Loki en main. Loki grogne et force ses yeux à s'ouvrir, baisse le regard sur lui, presque fiévreux. Il est vraiment proche, Tony peut le voir, et il tend son autre main, égratignant le ventre de Loki de ses ongles. Un fort et vigoureux coup de rein plus tard, Loki jouit bruyamment, sa semence chaude dans la main de Tony. Le propre orgasme de Tony le surprend presque ; il gémit lorsque le corps de Loki se contracte autour de lui et il ne parvient pas à se retenir plus longtemps, il s'enfonce dans Loki et jouit.

Respirant lourdement, Loki manque de s'écrouler sur Tony ; celui-ci le rattrape et le guide sur le matelas, puis ils restent juste allongés là pour reprendre leur souffle. Tony s'essuie négligemment la main sur les draps avant de se rapprocher, pressant un baiser sur le front en sueur de Loki. Il est fatigué ; la journée commence enfin à le rattraper et Loki aussi a l'air d'être déjà à moitié endormi. Remontant les draps, Tony les rabat sur eux, entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Loki et s'autorise à s'endormir. A un moment durant la nuit, Loki le réveille et ils ont un autre round, et encore le lendemain matin, et puis dans la douche jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient parfaitement consommé leur mariage. Lorsqu'ils émergent aux alentours de midi les autres les taquinent beaucoup à ce sujet ; ils ne pouvaient pas entendre, Tony aime que les choses soient insonorisées, mais ce qu'ils faisaient alors est des plus évidents.

« -Oh pitié, fait Loki en roulant des yeux lorsque Clint plaisante sur le fait qu'ils peuvent laisser tomber les préservatifs maintenant qu'ils sont mariés et que leurs enfants ne seront pas des bâtards à présent. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de cinglant – son expression rend très claire la direction que prendra sa réplique- Thor interrompt.

« -Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur ma nièce et mes neveux, ami Barton, dit-il dangereusement. »

Clint cligne des yeux ; Loki arbore une expression similairement choquée.

« -Uh, dit Clint, passant d'un frère à l'autre. Y'a pas de mal ? C'était juste une blague. »

Tony décide d'avoir pitié de lui.

« -T'aurais dû faire tes recherches sur la mythologie nordique, Barton. C'est pas une blague si cela peut vraiment arriver. »

A Loki et à Thor, il explique :

« -Sur Terre les hommes ne tombent pas enceints. Err, les corps mâles ne peuvent pas, c'est physiquement impossible. »

Thor et Loki ont tous deux l'air un peu perplexes, mais passent à autre chose en échangeant un regard disant clairement quelque chose comme « les étranges midgardiens avec leurs étranges manières ».

« -Donc, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? fait Natasha en changeant de sujet ; elle ne semble absolument pas affectée alors que Steve et Clint échangent des regards dubitatifs à la perspective de la grossesse mâle étant courante. Vous retournez à Asgard, si j'ai bien entendu ?

-Ouais. »

Tony grimace, jetant un œil à Loki et Thor. Thor a le regard fixé sur son assiette alors que Loki a l'air complètement indifférent, mais à ce stade l'inexpressivité de son visage commence à tout dire à Tony.

« -Après-demain, dit-il à Natasha, avant de s'enquérir du déjeuner. »

Elle ne revient pas dessus.

Les jours suivants Tony fait de son mieux pour prétendre que tout va bien, mais parfois les choses entre lui et Loki sont tendues. Pas comme de la tension entre eux mais le fait qu'ils soient tendus et prétendent qu'ils ne le sont pas.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillent le jour où ils retourneront à Asgard, il n'y a pas moyen de continuer à faire semblant ; Tony se réveille pour se retrouver sous le regard intensément scrutateur de Loki. Le visage proche de celui de Tony sur l'oreiller, Loki ne fait aucun mouvement pour cacher son observation.

Tony cligne des yeux et se lèche les lèvres, s'éclaircit la gorge. Pile quand il n'est plus en mesure de supporter le silence plus longtemps il ouvre la bouche, mais Loki est plus rapide.

« -Je voulais te remercier, dit-il doucement. Pour avoir rendu ce qui pourrait très bien être la dernière semaine de liberté de ma vie…appréciable. »

Merde. Tony a envie de lui dire de ne pas parler comme ça, qu'il n'a pas envie de l'entendre, mais le déni ne marche que temporairement et il ne veut pas repousser Loki comme ça, pas quand il s'ouvre ainsi. Alors il déglutit et se contente d'acquiescer. Loki ne semble pas avoir quoi que ce soit de plus à dire, il baisse juste les yeux et respire.

Tony se rapproche et passe ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

« -Je voudrais que tu croies que tu vas sortir un jour. »

Loki émet un son sarcastique.

« -Impossible.

-Alors je veux au moins que tu fasses semblant. S'il te plaît, Loki. »

Tony presse un baiser sur le front de Loki.

« -Si tu crois que les choses vont mal se passer, il est bien plus probable que cela sera le cas. Tu n'essaierais pas autant s'il n'y a aucun intérêt de toute façon.

-Y en a-t-il un, au moins ? demande Loki d'une petite voix.

-Oui, dit fermement Tony. Ecoute, il y a eu des circonstances atténuantes pour tout ce que tu as fait pendant et après le couronnement. Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'aller à Jötunheimr, tu as essayé de toutes tes forces de t'assurer que tu n'irais pas, et ce garde à qui tu as dit d'appeler Odin aura à le confirmer. Ouais, t'as manipulé Thor, mais Thor l'a été facilement, c'est pas comme si tu as dû lui mentir ou même y mettre du tien, il l'a dit lui-même. Tout ce qui s'est passé après…bordel, bébé, c'est l'exemple parfait du compromis émotionnel, des circonstances atténuantes et d'un nombre de gens portant une partie du blâme.

-Tu ne comprends pas, interrompt Loki. Cela n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui compte est ce que pense le Père de Toute Chose.

-N'as-tu pas quelqu'un pour plaider ta cause ? fait Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Un avocat ? Quelqu'un pour expliquer tout ça objectivement ? »

Loki secoue la tête.

« -Non. Le Père de Toute Chose m'entendra, ainsi que Thor et possiblement Lady Sif et les Trois Guerriers.

-Et moi ?

-Toi également, mais sans relation avec le procès, lui dit Loki. Il souhaite t'interroger sur la Roue de l'Equilibre. Cela n'aura probablement aucune incidence sur le procès. »

Tony se mord la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'ils digressent – ils sont déjà passés par-là avant.

« -Eh bien, c'est pas grave. Ce qui est important est que ce n'est pas un cas en noir et blanc de juste une personne prenant tout le blâme, et Thor le lui dira, et tu dois le lui dire aussi. »

La bouche de Loki se pince ; il n'aime clairement pas l'idée.

« -Tu dois, bébé, répète Tony, regardant Loki droit dans les yeux. Tu dois le lui dire, aussi calmement que tu le peux, ce que ça t'a fait ressentir. Je sais que tu détestes ça, je sais que tu ne veux pas lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais tu vas devoir. Ne sois pas têtu, s'il te plaît. »

Voyant que Loki n'est pas enchanté par l'idée, Tony essaie d'expliquer.

« -Si tu lui dis ce que tu as ressenti –en découvrant la chose de cette manière, qu'il a menti, et également qu'avant ça, il ne t'a pas écouté en ce qui concernait le fait que Thor soit un bon roi- peut-être qu'il s'identifiera à toi. Je sais que tu penses que cela ne sert à rien, que cela ne sera pas le cas, mais il y a une chance. Ok ? Il y a une chance. Et s'il te plaît, juste…peux-tu me promettre que tu feras tout pour en sortir indemne ? »

Durant un long moment Loki est silencieux, se contentant de regarder Tony. Finalement il acquiesce, juste une fois, lentement.

« -D'accord, dit-il doucement. Je le ferai. »

Il ferme les yeux.

« -Merci. »

Tony l'attire plus près, enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il sait combien cela, cette unique promesse, est difficile pour Loki.

Ils ne disent rien d'autre. Ils finissent par se lever en silence, prendre leur douche ensemble et prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres. Loki et Thor sont tous deux vêtus de leurs vêtements ases, Loki en cuir noir, Thor dans son combo d'armure habituel, et aucun d'eux ne mange autant que d'habitude, malgré le fait que Bruce et Natasha aient fait des pancakes pour tout le monde. L'ambiance est morose ; les autres ne connaissent pas les détails de ce qui se passe mais ils savent que c'est sérieux.

Après avoir mangé – Tony est à peine parvenu à avaler quelque chose, bien qu'il ait fait un vaillant effort pour faire semblant – ils font leurs bagages et puis Loki les téléporte au Texas, où il y a un motif circulaire apparemment brûlé dans le sol, bien que ça n'ait pas l'air vraiment brûlé, juste comme si c'est…juste là, à part que c'est clairement indestructible, si on en croit les éraflures autour. Tous trois entrent dans ledit cercle, Thor crie « Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost ! » vers le ciel, et puis, avec un bruit d'air, ils sont emportés.

A travers un tourbillon de couleurs ils apparaissent dans une sorte de pièce dorée avec un plafond comme un bol retourné. Tony suppose qu'il devrait être impressionné, si ce n'est par la pièce, par le type gigantesque en armure avec l'énorme épée et les yeux dorés flippants qui semblent voir en lui bien qu'ils ne soient pas focalisés sur lui alors, mais son atterrissage ne se fait pas exactement en douceur. Il trébuche plus ou moins sur Loki, qui en retour fait une expression compliquée allant d'exaspérée à agacé jusqu'à quelque chose comme de l'affection alors qu'il place une main ferme sur le coude de Tony, puis dans le creux de son dos. Tony suppose qu'il a mérité celle-là et ne dit rien sur le geste légèrement condescendant et possessif. Il laisse même Loki prendre son sac et sourcille à peine lorsqu'il semble disparaître en l'air.

« -Bienvenue à la maison, mon Prince, dit le type, et il est clair qu'il ne parle pas à Loki. »

Thor acquiesce, le visage un peu tendu.

« -Heimdall. »

Puis il se dépêche de suivre Loki et Tony, qui l'ont déjà dépassé en direction de la sortie.

Une fois sortis du hall, c'est là que l'ébahissement frappe Tony. Ils sont sur un pont, étrange et sans rambarde, plus ou moins transparent si ce n'était pas pour les lumières de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel scintillant à l'intérieur comme la surface du pétrole. En plus de cela, des pulsions de lumière le traversent, partant de l'énorme cité dorée devant jusqu'au dôme derrière eux. Sous le pont, peut-être loin en bas ou peut-être pas du tout, c'est impossible à dire, il y a un océan d'eau bleu-grise, les vagues tranchantes et pointues. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à quelque chose dans lequel on aurait envie de nager.

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Donc, Asgard, huh ? »

Il aurait difficilement pu dire quelque chose de plus inepte.

La main dans le creux de son dos se contracte.

« -Oui. »

Loki ne lui donne pas plus longtemps pour regarder ; avec une gentille poussée il l'invite à avancer et Tony commence à marcher au moment où Thor les rattrape.

Personne ne dit un mot alors que ce qui avait l'air d'être une distance conséquente au début s'avère n'être qu'une marche d'à peine dix minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent à des sortes de portes dans un mur qui entoure toute la cité, de ce que peut voir Tony. Les gardes se trouvant là sont immobiles, regardant au loin comme le type dans le dôme alors qu'ils les dépassent, mais c'est la dernière fois que quelqu'un les ignore. Ou eh bien, que quelqu'un ignore Thor, parce qu'alors tout le monde le remarquant agite la main avec enthousiasme et le gratifie d'un large sourire, s'ils ne le rejoignent pas immédiatement pour un salut plus personnel. Loki, par contre, ne reçoit généralement rien de plus que des regards brefs, et Tony reçoit le même traitement par association.

Loki remarque qu'il le remarque et, comme brûlée, sa main se retire du dos de Tony ; il va comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux mais Tony la referme immédiatement et place sa propre main dans le creux du dos de Loki à la place, une prise de position tout aussi bien pour Loki que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Thor ne laisse pas les gens le distraire ; il continue de marcher, offrant des sourires et des signes de tête et tout autant de « Je dois y aller, mon ami ». Ils marchent et marchent et Tony commence à avoir l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment une cité ; plutôt un immense, immense palais qui contient une population de la taille d'une cité. Lorsqu'il fait un commentaire à ce propos à Loki, lui et Thor clignent des yeux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à se le demander.

« -Eh bien, oui, dit Loki. C'est bien plus facilement défendable, et à l'époque où ça a été construit, Asgard était en guerre.

-Cela ne fait que depuis les dernières centaines d'années que nous sommes en paix, en fait, ajoute Thor. »

Tony pense aux choses qu'il a lues sur internet – sur les titres informels de Thor, plus spécifiquement, celui faisant référence au fait qu'il ait tué un grand nombre des membres d'une certaine race – et ne dit rien, à part :

« -Eh bien, la paix devrait venir à vous, comme elle vient à beaucoup de gens. »

Et génial, maintenant il parle même comme eux. Pour faire passer son argument, il continue de parler.

« -Ou comme c'est le cas au bout d'un moment. D'abord, après une guerre, tout le monde est genre, yay, on fait la fête, la guerre est finie, maintenant on peut se reconcentrer sur la vie normale – et tout le monde fait ça pour un temps, et puis les gens commencent à remarquer que les choses vont pas, du genre, attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire c'est illégal de foutre ma queue dans les fesses de quelqu'un, et en fait c'est pas juste que les noirs doivent utiliser des entrées différentes, et juste parce que quelqu'un est une femme ça veut pas dire qu'elles devraient juste rester à la maison, faire des gosses et les corvées si elles veulent faire quelque chose d'autre, et ils commencent à en parler, et d'autres sont là genre oh d'accord, vous marquez un point là dans les faits, tandis que d'autres – d'autres signifiant généralement blancs, hétérosexuels ou des hommes homosexuels très refoulés, bien qu'il y ait aussi leurs femmes parfois bien sûr- sont là genre, fermez-là, j'aime comment sont les choses, arrêtez d'essayer de jouer les rapporteurs, et c'est là que les révolutions sociales commencent, avec les manifestations et tout. Vous y êtes ? »

Loki et Thor ne font que plus ou moins le regarder jusqu'à ce que Tony répète sa question ; puis Loki cligne des yeux et répète :

« -Révolutions sociales. »

Cela ne sonne pas comme une question mais c'en est définitivement une. Tony hoche la tête.

« -Ouais, comme…ici cela serait probablement quelque chose du genre, toutes les femmes et quelques hommes qui sont de vrais hommes et pas des porcs sexistes se rassemblant et faisant, oi, en fait, c'est nul, juste parce que quelqu'un est une femme ça veut pas dire qu'elle peut pas être une guerrière. Et quelqu'un essaierait de les faire taire, et peut-être que ça marche un temps mais alors ils ne font que faire plus de bruit, et finalement quelque chose doit céder ou vous aurez une révolte sur les bras.

-Thèse intéressante, dit Loki. Je suppose que cela vient d'une expérience personnelle ?

-Eh bien, pas personnel en tant que moi, Tony Stark, mais personnel en tant que moi, membre de la race midgardienne, alors oui. Et je veux dire par-là, pas juste moi, une partie de la société occidentale. Partout c'est comme ça. Donnez-moi dix minutes avec internet et je peux vous donner une centaine d'exemples. »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -C'est ce qui arrive quand il n'y a pas de guerre dans le coin pour occuper les gens et les faire se résigner et faire avec parce qu'il n'y a pas de plus gros poisson à griller.

-Peut-être, dit pensivement Thor. Que tu devrais conseiller le Père de Toute Chose là-dessus. »

Tony cligne des yeux. Et encore une fois.

« -Excuse-moi ?

-C'est la première fois qu'Asgard est en paix depuis si longtemps, explique Loki. Et il semble que cela restera ainsi encore un moment, avec le potentiel soulèvement de Jötunheimr étant une affaire réglée.

-Uh, ok. »

Tony ne dirait pas qu'il est qualifié pour conseiller quelqu'un sur les problèmes sociaux, mais il peut le faire.

« -Je parlerai à père, dit joyeusement Thor. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup que nous pouvons apprendre de ton peuple.

-Eh bien, beaucoup des trucs ok qui se passent aujourd'hui ne fonctionnent qu'à cause des mauvais trucs qui sont arrivés avant, essaie Tony avec prudence. Parce que les gens se souviennent combien les choses allaient pas, ou du moins combien certaines personnes se sont battues contre et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'être en paix en tant que pays sans changer quelque chose. Cela ne sera probablement pas aussi facile de faire ces changements sans la révolution avant – en partie parce que les gouvernements ont tendance à ne pas faire de changements à moins qu'ils n'y soient obligés, et en partie parce que les gens opposés ne les accepteraient pas, je parierais.

-Tout changement à faire devra être discuté au conseil, dit quelqu'un ; Thor et Loki sursautent visiblementalors que quelqu'un s'avance vers eux, et c'est ce qui fait sursauter Tony. »

Le type a l'air vieux, ses cheveux blancs et un cache-œil recouvrant un de ses yeux. Il a l'air grand et imposant, mais c'est quelque chose d'autre à son propos qui fait appel au respect de Tony. Généralement, lorsque ça arrive – lorsque quelqu'un est tellement habitué à être respecté qu'ils ont un air qui vous fait automatiquement, instinctivement agir avec respect – les pulsions rebelles de Tony remontent à la surface, mais il les maîtrise pour le moment.

« -A quels changements, continue le type, l'air curieux, faites-vous référence, si je puis demander ?

-Rien de spécifique, pas vraiment, répond Tony. Nous avons juste eu d'innombrables révolutions sur Terre. Je racontais juste à Loki et Thor comment elles arrivaient généralement après la fin d'une guerre et que les gens s'habituaient aux temps de paix.

-Nous avons longtemps été en guerre, dit –Tony est des plus sûrs que c'est Odin – le type. »

Tony acquiesce, essayant de ne regarder ni Loki ni Thor.

« -Ouais, ils viennent de le dire. »

Odin incline sa tête vers lui avant de tourner son attention sur Thor.

« -Mon fils. »

A côté de Tony, Loki se tend ; ce n'est pas visible mais Tony peut le sentir comme une vibration dans l' l'autre côté de Tony Thor dit « père », s'avance et descend respectueusement à genou. Ils échangent quelques mots à voix basse, quelque chose du genre « c'est bon de voir que tu vas bien », mais Tony n'y fait pas attention, il se concentre sur Loki à la place, qui fixe le mur, le visage complètement inexpressif, les yeux dans le vague. Il est possible que Tony ait sous-estimé l'effet qu'être en la présence de l'homme que Loki a considéré comme son père durant la majorité de sa vie aurait sur lui –le même homme qui l'a condamné à mort plusieurs fois.

Pratiquement sûr que Loki n'accueillerait pas bien le moindre geste manifeste, Tony replace sa main dans le creux de Loki, se penchant un peu ; pas suffisamment pour rendre évident qu'il propose du réconfort mais assez pour que Loki sache qu'il est, eh bien, là. Que Tony couvre ses arrières. Et pas juste littéralement.

En ayant fini avec Thor, Odin s'avance vers eux, focalisé sur Loki maintenant.

« -Mon fils, dit-il encore, et son attitude a un peu changé de quand il l'a dit à Thor, mais Tony ne dirait pas qu'il l'utilise de la même façon que Tony lorsqu'il se disputait avec son père. »

Il crachait le nom de leur relation comme une malédiction, une insulte, « père », et son père crachait en retour, « fils », des armes dans une guerre entre eux qui ne s'était jamais vraiment terminée.

Non, Odin ne le dit pas comme ça. Tony referme sa main dans le creux du dos de Loki, et Loki fléchit les genoux et dit, la voix un peu guindée, « Père de Toute Chose ».

Tony ne peut pas dire ce qui se passe sur le visage d'Odin, il ne le connaît juste pas assez bien, mais pour lui ça ressemble un peu à de la tristesse. Il hésite à y apposer un terme plus fort, comme du chagrin, mais peut-être que c'est ce que c'est.

« -Loki, dit Odin. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. »

Acquiesçant avec raideur, Loki se redresse.

« -Merci. »

Il y a un moment gênant où Odin fixe Loki et Loki fixe un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Odin, puis Odin se tourne vers Tony, lentement, un peu avec réticence, mais son visage ne trahit plus rien.

« -Bienvenue à Asgard, Anthony Stark.

-Merci. Sympa d'être là. Salut. »

Tony affiche son sourire publicitaire et essaie de le rendre aussi authentique que possible, et puis il pense que peut-être il devrait faire le truc avec le fléchissement de genou, ce qui est terriblement gênant mais bon, Thor et Loki l'ont fait également et ils sont d'un rang supérieur à lui.

Odin incline la tête.

« -J'enverrais bien un serviteur vous accompagner à vos quartiers, mais de ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Loki qui croise enfin son regard, si ce n'est pour un instant.

« -Mes félicitations pour votre union, dit calmement Odin, fixant Loki un instant avant de regarder Tony, l'incluant.

-Merci. »

Tony essaie très fort de ne pas faire traîner ses pieds, ce qui est vraiment putain de difficile dans les faits parce que bordel, on pourrait couper la tension au couteau. Il se sent tellement mal à l'aise et vibre presque du besoin d'alléger la chose, de babiller, d'attirer l'attention, peut-être même susciter la colère de tout le monde si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter avec tous les courants émotionnels sous-jacents. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie il fait preuve de retenue et ne dit pas un mot. Pas juste parce qu'il n'est pas en position de s'impliquer, mais parce qu'il pense que c'est quelque chose dont Loki devra s'occuper lui-même. L'implication de Tony ne ferait qu'empirer les choses au final.

« -Merci, dit calmement Loki, tendant le bras et plaçant le bout de ses doigts sur le coude de Tony. Si vous n'avez pas d'objections, je vais montrer nos quartiers à Tony maintenant.

-Bien sûr, accorde Odin, s'écartant. Je vous verrai au repas de midi. »

Ce n'est pas une requête. Loki incline la tête.

« -Oui, votre majesté. »

Le visage d'Odin se contracte, et Loki emmène Tony. Thor se tient sur le côté, Tony ne se rappelle de lui que maintenant ; son expression a l'airchagrinée mais il parvient à gratifier Tony d'un faible sourire lorsque leurs yeux se croisent. Loki regarde droit devant lui, ne regardant ni à gauche ni à droite, alors qu'il mène Tony le long du couloir, sa poigne sur le coude de Tony se raffermissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent de Thor et Odin.

Si avant Tony avait ressenti le besoin presque incontrôlable de parler, maintenant pas un mot ne pourrait passer ses lèvres même s'il savait quoi dire. Il reste parfaitement silencieux comme si un bruit de sa part pouvait briser la tension friable maintenant la colonne vertébrale de Loki raide. Plus tard, il n'arrive pas à se rappeler à quoi il s'attendait lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin aux quartiers de Loki, mais c'était probablement plus dramatique que ce qui finit par arriver dans les faits : rien. Loki ouvre la porte (une lumière se réfléchit sur la surface de ce qui doit être un sort de sécurité), guide Tony à l'intérieur et suit, fermant doucement la porte après lui. Tony n'ose presque pas se retourner, regardant la pièce sans la voir, mais alors il redresse les épaules et fait face à Loki.

Qui a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Calme, impassible, si ce n'est un peu inexpressif, les yeux fixes d'une façon que Tony n'aime pas du tout. Inapprochable ; lorsque Tony fait un mouvement avorté vers lui Loki le dépasse brusquement, s'enfonçant dans la pièce.

« -C'est…le salon, comme tu l'appellerais, dit-il. »

Tony le regarde un instant de plus, lui et la ligne tendue de son dos, la position guindée de ses épaules, puis tourne avec réticence son attention sur la pièce.

« -Eh bien, dit-il. Bébé, je sais pas comment te dire ça, mais j'appellerais ça une bibliothèque. »

Loki se retourne pour le considérer les sourcils froncés, mais la tension dans ses épaules commence à refluer.

« -Ce n'est pas une bibliothèque.

-Ça l'est totalement, contredit Tony ; le simple sujet de conversation les détend tous les deux donc il a enfin l'impression de pouvoir toucher Loki. »

Il s'avance vers lui et place sa main sur sa hanche, se penchant pour un court baiser.

« -Tous les murs sont recouverts de livres du sol au plafond, il y a des étagères supplémentaires dans la pièce, et les seuls autres meubles sont une table et une chaise. Ceci, chéri, est une bibliothèque. »

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, Loki jette un œil autour de la pièce.

« -Cela ne contient même pas une fraction de la quantité de livres et de parchemins qu'il faudrait pour que cela soit digne d'être qualifié de bibliothèque.

-Appelle ça une bibliothèque privée alors. »

Et juste parce qu'il peut, Tony embrasse Loki de nouveau.

« -Un salon a besoin de plus de trucs pour se divertir et surtout, davantage d'options pour s'asseoir. Tu sais, c'est une pièce où tu peux divertir les invités.

-Je ne divertis pas d'invités, dit hargneusement Loki.

-Là, on y est, fait Tony avec un large sourire. Ce sont plutôt les invités qui te divertissent, pas vrai ? Je vois comment c'est.

-Si tu le dis. »

Loki tourne hautainement les talons et traverse la pièce jusqu'à un escalier circulaire dans le coin. Tony se hâte à sa suite, terminant dans la pièce au-dessus de la bibliothèque. C'est clairement une chambre, ne contenant rien d'autre qu'un immense lit et beaucoup de fenêtres offrant une vue spectaculaire de l'espace au-delà de l'océan.

« -La chambre – je suppose que nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sur cela, au moins ? »

Tony a un rictus et lorgne.

« -Nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sur tout ce qui implique un lit, chéri. »

Roulant des yeux vers le plafond, Loi va comme pour redescendre mais Tony entre dans la pièce, vers les fenêtres. La vue est véritablement à couper le souffle ; il voit des grappes d'étoiles et de nébuleuses, toutes juste là, si proches qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait les toucher.

« -Sont-elles toujours si visibles ? »

Cela ne devrait pas être possible, c'est la journée, pendant la journée le soleil est trop fort pour qu'on puisse voir la moindre autre source de lumière. Mais clairement, les lois normales de la physique ne s'appliquent pas ici.

« -Oui. »

Loki le rejoint.

« -Nous sommes du côté le plus au nord de la Cité d'Asgard. La ville est au point le plus au nord du royaume. Derrière nous, le soleil se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est ; il ne touche jamais vraiment la Mer Asgardienne. »

Il fait une pause.

« -Je suggèrerais de ne rien faire tomber de valeur, toi-même inclus, dans l'océan.

-Etait pas dans mes intentions. »

Tony lui jette un œil avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant en bas. Ils sont suffisamment hauts pour ne plus être en mesure de voir les vagues à l'air tranchant, mais il se souvient nettement d'elles.

« -C'est vraiment beau.

-Oui. »

Loki enroule un bras autour de la taille de Tony et pose ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

« -Mes quartiers ont la meilleure vue de toute la cité.

-Je peux voir ça. »

Tony s'appuie contre Loki et se contente de fixer le ciel ; il se demande ce qu'il verrait s'il avait un télescope pour zoomer. Toutes ces étoiles s'avéreraient-elles être une galaxie ? L'une d'elles est-elle la Voie Lactée ? Le découvrir lui démange les doigts.

« -Est-ce que les étoiles sont toujours les mêmes ?

-Non. Tu vois ça ? »

Loki désigne une nébuleuse dans le coin est le plus bas de leur vue.

« -Cela s'appelle…c'est considéré comme un des fruits d'Yggdrasil. C'est le point focal dans le ciel, au bout de la branche – l'axe autour duquel ce monde tourne.

-L'Etoile Polaire, réalise Tony. C'est ce que l'Etoile Polaire est pour nous. Elle est presque constante, bouge juste de façon minimale car elle est parfaitement alignée avec l'axe de la Terre. »

Loki acquiesce, Tony peut le sentir dans ses cheveux.

« -Oui. »

Puis il s'éloigne, tirant sur le t-shirt de Tony. Un peu avec réticence – il pourrait rester là durant des heures, juste à regarder un ciel si beau qu'il ne pourrait jamais le voir en personne où que ce soit sur Terre – Tony se retourne et suit Loki en bas. Loki traverse la pièce et ouvre une porte, révélant une salle de bain contenant une grande baignoire incrustée dans le sol et déjà remplie d'eau. Une fois de plus il y a une fenêtre allant du sol au plafond, offrant une superbe vue du ciel. S'avançant davantage dans la pièce, Tony trouve une étagère contenant un certain nombre de produits ; de ce qu'il peutvoir, du savon, des huiles, des poudres, des liquides et des herbes séchées dans des fioles de verre. Il y a également un miroir, positionné de manière à avoir le ciel dans le dos lorsqu'on se place devant. Tony a vraiment envie de voir Loki comme ça, nu – il veut le prendre devant ce miroir, tout en regardant leur reflet et le ciel.

La visite se termine dans la dernière pièce à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, le placard de Loki. Il est plein de vêtements, beaucoup de cuir, un grand nombre de verts, bleus, noirs et bruns. Une fois qu'ils sont dedans Loki laisse tomber le sac de Tony par terre et ils commencent à défaire leurs bagages. Le sac semble trop petit pour contenir tout ce que Loki y a mis, mais Tony a cessé de se poser des questions sur les choses que Loki fait avec de l'espace supplémentaire qui ne devrait pas exister.

Une des choses que Loki sort du sac et la mallette de Tony contenant son armure portable, mais ce n'est dans les faits pas la mallette normale, c'est un nouveau prototype. Ce qui veut dire par-là que cela aurait dû être testé en profondeur en toute circonstance excepté une véritable situation d'urgence mais que ce n'est pas le cas parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps, mais il est quand même des plus sûrs que cela marche parfaitement. C'est un peu fouillis, fait un peu à la dernière minute durant les deux derniers jours car il s'est soudainement rendu compte que cela serait très utile si l'armure pouvait venir à lui sans qu'elle soit à pleine vitesse, à détruire des murs et possiblement balayer si ce n'est carrément tuer des gens dans le processus, beaucoup comme Mjölnir lorsque Thor l'appelle. Cela marche, oui, et parfois c'est bien mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est un peu grossier. Ce prototype peut déployer des jets, mais c'est juste fait pour marcher vraiment, vraiment vite. Pour cela il a huit jambes. En tout et pour tout il ressemble un peu à un de ces réplicateurs de Stargate, avec cette ressemblance immanquable aux araignées, tous deux faisant flipper Tony à mort (allez, des réplicateurs _et_ des araignées, pas exactement des associations câlines et réconfortantes) et fait pépier de joie son petit cœur de geek.

« -Où veux-tu mettre cela ? demande Loki, tenant la mallette. »

Il sait vaguement ce que Tony a fait avec et n'a pas du tout fait de commentaire sur le fait qu'il pense si c'est une précaution nécessaire ou de la paranoïa, ce qui n'a fait que rendre Tony encore plus parano. Au point où il pourrait ou ne pourrait pas considérer porter un des gantelets supplémentaires qu'il a apportés avec lui en permanence.

« -Uh, près de la porte serait bien. Ça peut ouvrir les portes, au fait, bien que cela serait probablement bien si t'avais rien pour verrouiller physiquement la porte, parce que cela essaiera de faire fondre le verrou, et dans les faits je n'ai pas pensé aux portes magiquement verrouillées, pas vrai. »

Chagriné, Tony grimace. Sur Terre cela serait putain d'utile mais ici cela pourrait s'avérer n'être rien de plus qu'une fantaisie inutile.

Loki hausse un sourcil, amusé.

« -Je n'ai pas l'habitude de verrouiller mes portes de l'intérieur donc cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Il incline sa tête, observant la mallette.

« -Ne serait-il pas utile d'avoir un plan des étages de façon à ce qu'elle trouve plus facilement son chemin vers toi ? »

Vous voyez ? Au contraire, Loki ne fait que le rendre encore _plus_ parano.

« -Ouais, ça serait utile. »

Tony imite l'expression de Loki, haussant un sourcil tout en ayant un rictus.

« -Tu peux t'en procurer une pour moi ? »

Durant un instant Loki regarde Tony calmement, puis il grimace.

« -Cela serait probablement…malavisé. »

Ouais, Tony s'en doutait.

« -C'est bien c'que je pensais. Pas de souci, j'ai pris ça en compte, c'est programmé pour choisir la façon la plus facile d'arriver jusqu'à moi sans utiliser la force, et ça utilise le sonar.

-Je vois, dit Loki, ne voyant clairement pas, mais il ne semble également pas être d'humeur à admettre son ignorance et revient à vider le sac à la place. »

Il s'avère qu'il n'a pas seulement emporté les vêtements que Tony a choisis, mais également plusieurs pour lui-même, un jogging et quelques vieux t-shirts et même un costume, on dirait. Tony n'a aucune idée de ce que ça signifie bordel, en ce moment Loki porte des vêtements de style ase, mais ça ça veut dire quelque chose, de cela il n'a aucun doute. Il y a peu de choses que Loki fait sans réfléchir.

Une fois que tout est déballé – Loki a même fait de l'espace sur une étagère pour Tony, c'est tellement chou et domestique- Loki met ses mains sur ses hanches et fronce les sourcils. A cet instant Tony se rend compte qu'au lieu de rester planté là comme un tordu, à regarder Loki défaire les bagages, il aurait peut-être dû explorer la bibliothèque à la place, ou la salle de bain avec la vue, parce que, ben. La seule chose qui manque serait qu'il regarde Loki pendant qu'il dort, et alors il fera concurrence au titre de tordu des tordus d'Edward.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il s'avance vers Loki et le touche, parce qu'il peut, et parce que Loki sait qu'il était là, ce qui rend tout moins glauque et psychotique, pas vrai ? Il ne ressent également pas le besoin de tuer Loki (du moins pas récemment), ce qui est également un point ou dix en sa faveur, s'il peut le dire ainsi.

« -Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu vas me montrer tous tes repaires préférés ? »

Loki exhale et passe distraitement un bras autour de la taille de Tony.

« -Peut-être que oui, mais il n'y a pas assez de temps avant que nous ayons à revenir pour le déjeuner. Il n'y a pas assez de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit mais… »

Il hésite.

« -J'allais voir ma-ma…mère, à des moments comme ça. »

Combien Loki lutte avec le terme est évident, et s'il a de tels problèmes juste avec le mot, ses difficultés avec la femme elle-même doivent être exponentiellement plus grandes. Tony exhale, se disant de traiter avec prudence maintenant mais sachant très bien qu'il n'en sait pas assez pour ne pas accidentellement faire de faux pas.

« -Et en as-tu envie ? »

Loki ne répond pas durant un long moment. Son visage est détourné de Tony, un message assez clair, et Tony garde la tête baissée, triturant une des sangles de cuir sur la…veste de Loki, appelons ça une veste. Finalement Loki souffle et dit doucement :

« -Une partie de moi oui. La même partie qui…voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant, qui souhaite que je puisse me défaire de savoir, que tout le monde le puisse. Le reste de moi…sait que ce n'est pas possible. »

Il se tait de nouveau mais il ne semble pas avoir terminé, alors Tony ne dit rien, caressant un morceau de tissu vert herbe que l'on voit à travers le système compliqué de la veste de cuir. Elle fait stratégiquement voir une bribe de la chemise colorée en-dessous, lui donnant envie de toucher.

« -Elle… finit par continuer Loki, et combien c'est dur à dire est évident, il lutte autant avec les mots qu'avec les souvenirs. Avant, quand p- le Père de Toute Chose me condamnait à mort. Elle n'a jamais rien dit. Jamais, jamais en public, jamais devant moi et Thor. Je savais que parfois elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses décisions, mais elle restait toujours silencieuse en-dehors de l'intimité de leurs appartements. »

Eh bien, c'est juste merdique. Peut-être que Tony n'est pas en position de juger, mais comment ne pourrait-il pas, alors qu'il se tient là avec Loki qui n'a jamais eu l'impression que sa mère le soutient véritablement ? Sa _mère_. Et ouais, la solidarité c'est bien et tout, mais si quelqu'un foire de façon épique, tu dois l'ouvrir, même s'il s'agit de ton mari. Et si une partie de la rancœur que Tony ressent soudain envers la mère de Loki est parce qu'il se sent concerné, même si à une échelle plus petite, personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

A part peut-être Loki. Tony sait très bien que parfois cela aide ne serait-ce que juste savoir que quelqu'un peut comprendre au moins un peu. Une fois, un peu après son retour d'Afghanistan, il avait reçu une lettre d'un vétéran qui avait été prisonnier de guerre pendant deux mois. Il a toujours cette lettre. Cela l'a davantage aidé que la moindre séance de thérapie que Pepper a essayé de lui imposer.

« -Ma… »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge, se rapproche de Loki afin de pouvoir appuyer son front contre son cou, cachant son visage.

« -Ma mère ne disait jamais rien non plus. Je veux dire, tu penserais qu'une mère interviendrait si elle voyait son mari ne pas bien traiter leur enfant, pas vrai ? Mais la plupart du temps elle ne faisait que m'éloigner, m'amener à ma chambre et me dire de jouer avant de partir. Même quand j'avais douze ans et étais sur le point d'aller au MIT, elle me disait encore de _jouer_.

-Que faisait-elle les fois où elle ne faisait pas cela ? demande Loki, sa voix prudente.

-Partir, répond Tony, et si sa voix tremble un peu sur l'unique mot, aucun d'eux n'en fait mention.

-Donc ta mère t'éloignait, mais n'était dans les faits pas là pour toi, résume Loki d'un ton très factuel qui est presque cruel, c'est tellement impersonnel. Alors que ma mère était là pour moi –en privé, conditionnellement- mais ne m'a jamais éloigné d'une situation.

-Donc nos parents étaient faits d'échec, à la base, confirme Tony. »

Loki inspire.

« -Elle était là pour moi, cependant. Parfois elle était tout ce que j'avais. »

Ouais, Tony a quelques souvenirs sympas aussi. Des souvenirs de quand sa mère ne s'ennuyait pas trop de lui ou n'était pas trop occupée par ses propres affaires, des quelques fois où son père avait de la patience et n'était pas ivre. Ou était juste suffisamment ivre pour être en mesure de supporter la présence de Tony, personnellement Tony pense que c'est plus probable.

« -Je pense que les gens seront toujours mitigés à propos de leurs parents, peu importe combien ils ont merdé, parce qu'au final ce sont toujours nos parents.

-Ils ne le sont pas cependant, dit brusquement Loki, son corps devenant raide.

-Bébé, dit doucement Tony, l'attirant plus près et pressant un baiser sur le côté du cou de Loki. Juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas liés à toi par le sang ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas tes parents. Peu importe à quel point ils ont foiré. »

Peu importe combien _tu_ as foiré, il veut ajouter, mais il s'en garde bien. Déjà Loki a l'air d'être sur le point de s'écarter de Tony à tout moment ; ça, ou l'attaquer. Maintenant légère sa poigne sur la taille de Loki, Tony dit prudemment :

« -Ce sont tes parents parce qu'ils ont été là toute ta vie, dans tes premiers souvenirs durant ton enfance. »

Les doigts de Loki se referment sur le t-shirt de Tony.

« -Peut-être que c'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent sur Midgard, mais pas à Asgard. Les ancêtres…sont tout.

-Alors c'est une autre des choses qui te rendent différent, dit Tony. »

Loki se raidit brusquement de nouveau et essaie de s'éloigner mais Tony ne le laisse pas faire, raffermissant sa prise sur lui.

« -Non, c'est bien. Différent c'est bien, Loki. Regarde combien tout le monde est guindé et stagnant ici, veux-tu vraiment être comme ça ? Non, tu ne veux pas. Tu ne pourrais pas l'être même si tu essayais, et c'est bien.

-Vraiment, dit Loki, la voix plate, mais c'est clairement une question.

-Oui, lui assure Tony avec emphase. C'est toujours bien. J'aime différent bien plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Loki souffle.

« -Parce que tout est toujours à propos de toi. »

Avec un rire Tony l'attire et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

« -Bien sûr que ça l'est. »

Roulant des yeux, Loki embrasse encore Tony avant de s'écarter.

« -C'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Eh bien, Tony mangerait bien, mais il n'a pas exactement hâte de faire face à davantage de la tension dont il a été témoin entre Loki et Odin la première fois. Mais il n'y a clairement pas moyen d'y échapper, donc il suit Loki à travers le palais slash cité dans ce qui s'avère être une salle à manger relativement privée. Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent Loki sort une dague de nulle part et la passe à Tony ; avant qu'il ne puisse poser des questions les gardes devant la salle ouvrent les portes.

« -Loki ! dit une belle femme blonde lorsqu'ils entrent dans la pièce, se hâtant immédiatement vers eux. »

Loki se tend avant même qu'elle ne les atteigne et l'attire dans une large embrasse sincère.

« -Dame Frigga, dit Loki d'un ton raide lorsqu'elle le lâche, et son expression s'effondre.

-Loki, dit-elle encore, tendant la main pour épouser son visage, mais Loki refuse toujours de la regarder. Je suis ta mère.

-Peut-être, dit calmement Loki, ce qui est considérablement plus que ce qu'il a donné à Odin, mais elle ne le voit pas. »

Sa main retombe et elle regarde Loki un instant, le chagrin clair sur son visage, avant de se reprendre et de se tourner vers Tony, parvenant à forcer un sourire mi-poli, mi-familier.

« -Salut, dit Tony lorsqu'elle lutte clairement un moment, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. »

Loki inspire et place une main dans le dos de Tony.

« -C'est mon mari, Anthony Stark. Tony, c'est Dame Frigga, Reine d'Asgard.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Tony, offrant sa main. »

Frigga cligne des yeux un instant, puis la prend et embrasse ses doigts.

« -Avant c'est l'homme qui embrassait la main d'une femme sur Midgard. Les coutumes se sont-elles inversées ? dit-elle curieusement. »

Tony tousse.

« -Non, en fait. Ces jours-ci on se serre la main. Tout le monde serre la main de tout le monde, vous voyez, c'est plus égal. »

Mais, eh bien. Il prend la main de Frigga et embrasse ses doigts également, rendant toute la situation un peu moins gênante.

« -Cela marche aussi cependant, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil, se faisant charmant au possible.

-Vraiment, Tony ? commente Loki, mi-amusé, mi-incrédule. Maintenant tu flirtes avec ma mère ? »

Puis il pâlit en se rendant compte de son erreur. Frigga se fige un instant, puis baisse les yeux, cachant un sourire douloureux. Lorsqu'elle relève le regard son visage est de nouveau neutre, seul un léger amusement jouant sur ses traits.

« -Oh, dit-elle. Je l'apprécie néanmoins. C'est un très bel homme, ton mari. »

Tony rougit un peu dans les faits, c'est embarrassant. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un le qualifie de beau et fait référence à lui en tant que le mari de quelqu'un dans une seule phrase.

« -Eh bien, merci. Votre beauté dépasse largement la mienne, cependant. »

Elle rit.

« -Et tellement charmant aussi ! Vous l'avez dit de façon bien plus crédible que beaucoup d'autres compliments que j'ai reçus. »

Oh, Tony l'aime, elle est franche. Il apprécie quand les gens sont francs.

« -C'est parce que c'est vrai, dit-il sérieusement. Vos yeux sont absolument saisissants.

-Oh, arrêtez, réprimande-t-elle avec un autre rire. Vous allez me faire rougir. Je suis bien trop âgée pour rougir.

-Sottises, fait Tony d'un geste de la main. Quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que vous doit recevoir des compliments tout le temps. »

Wow, Tony n'est pas habitué à faire des compliments d'une façon non-sexuelle. Mais il peut difficilement qualifier la mère de Loki de superbe, surtout devant Loki.

La pensée lui fait faire une pause ; il ne sait pas s'il a jamais dit quelque chose comme ça à Loki. Bien sûr, il lui a dit qu'il était canon et plein d'autres choses, mais seulement pendant le sexe. Ca le fera pas, ça le fera vraiment pas.

« -Pour des raisons diplomatiques, certainement, lui dit Frigga, se tournant à moitié et les invitant à rejoindre la table d'un geste, où Odin et Thor attendent et essaient de ne pas avoir l'air de regarder.

-La dernière chose que je suis est diplomatique, répond Tony. »

Loki émet un bruit moqueur.

« -C'est la vérité. »

Tony lui fait un large sourire.

« -T'adores ça. Tu peux me faire confiance pour te rappeler à l'ordre si t'as…eh bien, tort. »

Initialement il avait eu l'intention d'être un peu plus direct mais il est parvenu à se rattraper juste à temps. L'ferait pas de jurer devant la Reine et la mère de Loki.

Roulant des yeux, Loki affecte un ton de voix exaspéré, mais un petit sourire joue autour de ses lèvres lorsqu'il dit « Oui, Tony. » Puis il se reprend car ils arrivent à la table (juste parce que c'est une salle à manger privée cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas grand ; Tony commence à piger que tout est ici est disproportionnellement large).

« -Loki, acquiesce royalement Odin. Mr. Stark.

-Uh, Tony, s'il vous plaît, corrige Tony, pris par surprise. Dans les faits je ne sais pas –comment je m'adresse à vous ? Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de rois, je n'en ai jamais rencontré. »

C'est la stratégie habituelle de Tony, si les choses commencent à prendre un tournant gênant, prenez le taureau par les cornes. Avec de la chance, cela prendra les gens par surprise, et cela les fera se sentir gênés et plus enclins à laisser passer la gêne causée par Tony.

Il ne peut pas dire si ça marche maintenant, car Odin dit juste calmement :

« -Votre Majesté est commun, ou Votre Altesse. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« -Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez choisir une forme d'adresse plus sophistiquée, comme le font les Elfes Noirs. »

Thor fait un bruit sourd dans sa gorge. Lorsque tout l'attention se tourne vers lui il baisse la tête, embarrassé, mais incapable de cacher le sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« -Mes excuses. Je trouve cela un peu…amusant. A l'occasion, dit-il à Tony, ils inventent des titres qui semblent plus longs que n'importe quelle autre partie de la conversation.

-C'est leur coutume, dit Odin. Leur façon de montrer leur respect.

-Et je respecte cela, répond sérieusement Thor. Mais c'est néanmoins amusant lorsque l'on s'adresse répétitivement à toi par Votre Grande Majesté, Plus Grand Roi et Plus Haut Sérénissime Leader du Glorieux Peuple d'Asgard.

-Un nom à coucher dehors, commente Tony, essayant de ne pas rire.

-Et cela rallonge considérablement les discussions diplomatiques, dit Thor.

-En effet, accorde Odin. »

Il jette un œil à la table.

« -Mangeons, alors. »

Tout le monde s'assoit ; Odin en tête de table, Thor à sa droite, Frigga à sa gauche, Loki à côté de Thor, faisant signe à Tony de s'asseoir à côté de Frigga. Dès qu'ils sont tous installés quelques serviteurs entrent, n'apportant rien d'aussi idiot qu'une soupe ou une salade en entrée, non. Ils portent un sanglier entier. Ils le placent sur la table et tout le monde commence à s'en découper des morceaux avec leurs propres couteaux (donc c'est pour ça que Loki lui a donné la dague) ; Tony suit, bien moins doué mais faut s'intégrer aux locaux, pas vrai ?

A part que les locaux ont d'énormes, _énormes_ appétits. Ils mangent le sanglier en entier (une fois que c'est sur la table Tony trouve quelques pommes de terre paumées sous la chose, donc au moins ce n'est pas exclusivement de la viande), et une fois que tout est parti les serviteurs reviennent pour emporter la carcasse et apporter un énorme poisson. Celui-ci est également partagé, avec quelque chose de vert, ressemblant à de la laitue, que Tony n'arrive pas à identifier. Après le poisson ils ont une sorte d'oiseau avec quelque légume vert, et cela semble conclure le repas car l'oiseau est plutôt petit, de la taille d'un poulet, et plutôt tendre. Une fois qu'il est également terminé, les serviteurs apportent un bol de fruits découpés baignant dans une fine sauce pleine de miel. Au lieu que chacun prenne une portion du bol pour la manger dans leurs propres assiettes, ils utilisent juste tous des fourchettes avec deux longues dents courbées pour piquer les fruits et les manger. C'est très salissant. Et également un peu bizarre, Tony n'est vraiment pas habitué à littéralement partager un repas comme ça, mais après les animaux, c'est marginalement moins étrange. Ce qui est également étrange est le fait que pendant qu'ils mangent, personne ne parle beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au dessert.

« -Comment trouvez-vous Asgard, Mr. Stark ? demande Frigga, grignotant un des derniers morceaux de fruit. »

Ils ont été découpés en de gros morceaux, assez pour rendre facile le fait de les piquer. Tony n'en a reconnu aucun par le goût.

« -Grande, dit honnêtement Tony. Magnifique. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose encore, mais la vue depuis les appartements de Loki est absolument à couper le souffle. Et appelez-moi Tony, je vous prie. »

Elle sourit.

« -Tony, alors. Loki a la meilleure vue de la cité ; je me souviens, lorsque nous avons emménagé, de la férocité avec laquelle il a lutté pour ces appartements.

-Complètement justifié, d'après moi, dit Tony, jetant un œil à Loki qui semble complètement focalisé sur son gobelet d'hydromel. »

Une autre de ces choses que Tony a trouvé un peu bizarre ; de l'alcool à midi. Mais eh bien, quand l'alcool est concerné Tony ne s'est jamais soucié des conventions de toute façon.

« -Vous devriez voir les jardins la nuit, lorsqu'il fait suffisamment sombre pour voir le ciel même depuis l'intérieur de la cité. C'est magnifique.

-J'ai l'intention de lui montrer les jardins en premier, dit brusquement Loki.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu le fasses maintenant, alors, dit Frigga, lui souriant chaleureusement. Avant qu'ils ne soient envahis de gens faisant leur promenade de l'après-midi. »

Loki croise ses yeux un instant avant de baisser le regard, d'acquiescer et de se lever. Tony prend ça comme un signal et se lève également. Sans un mot Loki part ; Tony fait un salut de la main gêné aux occupants restants à la table.

« -Uh, sympa le repas. A plus tard. »

Puis il se hâte après Loki.

« -Donc, dit Tony une fois qu'il a rattrapé son mari hors de la salle à manger. »

Il remarque les épaules de Loki se tendre juste légèrement et s'il avait eu l'intention de dire quelque chose, il changerait d'avis maintenant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de toute façon.

« -Les jardins ?

-Oui. »

Loki lui offre son bras, alors Tony place sa main dans le creux de son coude et le laisse lui montrer le chemin.

« -Ils sont connus car ils sont au milieu de la ville et très beaux. Les gens viennent de loin pour les visiter. »

Tony acquiesce lentement.

« -Donc…le palais est la cité, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Cela a été construit il y a environ neuf cent ans, lorsque la guerre avec Jötunheimr a montré des signes d'escalade. »

Il tord sa bouche en un sourire sec.

« -Et escalader cela a fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demande prudemment Tony.

-Tu veux dire, comment la guerre a commencé ? Ce fut une lente ascension, explique Loki. Au début, c'était juste…des différences en nature basiques, je pense qu'on pourrait dire. Les Jötunns sont par nature une race plutôt…violente. Puis ils ont commencé à attaquer d'autres mondes et Asgard est intervenue, et depuis lors les choses se sont développées en guerre. Il y a environ cent ans le Père de Toute Chose a pris le Coffret des Hivers, mettant efficacement fin à la guerre.

-Quel est ce Coffret des Hivers ? Tu l'as mentionné avant mais je pense pas que je pige vraiment.

-Jötunheimr est un monde avec de la magie coulant profondément dans le sol. Le Coffret des Hivers canalise cette énergie magique en des alignements accessibles –pas vraiment au-dessus du sol, mais plus près de la surface. Sans, la magie demeure souterraine, inaccessible. »

Tony émet un 'hmmm' pensif. Il aime ça, parler de quelque chose qui, bien qu'intéressant, n'a pas vraiment un impact direct sur leurs vies. Et puis, eh bien. Il découvre qu'il aime écouter Loki parler d'une façon qui a peu à voir avec son accent attrayant ou la cadence plaisante de sa voix.

« -Pour quoi ont-ils besoin de magie ?

-Tout, de ce que je peux dire, répond Loki, les coins de sa bouche s'étirant sèchement. Depuis la guerre en passant par l'agriculture jusqu'à la reproduction. Jötunheimr est un monde gelé, et les Jötunn se sont adaptés en utilisant la magie pour survivre –ils en ont besoin, vraiment. »

Il baisse le regard.

« -Cela explique beaucoup, en fait. »

Tony peut dire vers où ça se dirige, mais il demande quand même.

« -Sur quoi ?

-Moi-même. »

Loki grimace avec autodérision.

« -J'ai toujours utilisé la magie. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas me semblait complètement incompréhensible. La magie me vient facilement, mais en même temps c'est difficile. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils disaient que c'était tricher et me regardaient de haut pour ça. »

Tony, qui a été accusé de tricherie plus d'une fois simplement car il a généralement au moins quatre pas d'avance sur tout le monde, ne peut juste pas laisser passer ça.

« -Ce n'est pas tricher. Ils sont probablement juste jaloux parce que tu déchires totalement dans un domaine où ce sont de parfaits crétins. S'ils pouvaient utiliser la magie comme toi, et comment qu'ils l'utiliseraient.

-Très certainement, confirme Loki. J'ai cessé depuis longtemps de me soucier de ce qu'ils pensent de mes techniques de combat. Surtout depuis qu'aucun d'eux ne soit parvenu à me battre depuis très longtemps. »

Souriant largement, Tony donne un petit coup d'épaule à Loki.

« -C'est ça, bébé. Fais ton truc, rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres. »

Loki lui sourit –juste légèrement, mais c'est plus que tout ce que Tony a obtenu de lui en public- puis prend un tournant surprenant, menant Tony en bas de quelques escaliers dans un jardin plutôt large. Contrairement à Central Park ce n'est pas rectangulaire ; ce n'est même pas tout en lignes droites et en angles. Certaines parties ont des courbes, et alors que tout est uniforme et ne fait pas mal au cerveau de Tony, cela a quand même l'air désordonné. Un peu comme un jardin le devrait, pense Tony, parce qu'alors qu'il aime quand tout est net et ordonné et géométrique, il y a quelque chose de rebutant à forcer la nature en un tel ordre, en des lignes droites pas naturelles.

Loki le mène au bout d'un chemin sinueux, expliquant ceci et cela à propos de la verdure autour d'eux – il y a des zones représentant différentes parties du monde d'Asgard et même quelques trucs de mondes différents, ce qui peut pousser dans ce climat de toute façon, car il s'avère que certains de ces mondes sont prompts à d'extrêmes différences de température comparé à Asgard. Il y a également une zone avec des trucs comestibles – pas de la salade, bien sûr, mais des arbres fruitiers et des choses comme ça. Loki cueille un fruit rouge rosâtre et vif de la taille d'une pêche pour lui et en coupe des morceaux qu'il donne à Tony avec un couteau. Le jus rose coule sur leurs doigts et ils sont collants et excités lorsqu'ils sortent de l'autre côté du jardin. Pas parce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de fun – comme Frigga l'a prédit, les jardins sont devenus plus encombrés au fur et à mesure que le temps passait – mais parce qu'ils ont dû lécher le jus coulant sur leurs doigts de façon à ne pas être plus collants, pas vrai ?

Ouais. Ils sont en effet passés par une crique où ils auraient pu se laver les mains, mais aucun d'eux ne l'a fait remarquer. Tony aurait été dingue de le faire, vu la façon dont Loki suçait ses doigts.

Résultat, ils sont un peu pressés sur le chemin des appartements de Loki. Ce qui est un peu nul car ils ne sont pas exactement près et les gens les regardent étrangement –ils ont jeté des coups d'œil à Loki à l'occasion et à Tony par association tout le temps, mais Tony ne pense pas imaginer le fait que l'attention ait augmenté au cours de la journée. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour Tony, d'être observé tout le temps quand il est en public, mais cela reste agaçant. Finalement il en a assez et demande à Loki :

« -Pourquoi tu ne nous téléportes pas dans ta chambre ? »

Loki lui lance un regard.

« -L'utilisation de la magie est surveillée et tracée à l'intérieur de la cité. Excepté les urgences, je ne préférerais pas.

-Vraiment ? Wow, ça doit être nul. Même dans tes quartiers ?

-Techniquement. »

Ce rictus séduisant, espiègle, étire les lèvres de Loki.

« -Bien que je devrais mentionner avoir protégé mes quartiers contre ça, et connaître un moyen de déjouer la surveillance. Il serait malavisé, cependant, de se téléporter devant tous ces témoins et que cela n'apparaisse pas dans les enregistrements. »

Tony grimace.

« -Ouais. Mieux vaut garder tes cartes pour toi. »

Quand même. Donc peut-être que Tony est un peu gâté ; il n'a jamais à marcher quelque part à moins qu'il ne le choisisse.

Mais ils finissent par arriver. Dès que la porte se referme derrière eux Loki commence àenlever ses vêtements ; il n'accorde pas plus qu'un regard à Tony avant de se dépêcher vers les escaliers. Tony est sur ses talons, se déshabillant également ; parce qu'il est bien plus facile de sortir de ses vêtements, il est nu le temps qu'ils arrivent au lit de Loki alors que ce dernier est toujours en train de défaire boucles et nœuds, arborant un froncement de sourcils mécontent. C'est plutôt mignon et Tony ne peut retenir son sourire amusé, donc il le cache en embrassant Loki. Il avait l'intention de faire court avant d'aider Loki à sortir de ses vêtements mais Loki abandonne immédiatement ses efforts et s'empare de la tête de Tony à deux mains, transformant le baiser en quelque chose de très approfondi qui fait trembler les genoux de celui-ci.

« -Loki, halète-t-il quand Loki cesse. Occupons-nous de te déshabiller.

-Pas besoin d'être nu pour te baiser, gronde Loki avant de pousser Tony sur le lit, et putain, c'est chaud.

-Vrai, sourit largement Tony, remontant plus haut vers les oreillers. Viens alors. »

Avec un regard brûlant, Loki rampe après lui. Une fois qu'il est à portée Tony l'attrape et l'attire sur lui, mordant la lèvre de Loki. Loki gronde et se rapproche, mordillant la mâchoire de Tony un instant avant de s'écarter de nouveau.

« -Nous devons nous dépêcher, dit-il à voix basse, si nous voulons être à l'heure pour le banquet.

-Banquet ? chouine Tony, enroulant une jambe autour des hanches de Loki. Déjà ?

-Nous avons passé la majorité de l'après-midi dans le jardin, lui rappelle impatiemment Loki. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, la nourriture a une grande importance ici. »

Il se renfrogne.

« -Maintenant on baise ou on prend le thé ? »

Oh, Tony aime ça, combien Loki est impatient. Il frotte et roule ses hanches.

« -Je vois pas de thé ici, et toi ? »

Au lieu de répondre Loki s'avance de nouveau, attrapant la bouche de Tony. Il se tient au-dessus de lui avec une main ; l'autre glisse entre leurs corps, pelotant délibérément Tony en chemin. Ses baisers sont obscènes et Tony se sent délicieusement libidineux, en étant complètement nu avec Loki toujours presque entièrement habillé.

Il grogne, soulevant ses hanches de façon encourageante lorsque les mains de Loki glissent entre ses jambes. Durant un instant Loki suit la suggestion, s'emparant de l'érection grandissante de Tony et serrant, mais alors il lâche et commence à défaire son pantalon de cuir.

« -Pas le temps, halète Loki alors qu'il descend de Tony, se penchant en travers du lit et prenant quelque chose sur le côté qui s'avère être une fiole de verre remplie d'huile. »

Il la passe à Tony, son sourcil haussé un ordre clair, et Tony la prend, enlève le bouchon et en verse dans sa paume. C'est légèrement parfumé, sentant une sorte d'herbe, pas vraiment comme un médicament mais pas trop fleuri non plus.

S'enduisant les doigts, Tony s'allonge complètement et croise le regard brûlant de Loki alors qu'il descend sa main entre ses jambes, se dirigeant directement vers son anus. Alors que Loki se mord les lèvres et sort son sexe de son pantalon, Tony fait entrer le premier doigt, laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il sait déjà que Loki aime regarder alors il se donne en spectacle, entrouvrant les lèvres et respirant de façon audible alors qu'il enfonce son doigt. Ses yeux se ferment presque d'eux-mêmes – Tony ne fait pas juste semblant d'adorer ça, il a toujours aimé être regardé – et il gémit alors qu'il fait entrer son second doigt. Il est tellement impliqué qu'il sursaute lorsque soudainement il y a une main sur son genou, écartant davantage ses jambes et glissant le long de sa cuisse, vers son pénis.

« -Continue, ronronne Loki, le regard focalisé entre les jambes de Tony, mais il remonte le regard un instant pour croiser les yeux de Tony. J'apprécie beaucoup le tableau que tu présentes.

-Ah ouais ? croasse Tony. J'ai l'air quoi, alors ? »

Loki sourit, amusé à la requête flagrante d'obscénités, et se penche plus près, pressant un baiser sur le nombril de Tony. Il remonte, soufflant sur la peau de Tony, sa langue sortant pour de minuscules et rapides coups de langue ici et là jusqu'à lécher une longue trace le long du cou de Tony. Ils échangent un baiser mouillé, juste une courte chose avant que Loki ne se déplace sur la joue de Tony et, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille, ne murmure sombrement :

« -Licencieux. »

Avec toute l'anticipation s'étant accumulée, c'est suffisant pour provoquer un frisson le long du corps de Tony.

« -Ah ouais ? halète-t-il ; il enfonce un troisième doigt pour être sûr, tourne un peu son visage pour donner plus d'espace à Loki. Quoi d'autre ?

-Impudique, fournit immédiatement Loki, le bout de sa langue caressant la peau délicate derrière l'oreille de Tony. Lubrique. »

Tony gémit et retire ses doigts, les enroule autour du sexe de Loki, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant sursauter, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à ça.

« -Allez, grogne Tony, relevant une jambe. Baise-moi. »

Avec un regard brûlant Loki s'écarte, laisse Tony le positionner puis s'enfonce d'un roulement de hanches fluide. Ils gémissent tous deux à l'unisson ; une des mains de Loki trouve son chemin jusqu'au genou de Tony et le remonte encore plus, lui donnant davantage d'espace pour bouger.

« -Bordel, halète Tony, et Loki le prend comme un signe et commence à bouger, d'abord lentement mais gagnant très rapidement de la vitesse. »

Ses yeux sont intenses et complètement focalisés sur Tony alors qu'il se recule, se saisit des hanches de Tony à deux mains et le rend minutieusement dingue en trouvant immédiatement le bon angle pour toujours toucher sa prostate. Et il est toujours habillé. Quelques boucles de sa chemise sont ouvertes et il a défait les nœuds du col de celle qu'il porte en-dessous, révélant sa clavicule et un peu de son torse, et il baise Tony comme si c'était son boulot. Tony ne sait même pas quels sons se déversent de sa bouche mais ce ne sont pas des mots, il n'est plus assez cohérent pour ça.

Loki ne l'arrête pas lorsque Tony s'empare de sa propre érection, il se contente de le baiser plus fort – et Tony ne savait même pas que c'était possible, putain, il a besoin de placer une main sur la tête de lit afin que Loki ne le pousse pas contre, c'est tellement hot. Et puis Loki lui grogne « Allez, » et Tony n'aurait pas pu être en mesure de se retenir même s'il l'avait voulu. Avec un cri il rejette la tête en arrière et laisse l'orgasme le submerger, lui coupant complètement le souffle. Et Loki continue juste de le baiser pendant ce temps, ne fait même pas de pause ni ne ralentit, continuant juste jusqu'à jouir lui-même, tout son corps se tendant alors qu'il se répand profondément dans le corps de Tony.

« -Wow, halète Tony lorsque Loki ouvre les yeux, la vague de plaisir redescendant. C'était chaud. »

Ils grimacent tous les deux quand Loki se rassoit et se retire.

« -Oui, répond Loki avec un peu de retard. Ca l'était en effet. »

Il soupire et s'appuie sur ses mains, ferme les yeux et étire la tête en arrière. Il présente un tableau absolument débauché, avec son sexe pendant de son pantalon ouvert, une partie du sperme de Tony étalée sur ses vêtements.

Tony se mord la lèvre et met l'image de côté pour plus tard. Il devrait vraiment inventer un moyen de copier les images de la mémoire de façon digitale, ça serait brillant.

Lâchant un long souffle Loki ouvre les yeux et regarde Tony ; un coin de sa bouche s'étire alors qu'il interprète clairement correctement l'expression de Tony. Il se penche et épouse le visage de Tony, le bout de ses doigts glissant sur la joue de Tony presque tendrement avant de dégager les cheveux en sueur de son front.

« -Nous devrions prendre un bain, dit-il doucement lorsque l'instant est sur le point de devenir trop guimauve pour que Tony puisse le supporter.

-Ouais. »

Tony doit s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir répondre. Puis il ne peut retenir un rire car Loki commence à s'occuper encore une fois des boucles sur sa veste.

« -Ces vêtements doivent être horribles pour la libido. »

Loki relève le regard, contrit un instant avant d'affecter un ton de voix malicieux.

« -Comme tu l'as remarqué, il y a des moyens de s'en accommoder. »

Tony rit de nouveau et remue un peu ; Loki est toujours agenouillé entre ses jambes écartées et il aime plus ou moins beaucoup ça, même s'ils ne vont pas être prêts pour quoi que ce soit de plus pendant un moment encore. Il attend et observe patiemment Loki s'extirper enfin de ses vêtements, enlevant la veste de cuir puis la chemise de lin en-dessous. Seulement là s'écarte-t-il de Tony et descend-il du matelas avant de retirer son pantalon de cuir. Galamment, il offre alors une main à Tony et l'aide à descendre du lit, le guidant en bas des escaliers jusque dans la salle de bain. Là il s'empare d'une serviette et essuie le torse de Tony sommairement avant de le guider dans le bassin.

L'eau, découvre Tony alors qu'il y entre, est déjà chaude, presque brûlante, et il y a un très léger courant ; clairement le bassin est alimenté depuis quelque part. Logiquement, l'eau doit s'évacuer quelque part aussi mais Tony ne peut pas dire où, c'est trop intelligemment construit.

« -C'est chauffé magiquement, lui dit Loki, interprétant mal l'expression surprise de Tony. Je ne suis pas amateur de bains froids. »

Tony émet un son moqueur et se renfonce dans l'eau chaude, soupirant alors que son effet relaxant agit sur ses muscles.

« -Qui l'est ?

-Les bains chauds ne sont pas communs à Asgard, révèle Loki, à l'horreur de Tony. Ils ne sont également pas une pratique courante sur Jötunheimr.

-Alors c'est juste un truc de Loki, dit Tony. »

Il a envie de dire à Loki d'arrêter de se comparer aux Ases et aux Jötunn, mais ce n'est pas sa place, et il sait par expérience personnelle que cela prend du temps de se détacher de quelque chose comme ça. Longtemps. Tony n'y est probablement toujours pas parvenu ; peut-être n'y parviendra-t-il jamais.

Après le bain ils s'habillent, et Loki fait quelque chose auquel Tony ne s'était vraiment pas attendu ; il habille Tony de vêtements Ases également. Le pantalon de cuir, ok, Tony peut le faire, c'est plus ou moins sexy, mais…

« -Vraiment ? grimace Tony lorsque Loki lui met une des vestes de cuir compliquées. »

C'est compliqué d'une façon différente de celle que portait Loki, et celui-ci lui a donné une chemise de lin vert foncé à mettre en-dessous. Il fait en sorte que cela aille et aide Tony à attacher tous les nœuds et à fermer toutes les boucles, et Tony a en effet l'air plutôt cool à la fin, plus fort qu'il ne l'est vraiment, mais quand même. Il ne sortira jamais de là tout seul, et encore moins vite.

« -Oui, vraiment. »

Loki roule des yeux vers le plafond. Puis il devient sérieux et regarde Tony droit dans les yeux.

« -Je ne cache pas que tu es de Midgard. Je n'ai pas honte. Mais je souhaite montrer que…tu fais partie de ça. Moi. »

Il rougit et baisse le regard.

« -Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais honte de moi, dit doucement Tony, frottant sa main sur le torse toujours nu de Loki. Hey, tu portes des vêtements de style midgardien lorsque tu es avec moi. Cela ne me dérange pas de porter ceux-ci. »

Quand même, Loki n'a pas l'air entièrement à l'aise.

« -Seulement pour ce soir, assure-t-il à Tony.

-D'accord. »

Tony se penche pour embrasser Loki.

« -A présent, à ton tour de t'habiller. »

La chemise de Loki est bleu nuit ; elle rend sa peau laiteuse et attirante et même le temps que cela prend à Loki pour finir de mettre sa veste n'atténue pas l'envie le moins du monde. Donc Tony, une fois que Loki a terminé, se penche et mordille le côté du cou de Loki, le faisant souffler.

« -Donc, autre chose, ou sommes-nous prêts à sortir ? demande Tony lorsqu'il s'écarte. »

Cela lui vaut un _regard_ de la part de Loki ; apparemment pas et il a été bête de demander. Sans un mot Loki revient dans la salle de bain vers l'étagère et commence à lisser ses cheveux vers l'arrière. C'est tellement dommage ; Tony les aime ébouriffés et un peu désordonnés. Sur Terre Loki n'avait pas été si diligent là-dessus, mais comme pour d'autres choses, c'est différent sur Asgard.

Une fois qu'il en a fini avec ses cheveux, Loki se tourne vers Tony et commence à passer ses doigts sur ses joues ; en premier lieu Tony ne pige pas mais quand il touche sa peau après que Loki se soit éloigné il découvre que sa barbe de trois jours a disparu.

« -Eh bien, c'est pratique, commente-t-il. Est-ce que de la barbe te pousse dans les faits ? »

Loki lui jette un coup d'œil.

« -Non. Cela n'a jamais été le cas. »

Il revient dans l'armoire, Tony le suivant, et passe à ce dernier une paire de bottes qui, une fois que Tony les enfile, se resserrent pour être à sa pointure.

« -Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton armure, l'informe Loki, lissant quelques plis sur la chemise de Tony. »

Il semble un peu nerveux ; Tony lui prend la main, en embrassant le dos. Il n'offre aucun mot de réconfort, il ne semble pas que Loki le prendrait bien, mais il permet le petit geste un instant. Puis il reprend sa main, redresse le dos et dit :

« -Tu es mon mari. En vertu de ce fait seul, tu ne t'inclines devant personne –excepté Odin et la Reine, bien sûr. Tu peux t'incliner par politesse, si tu le souhaites, mais tu n'y es pas obligé, et tu n'as très certainement pas à supporter l'impolitesse.

-Je la supporte pas de toute façon, répond Tony sèchement. C'est moi la personne grossière dans cette relation, tu t'souviens ? »

Et whoa, c'est la première fois qu'il qualifie la chose de relation à voix haute, mais Loki n'y réagit pas du tout ; il se contente de sourire légèrement.

« -Ah, oui, je me souviens en effet de cela. »

Puis il redevient sérieux.

« -Souviens-toi de cela. Ton honneur est ta chose la plus précieuse sur Asgard, et certains pourraient essayer de l'insulter en raison de ton association avec moi. »

Tony se penche.

« - _Tu_ es ma chose la plus précieuse sur Asgard. Et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent. »

Il est mortellement sérieux. Il se soucie à peine de ce que pensent les gens de son propre monde ; il se soucie encore moins des gens ici.

Rougissant fortement, Loki sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« -C'est un de tes traits que j'apprécie le plus. »

Puis il effleure la joue de Tony du bout de ses doigts et tourne les talons pour sortir de la pièce, offrant une nouvelle fois son bras à Tony.

* * *

 _ **Notes de Traduction :**_

 _ **(1) :**_ **La plaisanterie de Tony dans le texte originale est « Friendly fire, huh? » qui est une expression militaire pour parler des tirs venant de son propre camp dans une situation de combat. De toute évidence j'ai dû traduire autrement en français pour conserver un semblant de blague, car il est impossible de la retranscrire dans notre langue.**


	4. Place

**Chapitre 4 : Place**

 _Lorsque le temps, l'espace, et le changement convergent, nous trouvons une place. Nous arrivons à la Place où nous résolvons les choses. La Place est paix de l'esprit et compréhension. La Place est connaissance de soi. La Place est résolution._

 _ **-Abdullah Ibrahim**_

Lorsqu'ils quittent les quartiers de Loki, ils trouvent Thor en train de les attendre, ayant belle allure dans des vêtements ases qui ne sont pas son armure ; Tony ne savait pas qu'il possédait autre chose.

« -Mon frère, ami Tony ! dit-il avec un sourire heureux. Comment trouvez-vous Asgard ?  
-Comme d'habitude, dit sèchement Loki. »

Tony roule des yeux.

« -Grande. Plus ou moins…brillante ?  
-L'or est un matériau et une couleur importants pour notre peuple, répond Thor.  
-Ouais, j'ai remarqué, fait Tony en jetant un œil à Loki. Mais honnêtement, c'est un peu étrange, tout ça, mais j'aime assez.  
-J'en suis heureux, dit Thor. Comment as-tu trouvé les jardins ?  
-Ils étaient très impressionnants, ment Tony. »

Un peu, car il suppose qu'ils le sont en effet, mais Tony n'est pas du genre à être impressionné par de la verdure. Maintenant, si ça explosait ou mangeait les gens, ça serait cool.

« -As-tu eu l'opportunité de lui montrer autre chose, mon frère ? demande Thor à Loki.  
-Non, répond Loki avec un air complètement sérieux. On est devenus un peu collants et avons dû prendre un bain. »

Thor a un rire tonitruant.

« -Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister ! »

Tony manque de s'étouffer sur rien, mais alors Thor continue avec un air conspirateur :

« -Loki a toujours montré une grande affection pour le fruit Kedril. A une époque il refusait toute autre chose.  
-J'étais enfant ! proteste bruyamment Loki. »

Tony, se remettant toujours du choc du bref instant où il pensait que Thor faisait des allusions sur la vie sexuelle de son frère, ne peut s'en empêcher ; il commence à rire.

« -Sûrement que ce n'est pas si amusant, dit Loki avec quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à une moue boudeuse. »

Thor commence à rire également.

« -Oh, cela l'était très certainement ! Tu étais recouvert de jus de la tête aux pieds, et te mettais à pleurer quand je refusais de te toucher parce que tu étais collant. »

Cela lui vaut un regard noir de la part de Loki.

« -Tony n'a pas eu les mêmes réservations. »

Cette fois Tony s'étouffe vraiment et commence à tousser, mais Thor se contente de rire plus fort et le tape dans le dos.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails de tes relations maritales, mon frère.  
-Génial, changeons de sujet alors, dit hâtivement Tony lorsque Loki ouvre la bouche, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. »

Normalement il est totalement pour choquer les gens avec des conversations sexuelles crasses mais il y a juste quelque chose de bizarre à ce propos lorsque la personne supposée être choquée par les détails de leur vie sexuelle est le frère du gars avec qui Tony couche. En particulier depuis que Thor n'a pas l'air particulièrement choqué ou même juste dérangé.

« -A ton gré, dit Thor, échangeant un regard amusé avec son frère, donnant à Tony la nette impression qu'on se moque de lui. Loki t'a-t-il expliqué ton rang ?  
-Plus ou moins ? »

Non pas que Tony soit vraiment habitué à ce genre de chose, généralement c'est lui le plus gros poisson dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il ne l'est pas c'est généralement toujours parce qu'ils lui veulent quelque chose. Cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu à s'inquiéter d'offenser des gens (non pas qu'il s'en soit jamais inquiété, même lorsqu'il aurait peut-être dû).

Thor acquiesce.

« -Tu es mon Frère d'Armes, mais n'as pas de position officielle dans les rangs d'Asgard. Tu es là à la requête et invitation du Père de Toute Chose, mais n'as pas de fonction diplomatique.  
-Strictement parlant, s'immisce Loki. En pratique, parce que tu es un visiteur d'un autre monde, la diplomatie sera toujours impliquée. Midgard n'est pas haute dans l'estime des gens et de ce fait tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de personnes se donnant du mal pour essayer de s'offenser de toi ou de s'attirer tes bonnes grâces. Bien qu'elles puissent faire l'un en raison de ton lien avec Thor, et l'autre en raison de ton lien avec moi, comme je l'ai dit.  
-Ouais, ça j'ai pigé. »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -Donc, qu'est-ce que je devrais pas faire exactement ? Je veux dire, si j'offense mortellement quelqu'un, doit y avoir des conséquences, pas vrai ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Ne fais, en aucun cas, surtout pas référence au parentage ou ascendance de qui que ce soit de quelque façon que ce soit, dit Loki. Ne mets pas au défi les aptitudes de qui que ce soit, surtout pas sur le champ de bataille ou où la magie est concernée. Bien que si tu fais le second et qu'ils te provoquent en duel, nous sommes en droit de demander à ce que je me batte à ta place en raison de notre union, donc il est peu probable que tu sois provoqué formellement.  
-Même, mieux vaut pas le faire, infère Tony. »

Génial. Donc il doit passer la soirée à essayer de ne pas offenser qui que ce soit. Ça va être vraiment difficile pour lui, et si le regard que lui envoie Loki est à prendre en compte, il est bien conscient de cela.

« -Il ne vaut mieux pas, confirme Thor, manquant la scène en parallèle. Si quelqu'un te provoque en combat, tu es en droit de choisir l'heure, mais cela doit être durant le jour suivant.  
-Tu n'as pas à supporter silencieusement l'impolitesse d'un tiers, reprend Loki. Ta position est instable car elle n'est pas claire – et parce que la mienne ne l'est pas – mais tu es associé à trois membres de la famille royale, ce qui t'octroie quelque protection et un certain rang, de façon informelle. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« -En fait, si tu ne défends pas ton honneur, nous serons vus comme faibles, ce qui rejaillira négativement sur moi, Thor, ses autres Frères d'Armes de Midgard, le Père de Toute Chose, ta position ici et la pertinence et l'importance de ce que tu as à dire en relation avec le procès. »

Bordel de merde.

« -Donc si je laisse quelqu'un me marcher dessus ça va affecter ton procès ?!  
-Oui, acquiesce Loki. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas de ça. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« -Tu sembles être doué pour rappeler ton…importance aux gens. »

Tony a un reniflement dédaigneux. C'est une façon plutôt diplomatique de dire qu'il est arrogant.

« -C'est la vérité vraie.  
-Si tu ne t'éloignes pas trop de moi, Thor ou du Père de Toute Chose, les gens se comporteront mieux, continue Loki. Bien qu'ils essaieront de nous offenser tous les deux.  
-Ils vont faire les connards avec toi ? fait Tony en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oh, ils l'ont toujours fait, donc très certainement. »

Ignorant Thor qui commence à froncer les sourcils, Loki explique :

« -Ma position est plutôt précaire car rien d'officiel n'a été annoncé pour m'exclure, mais tout le monde a conscience de certaines parties de ma participation dans les événements qui ont transpiré pendant et après le couronnement. »

Ah.

« -Donc ils vont être salauds avec toi de toute façon, mais se sentiront encore plus justifiés de le faire maintenant ?  
-Certains pourraient se sentir soutenus par la couronne car le Père de Toute Chose n'a rien dit en ce qui concerne ma position de quelque façon que ce soit, confirme Loki.  
-Je ne- »

Thor se tait, ayant l'air frustré.

« -Cela m'inquiète d'avoir fait l'expérience du peuple d'Asgard d'une façon aussi différente de la tienne, Loki. »

Loki lui jette un regard.

« -Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu as toujours été des plus…inconscients des rouages les plus subtils des interactions entre les gens.  
-C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne voulais pas que je devienne déjà roi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Thor tristement.  
-Tu aurais fait un horrible diplomate et tu le sais, répond Loki, et cela sonne tranchant mais les mots sont plus taquins. »

Thor renifle dédaigneusement.

« -Très certainement. Même maintenant que je sais devoir être plus attentif, beaucoup m'échappe.  
-Tu apprendras, dit platement Loki. Allons-y maintenant. Nous ne voulons pas être en retard. »

Encore une fois il offre son bras à Tony.

Ils commencent à marcher ; Tony pense qu'il devrait vraiment essayer de faire une carte de cet endroit mais il n'en a pas vu grand-chose, et c'est vraiment très grand. Il pourrait retrouver le chemin vers le jardin, celui vers le bifrost et celui de la chambre où ils ont mangé à midi, mais c'est tout.

« -Est-ce que tu peux me faire un peu visiter la ville demain ? »

Loki lui lance un regard.

« -Mais bien sûr. »

Cependant Tony se souvient soudainement qu'il est là pour une raison.

« -Attends, quand vais-je parler à Odin ? Il va m'interroger sur le truc de boucle temporelle, pas vrai ?  
-Oui, confirme Thor. Et il est probable qu'il souhaitera aussi savoir…qu'il souhaitera entendre ce que tu penses de Loki. Cela fait longtemps que quelqu'un d'autre que moi et mère est aussi personnellement impliqué avec lui.  
-Uh, ok. »

Parler de Loki, Tony peut faire ça. Il peut vraiment, vraiment faire ça. La seule difficulté sera de parler de lui à son père ; Tony n'a jamais fait ça avant, il ne fait pas le truc de rencontrer les parents mais il est des plus sûrs qu'il y a une sorte de règle à propos de parler de sexe devant eux.

« -Donc, quand est-ce que ça va être ?  
-Tu vas devoir t'habituer aux façons de faire d'Asgard, lui dit Loki. Sur Midgard, tout va très vite. Sur Asgard, ce n'est pas le cas.  
-Le Père de Toute Chose t'appellera lorsqu'il sera prêt, ajoute Thor. »

Génial.

« -Donc…pas même une vague estimation ? Dans la semaine ? Le mois ? »

Bordel, si Tony devait vivre ici de façon permanente, il deviendrait fou. Il déteste quand les gens le ralentissent, ce qui est généralement pourquoi il fait tout lui-même, mais cela lui prendrait un moment de construire un grand magasin ici qui lui fournirait tout ce dont il a besoin immédiatement, comme il l'a fait à la maison.

« -Il est peu probable que cela prendra plus d'un mois, dit Loki. »

Oh, sainte mère de dieu. Tony anticipe de l'ennui dans son futur, car il a apporté des trucs pour s'occuper, des tablettes et des batteries de rechange, mais pas assez pour que cela dure le mois. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les connecter au réacteur Ark…mais cela serait comme essayer d'alimenter un sèche-cheveux avec un réacteur nucléaire. Ou un petit soleil, ce qui est effectivement la même chose, même si sur une échelle complètement différente.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Thor, lui tapotant de nouveau le dos. »

La force du geste envoie Tony trébucher sur Loki.

« -Il y a beaucoup de choses à explorer ici ! »

Eh bien…

« -Donc tu vas me laisser jeter un œil au bifrost ? »

Loki a un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Peu probable. »

Thor rit comme si Tony avait fait une blague.

« -Honnêtement, dit Loki. Je ne crois pas que cela prendra aussi longtemps. Tous les procès précédents excepté un ont plutôt été…expédiés. »

Tony se souvient de boucles s'étant terminées avant la nuit suivant l'invasion et déglutit.

« -Je ne crois pas que le Père de Toute Chose prendra un mois entier pour t'appeler. »

C'est un peu réconfortant, sauf que maintenant Tony a de nouveau conscience que les procès précédents se sont généralement finis avec la mort de Loki, ce qui…place plus ou moins beaucoup de responsabilité sur les épaules de Tony. Peut-être qu'Odin ne l'écoutera pas du tout, c'est possible, mais si oui il n'est pas improbable qu'il donnera beaucoup de poids à ce que Tony a à dire. Il sait probablement déjà ce que Thor pense et ce que Loki a à dire, si c'est important tout court pour lui.

Il n'a pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir, car ils arrivent à deux double-portes avec deux gardes en armure chic, devant lesquels Odin et Frigga attendent, conversant à voix basse. Lorsqu'ils repèrent Thor, Tony et Loki, ils font un signe de tête mais ne perdent pas de temps en politesses ; Odin prend la main de Frigga et les gardes ouvrent les portes donnant sur un hall immense rempli de plusieurs longues tables. A celles-ci beaucoup de gens sont assis en train de parler, créant beaucoup de bruit, mais tous se taisent lorsque la famille royale entre ; Odin et Frigga en premier, puis Thor, puis Loki et Tony. Ils rejoignent tous ce qui est indubitablement la table principale, qui se tient en angle droit par rapport aux autres tables, avec une paire de trônes au milieu. Le plan de table est exactement comme celui du déjeuner, avec la place de Tony à côté de Frigga et un mec quelconque à côté de lui.

« -Mes amis, dit Odin. Ne perdons pas de temps en palabres et accueillons à la place mes fils, revenus du champ de bataille de Midgard, et Anthony, fils de Stark et époux de Loki, le guerrier midgardien qui a combattu à leurs côtés. »

Tout le monde les acclame plus ou moins et font du bruit, et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de gens se mettent à fixer Tony. Et ouais, il est habitué à être scruté, mais là ça doit être un tout autre niveau d'attention qu'on lui accorde ; pas uniquement en raison du nombre de gens mais parce qu'ils ne savent rien de lui et que déjà ils sont pleins de suspicion, d'antipathie même. Ça va être une charmante soirée, Tony peut déjà le dire.

Mais d'abord, bien sûr, vient la partie nourriture. Odin autorise tout le monde à s'asseoir puis les servants envahissent le hall, apportant la nourriture. Ce qui signifie de la viande, dans ce cas. Tony est absolument sûr qu'une des choses apportées est soit un cheval soit une vache sur une broche ; c'est assez dur à dire car ce n'est pas comme si c'est complet, et de même c'est déjà cuit, bien que les servants le placent quand même au-dessus d'un feu. Puis ils commencent à découper des tranches de viande et à les servir, commençant par la famille royale.

« -Donc, dit Tony, regardant le déroulement des événements. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?  
-Un bœuf, répond Frigga, ayant l'air surprise que Tony ne le sache pas déjà. N'en avez-vous pas sur Midgard également ?  
-Oh, si, ouais. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu un entier. »

Tony regarde la chose.

« -Un entier pas vivant, je veux dire. »

Lorsqu'il avait huit ans ses parents avaient pensé que cela lui forgerait le caractère de l'envoyer passer un séjour dans une ferme pendant l'été. Toutes les vaches avaient toujours leur peau, par contre. Et s'étaient baladées en mangeant de l'herbe et fait les choses que les vaches font lorsqu'elles ne sont pas mortes à rôtir sur une broche. A savoir, produire des gaz.

« -Il est très bon, lui dit Frigga. Un présent d'un de nos arrondissements. Ils sont bien connus pour produire les meilleurs animaux de ferme, et chaque année ils offrent les meilleurs au palais.  
-C'est sympa, dit faiblement Tony avant de prendre l'assiette que le servant lui donne. »

Il va manger le bœuf et puis, au cas où quelque chose de dégoûtant se présente, il pourra prendre congé.

Comme pour le déjeuner, pendant les repas les gens ne parlent pas beaucoup, mais alors qu'ils se remplissent de viande et de bière, le niveau de bruit dans le hall augmente. Le type à côté de Tony reste parfaitement silencieux, cependant, semblant complètement absorbé par la nourriture. Cela convient très bien à Tony ; les précautions de Thor et particulièrement celles de Loki l'ont rendu plutôt nerveux à l'idée d'interagir avec qui que ce soit.

Mais même sur Asgard, les repas finissent par se terminer. Cela fait longtemps que Tony est rassasié lorsqu'il semble que le flot de servants diminue enfin. Peu de temps après Odin se lève, ce qui semble être le signe pour que tout le monde se lève également et commence à se mélanger. Loki apparaît immédiatement à côté de Tony et se penche pour murmurer dans son oreille :

« -Jusque-là les rumeurs sont que l'on m'a donné à toi, afin qu'en tant qu'intègre Frère d'Armes de Thor, tu puisses garder un œil sur moi et lui faire une faveur en échange de certains…privilèges là où ma personne est concernée, ou que je t'ai manipulé ou ai passé un marché avec toi afin que tu m'épouses et me fasses un enfant au terme d'un complot afin d'apaiser le Père de Toute Chose. »

Tony garde son expression parfaitement calme, mais à l'intérieur il…ne l'est pas.

« -Laquelle pensent-ils être la plus probable ?  
-La première, répond Loki en s'écartant. La seconde suggère que nous duperions Thor, ce qu'ils ne trouvent pas improbable généralement mais ils aiment prétendre que si pour ne pas insinuer quoi que ce soit de négatif à propos du prince héritier.  
-Loki, dit Frigga, attirant leur attention. »

Elle sourit, prend la main de Loki et l'embrasse sur la joue ; Loki reste parfaitement immobile. Ne réagissant pas à ça de quelque façon que ce soit, elle prend alors la main de Tony et l'embrasse également sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle s'écarte Tony lui fait un clin d'œil et souffle un baiser sur ses doigts comme il l'a fait plus tôt dans la journée.

« -Un vrai plaisir de vous voir, ma Dame. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« -Vous êtes dangereux, clairement, taquine-t-elle, reprenant sa main. Ouste maintenant, charmez Sigyn comme vous m'avez charmée. »

S'écartant, elle laisse la place à une femme derrière elle que Tony n'avait pas remarquée avant ; Loki non plus d'ailleurs car il semble stupéfait un instant avant que son visage ne redevienne lisse.

« -Sigyn, dit-il, et sa voix semble…Tony peut se tromper et il ne s'y attendait pas du tout après tous les avertissements, mais elle semble chaleureuse. »

Elle sourit et s'incline.

« -Loki »

S'avançant elle lui prend alors la main.

« -J'ai été si heureuse d'apprendre que tu étais vivant.  
-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as entendue, dit sèchement Loki. »

Puis, à sa surprise à elle et à celle de Tony, il s'avance et la prend dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils s'écartent le sourire de Sigyn s'est élargi et elle cligne des yeux rapidement.

« -J'ai été très…triste lorsque j'ai appris ta mort, dit-elle, touchant la joue de Loki avant de baisser le regard et de déglutir. »

On dirait qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Tony déteste quand les gens pleurent, il ne sait jamais quoi faire, et aussi, qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Est-ce que Loki avait une sorte de peut-être-quelque-chose l'attendant sur Asgard ? Il n'en a jamais soufflé un mot et Tony n'aime pas comment il se sent par rapport à l'idée.

« -Seulement triste ? taquine gentiment Loki, reculant pour lui donner un peu d'espace. Admets-le, tu as été tellement désemparée que tu t'es frappé la poitrine en hurlant vers les cieux.  
-Oh, non, fait-elle, faussement outragée. J'ai été des plus consternées car je n'avais pas encore reçu tes dernières trouvailles sur ce sort que nous étions en train d'investiguer.  
-Je vois comment c'est, dit Loki avec un petit rictus. »

Se tournant vers Tony, il fait mine de murmurer :

« -Elle a pleuré, j'en suis sûr.  
-Je ne verserais jamais la moindre larme pour toi, dit Sigyn de manière hautaine, redressant le dos. »

S'adressant également à Tony elle ajoute :

« -Il est terriblement arrogant. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais supporter sa présence seule sur une longue période ; votre endurance est louable. »

Tony rit.

« -C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me complimente là-dessus.  
-Plus vous supporterez sa présence, plus souvent vous l'entendrez, promet Sigyn.  
-De toi, dit sèchement Loki. D'autres sont plus enclins à remettre en question sa santé d'esprit. Et sa moralité.  
-Toutes des choses pas du tout nouvelles pour moi, dit aisément Tony.  
-Vraiment ? »

Le sourcil de Sigyn se hausse alors qu'elle l'observe curieusement.

« -Vous allez bien ensemble, alors. Loki a également de l'expérience pour ce qui est d'avoir son intégrité remise en question.  
-Aucune importance, élude Tony. Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent de moi. »

Sigyn cligne des yeux, stupéfaite.

« -Vraiment. »

Sa voix trahit son incrédulité.

« -Sur Midgard, la naissance a considérablement moins d'importance, lui explique Loki. Ce qui en a pour les Midgardiens est ce que tu fais. Pour eux, ce qu'ils font est ce qu'ils sont.  
-Intéressant. »

Sigyn observe Tony.

Ce dernier hausse un sourcil sous l'examen.

De façon inattendue, elle sourit.

« -Peut-être est-ce le meilleur endroit pour toi, dit-elle à Loki.  
-Peut-être, dit-il. »

Sigyn sourit de nouveau puis leur présente ses meilleurs vœux avant de les saluer.

« -Donc, dit Tony une fois qu'elle est partie. C'était ta seule amie ici ou les choses ne sont pas aussi désastreuses que tu l'as prévu ? »

Ok peut-être qu'il est un peu hargneux mais honnêtement, il n'aime pas être pris de court par l'honnête affection entre Loki et une belle femme qui apparemment le connaît bien et a également de l'humour.

« -C'était mon ancienne femme, répond Loki avec un léger regard noir. Si tu veux, nous pouvons nous éloigner un peu d'Odin et Frigga. Nous serons sûrement bientôt approchés par quelqu'un de pas aussi bien disposé à mon égard.  
-Ton ex ? »

Tony feule et se penche pour la regarder, mais Sigyn a disparu quelque part dans la foule. Il a envie d'être mécontent mais n'a pas vraiment de raison pour l'être ; il est clair que Sigyn n'était pas jalouse de lui. Mais peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'elle sait que Tony va finir par mourir et que tout ce qu'elle a à faire pour ravoir Loki pour elle est attendre.

Loki cligne des yeux à cette réaction.

« -Oui.  
-Bébé, là d'où je viens, c'était un faux-pas sociétal. Normalement tu préviens ton partenaire actuel s'il rencontre ton ancien partenaire.  
-Ah oui ? »

Légèrement dubitatif, Loki fronce les sourcils.

« -D'accord, je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir.  
-Fais ça. »

Encore agacé et pas entièrement sûr pourquoi, Tony prend une profonde inspiration et essaie de se calmer. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour se disputer avec Loki, surtout pas à propos de quelque chose comme ça.

« -Certaines de vos coutumes sont aussi étranges que vos expressions familières, commente Loki d'un ton de voix encore plus snob que d'habitude.  
-Ah ouais ? Et t'as un exemple ? taquine Tony, jetant un œil à travers la pièce alors qu'ils s'éloignent nonchalamment du couple royal.  
-Se faire baiser(1), dit Loki, provoquant un léger frisson à travers le corps de Tony. Lorsque vous trouvez quelque chose digne de désapprobation, vous dites « on s'est fait baiser ». Je suis des plus curieux à propos de ce détournement du mot, surtout que je ne trouve aucune connotation négative à l'acte de se faire prendre. De même, faire plaisir à un homme par voie orale – un acte qui pourrait être et est fréquemment vu comme honteux et dégradant – est « faire une pipe » dans votre langue, au lieu du « suçage » plus adéquat, donc ce lien tombe de toute évidence à plat. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Non, pas de connotations négatives auxquelles je peux penser. Parle plus de sucer ou de fellations avec ce ton de voix en public, s'il te plaît ? »

Amusé, Loki lui lance un regard avant d'avoir un rictus.

« -A quel ton de voix fais-tu référence exactement ? demande-t-il mielleusement.  
-Uh, eh bien…le tien, échoue misérablement Tony. »

Loki a une façon de parler qui peut rendre tout séduisant.

Pendant un instant il semble que Loki est sur le point de rire mais alors son expression se ferme complètement brusquement. L'instant suivant une personne s'avance vers eux, un personnage blond au physique ostensiblement avantageux mais avec une marque qu'il a l'air de s'être fait lui-même autour des yeux, pas améliorée par le rictus peu séduisant qu'il affiche.

« -Loki, dit-il, du défi dans le mot seul. »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Loki corrige :

« -Prince Loki pour toi, Fandral. »

Le visage de Fandral se tort.

« -Plus pour très longtemps, j'en suis sûr.  
-Peut-être, dit Loki, le ton complètement plat et le visage aussi inexpressif qu'un lac gelé. Mais pour le moment, je suis ton Prince, et tu t'adresseras à moi en tant que tel. »

Pendant un instant Fandral reste parfaitement immobile ; puis il sourit, doucereux, et s'incline d'une telle façon que même Tony peut dire que c'est sarcastique.

« -Pardon, _Prince_ Loki. »

Se redressant, il sourit d'une façon qui donne envie à Tony de le frapper.

« -Dites-moi, avec quoi avez-vous soudoyé le Prince Thor pour qu'il vous accepte comme Frère d'Armes ? »

Cela prend un moment à Tony pour se rendre compte que Fandral s'adresse à lui dans les faits, pas à Loki. Il sourit innocemment, tranchant comme un rasoir.

« -Mon inénarrable beauté, t'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. »

Alors que le visage de Fandral s'assombrit de fureur – Tony a toujours été doué pour repérer les points faibles des autres – le sourire de Tony s'efface.

« -Vraiment sympa de savoir à quel point tu fais confiance au jugement de Thor. »

Devenant tout rouge Fandral ouvre la bouche, une vilaine lueur dans ses yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, une femme l'appelle et lui fait signe de venir. Avec un dernier regard sur le couple, Fandral tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grands pas.

« -Eh bien, dit platement Tony une fois qu'il est hors de portée d'oreille. Charmant personnage. »

Loki lui jette un regard du coin de l'œil.

« -La façon dont tu es parvenu à trouver ses deux points les plus faibles immédiatement est des plus séduisantes. »

Surpris, Tony a un rictus.

« -Oh, vraiment ? J'ai deviné pour l'apparence, il est trop soigné pour ne pas trop adorer son visage, mais la partie avec Thor aussi ?  
-Et comment. »

Souriant mielleusement, Loki agite les doigts en direction de la femme qui a hélé Fandral. Le type est clairement en train de leur raconter combien Tony et Loki ont été méchants et infects et elle les fusille du regard à travers le hall.

« -Les Trois Guerriers et Lady Sif sont très fiers de combien ils sont proches de Thor et de leur confiance mutuelle. Cela doit faire mal que Thor t'ait autorisé avec plusieurs autres guerriers à vous rapprocher autant sans même vous présenter à eux – sans même leur en parler. »

Loki a l'air amusé et sombrement satisfait de tout ça.

« -Vraiment ? fait Tony en roulant des yeux. Ils sont jaloux parce que Thor a trouvé de nouveaux amis ? C'est la maternelle ici en fait, pas vrai ? »

Loki ne répond pas ; son corps s'est de nouveau subtilement tendu et cette fois Tony remarque quelqu'un en train d'approcher avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à eux. Le type, plutôt de forte carrure avec une forte mâchoire et un gros nez, jette un coup d'œil rapide à Loki alors même qu'il s'incline et dit :

« -Prince Loki.  
-Hrgar, répond Loki de façon neutre. »

La politesse expédiée, Hrgar s'incline de nouveau pour Tony.

« -Prince Consort Anthony, Fils de Stark et Frère d'Arme de Thor. »

Whoa, c'est un nom à coucher dehors ça. Avant que Tony ne puisse s'inquiéter des titres du type et de savoir s'il est supposé les énumérer, Loki intervient.

« -Tony, c'est Hrgar, le Scribe en Chef des Skaldes.  
-Bonjour, Scribe en Chef Hrgar, désolé pour la prononciation. »

Gênant.

Hrgar cligne des yeux, momentanément dérouté (clairement pas le gars le plus brillant du coin), avant de se reprendre.

« -J'aimerais faire la requête de votre compte-rendu intégral de la Bataille de Midgard que le Prince Héritier Thor a menée contre l'Armée de Monstres de Thanos le Dément. »

Ok ?

« -Vous savez que je n'ai pas combattu aux côtés de Thor dans les faits, pas vrai ? »

Hrgar incline la tête.

« -Oui. Mais en tant que Frère d'Armes de Thor le Foudroyeur les gens souhaiteront entendre votre histoire également. Elle sera mêlée à d'autres récits de la Grande Bataille.  
-Bien sûr, je peux faire ça, sourit Tony. Vous récupérez celui de Loki aussi ? On pourrait venir ensemble, faire la fête tout ça. »

Durant un long moment Hrgar le fixe sans cligner des yeux, le visage inexpressif. Puis il se tourne brusquement vers Loki, s'inclinant.

« -Mais bien sûr. Nous vous serions redevables si vous nous obligiez de la sorte, Prince Loki.  
-Nous viendrons à votre bibliothèque lorsque nous aurons le temps, accorde Loki avec un signe de tête régalien.  
-Je vous remercie, dit Hrgar, s'inclinant avant de s'éloigner.  
-Petite chose sournoise, murmure Loki dans sa barbe alors qu'une femme s'approche d'eux.  
-Prince Loki, dit-elle froidement avec une révérence sommaire, ignorant complètement Tony. J'aimerais m'enquérir du sort que j'ai requis il y a quelques semaines.  
-Je suis sûr que vous êtes des plus conscientes, dit Loki avec condescendance, que j'ai été plutôt occupé ces dernières semaines. »

Un renfrognement passe rapidement sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne lisse.

« -A quel moment puis-je l'attendre, alors ?  
-Vous pouvez ne _rien_ attendre de moi, dit aisément Loki. Je pourrais accéder à votre _requête_ lorsque j'aurai du temps pour vous. »

Cette fois elle ne parvient pas à cacher son air renfrogné.

« -Très bien, dit-elle sèchement, s'inclinant de nouveau avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. »

Charmant.

Il y a quelques autres personnes comme ça ; qui veulent quelque chose de Loki et affichent une façade polie, mais ne sont pas du tout respectueuses au fond. Loki s'en occupe à coup de remarques glaciales et, si quelqu'un va vraiment trop loin, de piques cinglantes. Tony n'est définitivement pas le seul à être doué pour frapper là où ça fait mal.

Tony commence à penser qu'ils ont atteint le summum lorsque quelqu'un de nouveau approche – l'approche, Loki est occupé dans un échange vaguement hostile avec une femme quelconque.

« -Anthony, Fils de Stark, est-ce correct ? s'adresse le type à Tony. »

Parce qu'on l'a appelé par son titre apparent de Prince Consort plusieurs fois à ce stade il sait maintenant que c'est irrespectueux.

Il hausse un sourcil, pas vraiment d'humeur à être encore poli.

« -Oui. »

Le type sourit, ses dents éblouissantes, et jette un œil à Loki toujours dans sa conversation. Il surveille Tony du coin de l'œil mais son visage demeure complètement inexpressif. A partir de ça, Tony comprend que c'est quelqu'un avec qui Loki n'est pas vraiment ami, mais il ne peut pas perdre la face en délaissant sa propre conversation pour interrompre celle de Tony. Cela ferait savoir à tout le monde qu'il ne fait pas confiance à ce dernier, ce qui, commence à comprendre Tony, serait fatal avec ces gens. Ils sont comme des requins, à les encercler et à s'approcher quand ils détectent une faiblesse apparente.

« -Je suis Vilharmr, Fils de Guðbrandr, le Seigneur d'Agni. »

Et un connard pompeux aussi, pense Tony.

« -Ouais, salut. »

Le sourire du type reste mais se crispe de mécontentement un instant.

« -J'ai entendu que vous avez combattu aux côtés du Prince Thor dans la Bataille de Midgard.  
-Pas directement à côté de lui, mais ouais, j'ai combattu dans la même bataille, répond Tony avec une négligence délibérée. »

Vilhalmr se rapproche un peu plus, son corps incliné d'une façon que Tony reconnaît immédiatement. Le type est en train de _flirter_ avec lui. Curieux de voir où ça va Tony ne réagit pas de quelque façon que ce soit.

« -J'adorerais entendre vos actes héroïques.  
-Aw, comme c'est charmant de votre part, roucoule sarcastiquement Tony. Je vais tout raconter à Hrgar dans peu de temps, il va l'écrire pour que tout le monde puisse le lire. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de vous le faire lire. »

A ce stade le visage de Vilhalmr ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, mais avec un self-control louable il parvient à former un sourire de nouveau.

« -Peut-être pourriez-vous me faire part des points forts ? En privé ? »

Il se rapproche encore plus de Tony et ok, non, ça suffit.

« -Whoa, dit Tony, reculant et levant ses deux mains. C'est assez près comme ça, mon pote. »

Vilhalmr affecte immédiatement une expression offensée.

« -M'accusez-vous de vous attaquer ? »

Il parle suffisamment fort pour que quelques personnes à proximité se taisent et soient interpellées.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que Tony peut faire ; il rit.

« -Mec, sérieusement ? Tu pourrais pas être plus ridicule même si t'essayais de manière active. La prochaine fois que t'essaies de faire en sorte que je te provoque en duel, essaie d'être un peu moins flagrant. »

Sans un mot de plus Tony tourne le dos à l'idiot et se dirige vers Loki, qui se tient sur le côté, le sourcil haussé et l'expression plate, mais la colère scintille dans ses yeux.

« -Personne n'a-t-il appris à ces gens à savoir quand quelqu'un est bien trop bien pour eux ? »

Tony roule des yeux ; il ne prend pas la peine de baisser la voix.

Loki ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis s'immobilise complètement et se concentre sur quelque chose derrière Tony.

« -Juste essaie pour voir, dit-il, la voix très basse. »

Tout le monde autour d'eux est mortellement silencieux. Délibérément, Tony ne se retourne pas ; il démontre quelque chose là.

Restant très immobile et très tendu, comme un serpent enroulé prêt à frapper, Loki fixe Vilharmr, ses yeux le suivant pendant qu'il s'éloigne apparemment. Finalement Loki revient sur Tony, une partie de l'agression quittant ses traits.

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -Bienvenue à Asgard ? »

Loki rit, ce qui surprend clairement tout le monde, Loki lui-même inclus. Mais cela détourne d'eux l'attention de la foule ; lentement, les conversations reprennent. Après ça, pour une raison inconnue les gens arrêtent de les approcher aussi fréquemment avec l'intention évidente de défier Loki, et peu de temps après Thor vient les trouver.

« -Mon frère ! Ami Tony ! s'exclame-t-il bruyamment avant de passer ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Profitez-vous de la fête ?  
-Terriblement, dit Loki, aussi sec qu'un os.  
-C'est ce que je pensais, dit Thor avec un large sourire. »

D'un ton de voix beaucoup plus bas il ajoute sans perdre son sourire :

« -Partons. Faites semblant que j'ai suggéré quelque activité à laquelle vous souhaitez participer.  
-Thor, je t'adore, répond Tony dans sa barbe, souriant largement également. »

Avec une fausse exaspération, Loki laisse Thor l'entraîner. Toute son attitude dit « peu importe », de la façon que cela le serait s'il ne voulait vraiment pas s'engager dans quoi que ce soit que Thor veut faire, mais lui faisait plaisir. Doucement, Loki murmure :

« -Tu es devenu considérablement plus habile, mon frère.  
-J'y ai bien été obligé, répond Thor sobrement. »

A ce stade ils sont sortis du hall et sur le chemin des quartiers de Loki, bien que Thor n'ait toujours pas retiré ses bras de leurs épaules. Il embrasse Loki sur la tempe.

« -Merci, mon frère. »

Loki souffle, embarrassé, mais ne se dérobe pas, permettant à Thor de les accompagner jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une fois là, Thor les tapote tous les deux sur l'épaule, leur souhaite bonne nuit et part. Pensivement, Loki le regarde partir.

« -Il a changé, dit-il doucement.  
-C'est une bonne chose non, pas vrai ? demande Tony, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
-Oui. »

Se retournant, Loki place une main sur le coude de Tony et l'attire dans ses quartiers. Cela leur prend des lustres pour sortir des vestes de cuir compliquées mais la récompense est leur nudité, une opportunité qu'ils ne laissent pas passer avant d'aller se coucher.

Le jour suivant, après le petit-déjeuner dans leurs quartiers privés, Loki fait un peu visiter Asgard à Tony, lui donnant l'opportunité de cartographier un peu la zone. Il y a beaucoup d'or, quelques jolies vues, une bibliothèque franchement impressionnante, une sorte de parc aquatique à moitié pour la décoration, à moitié rempli de gens nus, et d'autres trucs comme ça. Pendant ce temps Tony ne cesse de se demander s'il est supposé être impressionné – il y a quelques prouesses architecturales impressionnantes, d'accord, mais bien qu'il trouve l'architecture intéressante elle ne parvient généralement pas à retenir son attention très longtemps. Loki ne cesse d'insinuer que le meilleur est à venir, mais il refuse absolument d'élaborer, se délectant de la frustration grandissante de Tony. Ils déjeunent dans les jardins, une sorte de pique-nique, leurs pieds nus dans le ruisseau, mais pour le dîner ils doivent manger en famille de nouveau. Heureusement cela s'avère être une autre affaire silencieuse – Tony est des plus sûrs à ce stade que c'est la norme sur Asgard, pas de conversations tant que de la nourriture est consommée – et Loki les excuse en disant qu'ils vont à l'observatoire. A cela Frigga a un sourire indulgent et Thor a un rictus ; même Odin sourit légèrement.

« -L'observatoire ? répète Tony quand ils quittent le hall. Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?  
-Si tu penses que c'est un endroit duquel on observe les étoiles… fait Loki. »

Tony ne trépigne absolument pas. Il s'enthousiasme un peu parce que oui, il admire la vue depuis la chambre de Loki à chaque fois qu'il en a l'opportunité et c'est vraiment aussi incroyable, mais il ne trépigne pas comme un adolescent sur le point de rencontrer leur idole de la pop. Loki a un large sourire auto-satisfait et prend la main de Tony, le guidant à travers la cité, grimpant des escaliers encore et encore jusqu'à traverser un velux et arriver dans une pièce qui est en gros le sommet de la plus haute tour, avec un dôme de verre clair (et propre).

Elle offre une vue parfaite du ciel nocturne.

« -Regarde juste, dit doucement Loki, prenant place au sol et s'appuyant en arrière sur ses mains, inclinant la tête pour regarder vers le haut. »

Tony copie immédiatement la position et va plus loin, s'allongeant sur le dos et regardant au-dessus.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste allongé là ; Loki finit clairement par s'ennuyer un peu mais il ne dit pas un mot, sortant juste un livre de nulle part avant de commencer à lire en silence. Tony caresse distraitement son dos, ne détournant pas le regard ; il suit le mouvement lent des étoiles et nébuleuses et ne s'en ennuie pas pendant des lustres. Finalement il prend Loki et son propre dos en pitié, lequel n'apprécie pas trop le sol dur, et ils vont se coucher.

Le troisième jour de Tony à Asgard, Loki les emmène lui et Thor en-dehors de la cité à ce qui paraît être une destination de vacances prisée ; ce sont des sources, chaudes et froides, étendues sur le terrain rocheux et peuplées d'Ases nus. Bientôt les frères plus Tony sont parmi eux, passant de source chaude à source froide et vice-versa. Certaines des sources chaudes sont dans des huttes et ont des sacs d'herbes flottants comme des sachets de thé géants, créant une sorte d'atmosphère de sauna. A la fin de la journée, se recouvrir d'huile semble obligatoire (« ta peau sera très douce, » dit Thor avec sérieux) et puis Loki les ramène de nouveau à temps pour le dîner.

Le quatrième jour de la visite de Tony, Odin le convoque enfin pour une discussion. Tony est à la fois exaspéré que cela ait pris si longtemps et nerveux à l'idée de foirer, un sentiment qui ne s'étiole pas de façon significative lorsqu'il découvre qu'Odin et Frigga l'attendent tous les deux.

Frigga le salue chaleureusement et Odin acquiesce avant de lui demander comment il trouve Asgard ; ils discutent un peu mais alors Odin va à l'essentiel très rapidement.

« -Comme je suis sûr que vous en êtes conscient, mon fils m'a rapporté que nous sommes actuellement impliqués dans une Roue du Destin. Que pourriez-vous être en mesure de me dire sur cette affaire ? »

Tony se fait nerveux ; il préférerait ne pas entrer dans les détails des choses que Loki a faites. Ouais, il était contrôlé mentalement alors mais Odin l'a exécuté quand même dans les autres boucles, et même si toutes ces choses ne sont techniquement jamais arrivées, il n'a aucune idée de ce que sera la position d'Odin là-dessus.

« -Eh bien, tout d'abord, nous appelons ça une boucle temporelle, et ça fait un moment que je suis piégé dans l'une d'elles. Cela doit être la douzième ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai plus ou moins perdu le compte. C'est celle dans laquelle nous sommes allés le plus loin, cependant.  
-Pourquoi selon vous ? s'enquit Frigga.  
-Nous sommes tous les deux encore en vie, répond immédiatement Tony. A chaque fois que moi ou Loki mourrons, nous revenons au début. Les choses se passent bien cette fois. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« -Comment est-il mort, les fois précédentes ?  
-Erm, dit Tony, jetant un œil à Odin. Apparemment la sentence sur Asgard pour trahison est la mort. »

Puis, dans l'intérêt d'une divulgation intégrale (et peut-être parce que Loki lui a souligné plusieurs fois l'importance de combien il est vital qu'il ne mente pas, car Odin pourra le dire), il ajoute :

« -Je l'ai tué une fois, je commençais à en avoir un peu marre de tout ça, vous voyez, et une fois les Jötuns l'ont mis en pièces. C'était la boucle précédente. »

Odin et Frigga ont tous deux pâli ; Odin fixe le sol, une expression très détachée sur le visage. Il finit par relever le regard.

« -Et une peine de mort est exécutée par celui qui l'a prononcée, dit-il doucement. Loki se souvient de tout ça ? »

Tony redresse les épaules.

« -Ouais. Sa mémoire de quand il était contrôlé mentalement est un peu floue, mais ouais, on se souvient de tout tous les deux. »

D'aussi loin qu'ils le savent, mais c'est aller dans un territoire que Tony n'a pas vraiment envie d'explorer, vraiment.

Odin acquiesce.

« -Excusez-moi un instant s'il vous plaît. »

Il se lève et sort calmement de la pièce, laissant Tony seul avec Frigga, qui fixe ses genoux, les yeux humides.

« -Pouvez-vous me dire comment…comment il était lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés pour la première fois ? finit-elle par demander doucement. »

Les larmes ne coulent pas, ce dont Tony est éternellement reconnaissant.

« -Il est raisonnable de penser qu'il s'est en quelque sorte rétabli depuis, du moins mentalement, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, c'est le cas. Je veux dire, beaucoup de merde est arrivée et ça ne l'a pas exactement aidé à se sentir mieux, mais il n'est pas…il n'est pas aussi mal qu'il ne l'était. »

Tony grimace.

« -Je suis pas sûr dans les faits de quelle première fois vous voulez entendre parler ; la toute toute première fois, lorsqu'il était sous contrôle mental, ou la première fois que je lui ai parlé où il ne l'était pas ? »

Il se souvient encore du rire hystérique de Loki résonnant dans une grotte en Alaska et _Adieu, chéri_. Loki avait su ce qui allait se passer s'il allait à Asgard, et pourtant y était allé de son plein gré. Peut-être avait-il même voulu mourir ; il est certain qu'il n'a pas pu vraiment essayer de convaincre les Jötunns de ne pas le tuer, sans prendre en compte la seconde fois où il était même parvenu à les rassembler pour au moins travailler avec lui.

« -Les deux, demande Frigga. Comment est-il lorsque son esprit n'est pas sien ? »

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvre et Odin revient.

« -Fou, admet sincèrement Tony, même si avec hésitation. Maniaque. Il ne…il ne faisait pas vraiment sens. Je pense que cette partie c'était lui dans les faits, parvenant à faire avec d'une certaine manière. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, j'étais trop préoccupé pour le remarquer, mais il…je pense que s'il voulait vraiment faire ce qu'il a essayé alors, sans contrôle mental il serait beaucoup plus efficace. Bien moins…grossier. Il a très bien joué le rôle du méchant.  
-Comment était-il, la première fois qu'il a été libre du sort ? demande Odin. »

Tony se lèche les lèvres et baisse le regard ; il ne peut pas regarder les parents de Loki en face et le leur dire.

« -Honnêtement ? Suicidaire. Il savait…il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il allait à Asgard, mais il y est allé, volontairement. Il a même pressé Thor. »

Il reste silencieux un instant, les laissant digérer la chose.

« -Ca a été la première fois qu'il a été correctement libéré du contrôle mental, du moins. Il y a eu quelques fois où il est parvenu à en sortir brièvement, mais…je ne lui en ai pas vraiment parlé dans les faits, donc ce n'est que de la spéculation, mais je pense que le sort de contrôle mental se répand – il n'éradique pas juste la volonté ou efface les pensées, il…en prend juste contrôle et les déforme. Je pense qu'il est parvenu à les reformer quelques fois, du moins un peu. »

Odin acquiesce lentement, les yeux lointains.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

-Physiquement, le bleu dans ses yeux est un peu moins…lumineux. Autrement…je pense que cela arrive lorsqu'il est…lorsqu'on tire sur ses ficelles émotionnelles, en gros. Thor y est parvenu une fois ou deux, je pense, mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que le sort ne reprenne le dessus. »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est que de la spéculation, mais j'ai une intuition. Je suppose que ces souvenirs sont plus clairs que ceux de quand il était sous l'emprise du sort pour Loki, mais il le saurait bien mieux que moi.  
-De toute évidence, dit Odin. Mais je souhaite savoir ce que vous pensez et pourquoi.  
-Qu'a-t-il fait, ces fois où vous croyez qu'il est parvenu à repousser le sort durant un bref instant ? demande Frigga, sauvant Tony du dilemme de demander franchement à Odin pourquoi ou de dire quelque chose de poli à la place.  
-Uh, cette fois-là, la première fois avec moi je pense, il m'a dit pour le truc Jötunn. »

Soudainement tous deux le regardent très attentivement.

« -Il vous a dit pour ça ? demande Odin d'un ton pointu. »

Tony redresse les épaules.

« -Uh, j'ai plus ou moins insinué que je le savais déjà ? Je ne savais pas encore, alors, qu'il était sous contrôle mental. J'ai insinué que Thor m'avait dit tous ses secrets pour l'atteindre. »

Ce à quoi il est clairement parvenu, et Tony n'en est pas exactement fier à présent.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? demande Frigga. »

Elle se penche en avant sur sa chaise, fixant intensément Tony.

« -Dites-moi. Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
-Eh bien… »

Tony remonte les épaules. Fait chier, il n'a vraiment pas envie de raconter aux parents de Loki avec quel brio il est parvenu à déglinguer leur fils.

« -Nous venions juste de tuer un des nôtres qui était sous contrôle mental et nous attaquait. Loki a dit quelque chose à ce sujet, je l'ai retourné contre lui, faisant référence à… Je ne savais pas grand-chose de ce qui s'était passé au couronnement alors, Thor m'avait donné une version très abrégée dans une boucle précédente et il n'avait rien dit à propos du côté Jötunn, donc je ne savais pas. Enfin, je lui dis que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir tué quelqu'un de mon propre peuple, et que Thor m'a parlé du couronnement et du fait que Loki ait tenté de faire un génocide. Il a vraiment…ça l'a vraiment atteint, que Thor m'ait dit quelque chose d'aussi privé, et je pense que lorsqu'il était sous contrôle mental il n'était pas vraiment conscient des boucles temporelles, donc ça a dû avoir l'air encore pire pour lui, sachant que d'aussi loin qu'il le savait, je ne connaissais Thor que depuis deux heures à ce stade. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Bref, il se met vraiment en colère – comme quand – quand quelqu'un vous frappe là où ça fait mal. Et il me demande si Thor m'a dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment son frère, si Thor – ce ne sont pas ses mots, ok, il me demande si Thor m'a dit qu'il est un monstre. »

Frigga émet un son étranglé mais Tony ne lève pas les yeux, fixant ses mains à la place.

« -Et puis il me dit « Donc j'ai trahi mes deux peuples, et aucun. » »

Quelqu'un prend une inspiration tremblante mais Tony ne lève toujours pas le regard. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il leur a dit ça, si c'était une bonne idée, s'il a trahi quelque chose comme une confidence, bien que lui et Loki n'étaient pas vraiment copain-copain alors et qu'ils n'ont jamais spécifiquement parlé de ça. Et puis, une certaine partie de Tony…n'apprécie pas exactement le fait que cela fasse du mal à Frigga et Odin, mais il ne peut pas prétendre qu'il n'y a pas une partie de lui qui pense _bien. Fais-leur savoir combien ils ont fait mal à Loki._ Ce n'est pas comme s'il ment ou déforme la vérité ; tout ceci s'est vraiment passé exactement comme il l'a dit.

« -Très bien, dit doucement Odin. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à travailler ensemble ? »

Ah, un terrain plus sûr, enfin putain.

« -Une fois que j'ai deviné – bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment exact, j'ai été vraiment bête sous cet aspect ; une fois que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux que Loki avait été sous contrôle mental également j'ai changé de mode opératoire et l'ai assommé dès que possible. Vous voyez, un coup suffisamment fort sur la tête fait immédiatement sortir le sort, aucune idée de comment ça marche, bien que pour Loki j'avais également besoin de détruire le sceptre, il avait une emprise trop forte sur lui autrement. Cela nous a pris plusieurs essais mais nous sommes parvenus à trouver un terrain d'entente et avons élaboré un partenariat depuis.  
-Un partenariat ? répète Frigga, et elle n'a pas l'air d'être en train de pleurer donc Tony ose lever les yeux. »

Ses joues sont mouillées mais son expression n'a pas l'air dévastée ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

« -Où les deux parties sont égales ? »

Tony peut voir à quoi elle fait référence ; il a un petit rictus.

« -Ouais, pas vraiment son truc, je sais. Mais clairement la Roue machin nous considère d'importance égale, donc vous avons dû trouver quelque chose. Et puis…un terrain d'entente a été trouvé. »

Et il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Sans surprise, la question suivante qu'Odin pose est :

« -Quel est ce terrain d'entente auquel vous faites référence ? »

Se léchant les lèvres, Tony se détourne d'eux de nouveau.

« -Vous savez qu'il n'a pas…que ce type, Thanos, ne l'a pas ramassé, flanqué le sort de contrôle mental avant de le renvoyer immédiatement. »

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Tony sait dans les faits, Loki n'est pas exactement allé dans les détails sur ça, mais il a été assez clair. Et puis, c'est des plus évidents, vraiment, surtout pour Tony, qui est déjà passé par-là.

« -J'ai en quelque sorte traversé une chose similaire, si ce n'est pareille. »

Il redresse les épaules.

« -J'étais fabricant d'armes, je ne sais pas si vous le savez. Enfin, ma figure paternelle m'a vendu pour être tué par des terroristes. Pour la faire courte, ils m'ont gardé trois mois, essayant de m'encourager par la douleur et la faim et des choses comme ça pour leur faire des armes cools. J'ai dû les tromper pour sortir. »

Prenant une inspiration il ferme les yeux et repousse les souvenirs. Ce n'est pas un bon état d'esprit pour lui.

« -Regarder son visage était plus ou moins comme regarder dans un miroir, parfois.  
-Je vois, dit doucement Odin. Je vous remercie pour votre honnêteté. »

Tony hausse les épaules. Il espère qu'ils commenceront à parler de quelque chose d'autre maintenant à la place, mais il est renvoyé, ce qui est encore mieux, vraiment.

Loki l'attend dans ses quartiers, faisant comme s'il n'était pas inquiet assis dans un fauteuil à siroter du thé, mais il lève immédiatement les yeux lorsque Tony entre dans la pièce. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisent Tony grimace, rejoignant Loki et s'effondrant dans un fauteuil proche du sien. Il sent Loki l'observer attentivement, débattant probablement à propos de demander ou pas.

« -Qu'a-t-il demandé ? finit par demander Loki. »

Cela rappelle à Tony combien ils ont parcouru depuis cette époque au début, lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient nulle part, initialement parce que Tony était trop aveugle.

« -Il a posé des questions sur toi, répond doucement Tony, toujours à moitié dans les souvenirs. Ta mère était là aussi. Ils voulaient savoir…comment tu étais, au début. »

Il prend une inspiration et ouvre les yeux, acceptant la tasse que les mains de Loki lui passent avec un remerciement silencieux. Les yeux de Loki brûlent, donc Tony va plus dans les détails, rapportant diligemment ce qu'Odin et Frigga ont demandé pendant la discussion, et comment ils ont réagi. Il sait que c'est ce dont se soucie Loki même s'il agit comme si ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il ne demandera pas. Tony prend soin de ne pas le regarder ou d'agir comme s'il allait aussi loin dans les détails pour lui.

Loki est silencieux lorsque Tony termine ; ce dernier sirote l'étrange thé et meurt d'envie de café. Finalement Loki dit, la voix un peu éraillée mais normale autrement :

« -Cela n'a pas du tout l'air d'avoir été une conversation utile pour le procès. »

Tony hausse les épaules. Peut-être que ça ne l'était pas, mais ça l'a été certainement pour Odin et Frigga en tant que parents. De cela, au moins, Tony est sûr.

Les trois jours suivants, Loki le fait davantage visiter Asgard – plus de verdure, d'architecture, Tony commence plus ou moins à s'ennuyer mais jusque-là, le sexe marche comme une distraction satisfaisante. Puis Frigga l'invite à avoir une conversation privée pendant que Loki va parler à Odin. Lorsque Tony arrive elle attend avec un pichet de…ça sent comme…

« -J'ai entendu parler de cette boisson populaire que vous consommez sur Midgard, dit-elle. Donc j'en ai fait venir et préparer. J'espère vraiment que cela a été fait correctement. »

 _Le café._ Tony entend des anges chanter pendant un instant, il le jure. Il en prend une gorgée et, oh – c'est du bon café aussi. Un peu dilué, mais il a certainement eu pire.

« -C'est parfait, soupire-t-il, en prenant une autre gorgée. »

Bordel, ça lui a manqué.

Elle sourit.

« -Personnellement, je trouve ça quelque peu amer. Est-ce vraiment ainsi qu'on le boit sur Midgard ?  
-Certaines personnes mettent quelque chose dedans, du sucre, du lait ou les deux, suggère Tony.  
-Intéressant, commente-t-elle. Je peux voir en quoi cela adoucirait le goût. »

Elle observe le café un moment – il semble que toute la carafe est pour Tony car elle a la sienne, il va être complètement gavé de caféine lorsqu'il sortira de là s'il boit tout – puis baisse le regard sur sa propre tasse.

« -J'ai l'impression que…Loki me parlait avant, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a fini par se refermer, même avec moi, donc je ne… Normalement, lorsqu'un fils souhaite se marier, il en parle à ses parents, présente son choix, l'explique. Loki n'a rien dit à votre sujet – il me parle à peine tout court, maintenant. Donc j'ai pensé que peut-être nous devrions un peu apprendre à nous connaître. »

Oh non, un truc pour créer des liens. C'est un truc pour créer des liens. Tony est tellement mauvais à ça. Il est un peu égocentrique et il s'ennuie facilement et il a rarement beaucoup de choses en commun avec les gens, et encore moins souvent est-il enclin à en parler.

« -Uh, dit-il. »

Il pense avoir vu quelque chose comme ça à la télé une fois. Lorsque vous rencontrez votre belle-mère pour la première fois, vous êtes supposé signaler que vous reconnaissez sa position au lieu de la faire se sentir comme si vous essayiez de l'usurper et de la remplacer. Il n'est pas sûr que cela s'applique ici, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ?

« -Donc vous et Loki étiez proches ? »

Sauf que c'est totalement la mauvaise chose à dire, bien sûr, car cela va seulement lui rappeler qu'ils ne le sont plus. Quel crétin il est.

Le visage de Frigga s'affaisse un peu, son expression devenant nostalgique.

« -En effet nous l'étions. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était très…il n'aimait pas être seul. Pendant longtemps il a dormi dans le lit de Thor ; je crois qu'ils l'ont fait autant que nécessaire pendant longtemps. Mais bien sûr, la relation de Loki avec Thor a fini par changer. »

Tony ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« -Vous savez que ce n'est pas parce que Loki est Jötunn, pas vrai ? Si c'était le cas il aurait été comme ça dès le départ. »

Le dos se raidissant, elle fronce les sourcils.

« -Je n'apprécie pas ce que vous insinuez là. Loki est mon fils, peu importe les circonstances de sa naissance, et je l'aime autant que Thor.  
-Ouais, ok, dit rapidement Tony. Je suis désolé. C'était pas mon intention d'insinuer quoi que ce soit, mais il…il déteste tellement ça, et il a dit quelque chose comme quoi les Jötunns sont des monstres d'enfance. C'est juste que je pige pas, mais je suppose que je pourrai pas parce que je n'ai pas grandi ici.  
-Vous avez raison, concède-t-elle calmement. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je n'ai jamais…je n'ai jamais encouragé mes fils à…mais nous étions en guerre, et la nature de la guerre est qu'on déteste l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne peut se battre contre quelqu'un envers qui on ressent de la sympathie. »

Ça, Tony pige. Pas juste ce qu'elle dit mais ce qu'elle dit en réalité : que c'était hors de son contrôle et qu'elle était incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

« -Ouais. Je comprends. Désolé. »

Frigga prend une gorgée de son thé. Lorsqu'elle repose la tasse il semble que l'affaire est close, car elle change complètement de sujet.

« -Comment vous et mon fils êtes passés de partenariat à relation ? »

Les yeux s'écarquillant une seconde, Tony s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle ne demande pas des détails, se rappelle-t-il.

« -Uh. Je pense que le potentiel était plus ou moins là depuis le début, peut-être même…peut-être même lorsqu'il était sous contrôle mental, bien que cela ne rejaillisse pas bien sur moi que je…sachant ce que j'ai fait, je veux dire. Enfin, bref. On a flirté plus ou moins dès le départ. »

Séductrice est définitivement un des mots que Tony appliquerait à cette conversation qu'ils ont eue à la tour pendant la toute première boucle.

« -Je vois. »

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« -Donc vous souhaitiez copuler avec mon fils tôt. Est-ce toujours ce que vous lui voulez à ce jour ? »

Oh mon dieu, c'est la conversation « quelles sont vos intentions » ! Tony n'en a jamais qu'entendu parler, il ne pensait pas que cela arrivait dans les faits, et il n'y était définitivement pas préparé. Et puis la _mère_ de Loki parle de leur vie sexuelle. Oh bordel.

« -Er, non. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est toujours…enfin, tout va très bien sur ce plan. Mais je ne l'aurais pas épousé si c'était tout ce que je voulais de lui. »

Il doit être prudent avec ça. Loki lui a dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne devrait pas parler du tout de pourquoi ils se sont mariés, parce qu'Odin peut apparemment savoir lorsqu'on lui ment. Il devrait juste dire que c'est privé, a dit Loki. Et même si Tony, juste pour être sûr, se doute que la même chose à propos du mensonge s'applique à Frigga, c'est juste que…eh bien, il ne ment pas, et tant qu'il ne ment pas il n'y a à s'inquiéter de rien.

« -Que voulez-vous d'autre, alors ? »

C'est mortifiant. Si ce qui arrive normalement lorsqu'on se marie, Tony ne le fera plus jamais. Non pas qu'il en avait l'intention de toute façon.

« -Qu'il vive, dit-il avec honnêteté. Avec moi. C'est juste que…ouais, c'était un peu inconsidéré, mais…nous sommes tous deux morts plusieurs fois dernièrement, et nous avons eu beaucoup de temps et d'occasions de réfléchir à certaines choses. C'est juste que je pense…pourquoi attendre ? Nous pourrions ne pas être là demain, et c'est ce que je veux, donc il n'y a aucune raison de traîner juste parce que des gens pourraient ne pas comprendre ou peu importe. »

Frigga acquiesce lentement.

« -Pourquoi mon fils, cependant ? Ce que je souhaite savoir est pourquoi vous voulez être avec lui. »

Bordel de merde. Il a déjà été bien plus honnête qu'il ne l'est même avec lui-même. Tony fronce les sourcils dans sa tasse de café et réfléchit à la chose.

« -Il est…J'aime être avec lui. Il est très intelligent, et il ne laisse personne le balader. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Ouais, là tout de suite il est brisé, tout est f- en désordre, mais je veux juste…il n'a personne qui n'est pas jusqu'au coup dans ce bazar, qui n'est pas…qui n'a pas de casseroles. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est pas impliqué dans toute cette pagaille, qui peut l'en faire sortir, qui peut…qui le rattrape. »

C'est absolument embarrassant ; Ton peine réfléchi lui-même et maintenant il doit en parler à _la mère de Loki_. Mais il semble que quelque chose qu'il a dit était bien parce que Frigga lui sourit chaleureusement. Et puis elle tend même la main et touche le bras de Tony.

« -Vous êtes un homme bon, Tony.  
-Uh, merci. »

Tony boit davantage de café plus pour cacher son visage qu'autre chose.

Elle se recule de nouveau et heureusement, heureusement change de sujet ; apparemment ils reviennent à apprendre à se connaître.

« -Lisez-vous, Tony ?  
-Oui, en fait. »

Pas souvent, mais parfois quand il a besoin de se calmer oui, ou quand il a un long trajet en jet.

Elle acquiesce, satisfaite.

« -Que préférez-vous lire ?  
-Du policier, en fait. »

Il aime regarder des séries policières aussi ; elles sont très relaxantes. Généralement il sait que les choses seront pliées et emballées à la fin de l'épisode.

« -Et vous ? »

Frigga a l'air un peu confuse.

« -J'aime lire de la botanique. Que voulez-vous dire, policier ?  
-Eh bien, une personne meurt, il y a une sorte d'investigateur qui essaie de trouver qui l'a tuée, et à la fin du livre ils résolvent le crime. »

Ayant l'air un peu confuse, Frigga demande :

« -C'est une…histoire ? »

Tony acquiesce.

« -Oui, exactement. Une histoire.  
-Cela a l'air intéressant en effet, dit Frigga. Nous n'avons pas de tels livres, à Asgard. »

Eh bien, ça a l'air un peu chiant.

« -Je pourrais vous en apporter un la prochaine fois que je viens ici ? »

Frigga sourit, amusée.

« -Si vous obtenez la permission de revenir. Vous êtes conscient que les mortels ne sont normalement pas autorisés à venir ici ?  
-Uh, fait Tony en clignant des yeux. Pas vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
-C'est une loi générale concernant les visiteurs, explique Frigga. Datant d'un temps de guerre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est malléable. »

Clairement, vu que Tony est ici et tout.

« -Cool. Donc…que faites-vous ?

Lui et Frigga discutent un peu et Tony découvre qu'elle a récemment commencé à s'impliquer davantage en politique ; elle avait pour habitude de rester à l'écart de ce genre de chose pour soutenir son mari, mais a changé d'avis dernièrement. Tony a ses propres réflexions sur ça – il se demande si elle a reconsidéré à cause de toutes les conneries avec Loki et la façon dont Odin a géré ça – et pose quelques questions sur comment le système politique marche ici. Il n'y a pas de partis à proprement parler, mais des fractions politiques ; Odin a un conseil et bien que cela soit un système autocratique, ils jouent quand même une sorte de rôle important. Tony ne pige pas vraiment comment ça marche, il n'y a pas de règles dans les faits sur combien de fois Odin doit les écouter ou des choses comme ça, mais apparemment ça marche.

Lorsque Frigga la libère – c'est plus ou moins comme ça que ça se passe, en gros elle le renvoie car elle doit s'occuper de certaines affaires – Tony revient aux quartiers de Loki, mais il n'est pas encore là. Tony se sent incroyablement tendu ; il n'a aucune idée de comment se passe la discussion d'Odin et Loki. Il ne peut même pas aller demander à Thor car il est des plus sûrs qu'il est présent également, ou du moins en train de rôder dans les parages.

Tony finit par errer dans les quartiers de Loki ; pas même la vue peut le distraire maintenant. Les étagères de Loki n'ont rien dans une langue que Tony parle non plus, mais il le savait déjà. Il feuillette quand même quelques livres, regardant des images comme s'il avait de nouveau deux ans et ne pouvait pas encore lire (il en avait eu assez très rapidement et avait appris par lui-même) avant de déterrer sa tablette et d'updater la programmation du navigateur de l'armure portable avec ce qu'il a appris du plan de la cité jusque-là.

Quelques heures après que Tony soit revenu de la discussion avec Frigga, Loki revient. Son visage a l'air calme, si ce n'est inexpressif, et dès que la porte se referme derrière lui il s'immobilise complètement, fixant le vide.

Se léchant les lèvres, Tony débat pour savoir s'il devrait demander ou non, mais sa curiosité l'emporte sur sa prudence.

« -Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Comme surpris, Loki lève les yeux et croise son regard. Son visage est toujours d'une inexpressivité si gênante que Tony doit réprimer l'impulsion de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Loki a l'air très intouchable en cet instant.

« -Cela…s'est passé comme je l'ai imaginé, majoritairement. »

Tony grimace. Loki est un pessimiste, donc cela ne peut vouloir rien dire de bon.

« -Ok. Parle-moi.  
-Je pense que je vais prendre un bain. »

Et avec ça, Loki disparaît dans la salle de bain, travaillant déjà à ouvrir sa veste de cuir compliquée. Tony bondit sur ses pieds et le suit, enlevant ses propres vêtements également – les bains, il est ambivalent à leur propos, mais tout ce qui implique Loki nu est une bonne idée selon lui. Et puis, peut-être que l'eau chaude déliera la langue de celui-ci.

Les jours précédents ont un peu éduqué Tony sur comment défaire le style de vêtements favori de Loki, donc il peut l'aider un peu à défaire boucles et nœuds. Finalement Loki est nu et s'enfonce dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir, étirant sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Tony le suit et lui accorde un moment pour se reprendre et se détendre, mais il finit par devenir trop impatient pour le laisser tranquille plus longtemps.

« -Chéri, dit-il doucement. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

Loki rit aigrement.

« -Bien sûr. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. »

Que peut dire Tony à ça ?

« -A propos de quoi ?  
-Il serait peut-être plus simple de demander sur quoi nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. »

Avec un soupir, Loki referme les yeux. Une de ses mains flotte librement dans l'eau, donc Tony s'en empare et la prend dans la sienne.

« -Thor, finit par dire Loki. Si je le traite injustement ou pas. Si Odin était complètement aveugle face aux fautes de Thor lorsqu'il a annoncé le couronnement ou pas. Si je suis jaloux de Thor ou pas. Si je traite m- Frigga correctement ou pas. Si Odin m'a enlevé ou sauvé lorsqu'il m'a emmené à Jötunheimr. S'il avait l'intention de faire de moi un pion. S'il m'a pris pour être un jouet politique. S'il m'a jamais considéré comme un fils tout court. S'il m'a jamais donné de la valeur en tant que personne. S'il m'a jamais considéré comme un être doué de conscience. Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit. Pourquoi il n'a jamais- »

La voix de Loki se brise là et soudainement il plonge sous l'eau et y reste un moment avant de remonter, le visage mouillé et clignant des yeux pour en faire sortir l'eau. De sa main libre il essuie l'eau de son visage ; l'autre reste dans la main de Tony.

« -Ça a l'air…horrible, en fait, dit doucement Tony, serrant la main de Loki. »

Cela lui vaut un « oh, vraiment » sec et un reniflement dédaigneux, mais Loki serre sa main en retour.

« -Que te voulait Frigga ? fait-il alors, changeant de sujet. »

Tony a une exclamation sarcastique.

« -Elle m'a cuisiné pour savoir mes intentions envers toi. »

Incrédule, Loki tourne la tête pour le regarder.

« -Elle a fait quoi ?  
-Je suis sérieux, elle m'a pratiquement interrogé pour savoir pourquoi je t'ai épousé et ce que je veux de toi. »

L'expression devenant spéculative, Loki se penche un peu vers Tony.

« -Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Tony rougit et détourne le regard.

« -Je ne vais pas répéter ça.  
-Oh, maintenant tu es obligé ! s'exclame Loki. Dis-moi, qu'as-tu dit ? »

Ouais, ok, peut-être que Tony peut faire une sorte de résumé. Là de suite, Loki a probablement besoin de quelque chose comme ça, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas.

« -Ok, donc, en gros…que je veux que tu restes ? Avec moi, je veux dire. Maintenant et plus tard, quand ce sera fini. Que je…eh bien, que je t'aime parce que t'es intelligent et tu te laisses pas faire et j'apprécie juste ta compagnie. Je pense que t'as besoin de quelqu'un qui est pas impliqué dans tout ce drame familial – quelqu'un qui te comprend et qui est de ton côté, et c'est moi. Aimerais l'être. Si tu l'permets. Veux que j'le sois. »

Loki se contente de le regarder, ne disant rien du tout, et Tony commence doucement à paniquer un peu. Il déteste l'ouvrir, il est sujet à la déblatération et normalement il parvient à garder ça complètement mondain et sans conséquence mais parfois il laisse sortir des choses qu'il ne voulait pas, en révèle un peu trop sur lui. Cela le laisse toujours avec une sensation de froid et de nudité, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose dans le processus qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer.

« -Tu es une créature extraordinaire, finit par dire Loki. Tu fais tout paraître simple, comme s'il n'y a pas du tout de nuances, et pourtant il y en a tellement avec toi. »

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Tony fixe l'eau.

« -Uh, ok. Ça a pas l'air d'être une bonne chose.  
-Mais ça l'est. »

Une main sur le menton de Tony le force à relever les yeux et il croise le regard de Loki. Il est pénétrant, intense.

« -C'est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose. Je souhaite te garder, et je te permettrai de me garder également. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites véritablement.  
-Ça l'est, assure rapidement Tony lorsque l'insécurité traverse brièvement le visage de Loki. C'est ce que je veux. »

Ils se sourient un bref instant avant que Loki ne redevienne sérieux.

« -Bien sûr, il n'y a pas beaucoup de futur pour moi. Le jugement d'Odin ne sera pas clément. »

Tony ne peut pas contredire ça ; il n'a pas vraiment eu cette impression d'Odin mais Loki le connaît de toute évidence mieux.

« -Même, murmure-t-il, glissant sur le banc pour se mettre à califourchon sur Loki. »

Epousant le visage de Loki, il se penche pour l'embrasser doucement, presque chastement – aussi chaste que Tony est capable de l'être, du moins. Loki répond au baiser mais ne l'approfondit pas donc il reste tendre, lent.

Deux jours plus tard (que Tony et Loki ont passés à sa balader une nouvelle fois dans la ville, Loki montrant à Tony des choses qu'il trouve importantes comme l'apothicaire où les potions sont distillées, ou le hall historique plein de tableaux) Loki a une autre conversation avec Odin. Lorsqu'il revient ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux brillants de fureur ; il se jette immédiatement sur Tony lorsqu'il arrive à ses quartiers et le traîne au lit. Des heures plus tard il lui révèle qu'aujourd'hui, ils se sont disputés à son propos et sur leur relation, leur mariage, si Tony est un partenaire digne de ce nom et en quoi il est différent de Jane et de l'influence qu'elle a eue sur Thor.

« -Je pense pas que t'aies besoin que je te montre tes erreurs, dit doucement Tony. T'es parfaitement capable de faire ça tout seul. »

Loki sourit, et c'est un peu affectueux et aussi un peu dangereux.

Le jour suivant il ramène Tony au hall historique jusqu'à un bureau à côté, où il le laisse seul avec Hrgar durant quelques heures pour redire le récit de la bataille de Midgard en détails à la minute. Hrgar note chaque mot que dit Tony et pose des questions (« pourriez-vous être un peu plus clair sur le nombre d'attaquants Chitauris ») et à la fin pleure le fait qu'il n'aura probablement jamais les versions des autres Avengers. De même, il semble être particulièrement fan du nom donné à leur petit groupe de plus ou moins super-héros. Le temps que Loki revienne le délivrer Tony est à deux doigts de juste partir ; il ne laisse pas ses propres membres du conseil d'administration l'ennuyer ainsi, alors il ne va pas supporter ça plus longtemps de la part d'un vulgaire Historien Ase.

« -Pas trop tôt, aboie-t-il lorsque Loki apparaît, sa patience à bout. »

Les yeux de Hrgar s'écarquillent et ceux de Loki se plissent, mais il ne dit rien, s'écartant juste lorsque Tony le dépasse à grands pas pour sortir de la pièce.

« -Me balance pas quelque part comme un enfant qui doit être occupé, aboie Tony alors qu'ils reviennent aux quartiers de Loki. Je suis parfaitement capable de me distraire. J'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter.  
-Etait-ce vraiment si horrible ? s'enquit Loki, n'ayant pas l'air concerné, ce qui énerve Tony encore plus. »

Tony se contente de grogner, accélérant le pas. S'il était à la maison il irait faire exploser des trucs dans son labo maintenant ; ça lui manque férocement plus que jamais là. Son propre espace pour faire ce qu'il veut.

Lorsqu'il entre dans les quartiers de Loki il considère brièvement le baiser intensément comme Loki l'a fait avec lui la veille, mais il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur, à deux doigts de craquer de frustration. Tout n'est pas à cause de Hrgar et Loki ; c'est plus une frustration et un agacement généraux. Il y a beaucoup de pression sur lui, pas juste en raison du procès (et qu'Odin n'en finisse pas avec ça n'aide pas du tout) mais parce que les yeux de tout le monde sont toujours sur lui où qu'il aille, surtout quand il est avec Loki. Et contrairement à chez lui, ici il ne peut pas réagir, ne peut pas provoquer les gens et se jouer d'eux, remplir ou subvertir leurs attentes, parce que tellement plus que sa propre réputation dépend de comment les gens le voient.

Loki ferme la porte de ses quartiers.

« -Tu- »

Une cloche que Tony n'a jamais entendue avant sonne, arrêtant Loki à mi-mot. Les yeux s'écarquillant il attrape le poignet de Tony et le refait sortir de la pièce, se pressant le long du couloir, courant presque.

« -Qu'est-ce que-  
-C'est la cloche d'avertissement, interrompt Loki, la voix tendue. Signalant qu'Asgard est attaquée. Cela fait plus de cent ans qu'elle n'a pas été entendue. »

Depuis avant que la guerre avec les Jötunn ne se soit officiellement terminée, donc. Ok, maintenant Tony peut comprendre l'empressement.

« -Thor, appelle Loki vivement lorsqu'ils tombent sur le prince blond à un croisement dans les couloirs ; Thor porte son marteau et ils se dirigent tous clairement dans la même direction. »

Tout autour d'eux des gens sont en route également, allant soit dans la même direction ou l'opposée. Tony est surpris du fait qu'il ne semble pas du tout y avoir de panique ; tout le monde a l'air calmement poursuivre un but, déterminé, comme s'ils savent tous exactement où ils doivent être. Après, c'est probablement le cas. Ils étaient en guerre jusqu'à récemment, ce n'est probablement pas une situation très nouvelle pour la plupart d'entre eux.

« -Loki, Tony, répond Thor avec un signe de tête. »

Son expression est tendue.

« -Pensez-vous-  
-Non, dit Loki vivement. Ce n'est pas possible.  
-Mais mon frère, tu leur as donné le-  
-Non, répète Loki, avec plus de force cette fois. »

Thor se tait, mais l'expression inquiète ne quitte pas son visage.

Ils sont dans une zone de la ville/palais dans laquelle Tony n'est pas encore allé ; il soupçonne que c'est là où les trucs importants se passent, pas un endroit où il aurait eu la moindre raison d'être et certainement pas quelque part où ils aimeraient le voir. Mais Loki n'a toujours pas lâché son poignet et Tony ne va certainement pas le mentionner.

Thor devant, ils entrent dans une pièce contenant Odin et quelques autres personnes autour de son âge ou même plus âgées, clairement des vétérans de bataille. Débattant entre eux, le chaos ici a l'air moins contrôlé que celui à l'extérieur.

« -Mes fils, dit Odin lorsqu'il les voit. »

Il se dirige vers eux, bras tendus, et place ses mains sur les épaules de Thor et Loki, accordant un signe de tête à Tony qui se tient entre eux.

« -Nous sommes attaqués. Une tentative bien idiote par le reste de la flotte Chitauri.  
-Combien ? demande vivement Loki.  
-Un vaisseau mère et plusieurs croiseurs de guerre, fournit promptement Odin.  
-Le vaisseau mère contient cette source d'énergie dont ils dépendent tous ? demande Tony. »

Durant un instant la confusion traverse le visage d'Odin ; il l'avait clairement plus ou moins oublié, et ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à ce que Tony ait quoi que ce soit à dire.

« -C'est correct.  
-Xrkcht, précise Loki, regardant Tony. »

Tony hausse un sourcil, Loki aussi, et ok, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, bon à savoir.

« -On doit juste abattre celui-là et leurs armes cesseront de fonctionner, pas vrai ? dit Tony, le résumant à une question au dernier moment en se rappelant que c'est à un roi qu'il parle, pas à quelqu'un qu'il peut raisonnablement impliquer dans un jeu de pouvoir comme Fury.  
-Oui, confirme Loki.  
-Cool. »

Tony regarde Odin.

« -Je peux voler et m'occuper de ça. »

Mais Odin secoue la tête.

« -Il est impossible que vous y parveniez sans être détecté. Autant votre courage est-il apprécié-  
-Je peux le rendre invisible, interrompt Loki. En fait, je peux venir avec lui.  
-Non, j'ai besoin de toi ici pour soutenir les boucliers en cas d'attaque, refuse immédiatement Odin.  
-J'irai avec lui, propose lui-même Thor. Ma présence devrait suffisamment nourrir le sort de Loki pour nous dissimuler tous les deux, et j'ai déjà combattu les Chitauris avant. »

N'ayant pas du tout l'air content de cette idée, Odin y réfléchit un moment avant d'enfin, avec réticence, acquiescer.

« -Très bien. Pendant ce temps, nous préparerons les défenses de la cité pour la guerre.  
-Cool. Donc où- »

Loki interrompt Tony avant qu'il puisse aller où que ce soit.

« -Tu dois enfiler l'armure. Le sort ne sera efficace qu'à ce moment-là. »

Sans plus d'explication il les téléporte à la porte de ses quartiers et pousse Tony dedans sans cérémonie. Un peu énervé de ne pas avoir l'occasion de tester le système de localisation de l'armure maintenant, mais conscient que ça va plus vite, Tony se place devant la mallette et l'active ; les dernières pièces sont toujours en train de s'emboîter lorsque Loki s'avance déjà vers lui pour les téléporter de nouveau. Quelque part en chemin, note Tony, Loki a fait acquisition de son armure de combat et d'une canne slash bâton un peu comme celui de Gandalf, seulement bien plus sophistiqué. Stéréotype du sorcier ?

Odin se tient toujours avec Thor, mais lui tourne à moitié le dos pendant qu'il parle à certains de ses généraux, donnant des instructions sur la protection de cristaux et autres. Lorsque Tony et Loki apparaissent il se retourne ; Tony lève le bras pour rabattre la visière mais soudainement la main de Loki est dans le chemin, tournant son visage et le surprenant dans un baiser court mais très passionné. En s'écartant il ferme la visière pour Tony et offre à peine un regard à Thor pour que le guerrier blond se rapproche immédiatement de Tony, touchant son bras. Les minutes suivantes sont remplies avec Loki psalmodiant quelque chose et dessinant des symboles sur eux avec ce qui ressemble à de la lumière, puis il semble en avoir fini. Il recule et gratifie Tony d'un regard très sévère.

« -Ne meurs pas. »

Ses yeux passent brièvement sur Thor, l'incluant dans l'ordre même s'il est initialement adressé à Tony.

« -En ai pas l'intention, chéri, répond Tony. A quoi ressemble cette source d'énergie truc ?  
-Il n'y a pas moyen que vous la manquiez, dit impatiemment Loki. Allez juste toujours vers là où ça s'agite et s'humidifie de plus en plus. »

Ça a l'air sympa. Tony regarde Thor.

« -T'es prêt ?  
-Puisse votre mission réussir et puissiez-vous, si non, être admis dans les halls éternels du Valhalla, dit Odin. »

Thor acquiesce de manière significative.

« -Er, merci, vous aussi, répond Tony, gêné, et il est plutôt reconnaissant lorsque Thor le mène alors hors de la pièce. »

Loki est incroyablement tendu ; son expression a l'air presque anxieuse et Tony a quelques impulsions contradictoires à ce propos. Il opte pour celle qui dit, occupe-toi de ça rapidement et reviens sain et sauf.

Ils se dirigent vers un balcon ; il y en a partout dans la cité, Tony en a vu pas mal à ce stade, ainsi que quelques vues sympas. Maintenant il n'a aucun regard pour ce genre de chose par contre.

« -Suis-moi, dit Thor, faisant tournoyer son marteau avant de s'envoler, Tony sur ses talons. »

Ils montent encore et encore et bientôt sont hors de l'atmosphère ; Tony est très content de s'être occupé du problème de la glace et essaie très fort de ne pas se demander comment ça se fait putain que Thor survit, sans compter respire dans l'espace.

Cela leur prend un moment, assez long pour que Tony cesse de se poser des questions sur la survie miraculeuse de Thor et commence à la place à se demander où est supposée être cette flotte attaquante putain, mais soudainement ils sont là, cachés dans une sorte de nébuleuse dans une pauvre tentative de discrétion qui a très clairement échoué. Ils n'attaquent pas encore Asgard et ne semblent même pas voir Tony et Thor, donc clairement le sort de Loki marche. Tony s'autorise un instant pour se demander ce qu'ils semblent attendre bordel, mais il n'a pas le temps d'investiguer. Thor se dirige très résolument vers un des vaisseaux à l'arrière ; il a l'air différent des autres avec une forme vaguement triangulaire et clairement pas fait pour l'attaque. Tony se rappelle vaguement avoir vu un vaisseau comme ça sur l'enregistrement de la vidéo de lorsqu'il a envoyé des missiles à travers le trou de ver en direction de la flotte ne se doutant de rien ; donc c'est un vaisseau mère. Ne sont-ils pas supposés être plus gros ?

Eh bien, cela a stratégiquement plus de sens que le vaisseau le plus important soit plus petit, et donc plus facilement défendable. Tony se demande pourquoi la science-fiction n'y a pas pensé ; clairement il va devoir lancer quelques idées à des gens lorsqu'il rentrera sur Terre, maintenant qu'il une véritable expérience de l'espace.

En arrivant au vaisseau Tony s'attend plus ou moins à ce que Thor trouve l'entrée ou quelque chose –il doit y avoir quelque chose comme ça – mais Thor est bien moins subtil que ça. Mjölnir brandi, il fait simplement un trou dans le mur à un endroit apparemment aléatoire, puis ressort comme un boulet de canon alors que le contenu de ce qui est à l'intérieur explose dans le vide de l'espace. Tony est chanceux d'être sorti du chemin à temps, vraiment.

Thor revient à l'intérieur une fois qu'il n'y a plus rien sortant du trou – à part l'air invisible qui est majoritairement plus ou moins liquide ainsi que quelques morceaux, certains technologiques, d'autres ayant l'air plus…biologiques. C'est incroyablement dégoûtant et Tony n'a pas hâte d'entrer. Mais hélas, il n'y a pas d'autre choix, donc il suit Thor dans le vaisseau.

Ça a l'air organique à l'intérieur. L'espace dans lequel ils entrent a l'air d'avoir été vidé avec une cuillère à glace, une image qui rend Tony vaguement nauséeux, et puis Thor _entre dans le mur_. Il se dirige littéralement vers le mur et pousse dedans, disparaissant alors que ça l'avale complètement.

« -Boooordel de merde, murmure Tony, sa voix résonnant en tout petit dans le casque. Ça doit être une des choses plus dégoûtantes que j'ai jamais vues. »

Comme une naissance inversée, mais en beaucoup plus dégoûtant et beaucoup plus relevant de la science-fiction.

Mais clairement, il n'y a pas d'autre choix ; jurant, il suit Thor, poussant pour entrer dans le mur. C'est spongieux et visqueux et semble l'aspirer une fois qu'il est suffisamment à l'intérieur. Soudainement la panique prend le dessus ; il est complètement submergé et il n'y a aucun signe d'une sortie. Il est à ça d'hyperventiler lorsque soudainement il est recraché dans une sorte de couloir où Thor l'attend, recouvert de bave verte et n'ayant pas l'air des plus heureux à ce propos.

« -Oh bordel, dit Tony. Je vais jamais pouvoir nettoyer cette armure. Elle passe au composteur dès que je rentre. Bordel de merde, c'était horrible.  
-Les vaisseaux mère ne sont pas…agréables, confirme Thor, morose. »

Resserrant sa poigne sur Mjölnir, il commence à descendre le couloir.

« -Reste proche. Nous devons être prêts – le sort de Loki nous rendra moins voyants mais à cette distance plus ils sont attentifs aux intrus, moins d'effet cela aura, et ils découvriront bientôt la brèche de la coque.  
-Pigé. »

Etirant ses doigts, Tony se retourne et tire sur le mur, majoritairement pour tester si la bave a affecté ses répulseurs et peut-être un tout petit peu pour montrer au mur qui est le patron.

« -Nous devrions essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention, dit Thor avec un air de reproche.  
-Je suis avec toi, mon pote, mais désolé, je devais voir si le truc avait bazardé mon électronique, répond Tony sans remords, le rattrapant rapidement. »

Cela ne leur prend pas longtemps pour croiser le premier Chitauri et bordel de merde, ils sont encore plus dégoûtants lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en armure, Tony aurait très bien pu continuer sa vie sans le savoir, merci bien. Il ne semble pas leur accorder la moindre attention, de même que le suivant, mais les deux après semblent vaguement agités, stridulant (littéralement, ils stridulent comme des insectes) entre eux. Tony n'arrive pas à dire s'ils sont contents, enthousiastes ou inquiets, mais il présume que c'est inquiets, avec la brèche récente de la coque et tout.

Ils parviennent à dépasser quelques autres Chitauris, mais ils commencent à les remarquer, leur jetant des coups d'œil de plus en plus. Les murs commencent à luire et Tony est des plus sûrs que de la bave s'accroche en de longs fils à ses bottes pendant qu'il marche mais il prend bien soin de ne pas baisser les yeux. Lorsqu'ils dépassent un Chitauri – en armure à présent – et qu'il les fixe tout du long il sait que leur période de grâce est presque terminée, et il a raison ; le suivant qui les voit pousse un cri strident, mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller bien loin avec ça Tony lui a déjà explosé la tête d'un tir ciblé.

« -Prépare-toi au combat, dit doucement Thor. D'abord ils attaqueront de front mais finiront par venir par-derrière également ; de ce fait, nous devons être rapides.  
-Pigé, mon pote. Je couvre tes arrières. »

Cependant, « rapide » dans ce contexte ne veut pas dire tant que ça. D'abord ça marche pas mal, ils neutralisent les Chitauris approchants chacun leur tour avant que la plupart d'entre eux ne comprennent même ce qui se passe mais bientôt ils arrivent en des nombres progressivement bien plus élevés, de plus en plus durs à abattre rapidement. Ceci, de même que la bave augmentant partout sur les murs, sols et plafonds, les ralentit. Tony garde à œil attentif sur leurs arrières et bientôt il est occupé sur ce front également. Mais, malgré le nombre grandissant d'attaquants Chitauris, ils se fraient un chemin continu plus profondément dans le vaisseau ; avec les couloirs et la bave partout les Chitauris ne peuvent pas lancer d'attaque efficace. Ils semblent avoir une propension à se retrouver du mauvais côté des attaques d'étranglement.

Ce n'est pas un combat facile. Thor ne peut pas ou n'invoque pas sa foudre – un très gros désavantage pour tout le truc de Dieu du Tonnerre, en combat rapproché toute l'affaire devient plutôt létale aussi bien pour les alliés que pour les ennemis – et les Chitauris deviennent de plus en plus féroces plus ils se rapprochent de leur but. Tony et Thor sont tous les deux recouverts de bave et de bouts de Chitauris, le sol est jonché de corps plus ou moins endommagés et tous deux ont des entailles, des brûlures et des blessures plus petites. Mais ils avancent, et c'est la partie la plus importante.

Soudainement, le couloir devant eux s'ouvre en une pièce large et dégagée grouillant de Chitauris. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, parce qu'alors que toute cette attaque vient juste de tourner au pire pour Tony et Thor, cela signifie également qu'ils peuvent voler, ce qui est très bien pour leur aptitudes de combat. Et l'effet positif le plus important : au centre de la pièce, ne ressemblant pas du tout à une source d'énergie, se trouve une grosse boule verte de…chair, par manque d'un meilleur terme. Des veines pulsantes en partent pour s'enfoncer dans le sol, le plafond et les murs, c'est absolument dégoûtant et Tony prend grand plaisir à les briser, même si ça les rend encore plus dégoûtants parce qu'elles _saignent_.

« -Nous devons détruire la source d'énergie ! lui crie Thor depuis l'autre côté de la pièce ; si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Tony n'aurait pas compris par-dessus le son assourdissant que les Chitauris stridulant font. »

C'est également plus ou moins inutile, car ce n'est pas comme si Tony n'en avait pas conscience, mais c'est un bon rappel car il était plus focalisé sur les Chitauris. Après le rappel de Thor il, au lieu de continuer ses tirs sans conviction dessus dès qu'il a du temps, commence à faire plus d'efforts. Cependant, cela ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'effet, ni les tirs de Tony ni le marteau de Thor, donc Tony concocte un plan.

Il vole jusqu'à Thor, parce qu'il n'a pas l'avantage d'avoir une voix très forte.

« -Est-ce que tu peux utiliser ta foudre ?  
-Je ne souhaite pas te toucher, répond Thor, ce qui veut probablement dire oui.  
-Ok, que dis-tu de ça : je reste au sol dans une moitié de la pièce, et tu fais ton truc. »

Thor acquiesce, mais avertit :

« -Tu dois rester au même niveau. »

Ouais, Tony peut faire ça. Il n'aime pas ça, mais si cela signifie qu'ils obtiennent un peu de foudre là-dedans…et c'est le cas. Thor reste prudent, Tony peut le dire à ce stade, mais sa foudre éclaircit quand même largement les rangs des Chitauris, et parvient à endommager suffisamment la chair (il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre mot pour, ça ressemble aux murs mais en plus mou) de la source d'énergie pour que les tirs de Tony fassent quelques progrès aussi. La chair a une ouverture béante, révélant quelque chose en-dessous – Tony adorerait la décortiquer, découvrir comment cette chose marche bordel, mais il n'a vraiment pas le temps. Les Chitauris deviennent de plus en plus désespérés et Tony s'est pris plus que quelques coups perdus. Jusque-là rien n'est trop salement endommagé, mais ils feraient mieux d'en finir, car ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'armure ne soit tellement endommagée qu'elle ne sera plus en état de voler dans l'espace. Ce qui serait vraiment nul, surtout en sachant que c'est la source d'énergie qu'ils neutralisent là ; une fois leur mission terminée il ne pourrait pas utiliser le vaisseau mère pour rentrer.

Un autre éclair de Thor progresse bien ; Tony ne peut pas voir le cœur correctement mais son tir suivant a de l'effet. Le vaisseau autour d'eux fait une sorte de grognement et tremble, les murs ondulant, mais un indicateur plus marqué sont les stridulations désespérées des Chitauris. Tony prend le risque, il s'envole et tire plusieurs fois dans le trou que lui et Thor ont initialement fait.

« -Tony ! hurle Thor, et Tony esquive instinctivement. »

L'instant d'après un dernier éclair neutralise la chose une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup d'effet sur le vaisseau, mais les Chitauris autour d'eux s'effondrent comme si leurs fils ont été coupés – ce qui est le cas. Tony frissonne de révulsion.

« -Bien joué, Homme de Fer ! appelle Thor, respirant bruyamment. »

Prudemment, Tony relève sa visière.

« -Je pense qu'on te le doit en majorité, mon pote. Bon boulot.  
-Nous avons réussi, fait remarquer Thor, enfonçant une porte ouverte. Nous ferions mieux de retourner à Asgard, je m'inquiète des dégâts possibles faits à mon foyer. »

Bordel, Tony peut certainement comprendre ça.

« -Suis déjà passé par-là, mon pote, allons-y. »

Ils repartent, Tony avec l'IA initiale de l'armure – pas JARVIS, il prend bien trop de place sur le processeur – faisant un scan sur le chemin, mais il a de la chance ; alors que l'armure est un peu défoncée ici et là, il n'y pas de déchirures ou de fissures. Cela veut également dire que la bave n'a pas atteint Tony, ce qu'il apprécie vraiment, mais il prévoit quand même un long bain minutieux une fois de retour. Surtout quand, pour sortir du vaisseau, ils doivent de nouveau littéralement traverser le mur.

Ils rentrent en volant, et alors qu'ils entrent de nouveau dans l'atmosphère la majorité de la bave brûle – pour Tony, du moins, Thor semble avoir une sorte de protection autour de lui, c'est définitivement de la magie – laissant Tony avoir l'air tout noir et cramé et probablement bien pire qu'il ne l'est vraiment.

Asgard a l'air ok. Il y a quelques dégâts matériels, certaines zones du palais ont l'air d'avoir été en feu, mais rien n'est détruit dans les faits. Thor et Tony atterrissent sur un balcon, entrent et trouvent…de la panique. Bien moins contrôlée que lorsque la cloche a sonné.

Confus, Thor attrape le bras d'un guerrier qui se précipite dans la direction opposée des civils en fuite.

« -Alwe.  
-Mon Prince. »

Alwe a l'air soulagé en s'inclinant, mais toujours inquiet.

« -Votre retour est heureux.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Thor. Les Chitauris-  
-Loki, interrompt Alwe. Il est en train d'attaquer le roi. »

Tony a l'impression que le sol s'effondre sous lui. Bien sûr. L'attaque Chitauri était complètement téméraire, bien sûr qu'elle l'était, leurs nombres étaient trop peu élevés pour la moindre chance de succès. Ils étaient donc une distraction.

« -Est-ce que ses yeux étaient bleus ? »

Alwe a l'air confus.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous-  
- _Est-ce que ses yeux étaient bleus ?  
_ -Je ne l'ai pas vu, finit par répondre Alwe. »

Se détournant immédiatement de lui, Tony se tourne vers Thor.

« -Il est sous contrôle mental. »

Thor acquiesce. Il y a un peu de doute en lui, Tony peut le voir, mais il ne le montre pas.

« -Où ? demande-t-il à Alwe à la place.  
-Le coffre du roi, répond-il immédiatement. Mais les portes sont verrouillées et le roi a ordonné que personne n'entre.  
-Aucune importance, dit Thor, l'éludant en se tournant vers Tony. Suis-moi. »

Marteau tournoyant, Thor s'envole, passant au-dessus des têtes des citoyens pressés, Tony le suivant immédiatement. C'est une très bonne chose que les plafonds soient si hauts ici, et ils en font l'usage complet, volant à pleine vitesse à travers la ville. En-dessous d'eux, le nombre de civils s'éclaircit alors que celui des guerriers augmente, jusqu'à ce que Thor ralentisse là où ils se sont tous rassemblés. Ils sont loin dans le palais-cité maintenant, dans une zone où Tony n'a jamais été avant, et les guerriers sont agglomérés autour d'une large paire de portes.

Immédiatement, ils font de la place pour Thor et Tony.

« -Fandral, Hallofr, fait Thor, s'adressant à deux des guerriers devant.  
-Ils sont à l'intérieur, répond immédiatement Fandral, avant même que Thor ne puisse demander. Le Père de Toute Chose, la Reine, Lady Sif, Loki et le Titan Fou.  
-Thanos, dit Thor, s'immobilisant. »

Fait chier.

« -Je dois entrer là-dedans. »

Tony force le passage entre les deux guerriers et se dirige vers la porte.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclame Fandral. Le Père de Toute Chose-  
-Sûrement tu ne suggères pas que ses ordres nous concernent, dit Thor, suivant Tony.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, mon Prince. Cependant… »

La façon dont Fandral jette un œil à Tony veut tout dire mais ce dernier a vraiment des choses plus importantes à faire. De même que Thor ; il ignore ses amis et ouvre les portes, pressant Tony à l'intérieur.

Ils sont dans un large hall mais Tony n'a aucun intérêt pour l'architecture ; il est focalisé sur les scènes devant lui. Il y a un type violet engagé avec Odin un peu plus loin, et pile devant eux Loki fait face à Sif et Frigga. Loki leur tourne le dos mais Sif parvient à lui donner un coup bien placé pendant que Frigga le distrait, le faisant sauter en arrière et esquiver. Avec la manœuvre Tony a une vue de son profil ; les yeux de Loki brillent en bleu.

Tony ne réfléchit pas. Il a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois donc cela ne devrait pas être difficile de s'envoler et de foncer droit sur Loki, et bien qu'il n'hésite pas…les quatre ou cinq fois qu'il a fait ça au début, étaient toutes avant que lui et Loki soient ne serait-ce qu'amicaux, encore moins _mariés_. Et ils sont mariés, et ce n'est pas juste pour sauver Loki par la politique. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce à quoi Pepper et la plupart des gens s'attendent lorsqu'un couple se marie – l'amour éternel ou peu importe – mais c'est plus qu'un stratagème.

Et pourtant, Tony n'hésite pas. Avec Loki distrait par Frigga et Sif, il n'a pas remarqué l'entrée de Thor et Tony et ne s'attend certainement pas à une attaque dans le dos. Sif et Frigga sont suffisamment intelligentes pour garder leurs expressions neutres même lorsqu'elles remarquent Tony, et l'instant suivant il entre déjà en collision avec Loki.

Il a assez de pratique là-dedans, il aurait dû parvenir à faire tombe Loki de façon à ce qu'il se cogne la tête mais ne se casse rien, et Loki perd certainement conscience, mais Tony ne sait pas si cela aide vraiment avec Thanos juste là. Jetant un œil, il découvre que Thor s'est joint à son père ; Thanos semble parler pour le moment mais son langage corporel dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

« -Tony- dit Frigga, s'accroupissant à côté de son fils. »

Sif reste sur le côté, les poings serrés, fixant Loki avec une expression mitigée.

« -C'était du contrôle mental, dit immédiatement Tony. »

Il s'agenouille à côté de Loki, une main gantée inutilement sur son bras ; Frigga touche prudemment la tête de Loki.

« -Je sais, dit-elle avec tristesse. »

Un cri depuis l'autre bout du hall attire toute leur attention ; Thanos semble avoir attaqué Thor, le guerrier blond a été envoyé dans le mur.

Frigga émet un son inquiet et se tourne vers Tony.

« -Nous devons –  
-Ouais. »

Avec réticence Tony se lève et tend une main, l'aidant à se relever. Sif rend son épée à Frigga, mais la reine secoue la tête.

« -J'ai un plan. En aucun cas Thanos ne doit remarquer ce que je fais, dit-elle fermement. »

Tony et Sif acquiescent tous les deux.

Retournant le signe de tête, Frigga se sépare soudainement en deux. Une version d'elle s'agenouille de nouveau à côté de Loki et semble se figer là.

« -Nous devons faire vite, dit la version restante. »

Tony jette un œil à Sif et la trouve en train de le regarder en retour.

« -Nous sommes la distraction, dit Tony. »

Sif acquiesce, le visage déterminé.

« -J'en suis bien consciente. »

Ensemble, ils rejoignent Odin, Thor et Thanos.

« -Davantage de tes faibles sous-fifres ? rit Thanos lorsqu'il les repère. Tu espères qu'ils peuvent aider à me vaincre ? Imbécile ! »

Se déchaînant, il tire un éclair d'énergie sur Tony, l'envoyant dans le mur comme Thor plus tôt. L'impact est dur ; quelque chose craque dans son flanc et son épaule encaisse durement, de même que sa tête. Etourdi, Tony glisse au sol ; cela lui prend quelques instants pour se reprendre. Du sang chaud coule sur le côté de son visage et son épaule irradie tellement de douleur qu'elle surpasse toutes les autres plus petites et le lance dans tout le corps. C'est probablement une bonne chose mais putain de merde, cela prend à Tony plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à se redresser. Merde. Il est presque certain qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose, et l'armure a été endommagée de manière critique aussi, elle lui envoie des avertissements qu'il rejette. Il n'y a rien à y faire pour le moment.

La confrontation entre Thanos et les Ases s'est échauffée le temps que Tony peut se focaliser de nouveau dessus ; Odin et Thanos échangent des coups physiques et magiques, Thor et Sif se tenant sur le côté, impuissants. Loki est toujours allongé, inconscient sur le sol, la copie immobile de sa mère agenouillée à son côté. Et la vraie Frigga… Tony la voit passer une porte à l'autre bout du hall, portant un arc, quelques flèches et quelque chose d'autre que Tony ne peut pas voir correctement de loin. Elle attache la chose à une flèche, l'encoche et vise.

Odin tire quelque chose sur Thanos, qu'il repousse ; Frigga tire sa flèche au même moment et à cela Thanos n'est absolument pas préparé. Il ne le voit même pas arriver. Tony ne peut pas voir exactement ce que fait la flèche sous l'impact, mais soudainement Thanos commence à geler – littéralement. De la glace s'étend rapidement sur son corps, commençant à l'endroit où la flèche l'a touché sur le flanc. Thanos rugit et essaie de faire quelque chose, mais la glace est trop rapide ; elle le recouvre complètement, le gelant littéralement en plein mouvement.

Tout le monde regarde un moment, respirant lourdement. La copie de Frigga a disparu sans une trace, laissant la vraie se tenant toujours à côté de l'autre porte. Elle et son mari échangent un regard, puis Odin va comme pour se diriger vers Thanos, mais au même moment Loki se réveille et toute l'attention de Tony est complètement détournée.

Marcher fait mal ; la douleur dans son épaule irradie tout son corps et les autres blessures commencent à exiger de l'attention également. Sa tête le lance et ses côtes lui font mal, il est des plus sûrs qu'il en a au moins cassé une, mais Loki se réveille donc il en a rien à foutre.

Lorsqu'il se laisse tomber à genoux à côté de Loki cela secoue son corps, embrasant toute la douleur ; un bruit s'échappe de sa gorge. Jurant à la douleur que mêmes les gestes les plus simples causent, il lève lentement le bras et retire la visière du casque afin que Loki, qui cligne des yeux en le regardant, puisse voir son visage.

« -Hey, chéri, dit Tony, son sourire probablement plus une grimace qu'autre chose. »

Loki fronce les sourcils, confus, et s'assoit. Il regarde autour, remarque la scène avec le Thanos littéralement gelé et pâlit dramatiquement, ce qui est un sacré spectacle car il est déjà pâle, des ombres noires de nouveau sous ses yeux.

« -Qu'ai-je fait ? demande Loki, sa tête revenant brusquement vers Tony. »

Puis son souffle se bloque, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il tend la main pour toucher le côté du visage de Tony. Le bout de ses doigts revient ensanglanté.

« -Tu es blessé, murmure-t-il, horrifié. Ai-je-  
-Non, dit rapidement Tony. Pas toi, Thanos. Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien, bébé.  
-Bien ? rit aigrement Loki. Non. Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment, tu es _blessé_. »

Tony ne prend même pas la peine de dire qu'il va bien, parce que ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas le cas.

« -Je pense que je me suis cassé quelque chose dans l'épaule. »

Ayant l'air désemparé, Loki touche de nouveau le visage de Tony, cette fois avec un mouchoir qu'il sort de sa veste. Il essuie en tapotant le sang sur le visage de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une zone qui le fait grimacer.

« -Ca va aller, apaise Loki, ayant l'air bien trop inquiet. Les guérisseurs vont t'aider.  
-Je vais bien, ressent le besoin de dire Tony ; Loki fait une expression comme s'il était sur son lit de mort ou quelque chose du genre. Ça fait un mal de chien mais ça ira.  
-Oui, confirme Loki, ayant toujours l'air inquiet mais un peu moins frénétique. »

Très doucement, il embrasse Tony, puis pose doucement son front contre le sien.

« -Tu iras mieux bientôt.  
-Loki. »

L'expression mitigée, Loki s'écarte de Tony et relève les yeux sur Odin.

« -Il est blessé, dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils, baissant le regard. Je…allez-vous m'emprisonner maintenant ? »

Loki est si vulnérable. Il n'est jamais si facile à déchiffrer ; Tony est sûr que c'est parce que le contrôle mental l'a déstabilisé. Il espère que c'est tout ce que ça a fait, et que ce n'est pas permanent.

« -Non, dit Odin, presque gentiment. Non, fils. Comment vas-tu ? »

Prenant une inspiration, Loki dit :

« -Je vais assez bien. Quelqu'un a-t-il appelé les guérisseurs ?  
-Oui. Ils sont en route. Comment allez-vous, Tony ?  
-Je suis un peu amoché, mais ça va aller, répond Tony. Comment va tout le monde ? »

Odin jette un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« -Ma reine est aussi magnifique que le jour où je l'ai rencontrée.  
-Uh, ouais, ça déchirait grave. C'était quoi ce truc ? Est-ce que Thanos va rester comme ça de façon permanente ? »

Tony bouge accidentellement et doit réprimer une grimace à la nouvelle vague de douleur le traversant.

« -Il demeurera ainsi suffisamment longtemps pour que nous trouvions une solution plus permanente, répond Odin, et cela suffit à Tony. »

Loki émet un son inquiet quand Tony vacille ; il s'empare de son bras indemne et le soutient.

« -Tu vas devoir retirer l'armure. »

Tony grimace, mais Loki a raison. La fonction de pliage automatique ne marche pas à cause de tous les dommages qu'a encaissés l'armure donc ils vont devoir faire ça à la dure ; pour être honnête, Tony ne veut pas la remettre plus tard de toute façon, avec la bave et tout.

« -Donne tout ce que t'as, bébé, fait-il à Loki, lui donnant la permission. »

Loki fait attention en enlevant l'armure à Tony, mais il lui est impossible de l'empêcher d'ébranler ses blessures. Le temps que l'armure soit retirée, Tony respire lourdement, en sueur et se sentant affaibli par la douleur. Loki est tout ce qui le maintient debout à ce stade.

« -Tout va bien, murmure Loki, apaisant. Le guérisseur est là maintenant. »

Tony gémit. Son visage est niché dans l'épaule de Loki et il mord un bout de cuir de sa veste pour s'empêcher de crier. Il sent le cuir et la sueur ; les mains de Loki sont douces sur son corps.

« -Tony, dit Loki, la voix insistante. »

Ce n'est probablement pas la première fois qu'il le dit.

« -Où es-tu blessé ? »

Il est obligé de cracher la bande de cuir qu'il mordait avant de pouvoir répondre.

« -Epaule, croasse-t-il alors, plus ou moins inutilement car Loki l'a probablement déjà deviné. Tête. »

Ça, aussi, avec le saignement.

« -Côtes. C'tout, je pense.  
-Ok, dit Loki. Reste avec moi, Tony, ok ?  
-Toujours, fait Tony d'une voix pâteuse. »

Quelqu'un est en train de faire quelque chose ; il sent un contact sur son épaule, celle indemne, et quelque chose en irradie et traverse son corps, ni chaud ni froid mais il peut quand même le sentir, impossible à décrire. Cela apaise la douleur, ou du moins la lui fait moins ressentir. Mais lorsque son corps se détend automatiquement davantage dans l'étreinte de Loki elle s'embrase encore complètement, le faisant grogner et se tendre une nouvelle fois.

« -Shh, le calme Loki. Ne bouge pas pendant un instant, puis tu pourras. »

Tony geint et contracte ses doigts ; d'une manière ou d'une autre sa bonne main s'est retrouvée autour du haut du bras de Loki. Sa poigne est si serrée que cela lui fait probablement mal mais Loki n'en dit pas un mot, pressant juste ses lèvres sur la tempe de Tony – celle dénuée de sang – et murmure de façon apaisante.

La douleur s'estompe une fois de plus mais cette fois Tony fait un effort conscient de ne pas se détendre jusqu'à ce que Loki donne le feu vert. Il sent sa vision s'affaiblir un peu, et il est des plus ironiques qu'à présent que la douleur le quitte, il soit sur le point de s'évanouir. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher, cependant, et pour être honnête, il s'abandonne à l'inconscience volontairement, malgré le ton inquiet de la voix de Loki.

Il se réveille au chaud et à l'aise et, plus important, sans avoir mal. Il cligne des yeux et découvre qu'il est dans la chambre de Loki. Il doit faire nuit, la pièce est aussi sombre que possible avec la lumière des étoiles entrant, embaumant tout dans un léger crépuscule coloré. Loki est allongé à côté de lui dans le lit, le visage tendu même en dormant.

Ne faisant pas vraiment confiance au calme, Tony bouge prudemment, testant, mais il semble qu'il est véritablement complètement guéri, complètement libéré de toute douleur. Incroyable.

L'émerveillement s'estompe rapidement cependant, laissant Tony s'ennuyant plus ou moins. Il est trop réveillé pour somnoler de nouveau ; ses pensées vont à toute allure. Il veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il se passe, si Loki va bien, mais il ne va certainement pas le réveiller pour demander, surtout vu à quel point il a l'air épuisé même maintenant.

Il s'avère que ce n'est pas nécessaire de toute façon, parce que Loki se réveille dès que Tony se redresse, même s'il a fait très attention. Il s'immobilise même dès que Loki remue mais ce dernier ouvre quand même les yeux. Voyant Tony à moitié assis, appuyé sur ses coudes, il se réveille complètement en une fraction de seconde et se redresse également, si ce n'est avec une petite grimace.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? »

Tony fronce les sourcils ; Loki a maintenu sa voix basse et il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça.

« -J'ai le sentiment que je devrais te poser la même question. »

Lorsque Loki ne réagit pas et se contente de le regarder, Tony roule des yeux et se penche pour l'embrasser très précautionneusement sur les lèvres.

« -Je vais bien, murmure-t-il en s'écartant. Maintenant, parle-moi de ta migraine. »

Il reconnaît l'expression pincée sur le visage de Loki grâce à Pepper, qui l'affiche parfois.

« -Il semblerait que tu aies déjà trouvé par toi-même, répond Loki. »

Faisant la grimace, Tony gratifie Loki d'un autre baiser prudent.

« -Quelque chose que je peux faire ?  
-Non. »

Lentement, Loki se rallonge dans ses coussins, ses yeux papillonnant avant de se fermer.

« -Cela partira tout seul, avec du repos.  
-Ok. Dors alors, bébé. »

Tony donne un autre petit baiser à Loki avant de se réinstaller. Il veut désespérément savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais la tête de Loki a l'air d'être sur le point de se briser au moindre son bruyant. Loki se détend également une fois que Tony est de nouveau immobile ; il tend la main au-dessus de l'espace entre eux pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Tony, qui jusque-là avait considéré se lever pour laisser Loki en paix, abandonne complètement ce train de pensée et essaie juste de se détendre. Cela lui prend longtemps, mais à la fin la respiration calme et régulière de Loki le fait sombrer également.

Lorsqu'il se réveille à nouveau c'est l'aube, la lumière un peu plus forte dans la pièce mais pas trop éclatante. Cette fois il n'y a définitivement pas moyen de se rendormir. Loki a toujours l'air KO donc il sort très, très prudemment du lit et descend pieds nus dans la bibliothèque, puis de là va dans la salle de bain. Il ne sait pas si on l'a lavé aussi en le déshabillant (il ne porte qu'un boxer et un t-shirt, et il est des plus sûrs que c'est grâce à Loki) mais même si c'est le cas, il doit au mieux avoir reçu un coup d'éponge. Et lorsqu'il est sorti du vaisseau mère il s'est promis un bain minutieux et digne de ce nom.

Donc c'est ce qu'il fait. Il retire ses vêtements, se mouille, se savonne puis entre dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir heureux. Pendant qu'il trempe, laissant la chaleur apaiser ses muscles, il pense à ce qu'il s'est passé la veille et se demande comment bordel il aurait juste pu… _oublier_ Thanos. Et c'était le cas ; après l'invasion ratée sur Terre il avait été tellement heureux et soulagé qu'il n'avait même plus pensé à Thanos, sauf en abstraction. Cela le rend un peu malade maintenant. Bien sûr sa partie rationnelle est consciente qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça, mais quand même, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se le demander. Loki n'avait sûrement pas oublié le type qui le menait par le bout du nez – qui a _littéralement envahi son esprit._ Loki s'était-il secrètement interrogé à ce propos et ne l'avait pas mentionné à Tony afin de ne pas le déprimer ?

Merde, c'est pour ça que toutes les relations de Tony échouent. Il est doué sous certains aspects, mais pour d'autres – comme être là dans les faits lorsque quelqu'un a besoin de lui – il échoue si lamentablement. Pepper le savait, ce qui est pourquoi elle ne s'y est pas engagée.

« -Te voilà, dit Loki juste au moment où les pensées de Tony sont sur le point de se transformer en spirale d'auto-flagellation. Je me demandais où tu étais parti.  
-Juste là. »

Tony se retourne pour regarder Loki enlever son t-shirt avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Mieux ?  
-Oui. »

Fermant les yeux, Loki se détend dans l'eau.

Tony l'observe attentivement un moment.

« -Mais pas bien encore, pas vrai ?  
-Ce n'est qu'un mal de tête maintenant. »

Sans ouvrir les yeux Loki se rapproche de Tony, plaçant une main sur sa cuisse et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restent assis en silence un moment, Tony essayant de se retenir aussi longtemps qu'il le peut, mais il finit par ne plus le supporter.

« -Est-ce que la migraine était déjà là quand tu t'es réveillé ? »

C'est une chose pour laquelle Tony ne peut pas vraiment se blâmer, il a été dans un enfer de douleur après sa rencontre rapprochée avec le mur, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il parvient toujours à se sentir coupable d'être un connard égocentrique. Brillant.

Sauf que…

« -Non, dit Loki, remuant un peu. »

Il s'assoit et bouge de façon à pouvoir regarder Tony.

« -Le Père de Toute Chose…a voulu s'assurer que mon esprit n'était pas endommagé de manière permanente. Thanos n'a pas été très précautionneux la seconde fois. »

Tony grimace avec sympathie.

« -Comment vas-tu ? »

Durant un long moment, Loki y réfléchit.

« -Je vais…mieux, finit-il par dire. »

Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est un pas dans la bonne direction.

« -Bien. »

Tony se penche pour embrasser Loki sur les lèvres.

« -Veux m'dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Délibérément neutre, Loki hausse les épaules.

« -L'attaque Chitauri était une diversion, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà deviné. Une fois qu'ils – indubitablement avec son aide – ont traversé le bouclier, Thanos a usé de l'occupation de tout le monde et est entré. Il...s'est emparé de mon esprit et m'a obligé à le mener au coffre royal. Il y a un artefact dedans qu'il veut vraiment, quelque chose qui le rendrait presque omnipotent, et d'autres qu'il voudrait aussi. Si Odin n'avait pas été alerté à temps…cela aurait pu très mal se passer.  
-On dirait en effet, grimace Tony. Tu vas bien sinon ?  
-Comment pourrais-je ? lui retourne Loki. »

Tony grimace encore.

« -Merde, bébé. »

Il épouse le visage de Loki et pose son front contre le sien.

« -J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi.  
-J'étais inquiet pour toi, répond Loki, se tournant sur le banc afin qu'ils puissent être plus proches. Je me suis réveillé et tu saignais.  
-Je suis revenu et la première chose que j'entends c'est que Thanos est dans le coin, renvoie Tony. J'ai totalement flippé. Je l'avais complètement oublié, je sais pas comment j'ai pu faire ça, et je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demande Loki, écartant les mèches de Tony en train de sécher de son visage. »

C'est une bonne chose que l'eau reste toujours à la même température ; alors qu'il se transforme lentement en pruneau, au moins il n'a pas froid.

« -C'est juste que j'ai…complètement oublié. C'est un luxe que tu n'as pas, essaie d'expliquer Tony. Et je suis juste en rogne contre moi, ok ?  
-Tu ne devrais pas, répond Loki. Pour être honnête…je ne souhaitais pas y penser moi-même. Pendant un court instant, je voulais juste…ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter, peux-tu comprendre cela ?  
-Putain, chéri, et comment. »

Tony l'embrasse doucement.

« -C'est juste que…je veux pas que tu sois obligé de traverser quelque chose seul, ok ?  
-Non, dit doucement Loki. Je ne pense pas…je ne pense pas devoir faire quoi que ce soit seul pour un moment encore, à moins que je ne le veuille.  
-C'est vrai, confirme Tony tout aussi doucement, et il ressent la vérité de ces mots. Tu n'es pas obligé. »

Loki l'embrasse, et l'embrasse encore ; il n'y a pas grand-chose de sexuel et, soucieux du mal de tête de Loki, Tony garde les choses ainsi. Loki finit par invoquer une de ses bouteilles de savon liquide et lave les cheveux de Tony. Tony lui rend la faveur précautionneusement, puis ils s'installent dans la bibliothèque habillés de vêtements terriens confortables pendant qu'un domestique leur apporte de la nourriture. Quelques heures de lecture silencieuse et de conversations bénignes plus tard, la tête de Loki va majoritairement mieux, ce qui est une bonne chose car on frappe à leur porte, et Odin entre.

« -Comment vas-tu, fils ? demande-t-il, attendant que Loki désigne une chaise avant de prendre place.  
-Aussi bien que je peux l'être, Père de Toute Chose, répond formellement Loki, mais il ne se lève pas, trahissant son comportement distant. Et vous ? »

Odin acquiesce.

« -La cité est en train d'être reconstruite au moment où nous parlons. »

Il se tourne vers Tony.

« -Comment allez-vous, Tony ?  
-Je vais bien, vous savez, vos guérisseurs sont plutôt pratiques. »

Tony se mord la langue pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus ; son sarcasme si particulier n'est pas approprié avec Odin et bien que ce genre de chose l'arrête rarement, avec le père de Loki c'est différent.

« -Votre assistance pour abattre la flotte Chitauri est très appréciée, continue Odin. Vous avez mes remerciements, et vous serez récompensé. »

Tony cligne des yeux.

« -C'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, j'ai besoin de rien. Merci. »

Haussant un sourcil, Odin incline la tête.

« -Comme vous voulez. »

Il revient à Loki.

« -Ton aide pour développer un moyen de confinement pour le Titan Fou sera beaucoup appréciée. »

Loki acquiesce.

« -Cela serait avec plaisir.  
-Ta sentence sera rendue demain, dit alors Odin. »

Pour un bref instant Loki se fige ; puis il acquiesce, lev visage inexpressif.

« -Très bien. »

Odin reste assis un instant de plus ; puis il se lève et part. La porte se referme doucement derrière lui ; avec elle, toute l'attention de Loki se tourne vers Tony.

« -Ca va aller, se sent forcé de dire Tony. »

Il est pas doué pour rassurer mais quand même, y'a quelque chose dans l'expression de Loki… Il se lève, le rejoint et épouse son visage.

« -Hey. »

Loki relève le visage pour le regarder calmement. Tony le prend comme une invitation et glisse sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Immédiatement les bras de Loki s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Le rapprochant aussi près que possible, Loki niche son visage dans la clavicule de Tony et prend une profonde inspiration.

Tony ne redit pas que ça va aller. Loki ne le croirait pas de toute façon ; Tony lui-même n'est même pas sûr d'y croire. Oui, il est du parti qu'il n'y a raisonnablement pas moyen qu'Odin pourrait encore punir Loki de mort après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais d'un autre côté… Odin semble être du genre strict et toutes les bonnes choses que Loki a faites ne changent pas qu'ostensiblement, il est un traître pour avoir laissé entrer les Jötunn dans la cité.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment ; ils changent de position à un moment donné, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise avec Tony tourné sur le côté, laissant Loki attraper un livre – une dissertation sur Yggdrasil – qu'il lui traduit. Au lieu de sortir manger à midi ou pour le dîner ils envoient de nouveau un domestique leur chercher de la nourriture, utilisant le mal de tête de Loki comme excuse si jamais on les interroge, non pas que ce soit le cas. Par contre Thor passe à un moment pour voir comment ils vont, suivi de Frigga. Tony va pour se lever pour les deux – il essaie de ne pas être embarrassé mais il faut se le dire, il est un homme adulte assis sur les genoux d'un autre homme adulte, et il s'agit de frère et de la mère dudit homme. Qui ne serait pas embarrassé ? Mais Loki refuse de le laisser se lever, resserrant sa poigne autour de la taille de Tony, et ce dernier n'a pas le cœur à s'écarter de force.

Heureusement, ni Thor ni Frigga ne font de commentaire, même du regard. Ils s'enquièrent juste de leur santé, échangent quelques politesses, puis repartent ; Tony est éternellement reconnaissant. Loki finit par le laisser se lever, mais seulement pour aller au lit. Le sexe est lent, intense, Loki focalisant toute son attention sur Tony et ce dernier faisant de son mieux pour que cela soit bon pour Loki, pour que cela n'ait pas un goût d'adieu, mais il n'est pas sûr de réussir.

Le procès, contre tous les espoirs de Tony, n'est pas privé. Il se tient dans le grand hall où ils dînent et font la fête également, avec Odin assis au centre de la table sur son trône, sa femme et son fils à côté de lui dans leur arrangement habituel et d'autres personnes à côté d'eux. Il y a un siège de libre pour Tony à côté de Frigga, et il ne veut pas le prendre mais Loki lui lance un regard noir et lui dit qu'ignorer quelques protocoles de sa part peut être excusé, mais celui-là n'en fait pas partie. Alors Tony, n'aimant pas ça du tout, doit aller s'asseoir avec toutes les autres personnes qui fixent Loki avec des expressions allant de neutres à accusatrices.

« -Loki, fait Odin en élevant la voix une fois que Tony s'est assis et que tout le monde s'est tu. Tu es accusé d'avoir mené les guerriers Jötunns dans Asgard, mettant volontairement en péril la sûreté de la cité, afin de perturber la cérémonie de couronnement de Thor. Plus tard, tu as utilisé le Destructeur pour essayer de le tuer. Que plaides-tu ?  
-Conditionnellement coupable, répond platement Loki, sous les chuchotements de l'audience.  
-Explique-toi, exige Odin. »

Loki se redresse et prend une inspiration.

« -Je savais que Thor n'était pas prêt à être roi. Je savais que, une fois qu'il aurait vent de l'attaque, il essaierait de faire la guerre contre les Jötunns, et je l'avais prévu. J'ai dit à Heimdall de vous appeler, et s'il n'avait pas traîné, nous n'aurions jamais atteint Jötunheimr. »

Sa voix est majoritairement calme, mais avec une nuance aigre ; Tony est sûr de ne pas être le seul à se demander ce qu'il serait arrivé si Heimdall avait pas merdé.

Odin acquiesce.

« -Nous avons entendu Heimdall Celui Qui Voit Tout, et il a en effet admis ne pas avoir transmis ta requête aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait dû. Mais sûrement réalises-tu que cela n'excuse pas tes actions ? »

Le visage se renfrognant, Loki rétorque :

« -Les actions de Thor m'ont donné raison. Sans mon interférence, je suis sûr que Thor aurait déclaré la guerre à Jötunheimr dans les jours suivant son ascension sur le trône. Je savais que les Guerriers Jötunns mourraient et ne seraient pas en mesure de faire passer l'information concernant le passage que je leur ai ouvert.  
-Ou le fait d'être celui qui les a laissés entrer, dit sèchement Odin. »

Loki incline la tête.

« -Ca, aussi. »

Il relève le menton, son attention revenant à Thor.

« -Avais-je tort dans ma supposition, Thor ?  
-Non, admet tristement Thor. Tu n'avais pas tort. J'étais impétueux et irréfléchi. Honnêtement…je suis reconnaissant de ton interférence, mon frère. »

Elevant la voix par-dessus les murmures provoqués par cela, il ajoute :

« -Je tremble à la pensée de ce qu'il serait advenu du royaume et de la paix dans les mondes sans toi. »

Après avoir baissé le regard au sol un instant Loki le relève, faisant face à Thor.

« -Je suis heureux que tu sois d'accord avec moi.  
-Qu'as-tu à dire pour tes actions concernant le Destructeur ? demande Odin. »

Un regard pointu de sa part fait taire tout chuchotement.

« -J'aimerais démentir le fait que je n'ai pas endossé le trône par la moindre machination, dit sèchement Loki. Comme je suis sûr que certaines personnes le croient. Sachant que j'étais le prochain dans la ligne de succession, que je revêtisse temporairement le rôle de roi était entièrement légitime et, me permettrais-je d'ajouter, pas ce que je voulais ni n'avais prévu dans les faits. Je n'ai jamais… »

Il élève la voix lorsque les chuchotements recommencent.

« -…voulu le trône. Cependant, lorsqu'il est retombé néanmoins entre mes mains, j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais. Cela n'a pas du tout aidé lorsque Lady Sif et les Trois Guerriers ont désobéi à mes ordres directs et très clairs. »

Il les regarde de biais.

« -Ni le fait que j'aie récemment découvert les circonstances quelque peu bouleversantes de ma naissance. Je savais que si Thor revenait alors, ma position serait précaire.  
-Ta position en tant que toi, clarifie Odin. »

Loki plisse les yeux.

« -Non. »

Il n'élabore pas, mais il ne semble pas en avoir besoin ; Thor baisse le regard, l'expression triste. Odin acquiesce une fois, sombrement, signifiant qu'il comprend ce que Loki ne dit pas devant l'audience.

« -Nous avons entendu Lady Sif et les Trois Guerriers, dit Odin. Ils recevront aussi un jugement pour leurs actions, de même qu'Heimdall. »

Il demeure silencieux un instant, puis se lève.

« -Cette audience se tient en public car il y a eu beaucoup de mécontentement concernant mon fils. J'aimerais faire remarquer que contrairement à Thor, Loki n'a pas incité de guerre avec Jötunheimr – il a, en fait, résolu le désastre diplomatique qu'ils ont tous deux causé au point que lors de la Bataille de Midgard, Jötunns et Ases ont combattu ensemble dans le même camp – quelque chose que même moi n'aurais pu accomplir. Loki a également passé un temps et une énergie considérables à réparer le pont arc-en-ciel il y a quelques semaines. »

Il fait une pause, rassemblant ses pensées. Le hall est tellement silencieux qu'on pourrait entre une mouche voler.

« -Mes fils sont tous deux des jeunes hommes, finit-il par continuer, ayant l'air un peu fatigué. Et ils font des erreurs de jeunes hommes – téméraires, irréfléchies, émotionnelles. Ils ont tous deux beaucoup à apprendre encore, mais juste comme Thor a prouvé être digne à travers des tests et des épreuves, Loki a eu la même opportunité par des circonstances hors de notre contrôle, par la Destinée elle-même. Et juste comme Thor, Loki en est sorti un homme meilleur, prouvant que ma foi en lui n'était pas déplacée, même si ma confiance était quelque peu aveuglée. Comme Thor, Loki aura à regagner ma confiance, mais je déclare par la présente que la partie du blâme reposant sur lui a été rectifiée par les tests et les épreuves qu'il a traversés lors des dernières semaines. Tu es absous des crimes dont tu es accusé, Loki. »

Personne ne dit un mot. Durant un bref instant Loki a l'air complètement stupéfait, mais alors il parvient à se reprendre et à afficher une expression neutre de nouveau. Pressant une main sur son cœur il s'incline formellement.

« -Merci, Père de Toute Chose. »

Il redresse le dos, se retourne et part d'une démarche vive.

Tony échange un regard avec Thor, qui acquiesce imperceptiblement, lui donnant la permission. N'ayant pas besoin d'être incité davantage, Tony glisse hors de sa chaise et se dépêche derrière Loki. Il ne le voit pas en-dehors du hall, ce qui veut dire qu'il a dû accélérer une fois hors de vue, mais il fait une supposition éclairée et se rend à ses quartiers. A un tel moment, Loki ne s'attarderait nulle part vaguement public où quelqu'un pourrait lui tomber dessus, pas s'il se sent fragile, ce qu'il doit certainement être.

Il le trouve dans sa chambre à la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Durant un instant Tony hésite mais finit par se réprimander pour sa bêtise et le rejoint. Il a envie de l'entourer de ses bras mais il n'est pas sûr que Loki le voudrait, alors il place juste une main dans le creux de son dos.

« -Hey, dit-il doucement. C'était bien, non ?  
-Oui, dit platement Loki. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien à faire, je ne comprends pas.  
-De mon point de vue, on dirait qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas le seul à blâmer, et que bien que t'aies foiré, Thor aussi et ça serait pas juste de te punir bien plus durement que lui. »

Cela lui vaut un regard plat et pas impressionné que Tony reconnaît à ce stade comme voulant dire qu'il le voit comme un idiot romantique et naïf, mais soit il pense que c'est mignon, soit il n'est juste simplement pas intéressé de l'en informer à cet instant, donc il n'étalera pas ses pensées sur son visage, et les énoncera encore moins.

« -Tu dis cela comme si c'était véritablement aussi simple. »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Bébé, de mon point de vue, ça a l'air de l'être. »

Durant un long moment Loki est silencieux, méditant là-dessus.

« -Je ne crois pas. Il n'a pas mentionné la seconde fois où j'ai fait entrer des Jötunns dans Asgard, la fois où j'ai tué Laufey, pas du tout, ni celle où j'ai tenté d'éradiquer les Jötunns. Et il a dit que j'aurais à prouver ma valeur.  
-Non, il a dit que c'était déjà le cas, et que tu vas devoir regagner sa confiance, corrige Tony. »

Le regard que lui lance Loki à ça est cinglant.

« -Les choses ne sont jamais simples avec Odin. »

Il a raison, bien sûr, mais ils n'en ont pas la confirmation avant le lendemain. Tony est en train de faire ses bagages sans grande conviction (ce qui veut dire qu'il s'interroge sur ce qu'il peut piquer à Asgard/Loki sans que ce dernier le remarque, ou que ça le dérange, et est-ce que ça compte vraiment pour du vol considérant les anneaux qu'ils se sont échangés) lorsque Loki revient d'un meeting avec Odin, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« -Je dois poursuivre les relations diplomatiques avec les Jötunns et les Midgardiens, dit-il à Tony. »

Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -C'est tout ? »

Loki renifle dédaigneusement.

« -Bien sûr que non. »

Mais il refuse d'élaborer, et Tony se garde bien d'insister lorsqu'il affiche cette expression.

« -Peux-tu au moins me dire si c'est mauvais ? finit-il par asticoter.  
-Non, répond Loki, une réponse à la question de Tony, pas un refus. Pour être honnête, ajoute-t-il après avoir hésité un instant. Je suis soulagé de connaître le prix que j'ai à payer pour ça.  
-Ok. »

Qu'il le veuille ou pas, Tony doit être satisfait avec ça, mais ce n'est pas si mal. Il a une question de plus cependant.

« -Où vas-tu aller maintenant ? »

Loki le regarde d'un air ahuri.

« -Aller ? »

Tony redresse les épaules, essayant de faire passer le geste pour un haussement nonchalant et non de l'insécurité.

« -Si tu as des devoirs à remplir…rentreras-tu même à la maison avec moi ? »

Loki se redresse, s'immobilise.

« -Je pensais que tu…  
-Bien sûr que je veux, interrompt Tony. »

Puis il se rend compte qu'ils pourraient parler de choses différentes et élabore :

« -Je veux vraiment que tu sois avec moi. Vives avec moi. De façon semi-permanente, ou comme tu veux. Mais je sais pas…ce que tu veux. Je suppose que c'est ça que je demande vraiment là. Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ?  
-Oui, dit Loki. »

Un mot tellement simple, et pourtant c'est comme si toute une montagne s'effondre des épaules de Tony. Il sourit, bien trop largement et bien trop soulagé pour encore faire passer ça pour de la nonchalance. Durant un instant Loki se contente de le regarder, et Tony n'arrive pas vraiment à interpréter son expression – ou plutôt, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit, parce que Loki a l'air…stupéfait. Et ceci après tout ce que Tony lui a dit, la conversation mortifiante avec Frigga puis avec Loki toujours frais dans son esprit malgré tout.

Cela n'a pas d'importance, cependant, car Loki épouse le visage de Tony de ses deux mains et l'embrasse, et le redit :

« -Oui, je veux rester avec toi. »

Ils ne parviennent pas à terminer d'empaqueter avant le dîner.

* * *

 _ **Notes de la Traductrice :**_

 _ **(1) :**_ **Je mets ici une note pour signaler que j'ai dû complètement transformer ce passage car l'exemple original pris par Loki n'était juste pas traduisible en langue française, donc j'ai dû choisir une expression familière polysémique approchante de notre propre langue. Pour information, l'exemple de Loki était « sucking », qui désigne à la fois l'acte sexuel de faire une fellation, le fait que quelque chose est « nul » (et « sucer » tout simplement), avec, comme d'habitude en langue anglaise, seul le contexte pour savoir de quel sens il s'agit lorsque vous le rencontrez. L'expression « This sucks! » que vous connaissez peut-être ou avez déjà entendue n'a donc rien à voir avec le fait de sucer quoi ou qui que ce soit, mais juste une façon de dire « c'est nul ! »**

 **Vous comprenez donc pourquoi j'ai dû juste changer. J'ai choisi « se faire baiser » car c'est familier et en rapport avec le sexe, comme l'exemple initial de Loki. De même, j'ai dû changer l'explication qu'il donne à propos de faire une fellation à notre sauce pour que ça colle, et c'est donc différent de la version initiale de Loki, qui explique que « blowing » est également le mot employé pour faire référence à l'acte de faire une fellation à la place de « sucking », restant donc dans son exemple. En français ce n'est juste pas possible, donc j'ai arrangé ça pour que cela ne s'éloigne pas trop de la signification initiale avec « faire une pipe » et « suçage » (qui est un terme, même si très moche, d'existant au demeurant), vu que « sucer » est fortement employé en français (et avec justesse) pour désigner l'acte de faire une fellation justement (pas ma faute si les anglos ont aucun sens -_-).**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette looonnnngue fanfiction, il a été long à sortir je sais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins ! A la revoyure =)**


End file.
